


Weak in the Knees

by dhamphir



Series: Weak in the Knees [1]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 07:39:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 105,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhamphir/pseuds/dhamphir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scully and Mulder are assigned to a taskforce to catch a vicious serial killer. But who is that agent assigned by the Director? And why does she make Scully’s temperature rise?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapters 1-5

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers/Timeline: Set somewhere in the first half of season six.  
> Disclaimer: X-Files, Mulder, Scully and such don’t belong to me. If Scully did, she would have never slept with Mulder no matter how desperate she was. But then she wouldn’t have been so desperate – I’d have let her have more fun. 
> 
> A/N 1: If you’re a fan of Mulder you may want to pass. 
> 
> A/N 2: My eternal thanks to celievamp for the great beta. This work is better because of your help. All mistakes are my own. Constructive feedback is welcome. 
> 
> A/N 3: A special thank you to bara_brith and yellowsmurf6 – you both know why!

**Prologue**

 

Her feet and her back were killing her. Doing two back to back autopsies inevitably strained muscles that she would just as soon forget she had. But doing three was absolutely brutal. She didn’t so much sit down as collapse into the chair. She managed to bring her right foot up to prop it on her left knee by pulling on the fabric of her scrub pants until it was within reach. Once she had her foot in place on her knee, she pushed off her shoe and started to massage the knots out of the arch of her foot. She was going to need a long, hot soak in the tub.

 

“Good night, Dr. Scully.”

 

“Good night, Adam,” she called out to the attendant who had put the last of the three slain women she had just examined into the cooler.

 

Wearily she slipped her shoe back on and turned her chair to face the computer. She quickly typed up her initial notes on the final autopsy and printed them out. She grabbed the copies of the tapes she’d made during the autopsies to transcribe in detail later and headed out, to return to the taskforce bullpen.

 

~~~

 

Visibly exhausted, Scully dropped into the chair next to Mulder.

 

“How did the autopsies go?” he asked.

 

She let out a sigh. “Nothing new. No fibers, no DNA, nothing.” She took in his ragged appearance. Everyone was tired and strung out, none more so than the profilers trying to pin down the sick bastard that they were all working to stop.

 

They had both been assigned to the taskforce that was hunting the serial killer the press had dubbed the East Coast Reaper. Over a dozen women up and down the coast had fallen prey to him. The killer was particularly vicious… and smart. He’d managed to leave few clues at the crime scenes. Or at least, few clues that seemed to lead the investigators to anywhere but dead ends.

 

Mulder’s reputation as a top profiler, before his crusade and personal quest that were the X-Files, and Scully’s reputation as an outstanding forensic pathologist and scientist, got them added to the taskforce when it was expanded following yet more headlines of the Reaper’s latest victims. The Bureau was taking a very public beating over its lack of ability to identify, much less stop, the Reaper.

 

Suddenly there seemed to be some commotion near the elevators. Assistant Director Ben Taylor, the man leading the taskforce, had come out of his office and gone to the lobby. A loud ding announced the arrival of the elevator and then a hushed conversation took place in the open doorway.

 

Benjamin Taylor had been an offensive lineman in college and carried his bulk with grace and athleticism even into his late forties. His 6’5” frame blocked everyone’s view of whom he was speaking to. But when he turned and escorted his ‘guests’ to his office that was when the whispered comments started. His guests consisted of the Director himself, and a woman.

 

“I’ll be damned.”

 

Scully looked over at her partner. “What? You can’t be surprised the Director is here after all the heat the Bureau is taking in the press.”

 

“No, not him… her. I can’t believe it’s her.”

 

Scully looked at the back of the woman as she disappeared into Taylor’s office before he closed the door. “What do you mean, Mulder? You know her? Who is she?”

 

“I never thought she’d step foot in the building again.”

 

Scully tried to make sense of Mulder’s tone and the lack of expression on his face. “Who is she, Mulder?” she demanded, tired and a little impatient with his non-answer.

 

“Jessica Morgan,” Mulder said stonily, then angrily got up and marched out of the bullpen.

 

**~~~**

 

**Chapter 1**

 

After the Director left AD Taylor took Special Agent Morgan to an empty office. “It’s not much, Agent Morgan, but it’s yours for as long as you need it.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Copies of the files are in the boxes there. The Director ordered them prepared for your arrival. I didn’t know what time you would get in, so…”

 

“I’ll get started.”

 

“Uh, okay. You sure you don’t want to get checked into your hotel? I mean, get some rest and get started fresh in the morning?”

 

“I’m fine. I’d just as soon as get started. Thank you, Assistant Director.”

 

“Ben. Everyone calls me Ben,” Taylor said with a smile. Morgan slipped off her suit jacket, sat down at the desk, opened a box and pulled out a file. She opened the file and began reading.

 

“Well, if there’s anything you need… files, coffee maker, pencil sharpener… just let me know…”

 

“Alright… Ben.”

 

Taylor, suddenly feeling quite ill at ease, turned and left the office. There was definitely something about the woman that unnerved him. And it wasn’t the fact that she was the Director’s personal pick to work this god-awful case. Taylor was not one to let ego get in the way of solving a case, particularly one as bad as the current one. There was just something in the grey eyes of Agent Jessica Morgan that said she knew what evil was – had an intimate familiarity with it.

 

Morgan read the extensive files on each murder that made up the string of killings done by the Reaper. She did not read any of the profiles already done, however. She was there to do her own workup on the killer. The Reaper was, no doubt, a smart killer, and a very brutal one. He enjoyed killing, and he enjoyed leading the police and FBI on wild goose chases. Only a cursory glance at the crime scene photos was all it took to tell her this was going to be a bad one. But then, the Director only called her in on the really bad ones.

 

Over 18 hours later she was still in the office. She had several sheets of handwritten notes. She’d taken the crime scene pictures from the files and taped them up on the walls. She moved slowly, from one gory picture to the next, studying each in detail. She was on the hunt. Only time would tell how long it would take to find her prey. Finally she went to the window and stared out, looking at nothing really. After almost an hour of standing practically motionless, she took a deep breath, turned and walked out of the office. She walked into Taylor’s office.

 

Ben Taylor looked up. “What can I do for you?”

 

“How many of the bodies do we have?”

 

“Here? The last three. The previous ones were handled either by local law enforcement or the Bureau field offices. The first four have been buried. Because they were all different jurisdictions it took a while before all the dots were connected and we realized what was really going on.”

 

Morgan walked over to the window and looked out. “Who’s the best pathologist you’ve got?”

 

“Agent Scully.”

 

“Scully… she did the posts on the last three,” she said, remembering the name and signature on the autopsy reports.

 

“Yes.”

 

“How long until you can get the other bodies here?”

 

“Within a day – at least for some of them.”

 

“Do it,” she said quietly. She then turned from the window and walked out of Taylor’s office.

 

Taylor picked up the phone and made the necessary calls.

 

~~~

 

When Scully walked into the autopsy bay after changing into her scrubs she was surprised to find one of the bodies she’d autopsied two days before pulled out on its drawer and someone in scrubs looking at it. When the person turned she saw it was Agent Morgan.

 

“It’s Agent Morgan, right?”

 

The dark-haired woman gave her a small smile and a nod. “Yes. And you’re Agent Scully.”

 

“Yes,” she replied as they shook hands. The woman was of average height, about 5’6”, and appeared to be of athletic build. Though attractive there was nothing particularly striking in her features, save her grey eyes. Her eyes seemed to… suddenly Scully felt as if she were falling into obsidian pools of warmth, embraced by–

 

“… you alright?”

 

“W-what?” Scully shook her head clear. It felt like she was short of breath and had to shift her feet under her to regain her balance.

 

“Are you alright, Agent Scully?”

 

“I’m fine. I’m fine.”

 

Morgan seemed to sense it best not to question the veracity of Scully’s statement and let it go unchallenged. “I want to thank you for taking a look at the other bodies for me.”

 

“Not a problem. I just hope we find something. I haven’t been able to yet.”

 

“I know. But I’m hoping the UNSUB was less thorough in covering his tracks in the earlier cases. And if there was something missed in their autopsies, I’m told you’re the best to find it.”

 

Scully didn’t really react to the compliment, but Morgan sensed a touch of pride from her anyway. Pride hard earned and well deserved. Morgan looked back down at the body a couple moments. “She was beautiful… and too young to end up here,” she said quietly and reverently. After another moment she pulled the sheet over her again and pushed the drawer back in.

 

“Who do you want to start with?” Scully asked.

 

“Let’s start with Karen Rivers.”

 

Even though it was a re-examination of the body, it was still time consuming since Dana had to be careful and not make any assumptions whether the previous pathologist had missed something. So it was well past lunch time when she finished up with the first one. As she reached for the drawer that contained the next body, Morgan suggested they break for lunch.

 

“I’m fine,” Scully said indicating she didn’t need the break.

 

Morgan looked at her. “I know your back and legs have to be killing you. Mine ache and I’m not the one cutting. Let’s break for lunch and come back fresh.”

 

Scully hesitated but then nodded agreement when she realized Morgan was being genuine and not patronizing in any way. They went into the locker room to change.

 

“Do you like Italian, Agent Morgan?”

 

“Italian?” she asked while changing.

 

“There’s a nice little Italian restaurant not far from here. Would you care to join me for lunch?”

 

She thought about it moment and then accepted Scully’s invitation. “Alright. But do you mind if I meet you there? There’s something I need to do. It’ll only take a few minutes.”

 

“That’ll be fine. I’ll see you there.”

 

They went their separate ways when they left the locker room.

 

~~~

 

Scully had only been seated for about five minutes when Morgan arrived. A waiter quickly took their orders and they were left with just their thoughts.

 

Scully finally broke the silence. “You seem very comfortable in the autopsy bay. Most agents aren’t.”

 

“I wouldn’t exactly say comfortable. But it’s a part of the work.” She paused just slightly. “It’s hard to figure out the killer’s thought processes if you don’t look at their ‘art’.”

 

Scully nodded, seeming to understand what she getting at. “How long have you been with the Bureau?”

 

“About nine years, but not all in one shot. I resigned for a time and then returned. And yourself, Agent Scully?”

 

“Going on eight years. I taught forensic pathology for a couple years here at Quantico. Since then I’ve been partnered with Mulder.”

 

Morgan raised an eyebrow. “And you’re still with him?” she asked with a touch of humor to her voice, grey eyes and corners of her mouth.

 

From someone else, such a comment would have elicited an immediate defensive and sharp retort. But coming from Morgan, in the manner she delivered it, simply elicited a small smile.

 

“How do you like working the X-Files?” Morgan asked.

 

“It’s certainly been interesting.”

 

That got a smile from Morgan, instead of just a slight curling at the corner her mouth. “Working with Mulder, I can imagine.”

 

“So you know him?”

 

Morgan shook her head. “Not really. He was a top profiler when I was assigned to the VCU. He had already earned his nickname of Spooky and I was just earning mine. A lot of the agents weren’t happy I was brought in right from the Academy. We worked a few of the same cases.”

 

Scully was impressed. No one got assigned to VCU straight from the Academy. It was an assignment you had to earn, to prove yourself capable of – after at least two years of field work. “What office do you work out of?”

 

“I don’t really.”

 

“I don’t understand.”

 

“I work on a case by case basis. For all I know I’ll be in Wisconsin next week, or Utah.”

 

“Sounds like a lot of travel.”

 

Morgan nodded. “They’re trying to get me to come back here – to Quantico.”

 

“To teach?”

 

She again nodded. “And occasionally work cases as needed.”

 

“Are you considering it?”

 

“I don’t know if it’s what I want. You taught – it’s very different from being in the field.”

 

Scully nodded. “Yes it is. I did enjoy it though.”

 

They continued making small talk through their meal. But before they were done they were interrupted by Morgan’s phone.

 

“Morgan… Alright, don’t let anyone touch a thing, and keep everyone out of the house.” She hung up and looked at Scully. “There’s another victim. I need to get to the crime scene. I’d like for you to come along.”

 

Scully nodded. She knew there were often clues that could be found when the bodies were initially inspected in situ, rather than waiting until it had been manhandled and sent to the morgue. “Absolutely.”

 

They quickly dropped money on the table and got up.

 

~~~

 

Scully and Morgan ducked as they exited the helicopter when it landed in Richmond, Virginia. Taylor was waiting for them at the front door of the house. “No one’s been in since the responding officer found her. Nothing’s been processed.”

 

She nodded. “Thank you. Keep everyone out until Agent Scully and I are done.”

 

He nodded. “You got it.”

 

Scully and Morgan donned shoe protectors so as not to contaminate the scene with their footprints. They then entered the house.

 

When she stepped into the house, Morgan sucked in a breath with a slight hiss, the stench of death overpowering her heightened senses.

 

They both carefully approached the body, slipping on gloves. After Scully took pictures, Morgan tenderly moved a lock of hair to see the woman’s full face. She gazed at her in reverence. Morgan whispered something that sounded a lot like ‘I’m sorry,’ and then stepped back from the body. She slowly moved around the room, taking careful visual inventory of everything.

 

Scully began a careful and gentle inspection of the body.

 

“How long?” Morgan asked.

 

“Three to five hours. I’ll know better once we get her back to Quantico.” She stopped and peered closely at something on the victim’s shoulder near her neck, stuck in some blood. “A hair.” She quickly took some pictures of it and then carefully removed it with tweezers and bagged it. “This isn’t the victim’s,” she looked up and met Morgan’s eyes. It was possible she’d just found their first piece of tangible forensic evidence.

 

Scully resumed her inspection of the body while Morgan continued to take in the surroundings. After a while Scully announced she was done inspecting the body. Morgan was in another room. Scully found her in the victim’s bedroom looking around.

 

“I can get started on the autopsy as soon as I get the body back. I’ll take the body back now and meet up with you later,” she offered.

 

Morgan looked at her. “I’d rather sit in on the autopsy, if you don’t mind.” She paused. “Something doesn’t feel right.”

 

“Alright. Do you want to me to take the body back now and wait for you there?”

 

Morgan took a deep breath as she took one more look around the room. “No, I’m done here.”

 

They stepped out the front door. The body was loaded on the helicopter and they flew back to Quantico.

 

Once they were back in the autopsy bay they worked together to remove the victim’s clothes, photographing and documenting everything every step along the way. Scully examined the body under a magnifying glass, inspecting every inch of skin. The autopsy was painstaking and meticulous. It was four hours before they were done. They rode back to the Hoover building together where the taskforce was busy gathering information about the latest victim.

 

“Scully,” Mulder called out to her.

 

They walked over to him.

 

“How are you doing?” he asked her.

 

She nodded. “Fine. We just finished with the latest victim’s autopsy.”

 

“So that makes 14,” he said disgustedly.

 

“I’m not so sure about that,” Morgan said quietly.

 

Mulder and Scully both looked at her surprised. “What makes you say that?” Scully asked.

 

Morgan let out a breath and shook her head slightly. “Not much more than a feeling at this point.”

 

Taylor entered and called everyone together. He went over information about that last victim and how it appeared consistent with the killer they were tracking. He also went over the current profile they were working from. Morgan then went into her office and started reviewing everything they had on the case and doing some research.

 

**~~~**

 

**Chapter 2**

 

48 hours later found Morgan still in her office, Scully exhausted from re-examining the bodies that had been shipped to Quantico, and Mulder tired and surly from trying, along with the other profilers, to come up with a workable profile of the Reaper. At least Scully had gone home each night and gotten some sleep. All agents on the taskforce were commanded to appear at the meeting called by AD Ben Taylor in the bullpen.

 

The entire taskforce was present and there wasn’t a happy face among them. Taylor wanted updates on any progress. Unfortunately there wasn’t any real progress to report. After the meeting broke up, Mulder pulled Scully aside. Despite his rumpled, tired countenance, there was a spark in his eyes.

 

“You know, Scully, I’ve been thinking… maybe the reason the UNSUB hasn’t left any telltale clues behind is because he’s not a typical perpetrator.”

 

A fine auburn eyebrow arched. “What? You’re not trying to say this is an X-File, are you?”

 

“It would explain a lot. Like the lack of forensic evidence, the amount of blood missing from the bodies–”

 

“Mulder, the wounds explain the blood missing from the bodies.”

 

“Then where the hell did it go?” he demanded. “Not all of it is at the crime scenes! The missing blood didn’t just evaporate into thin air.”

 

“So you automatically think what? An alien killed these women? A vampire?” she scoffed.

 

“Could be.”

 

“Come on, Mulder, you’re obviously sleep deprived. Go home, get some sleep.”

 

“Scully–”

 

“I don’t want to hear it, Mulder. Go, get some sleep. We’ll talk tomorrow.” She pushed him out the door.

 

Scully started to follow but stopped. She felt the pull to go back to the bullpen. She turned and headed back. Regardless of the time of day, there were always some agents present when a taskforce was formed to work a case such as the Reaper. The mood in the bullpen was subdued due to the apparent lack of progress and growing body count. But that wasn’t why she was there.

 

She stopped and looked at the closed door to one particular office. She hadn’t seen the mysterious agent since they had finished the autopsy on the most recent victim, Andrea Bishop. And during the two nights since she dreamt of grey eyes and obsidian pools… and of things she didn’t understand, but couldn’t get out of her mind. A good investigator was someone who didn’t rush to conclusions without evidence, and Scully was nothing if not a good investigator. Nor was she a coward. She’d been through too much, lost too much, and come too close to dying.

 

Scully took a deep breath and marched up to the closed door. She knocked and waited.

 

“Come in,” came from inside.

 

She opened the door to see Agent Morgan sitting at the work table in the room. The walls were covered in grim crime scene photos. Both the desk and work table were overflowing with stacks of file folders, reports and even more photos.

 

The fact that Morgan had obviously been holed up in the office for over 48 hours didn’t diminish the woman’s attractiveness. Her suit, though a bit creased, still snugly fit the obviously toned form of the agent. Her black, shoulder length hair had lost none of its shininess. And her captivating grey eyes were still alert and bright though there was a tenseness around her mouth and eyes. Even so, she smiled warmly at the redhead when she looked up.

 

“Ah, Agent Scully, you have great timing.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“I need your expert opinion of something.”

 

“What can I help you with?”

 

“I’ve got some autopsy reports I’d like you to look over for me, if you don’t mind.”

 

“Alright.” Scully slipped off her jacket and set her briefcase down on the end of the work table. She opened her briefcase and took out a folder, handing it to Morgan. “Here are my findings on the last of the re-examinations of the previous victims. Unfortunately there’s nothing new to report. Sorry.”

 

“Not your fault.” Morgan handed her a file folder.

 

“Is there something specific I’m looking for in these reports?”

 

Morgan shook her head. “I don’t want to bias you. In the meantime, can I get you something to drink? I can offer you bottled water or hot tea,” she said with a gesture to the small square refrigerator in the corner next to the desk, and the coffeemaker sitting on top of it.

 

“Tea would be fine.”

 

While Scully began to read autopsy reports, Morgan prepared two mugs of hot tea. Both women sipped the hot tea while they reviewed their respective reports.

 

It wasn’t long before Scully could see why Morgan had asked her to review the autopsy reports. After an initial quick review she felt her heart drop to her feet. She then went back through the reports slowly, carefully, making sure. She felt herself pale as she set the last report down and closed the folder on the table. “Oh, God,” she whispered. She looked up and saw Morgan’s eyes on her.

 

“So I’m not crazy,” Morgan said quietly.

 

Scully shook her head. She saw, what she could only describe as agony, pass behind those grey eyes. Morgan stood up and turned some pictures over from where they had been facing the wall. She had each of them labeled with names, dates and places. They both stared at the line of victims, now significantly longer than the 14 they’d had two days before. They both felt sick to their stomachs.

 

Scully’s voice was a little shaky when she spoke. “Why didn’t these show up before?”

 

Morgan sat back down and ran a hand through her hair. “VICAP is only as good as the information entered into it. Problem is some one-horse towns and rural areas just don’t utilize it. I’ve been on the phone nonstop getting these.”

 

“So the Reaper has been active longer than we thought.”

 

Morgan nodded. “I’m going to need your help – to take a look at his earliest victims.”

 

Scully nodded. “You have it.”

 

Morgan nodded. “Thanks.” She let out a sigh. “Get a good night’s sleep. We’ll be on the road tomorrow. If I know the Director, he’ll light some fires and the exhumation orders will be signed first thing in the morning.” She stood up but wavered so badly she tried to grab the edge of the table to steady herself, but missed.

 

Scully jumped up and grabbed the brunette, keeping her upright. “Whoa, whoa.” She was surprised at how light the other woman seemed. “Easy does it,” Scully said as she helped Morgan back into the chair.

 

“I’m okay.”

 

Scully lifted Morgan’s chin and looked in her eyes. She held up the index finger of her right hand. “Follow my finger.”

 

Morgan impatiently followed Scully’s finger then sat back in the chair. “I’m fine, Agent Scully. I just stood up too fast.”

 

“Let me be the judge of that since I’m the doctor.”

 

Morgan frowned. “I’ve got an M.D. as well, and I know I’m fine. My blood sugar is just a little low. I need to eat something, that’s all.”

 

Scully stood back up straight. “When was the last time you ate?”

 

“Lunch,” Morgan answered.

 

But Scully didn’t miss the slight blush that colored the agent’s cheeks. She quirked an eyebrow. “Lunch? You mean lunch over two days ago?”

 

It didn’t take a genius to see the fiery redhead didn’t approve. Before Morgan realized it she was wearing her suit jacket and was being dragged out of her office.

 

~~~

 

The women handed the menus back to the waitress once they had placed their orders.

 

Morgan sipped her water and gave Scully a small smirk. “So, do you always manhandle fellow agents and forcibly abscond with them to restaurants, Agent Scully?”

 

“Do you always ignore common sense and not eat or sleep for days at a time, Agent Morgan?”

 

“Not on purpose, but… enough time has been lost on this case, and enough lives lost.”

 

“I understand that. But you won’t do anyone any good if you run yourself into the ground.”

 

“I’m pretty resilient.”

 

“Mm hmm, says the woman who nearly did a nose dive into a table not 15 minutes ago.”

 

“I know my blood sugar’s down. I’d have gotten something to eat and been fine.” Morgan took in the sternly arched eyebrow. “But a meal is a good idea,” she finally conceded.

 

“Well at least you have some sense.”

 

“You know, Agent Scully, if you’re going to give me such a hard time, you may as well call me Jess.”

 

Scully smiled. “Only if you call me Dana.”

 

“Deal.”

 

A thought suddenly occurred to Scully. “Oh, I meant to tell you – that hair we found on the last victim?”

 

Morgan nodded. “I know. It doesn’t belong to our UNSUB.”

 

“Right. It belonged to a previous victim. How did you know?”

 

“That it belonged to a previous victim? I didn’t. That it wasn’t his?” She shrugged. “He likes playing games with us. So far, every piece of evidence that we’ve found has turned into a red herring. He’s taunting us, thumbing his nose at us. He’s saying, ‘Look how good I am. Not only can I do what I want, kill who I want; but I can send you on wild goose chases, too.’”

 

“It’s scary when they’re this good.”

 

“Yes, it is. But it’ll also be his downfall. Eventually he’ll get tired of the game as it is. He’ll get tired of manipulating the cops so easily. After all, what fun is the chase if there’s no chance of being caught? So he’ll eventually leave a clue that will actually be a real clue.”

 

“You mean he really wants to be caught?”

 

“No. He only wants there to be a chance he’ll be caught – so he can show how superior he is when he isn’t. Of course our job is to be better than him anyway. To catch him before he takes too many more innocent lives.”

 

“Let me ask you something. What do you think he’s doing with the blood? Granted the crime scenes are bloody, but not enough to account for all of it. There’s at least a pint missing from each of the victims. Is he taking it to use in some ritual or something?”

 

“Actually I think he’s taking it just because he can.” Morgan let out a quiet huff. “Then again, he could be bathing in it or drinking it. Either way, he’s a psychopath.”

 

The waitress arrived with their food. They managed to restrain from discussing the case while they ate. After dinner Scully dropped Morgan off at her hotel.

 

**~~~**

 

**Chapter 3**

 

After a few hours of sleep, Morgan was back at work by 4:00 AM. She wrote up a summary of the new cases she’d found and prepared the presentation she knew she’d have to give to the taskforce to bring them up to speed on the new findings.

 

After Scully had dropped her off at her hotel, she had called the Director and told him about the new victims. He agreed with her, that she and Scully would have to take a look at the bodies. They would be leaving after the presentation to the taskforce.

 

~~~

 

Scully arrived at work early. She’d slept well, even though she did dream about a certain agent with grey eyes most of the night. Somehow she wasn’t surprised to see said agent was already at work as well. She hung up her coat and walked over to the open office door. She knocked.

 

Morgan looked up at the knock on her door. She smiled without knowing it. “Dana. Good morning.” She received a smile in return.

 

“Good morning.” Scully crossed her arms and adopted a mock stern expression. “And just what time did you come in, Jess?”

 

“About 4:00. Got over six hours of solid sleep,” Morgan replied proudly. “And before you ask – yes, I ate breakfast.

 

Scully smiled. “Very good. You have potential after all.” She was surprised but pleased by the brunette’s soft chuckle. “What are you working on?”

 

“I’m putting the final touches on the presentation I have to give this morning, to bring the taskforce up to date on our findings. I spoke to the Director last night. After the meeting this morning you and I are going to head out and take a look at the earlier victims. Hopefully we’ll find something. Nobody is perfect right out of the gate. He had to have made a mistake somewhere.”

 

“With almost 30 victims he’s certainly had enough practice to become perfect,” Scully said with disgust.

 

“I know,” Morgan replied with a sigh.

 

They were silent a few moments, each lost in their own thoughts. But then Ben Taylor arrived and wanted to talk to Morgan, so Scully left them alone.

 

By the time Taylor and Morgan were done talking the rest of the agents on the taskforce were present and it was time for Morgan to let them know about the new findings. She flipped over three free-standing chalkboards at one end of the bullpen. On them were pictures of 27 women. 14 the taskforce already knew about and 13 more she had dug up through research.

 

“Ladies and gentlemen, our job has gotten even more difficult. What you see here are the pictures of the victims of our UNSUB. Almost twice as many as we thought.” She paused to let the murmuring and grumbling settle down. “I shouldn’t have to tell you that we obviously don’t want this getting out to the press, but let’s make this clear – no one says a word to the press about this. I know you’ve all been working hard investigating any and all possible leads in this case. Well now we have 13 new victims to investigate. We have them, their families, their friends, their acquaintances, everything. Leave no stone unturned. Be thorough, but do not let on in anyway your investigation has anything to do with the Reaper case. I’ve prepared a brief for everyone that you can take with you. Assistant Director Taylor will give you your assignments.” She started handing out the briefs she’d made up for everyone.

 

Taylor tapped Morgan on the shoulder. “Come into my office, Morgan.”

 

“Alright.” She handed the rest of the briefs to another agent and followed Taylor.

 

Taylor stopped before entering his office. He looked for Scully and called out to her. “Scully.” When she looked up at him he gestured her over. “Come here.” When Scully joined them Taylor ushered both agents into his office and closed the door. “Have a seat.” He sat behind his desk. “I spoke with the Director this morning. He’s informed me that you will be taking a look at the earlier victims and has arranged for some exhumations. He also said that you two are to be partnered for the duration of this case.” He paused and watched both women, as if looking for a response from them. “Okay. If there’s anything you need, just let me know.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

The two women stood up and exited his office. Morgan turned to Scully. “Our flight doesn’t leave for a couple hours. Do you need to go home and pack?”

 

Scully shook her head. “I keep a bag packed in my car just in case. A practice I’ve found very beneficial working with Mulder.”

 

“I just need to take care of a couple things and then we can go.”

 

“Alright.”

 

Morgan went into the office and Scully went back over to where Mulder was sitting, eating sunflower seeds. Mulder stood as she approached.

 

“You ready to go? We’ve got to interview the family of this Carol Evans,” he said snapping his fingers against the sheet of paper in his hand. “And it’s a two and half hour drive there. Let’s get going.”

 

“I’m not going with you, Mulder.”

 

“What? What do you mean?”

 

Before she could answer, another agent, a young man joined them. “Agent Mulder? I’m Jeffrey Crest. I’m going to be your partner since Agent Scully is being reassigned.”

 

“What?! What’s going on, Scully?” It was obvious Mulder was very unhappy.

 

“Calm down, Mulder. It’s just for duration of this case. It’s temporary.”

 

“Where the hell are they reassigning you?”

 

“I’ve been assigned as Jess’s partner. We’re going to take a look at the bodies of the earlier victims.”

 

“No! You can’t! Not with her!” Mulder grabbed her arm. “You can’t work with Morgan, Scully!”

 

“It’s not like I have a lot of choice. The Director himself assigned me. I can’t exactly say no even if I wanted to, which I don’t.”

 

“You don’t understand! It’s not safe! Working with her could get you killed!”

 

Scully was getting irritated at Mulder’s irrational anger and his grip on her arm was beginning to actually hurt. She yanked her arm free and frowned at him. “And working with you couldn’t?” she asked incredulously. She knew it was a low blow, but it was also true. She had lost count of the number of times her life and career had been put in peril because of Mulder. She turned away from him, afraid that if she didn’t she would say something even more hurtful, something that permanently damaged their friendship and partnership. So she didn’t see Mulder turn and march into Morgan’s office.

 

The door was closed so the few agents still present did not see what was going on and only a few words could be heard. To those closest to the office it was obvious that Mulder was yelling, but no one was going to interfere. Uncomfortable looks were exchanged.

 

When Scully turned back around she caught the looks being exchanged and the quick glances cast in the direction of Morgan’s office door. As she neared she could make out Mulder’s raised voice, but not the words. She got closer and then she could make out a few scattered words.

 

“… fuck her… Jeffers… killed… you…”

 

Without knocking Scully opened the door in time to see Morgan blanch, whether from anger or some other emotion she didn’t know.

 

“Get out,” Morgan said flatly.

 

“What is the problem here?” Scully asked.

 

Mulder just stood there, breathing hard and staring daggers at Morgan.

 

“Get out now,” Morgan said slowly and evenly.

 

He still didn’t move.

 

Morgan looked up at him from the desk top. “If you don’t leave now, I’ll have you removed, Agent Mulder.”

 

When he didn’t move she picked up the phone and started dialing. He struck out, physically knocking the receiver from her hand and then grabbed the phone and yanked it out of the wall, throwing it across the room.

 

“That’s assault,” she said evenly. “How far do you want to take this?” she asked calmly.

 

“Mulder…” Scully tried to warn him he was going too far, but he was too enraged. To Scully’s disbelief he swung at Morgan. “Mulder!”

 

Morgan blocked his punch and somehow dropped him onto the floor on his stomach. She had him cuffed in no time.

 

“You fucking DYKE!”

 

Taylor had heard the commotion, as had the few agents left in the bullpen. Taylor appeared in the doorway right behind Scully in time to see the swing Mulder took at Morgan.

 

Taylor pushed past Scully. He leaned down and took Mulder’s gun. “You’re under arrest for the assault of a federal agent.” He hauled Mulder up and tossed him into a chair. He turned to Morgan. “Are you alright?”

 

She nodded.

 

“I’ll take care of this. You have a job to do.”

 

She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and let it out. “I’m not going to press charges. Just…” She let out another deep breath. “Just keep him out of my hair till we leave.”

 

“Don’t do me any fucking favors!” snarled Mulder.

 

“Mulder, shut up!” snapped Scully.

 

Taylor grabbed Mulder by the arm and hauled him to the doorway. “Whether Agent Morgan presses charges or not, you _are_ going to answer for your behavior today.” Taylor marched him out and off the floor.

 

Morgan sat down in her chair, rested her elbows on the desk and her face in her hands. She was obviously trying to calm herself down, although up to that point she had appeared to be calm.

 

Scully closed the door so they were alone. She pulled the other chair up and sat down. She noticed one of Morgan’s hands trembling slightly. “Are you alright, Jess?”

 

“Just peachy,” she snapped a little. She took another deep breath and let it out. She dropped her hands and looked at Scully. “I’m sorry; I didn’t mean to snap at you.”

 

“Understandable. I’m sorry about Mulder,” she said softly. “I don’t know what’s gotten into him.”

 

“No need for you to apologize, Dana.” She stood up and went to the window, gazing out, but not really looking at anything. “As for what’s gotten into him… he’s never forgiven me for Toni Jeffers.”

 

“Why is that name familiar?”

 

“Toni was an old girlfriend of his.”

 

“That’s right, now I remember him mentioning her. Said she broke up with him to start seeing another agent.”

 

“That’s what he believes. But she broke up with him quite a while before she ever asked me out.”

 

Suddenly some of the pieces started to fall into place for Scully. “I see.”

 

Morgan let out a shaky breath. “I was young, Toni was older and everything I wanted to be. At first I was just so damn flattered she was even interested. Then we fell in love. She was my first real love. She was killed in our apartment one night, by a serial killer I had profiled. He came looking for me… he found her. I should have been there.”

 

Scully could hear tears in her voice. She knew the same kind of pain and guilt. “I’m so sorry. I know how hard it is to lose someone you love,” she said, remembering her sister.

 

Morgan sniffed and wiped her eyes. “Since we were a couple when it happened, Mulder blames me. He kept trying to tell Toni what we had wasn’t real, even after we’d been together a couple years. He blamed me for taking Toni from him, for seducing her… the ironic thing is, she’s the one who seduced me. Anyway, after she was killed I resigned from the Bureau. My old partner, John, was the one that kept me from totally losing my sanity. I stayed with him until we caught the guy and closed the case, but then I had to get away. Away from the work, away from our life together, away from everything that had to do with the Bureau. I needed a diversion, so I moved and went to medical school.”

 

Scully was surprised to hear someone talk about going to medical school as a ‘diversion’.

 

Morgan took a couple more deep breaths while getting herself back together. She finally turned away from the window. She started going through a box of files on the table. “I’ve scanned the complete case files into my laptop, but I always like to have certain hard copies available to work from. I’ll be bringing the pictures from each case and a handful of other documents. Are there any you want for yourself?” she asked completely changing the subject.

 

Scully could see Morgan was back in full professional mode, even if her eyes were a little shinier than normal. “As long as you have access to the complete case files, then the only things I’d like to take a hard copy of are the autopsy reports.”

 

Morgan nodded. She pulled out a folder. “Here. They’re all in there. And if you bring your laptop, I can copy everything I have to your computer as well.”

 

“Alright.”

 

**~~~**

 

**Chapter 4**

 

It was almost time for Scully and Morgan to board their plane when Morgan’s phone rang.

 

“Morgan… No, sir, that’s not necessary. I already told AD Taylor I wasn’t going to press charges.”

 

There was apparently a long response from the other end of the line. Finally Morgan spoke again.

 

“No… I don’t want it to go that far… I know… Look, Lou, it was about Toni, okay? He cared about her. Just let it be. Please… Thank you… Yes, sir, we’ll call if we need to… Goodbye.” She was rubbing her forehead by the time she got off the phone. She let out a deep breath.

 

“So the Director knows about what happened,” Scully observed.

 

Morgan nodded. “Taylor had to tell him – he’s who I report to. Just like your AD will receive a copy of the incident report. He called to let me know it was being handled.”

 

Scully took a deep breath. Assaulting a fellow agent was prosecutable, and the attack on Jess had been unprovoked. She was concerned about what was going to happen to Mulder. “May I ask what’s going to happen?”

 

“He was going to take Mulder’s badge, but I told him not to. He said he’d leave discipline up to the OPR board.” She let out a sigh and looked at Dana. “I’m sorry, Dana. I know he’s your partner. I promise he won’t lose his badge. Like I told the Director, it was because he cared about Toni. I can’t really fault him for that.”

 

Dana looked at her. “You’re more forgiving than you need to be. It certainly wasn’t your fault.” She let out a sigh. “And unfortunately, I can’t say it’s the first time he’s flown off the handle.”

 

“Well, if he loses his badge, it won’t be because of this.” Morgan stood up. “I’m going to the bathroom. I’ll be right back.”

 

“Alright.”

 

As Morgan walked away Scully’s phone rang.

 

“Scully.”

 

“Where are you?” asked Mulder.

 

“At the airport, about to get on a plane. How about you? What are you up to?”

 

“They sent me home without my badge and gun until an OPR hearing.”

 

“I wouldn’t complain if I were you. You could be in a jail cell right now. The Director himself is after your hide.”

 

“I suppose the Freak couldn’t wait to tell him all about it,” he said snidely.

 

“No. She didn’t tell him.”

 

“Then how does he know already?” he pointed out petulantly.

 

“Because the incident report went to him just like it did to Kersh. Jess reports to the Director.”

 

“Christ!” he said disgustedly. “Looks like I may lose my badge after all.” He was pissed.

 

“If you do, it won’t be because of this incident or because of Jess. She told the Director point blank not to take your badge.”

 

“How do you know?”

 

“Because I was sitting right there when he called her.”

 

“Well I guess that makes her think she has the moral high ground,” he spat out contemptuously.

 

“Mulder, grow up. You did this to yourself. Take responsibility. I’ll talk to you later, I have to go.” She was disgusted with him at the moment.

 

“Scully!” he whined.

 

She simply hung up and turned off her phone. As she put her phone away she saw Morgan returning and heard their flight being called.

 

~~~

 

Both agents were pretty much in their own world on the flight to Savannah, Georgia. Scully was going over everything in her mind about what had been going with Mulder’s behavior and actions. She was confused by him. He was definitely volatile at times, but she never would have thought he’d actually try to coldcock a woman. And he’d been acting strange leading up to the incident… ever since Morgan joined the taskforce.

 

Mulder seemed angry from the moment Morgan first arrived. Jess, on the other hand, had comported herself in nothing but the most professional and courteous fashion the entire time. The only break from her professional demeanor had been the few tears she’d shed, and hid, while she told Scully who Toni Jeffers was, and how she figured into Mulder’s actions.

 

Rather than thinking about Mulder, Morgan was going over the files in her head, working on her profile. It was a struggle. She knew there was a piece of the puzzle that she was not seeing, that just wasn’t falling into place yet. With so many victims it was both a hindrance and a help. More victims meant a more complete picture of the killer’s actions. But so many victims also meant so much information to correlate, more places for that one crucial piece of information to hide or get lost.

 

~~~

 

Once they landed in Savannah the two agents retrieved their luggage and rented a car. They drove south to a small town called Midway. They weren’t exactly welcomed with open arms by the town’s police chief, Bud Calhoun, especially since the body that had been exhumed that morning was the daughter of his cousin. But Scully and Morgan were not about to let a small town cop with a big attitude prevent them from doing their job.

 

Scully and Morgan left the small police station and went to the funeral home where the body was waiting for them. The mortician wasn’t any more welcoming, but he left the women alone to do their work.

 

Morgan watched as Scully got started. After a few minutes she moved away from the table and sat on a stool. She opened up the case file on the counter and started studying the crime scene photos. After about 30 minutes she closed the file, stood up and walked back over to the table.

 

“If I go talk to the victim’s mother, Mrs. Browning, will you be all right here alone, Dana?”

 

“Yeah. I’ll be a couple of hours here. They don’t have everything I need, so I’ll have to send most of the samples to the lab at Quantico.”

 

“Alright. Be back in a while.”

 

~~~

 

“I don’t understand, Agent Morgan, why is the FBI interested in my daughter’s case? It’s been months. Why did they have to dig my baby up?”

 

“I am sorry for any distress this has caused you, Mrs. Browning. But we have reason to believe Dawn’s death is related to another case we’re investigating.”

 

“That doesn’t make any sense. Chief Calhoun arrested the man who killed Dawn. He’s in prison.”

 

“I understand.” Morgan could tell the woman was close to breaking down and pushing her wasn’t going to be helpful. “Your daughter lived here at home with you, didn’t she?”

 

Mrs. Browning nodded.

 

“Would it be possible for me see her room?”

 

“It’s upstairs, first door on the left. I can’t…” Mrs. Browning’s tears finally started.

 

Morgan quickly grabbed some tissues from the box on the coffee table and handed them to the older woman. “I understand. It’s okay, Mrs. Browning, you stay here,” she said gently.

 

Morgan went upstairs and opened the first door on the left. It was immediately obvious that Mrs. Browning had kept Dawn’s room just as it was on the day her daughter died. Morgan was confident that Dawn Browning was a victim of the Reaper, but what she was looking for in her bedroom was a sense of who Dawn was and why the Reaper chose her, if indeed there was a reason beyond random chance.

 

~~~

 

On the way back to the funeral home Morgan stopped at a small diner and picked up a cup of tea and cup of coffee to go. By the time she arrived she had been gone about an hour and a half. She was surprised by what greeted her as soon as she entered – the raised voice of Chief Bud Calhoun. Morgan rushed back into the prep room to find the beer-bellied police chief yelling at, and advancing on, Scully. She didn’t even stop to think, she simply acted. Morgan put the drinks down on the counter, marched up behind the man, grabbed him by the back of the neck and his belt, and quickly shoved him out into the corridor before he knew what was happening. In the corridor Morgan spun the overweight man around and slammed him up against the wall and held him there with her left hand around his throat with enough force to hold him in place but not choke him.

 

Calhoun’s left hand went for his gun but was stopped by a painful, vise-like grip on his wrist. He tried to remove the hand at his throat with his right hand, but found he couldn’t even budge it. He continued to struggle against the apparent immovable force holding him in place. When he looked into Morgan’s face his struggles came to an abrupt halt. He was staring at fathomless obsidian eyes and a feral sneer with sharp, elongated canines. He felt the color drain from his face.

 

“Now that I have your attention, why don’t you explain to me why you were threatening my partner?”

 

“Uh… I…”

 

Scully came out after having retrieved her weapon from the bathroom where she’d left her belongings when she changed into scrubs. “Jess, you alright?” she asked from behind her.

 

Without turning Morgan answered, “Just fine, Dana. Bud and I are just clearing up any misunderstandings. Isn’t that right, Bud?” She tightened her hold on his wrist to encourage him to answer.

 

“Yes.”

 

“In fact, Bud was just telling me how he felt bad about his behavior and wanted to apologize to you, Dana.” She tightened her grip a little more, threatening to break the bones.

 

“T-That’s right. I’m sorry, ma’am. I was out of line. The loss of Dawn has been real hard on our family, b-but that doesn’t excuse my behavior. I’m very sorry.”

 

Morgan loosened her grip. “Well, we appreciate your apology, Bud. Agent Scully and I both understand what grief can do to a person. But please keep in mind that we are not the bad guys here. We are only after the truth, only trying to stop other innocent young women, like Dawn, from being killed.” She completely let go of him. “Thank you for your time, Bud. If we need anything we’ll let you know,” she said dismissing him.

 

Calhoun nodded and left the building as quickly as he could.

 

Morgan closed her eyes and took a deep breath before turning around and facing Scully. “You alright, Dana?”

 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Scully answered as they entered the prep room.

 

“I’m sorry I wasn’t here. I didn’t expect Bud to come and harass you.”

 

“It’s not your fault. I can’t believe I left my weapon in the bathroom with my clothes.”

 

“Do you normally keep you weapon on you when you perform an autopsy?”

 

Scully sighed. “No.”

 

“Then don’t beat yourself up over it.” Morgan walked over to where she’d set the drinks down and retrieved them. “Here, I stopped on the way back and got you some coffee.”

 

“Oh, bless you.”

 

Morgan chuckled. “So, did you find anything?” she asked as took the lid off her hot tea.

 

“Nothing new. The wounds are consistent with the others. I won’t have the test results until Quantico runs them and gets back to me. I’ll send the samples overnight.”

 

“Are you done?”

 

“Not quite. I should finish up in about 20 minutes.”

 

~~~

 

Once they were done in Midway, Scully and Morgan got in their car and headed north to their next destination, the small town of Branchville, South Carolina. It was about 120 miles from Midway. By the time they arrived it was dinner time, so they went directly to their hotel in the neighboring town of Saint George.

 

The clerk at the hotel front desk handed Morgan a FedEx package when they checked in. “This arrived for you, Agent Morgan.”

 

“Thank you.” She opened it up.

 

“What is it?” Scully asked.

 

Morgan pulled a white envelope out and removed a credit card from it. With a smile she held the card out to the redhead. “It came addressed to me, but it’s for you.”

 

Scully took the card from her.

 

“I don’t understand?”

 

“It’s a card on my expense account. Anything you would normally put on an expense report to get reimbursed for such as copies, car rental, meals, whatever, just use the card.”

 

“You have a Bureau credit card?”

 

Morgan smiled. “It beats the hell out of filling out expense reports all the time. Especially with how much I travel.”

 

**~~~**

 

**Chapter 5**

 

The next morning Scully and Morgan drove the 12 miles to Branchville. Their presence was much more welcome than it had been in Midway. They were met by Sheriff Greg Munson. When they were told the crime scene was still intact Scully could see Morgan’s eyes light up. It wasn’t often an older crime scene was intact.

 

“Why don’t you go and take a look at the scene, Jess, while I go to the hospital and take a look at the body?”

 

Morgan gently pulled her aside. “Are you sure, Dana? After what happened yesterday I’m hesitant to split us up.”

 

“It’s okay. Sheriff Munson is no Bud Calhoun.” She quirked one side of her mouth. “And I won’t leave my weapon in the bathroom.”

 

Morgan returned her smile. “Alright. Take the car since the hospital is in Bamberg. I’ll walk to the house to check out the scene.”

 

“Okay. See you later.”

 

~~~

 

Scully sat down on the bench in the locker room with a sigh. Doing autopsies on young women killed by the Reaper day after day was getting to her. She was frustrated because she couldn’t find anything that could be considered a lead. Whoever he was, he just didn’t seem to make any mistakes. She finished getting dressed. When she slipped on her watch she realized it had been almost four hours since she’d parted ways with her partner. Scully had expected to hear from Morgan long before she finished the autopsy and was quite surprised that she hadn’t.

 

Scully walked out of the hospital and got into the rental car. She drove the 12 miles back to Branchville and sheriff’s office. She tried calling Morgan on the way, but only got her voice mail.

 

“Agent Scully, how did things go?”

 

“Just fine, Sheriff. Has Agent Morgan been by?”

 

“No. I haven’t seen her since she left to go take a look at the Jensen house.”

 

A niggling shot of worry skittered across her senses. “Can you give me directions to the Jensen house?”

 

“Certainly. Just turn right out of the parking lot, left at the third intersection onto Chestnut. Follow Chestnut to the edge of town. It’s 1947 Chestnut.”

 

“Thank you.” Scully turned to go.

 

“Agent Scully?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Would you please make sure your partner returns the file she borrowed?”

 

“Sure thing, Sheriff.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

~~~

 

Morgan actually enjoyed the walk to the Jensen house. She hadn’t been running in several days because of work, and the crisp winter air smelled and felt good. She stopped when she arrived at the house. She stood a few seconds just looking at the front of it. Nothing about the exterior of house gave a clue about the horrible scene inside it. Even the yellow police tape was gone. The house had simply been locked up and left undisturbed. No one wanted anything to do with it.

 

Morgan opened the accordion file and withdrew the key as she walked up the front steps of the porch. She pulled open the screen door and inserted the key in the front door. It turned with ease. Stepping into the house she immediately smelled the staleness of the air. And beneath the staleness, death. Despite the morning hour the house was dark. All the shades and curtains were drawn shut. She tried the light switch near the front door, but the electricity was off. It didn’t matter, she didn’t need it. Her eyes shifted from grey to black.

 

Even if she hadn’t read the file, Morgan would have found the room where Annie Jensen’s body had been discovered. The smell of death still had its grip on this place. It wasn’t in the living room where most guests would be entertained, but the smaller, more intimate den near the back of the house, off the kitchen. As she passed through the kitchen Morgan took note of the single plate and glass in the drainer by the sink – dinner for one.

 

Morgan stopped just inside the doorway of the den. She had read the case file at the sheriff’s office, but resisted looking at the pictures since the crime scene was available. And so she was hit with the full force of what she was seeing.

 

“Oh shit.”

 

She sat down in a chair in the corner of the room.

 

~~~

 

Scully walked up the steps of the porch. She opened the screen door and turned the knob of the front door. It was unlocked. When she stepped inside it was dark. She flipped the light switch near the door but nothing happened. She reached in her pocket and withdrew a small flashlight with one hand as she pulled her weapon from the holster at the small of her back.

 

“Jess?”

 

No answer.

 

Scully carefully made her way through the house. “Jess?” she tried again, but still received no answer. Finally she came to the kitchen. Something in the corner of her eye made her spin to her right and go through the doorway to the den. Her flashlight landed on her partner sitting in a chair in the corner of the den.

 

“I’d prefer it if you didn’t shoot me,” Morgan said without looked at Scully.

 

Scully lowered her weapon. “Why didn’t you answer when I called your name?”

 

“Sorry.”

 

Scully moved towards Morgan slowly. Something was off; her voice was flat, expressionless. “Have you been sitting here all morning, Jess?”

 

Morgan simply nodded.

 

“Why?”

 

“Annie Jensen was killed here,” she said with a slight nod at the scene in front of her.

 

“I know, Jess. That’s why we’re here.”

 

“No, you don’t understand. Annie was killed here, not brought here after she was killed. This is a primary crime scene rather than secondary.”

 

Scully turned her flashlight to illuminate the crime scene. “Oh, my– So that means…”

 

“That means I’ve underestimated this bastard. He’s been active longer than we think, and there are a lot more victims we don’t know about.” Morgan finally tore her eyes from the scene and looked at Scully. “We’re nowhere near the beginning of his killings. These bodies aren’t going to tell us anything.”

 

“So what do you want to do?”

 

“We go back to DC and try to find the beginning.”

 

~~~

 

Morgan was silent during the drive to the Columbia, SC airport and the flight to Washington, DC. But Scully didn’t find it an uncomfortable silence. She knew the other agent was lost in thought, working on profiling the UNSUB. Besides, it afforded her the opportunity to watch Morgan. Something she found herself doing more and more.

 

When they landed Morgan and Scully went their separate ways – Scully went home and Morgan went to the hotel. Morgan changed clothes and went to the hotel gym where she worked out for over two hours. When she returned to her room she took a shower, turned on her laptop and started working.

 

When Scully got home she found Mulder sleeping on her couch and a couple cases worth of empty beer bottles scattered around her living room.

 

“Mulder!”

 

Mulder opened his eyes and blinked them a few times. “Hey, Scully,” he said with a silly grin.

 

“What the hell are you doing in my apartment?”

 

“Well I couldn’t go to work and you wouldn’t answer my calls.”

 

“And that gives you squatter’s rights to my apartment?” She grabbed a trash can and started picking up and throwing away beer bottles.

 

“Where have you been?”

 

“Working.”

 

“Why wouldn’t you take my calls, Scully?” he whined.

 

“I’ve been busy, Mulder. I haven’t had time to listen to your drunken ramblings.”

 

“But I was worried about you.”

 

“No, Mulder, you were bored. Now it’s time for you to go home. I’ve got things to do and I have to be to work in the morning.”

 

“But, Scully.”

 

“Out, Mulder. Now.”

 

“Scully.”

 

“No. Out. Now.” She pushed him out the door and locked it.

 

~~~

 

In the morning Scully found Morgan sitting at the work table in her office. “I see you got an early start this morning.”

 

“Actually I’ve only been here about 20 minutes.” Morgan leaned back in her chair and let out a sigh.

 

“How’s the profile coming along?”

 

“Done. Or at least it’s as done as I can make it with what we know at this point. I’ll be presenting it to the taskforce this morning.”

 

There was a knock on the open office door. Morgan and Scully both looked up and saw the Director.

 

“Good morning, sir.”

 

“Morning, sir.”

 

The Director smiled and entered. “Good morning, Jessica, Agent Scully. You ready to give your presentation?”

 

“Yep. And you’re not going to like everything I have to say.”

 

He frowned. “That bad?”

 

Morgan nodded. “Afraid so.”

 

The Director looked at Scully. “I don’t mean to be rude, Agent Scully, but could you give us a couple minutes?”

 

“Certainly, sir.” Scully left the office and joined the other agents that were already starting to gather for Morgan’s presentation.

 

The Director closed the door. “So, now that you’ve got your profile are you ready for your next assignment?”

 

Morgan shook her head. “We’ve just scratched the surface on this one, Lou.”

 

“What are you talking about? You found the additional victims–”

 

“Like I said – just scratched the surface. This is a lot worse than anyone thought. Look, I don’t know what’s going to lead to us getting this guy; finding a mistake he made when he was first starting out, or he tires of his current game of toying with us and deliberately leaves us a clue. Either way, his body count is going to go up. I underestimated this son of a bitch. I want to see this case all the way to the end, Lou.”

 

“Alright.” He paused. “Have you given any more thought to taking the job at Quantico?”

 

“Not really. I’ve been concentrating on the case. Once we get through this case I promise I’ll give it some thought.”

 

“Fair enough.”

 

The Director opened the office and walked out.

 

~~~

 

“Before our UNSUB killed his victims and then brought their bodies back to leave them in their own homes, he simply killed them in their homes.”

 

“So you’re saying he changed his M.O.?”

 

“More like refined it. Made things more challenging for himself. The UNSUB has an IQ of at least 150, he’s probably 5’10” or taller, very athletic, but not a body-builder. He’s what most people would consider handsome and charming; he doesn’t set off any alarm bells in his victims. He’s a chameleon; he can fit in no matter what group he’s in. But at heart he’s a loner. He’s could be self-employed, but is probably wealthy enough that he doesn’t have to work. However, he isn’t a show-off about it. He’s educated, most likely holding at least two PhDs. And I wouldn’t be surprised if he was a gifted child and graduated early from high school, perhaps as young as 11 or 12. And I believe the UNSUB has had training in law enforcement of some kind.”

 

“You’re saying we’re looking for a cop?!” someone blurted out.

 

“No. Remember, I said he’s self-employed or wealthy enough that he doesn’t have to work. But I believe he’s had the training. Whether he actually worked as a cop we won’t know until we identify him.” Morgan paused. “And finally, for the really bad news. Our UNSUB has been active far longer than any of us thought. The 27 victims we’ve identified so far are just the tip of the iceberg.”

 

The Director stood up and addressed the assembled agents. “Alright, people, I realize that eventually the press is going to get wind of the scope of this case, but I want to delay that as long as possible; so no leaks.”

 

~~~


	2. Chapters 6-10

**Chapter 6**

 

Morgan and Scully worked on their computers all day, going through files and databases trying to find more cases that could be attributed to the Reaper. Since they worked past dinner time they ordered pizza. Scully called it a night at 9:30.

 

“I’m starting to go cross-eyed. I’m going to head home.”

 

“See you tomorrow, Dana.”

 

“You should go too, Jess.”

 

“I will. I just want to work a few more minutes. I’ll see you in the morning.”

 

“Alright. Good night.”

 

“Good night.”

 

~~~

 

The next morning Scully was surprised not to find Morgan in her office when she arrived at work. She took her jacket off and hung it on the back of a chair and turned on her laptop. Before it was done booting up Morgan came in – still in the same clothes from the day before.

 

She arched an eyebrow. “I thought you said you were going to go get some sleep last night.”

 

Morgan actually blushed a little bit. “I was going to, but I got on the trail of something.”

 

“Oh? What?”

 

“Well, we think our guy takes his victims out of their homes, kills them, and then returns their bodies back to their own homes. We’ve been unable to find the primary crime scenes. Right?”

 

“Right.”

 

“But with Annie Jensen we saw he simply killed her in her home. He went from the easier scenario to a more complicated one – one where he has to get in and out of their homes unseen twice, increasing the risk of getting caught.”

 

“Right.”

 

“Well, I started a new search of bodies found in unoccupied and abandoned buildings. I didn’t find any with the same wounds on the east coast. However, I did find some on the west coast with wounds not exactly the same, but similar. I’ve requested the files on the cases because we can’t be sure it’s our guy until we evaluate the autopsy reports and look at the photos.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“That’s not all. I regressed his M.O. back further and ran some more searches.”

 

“What did you find?”

 

“Some possible matches in the Midwest from North Dakota down through Texas. If we can connect enough dots, it might be possible to follow his M.O. through the cases back to its origin, and maybe find a live victim. Someone that he assaulted before he crossed the line into murder.”

 

“That’s if he didn’t start out killing with his first victim,” Scully pointed out.

 

“I know. And I know it’s going to take a lot of work. The first step is getting a look at those files I requested. They should be here soon.”

 

~~~

 

Scully and Morgan sifted through files and reports all day. When Scully noticed Morgan rubbing her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose she spoke up.

 

“Alright, that’s enough.” Scully stood up and slipped on her suit jacket. She then moved to the other end of the work table where Morgan was sitting. “Come on, Jess.”

 

“Hmm?”

 

Scully put her hand on Morgan’s shoulder, startling her. Morgan jumped and whipped her head around, looking up at Scully.

 

“You need to get out of here, and that reaction just proves it. Now come on.”

 

“You go, Dana. I just want to check a few more files.”

 

“Right. I’ve heard that one before. Jess, you’ve been here two days. You’re tired and you need to eat. You’ve been going nonstop for days. You need to get out of here.”

 

“I need to find this bastard.”

 

“I know. But you’re not the only one looking for him. It’s not all on your shoulders.”

 

“I couldn’t have said it better,” said a male voice from the doorway. Both women looked up to see the Director standing there. “Jessica, you’re no good to me, or the victims, if you run yourself into the ground. You have to take care of yourself. I know how hard you push yourself. Go, get out of here, take tomorrow off, and come back fresh.” He held up a finger to quiet her as she started to object. “That’s an order. Agent Scully, I trust you’ll see Agent Morgan follows those orders. I don’t want to see either of you back here until the day after tomorrow.”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

The Director turned and left.

 

Morgan dropped her head backwards and looked up at the ceiling as she let out a heavy sigh. “You’re right. He’s right. I know it.” She closed her eyes.

 

Scully smiled. She couldn’t help but draw comparisons between Mulder and Morgan. They were both driven agents. But while Mulder often became obstinate and unreasonable, Morgan was stubborn but listened to reason.

 

“How long has it been since you’ve had a home cooked meal?”

 

“Almost as long as it’s been since I’ve had an orgasm.” Morgan’s eyes popped open and her head snapped upright. “Oh shit. I said that out loud, didn’t I? I’m more tired than I thought. Sorry, Dana.” She stood up. When Morgan turned to get her jacket from the back of her chair she saw Scully standing there holding one hand to her lips, her face pink and her body shaking from her silent laughter. Well if Dana was laughing at her, then she hadn’t offended or embarrassed her, so Jess relaxed. She smiled. “I’m so glad you’re amused,” she said in a beleaguered tone.

 

Scully smiled. “Come on, let’s go. I can at least do something about one of those,” she said while chuckling. When Morgan reached for her briefcase she stopped her. “Nope. No work, Jess.”

 

Morgan looked at her a couple of moments, as if she was going to object.

 

An auburn eyebrow arched.

 

Morgan smirked. “Alright. But don’t think that look is always going to work.”

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Scully replied as she lightly pushed the other woman towards the door.

 

“You know, you’re a bossy woman, Dana.”

 

“Keep moving.”

 

“See?”

 

~~~

 

After stops at Morgan’s hotel so she could take quick shower and change clothes and a wine store because she insisted on providing the drinks since Scully was cooking dinner, they arrived at Dana’s.

 

“Make yourself at home, Jess. I’ll just be a minute.” Scully went into her bedroom and changed into a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt. She put on some warm socks but didn’t bother with shoes. She then went into the kitchen to start working on dinner.

 

“Is there anything I can do to help, Dana?” Morgan turned on Scully’s CD player and soft jazz began to play.

 

“Nope. The lasagna is already made; I just need to put it in the oven to cook.”

 

When Scully came out of the kitchen she brought a bottle of wine, a corkscrew and a couple wineglasses. She uncorked the wine and poured them both a glass. Scully sat back as she handed Morgan her glass.

 

“So, how long has it been… since you had a home cooked meal?” she asked with a smirk and amusement in her tone and shining in her eyes.

 

Morgan rolled her eyes. “Cute. Let’s just say it’s been a while.”

 

“Fair enough. So, where do you call home?”

 

“When?”

 

“Ah. Army brat?”

 

“No; but I was born in California, lived in Vancouver until I was four, Texas until I was 12, Massachusetts until I was 16 and England until I was 21.”

 

“What about now?”

 

“Now? Well, for the last three years home is whatever hotel I’m checked into.”

 

Scully’s eyes widened. “You’re kidding.”

 

“Nope. Other than what’s in my suitcases, all my stuff is in storage.” Morgan shrugged her shoulders. “No use having a place when I’m never there. I’m always on the road, working one case or another.”

 

“Do you always work cases like this one?”

 

“This – rapes, molestations, kidnappings. Whatever the Director needs me on.”

 

“I can’t imagine it. Working these kinds of cases day in and day out. Why do you do it?”

 

“Someone has to.” Morgan let out a sigh. “And I’m good at it,” she added softly.

 

Scully didn’t miss the weariness in the woman’s voice. “When was the last time you had a day off?”

 

“Does traveling between cases count?”

 

“No.”

 

“It’s been several months, almost a year.”

 

“You’re more than overdue for some time off.”

 

Morgan nodded. “Yeah. So, enough about me. What about you, Dana? Where did you grow up?”

 

“All over. My dad was in the Navy. He retired a captain.”

 

“Where do your parents live?”

 

“My mom lives in Baltimore, but my dad’s gone.”

 

“Sorry.”

 

“It’s okay; it’s been a few years.”

 

“Any siblings?”

 

“Two brothers, and a sister who’s gone. You?”

 

“I was an only child.”

 

“What about your parents? Are they still in England?”

 

“Both my parents are gone.”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

Morgan shrugged. “It was a long time ago, and I barely knew them.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I was sent to boarding school when I was four. I stopped going home for the summer when I was six after my mother died. I didn’t see my father again until his funeral when I was 14.”

 

Scully wasn’t sure what to say but was saved by the ringing of her home phone. “Excuse me.” She got up answered it. “Hello.”

 

“Scully! Where have you been?”

 

“Working, Mulder.”

 

“You haven’t been answering my calls,” he whined.

 

“And yet you keep getting drunk and calling me 15 times a day,” she sighed. “Why don’t you try calling when you’re sober?”

 

“No reason to stay sober. The OPR suspended me, Scully. A month without pay.”

 

“You’re lucky that’s all it is. You could be in a jail cell.”

 

“That fucking freak–”

 

Scully hung up on him and turned the volume down on her answering machine. She no sooner turned to rejoin Morgan on the couch when her phone rang again. She just shook her head.

 

~~~

 

A few hours and a lot of conversation (not to mention a couple of bottles of wine) later both women were in a state of quiet lassitude, barely able to keep their eyes open. It was a battle they both lost.

 

It was only an hour or so later when Scully woke up. She woke up slowly, the alcohol in her system, the easy camaraderie of the evening, the physical comfort of her body and the sense of safety infusing her entire being, all combining and contributing to the languidness. She listened to the steady heartbeat beneath her ear, and the slow even breaths. She felt the warm hand on her waist, where her sweatshirt had ridden up a bit, and the arm around her shoulders, holding her securely but gently.

 

Without opening her eyes, she lazily thought about the body she was snuggled against, or rather, mostly atop. She calmly wondered who it could possibly be. A part of her said she should be alarmed, and should get the hell out of wherever she was. She never allowed herself to sleep with her lovers – she couldn’t lower her guard enough to do that. She always left after sex or made them leave. She couldn’t let anyone get that close to her, couldn’t be that vulnerable. Not even Daniel. Of course he’d always had his wife to go home to.

 

But she did not want to leave. She was comfortable and felt… safe, content, peaceful. She felt like she belonged. She took in a long, slow, deep breath let it out with a sigh. The hand on her waist slid to the small of her back, holding her closer. The arm around her shoulders tightened and then a hand slipped into her hair at the back of her head. Fingers lightly massaged her scalp. Lips briefly moved against her crown as soothing words were whispered into her hair.

 

“Shhh… it’s okay, you’re safe… just a dream…”

 

Scully recognized the voice. It was Jess. And she didn’t want to move – she was too comfortable. “Mmmm…”

 

“You okay?”

 

“Mm hmm. You?” Scully responded, continuing their mumbled conversation.

 

“Mm hmm.”

 

“Sorry about falling asleep on top of you.”

 

“S’kay. Not a lotta room on the couch.” Morgan yawned.

 

“Could move to be’room…. more room.”

 

“Means we gotta move.”

 

“Mm hmm.”

 

“Hmm… ‘kay.”

 

Neither moved.

 

“Guess we should sit up firs’,” Morgan said still mumbling and then yawned again. “On three.”

 

“M’kay.”

 

“One… two… three…”

 

Neither woman so much as moved a muscle.

 

After a minute Scully broke the silence, “Nigh’…”

 

“Nigh’…” Morgan mumbled back in response.

 

Both women were asleep moments later.

 

**~~~**

 

**Chapter 7**

 

When Morgan woke up in the morning she was still holding Scully who was still mostly on top of her but was cradled by Morgan’s body and the back of the couch. Her face was tucked into Morgan’s neck and the redhead’s right hand was gently but rather possessively holding her left breast. Scully’s right leg was also trapped between her own.

 

Morgan kept her breath slow and even so she didn’t wake Scully up. She was sure Scully would be more than a little embarrassed to wake up in their current position. Especially to find herself fondling her partner’s breast and teasing her hardening nipple with her thumb. It was definitely time to get up. Morgan very, very carefully eased herself out from under Scully.

 

~~~

 

When Scully woke up she was surprised to find herself without her oh-so-comfortable human pillow. That thought brought her to an immediate stop. Why the hell would she have a human pillow? Morgan! Scully opened her eyes as fractured memories came flooding into her mind. She saw a thermal travel mug with a note taped to it. She slowly sat up and pulled the folded note with her name on it off the side of the mug.

 

Dana,

Made you some coffee. Thanks for the hospitality. Enjoy your day off.

Jess  

 

She sat up and took the lid off the mug. The coffee was still hot and tasted good. It helped to clear some of the cobwebs. She remembered everything about the evening before, especially how much she liked talking and spending time with Morgan. Scully found the woman pleasant and funny and charming on a personal level; respectful, courteous and smart on a professional level. And for the life of her, Scully couldn’t fathom the depth of the animosity Mulder had shown for the woman she was working with. While she continued to drink her coffee, an idea formed. She had known Mulder for years, but there were others who had known him longer. She came to a decision.

 

Scully got her phone and called the Lone Gunmen. Once she convinced them to turn off the tape recorder she told them why she was calling.

 

“Guys, I need some information.”

 

“About what?” Langly asked.

 

“What do you guys know about an Agent Jessica Morgan or Agent Toni Jeffers?”

 

“Jesus, talk about ghosts from the past!” exclaimed Frohike.

 

“Where did you hear those names, Scully?” Byers asked.

 

“Just tell me what you know, guys.”

 

“Well, Jessica was a profiler in the VCU back when Mulder worked there. She was _the_ wunderkind of all time,” Frohike said.

 

Byers continued, “After Jessica graduated from Oxford she was heavily courted by government agencies both here in the US and in the UK, not to mention civilian employers and think tanks. I heard several universities offered her a professorship.”

 

“But she signed up with the Bureau and began profiling right away,” Frohike added. “The way she sees into the mind of suspects is unbelievable. Mulder was called Spooky for his ability to profile, but what Jessica could do was downright freaky. And that’s what they called her, the Freak.”

 

“And with an accuracy/closure rate over 98% she could write her own ticket,” Langly pointed out.

 

“Especially after she and her partner took down Neil Croskey,” Byers added.

 

“I got to tell you, Scully, what she went through on that case… well, Croskey just about killed her – cut her bad. But despite being severely wounded Jessica managed to save her partner’s life and that of the Croskey’s last victim. She got some medal of valor for it. Her partner, John Casper, refused to work with anyone else until she was back. I really hated seeing what that case did to her. She was the sweetest kid, but afterwards… well, you could say she lost all her innocence on that case,” Frohike said. “She was only 22 at the time,” said Frohike.

 

Scully closed her eyes for a moment and thought back to when she was 22 and in medical school. To have to face such a monster as serial killer Neil Croskey at such an early age… somehow it just didn’t seem quite right… or fair. “What about Toni Jeffers?” she asked.

 

She could hear the smile in Frohike’s voice when he replied. “Jeffers was the best thing that could have happened to Morgan. She took an interest in Jessica, at first professionally, but then it turned very personal. They fell in love with each other. Toni put the light back in Jessica’s eyes.”

 

“Jeffers also happened to be an old love interest of Mulder’s,” Langly pointed out.

 

“He mentioned that to me. He said Jess stole Toni from him.”

 

“Bullshit!” bellowed Frohike. “Look, Mulder’s my friend, but Toni dumped him long before she and Jessica ever got together. Quite frankly, Toni played the field a lot – a regular ‘Donna Juana,’ if you know what I mean. She was nice, but a real free spirit. Mulder just won’t admit he never stood a chance with her; she was out of his league. But Mulder’s always blamed Jessica because she’s who Toni gave up her footloose ways for and settled down with. He’s full of it.”

 

“It got worse after Toni was killed,” Byers pointed out.

 

“What happened?”

 

“She was murdered in their home. A killer Jessica profiled, Devon Conrad, came after her. She wasn’t home, but Toni was.”

 

“You don’t want to know what he did to her, Scully,” Byers said in a dark tone.

 

“And Jessica was the one to find her…” added Langly.

 

“We all thought she wasn’t going to make it. Losing Toni that way, and finding her body… well, I guess you can imagine,” Frohike continued sadly. “Her partner, Casper, took her in and looked after her for a while. Then the day they nailed Conrad she resigned from the Bureau and up and disappeared.”

 

There were a few moments of silence.

 

“Why are you asking about Jessica and Toni?” Byers asked.

 

She let out a little sigh. “Would you believe I’m working a case with her right now?”

 

“You mean Jessica?!”

 

“You’re kidding?!”

 

“When did she come back?”

 

“What has she been up to? How is she?”

 

“We want to see her!”

 

Scully couldn’t keep from smiling at the affection and caring these guys obviously had for Morgan. That and their version of events led her to be secure in her own instincts regarding the woman. Morgan was definitely one of the good guys, and earned the respect and care of those around her. Scully could only imagine what the young agent had been through.

 

“She doesn’t know that I called you guys.”

 

“We want to talk to her, see her, know how she’s doing.”

 

“She seems to be doing quite well, at least professionally. I only met her last week. I called you because the story Mulder told me and what Morgan told me were different. I wanted your version of what happened.”

 

“I can’t imagine Jessica would have lied to you about any of it,” Frohike said defensively.

 

“She didn’t.”

 

“So Mulder told his warped version,” Langly concluded.

 

“Yeah. I guess he never got over it. He tried to punch her out the other day.”

 

“She never deserved any of his shit. He created his own woes. All Jessica ever deserved from anyone was kindness and respect,” Frohike asserted.

 

“I believe you, guys.”

 

“Scully, please tell Jessica we asked about her, and let her know we’d love to talk to her or see her sometime,” Byers requested.

 

“I will.” She concluded her call with the Gunmen.

 

~~~

 

Morgan was working on her laptop at the desk when there was a knock on her hotel room door. She took the pen from between her teeth and stuck it behind her ear as she stood up and walked to the door. She looked through the peephole and saw a certain redhead. She couldn’t help the small smile that graced her lips. She opened the door. Before she could even say hello, Scully marched into the room past her. “Well, come in, Dana,” she said to the redhead’s back and closed the door. She followed Scully and found her looking at her computer.

 

“Ah ha! Just as I suspected.”

 

“What?”

 

“You got up, came straight back here and got to work. You’re supposed to take today off, Jess – that’s what the Director ordered you to do. And he told me to ensure you followed those orders.” Scully closed the laptop and turned to face Morgan. She gave her a once over, taking in her sweats and well-worn t-shirt. “So, get changed. We’re going out.”

 

Morgan was amused, but she crossed her arms and arched a dark eyebrow. “Actually I came back here, went for a workout in the gym, and _then_ got to work. And just who are you to come in here and order me around, Agent Scully?”

 

Scully smirked. “Well for the duration of this case, I’m your partner.” Her smirk morphed into a smile. “And after last night, I’d like to think, your friend.”

 

Morgan held her stern expression for a second longer before finally giving the redhead an amused smirk and a nod. “Alright. Just give me a few minutes to get ready.” Morgan opened a suitcase, grabbed a change of clothes and stepped into the bathroom. She reappeared less than five minutes later, dressed in jeans and a flannel shirt. “So, where are we going?”

 

“The National Gallery of Art.”

 

“Mm. I’ve been there. They have some beautiful pieces of art.”

 

“But have you been to their skating rink?”

 

“The ice skating rink in their sculpture garden? No, can’t say that I have.”

 

Scully grinned. “Well you won’t be able to say that after today.”

 

“Ice skating? Do you know how cold it is out there?”

 

“It kind of has to be cold for there to be ice to skate on.”

 

“I’m more of the tropical beach type.” Morgan smirked. “Or at least a hot tub.”

 

“Well today you’re going ice skating.” Scully pushed her to her towards the door.

 

“Didn’t I already say something about you being a bossy woman?”

 

They both chuckled as Morgan put on her coat and they left.

 

~~~

 

Though Morgan wasn’t very experienced at ice skating, due to her athleticism and natural grace, she was able to skate pretty smoothly without falling. However, she was surprised by how well Scully skated – the redhead was a regular speed demon and quite agile. Scully credited it to having grown up with three siblings, two of whom were brothers who knew how to play hockey.

 

“What can I say? I was a total tomboy.”

 

“You? With your ever present three-inch heels?”

 

Scully sped up and did a quick turn in front of Morgan, ending up facing her and skating backwards. “I’m not wearing heels today.”

 

“True. And was it your sister and brothers that also taught you to be so bossy?” Morgan joked.

 

“Nope. They teach that in medical school. But you should know that since you went. But maybe you missed that class.” Scully was rewarded with a genuine laugh.

 

“Actually, in my professional opinion as a psychologist, I think it has more to do with you being a pathologist.”

 

“What?”

 

“Well, all your patients are dead, so when you give them orders they never talk back or argue. You’ve gotten used to it and it’s left you with a sense of… expectation, entitlement even. You feel that everyone should just do as you say and shut up about it.”

 

It was Scully’s turn to laugh, her blue eyes sparkling. “Or it could just be that when I tell you to do something, I’m right!” She swiftly spun around and took off, leaving her companion behind.

 

~~~

 

After having spent most of the afternoon at the ice rink, the two women finally headed back to the car.

 

“Since you were such a good sport about the ice skating, you get to pick where we have dinner,” Scully announced. “What are you in the mood for?”

 

“How about Japanese.”

 

“Sushi?”

 

“No, hibachi.”

 

“Sounds good. There’s a place not far from here.” Scully put the car into drive.

 

“By the way…”

 

“What?”

 

“I know you pushed me into that snow bank on purpose.” Morgan paused. “And I’ll get you back.”

 

Both women were smiling as they continued on their way.

 

~~~

 

Scully and Morgan had a good time at dinner. Since Scully had cooked dinner the night before, Morgan had insisted on paying for dinner. It was still rather early when they arrived back at Scully’s. They had stopped on the way to rent a movie. However, when they got out of the car to go in, the movie was left in the car, forgotten in the midst of their conversation. Just as they neared the door to the apartment building Scully remembered.

 

“Oh! The movie!”

 

“Give me the keys to the car and I’ll get it. You go on in,” Morgan volunteered. She accepted the car keys and headed back to the parking lot. She was only about halfway to the car when she was suddenly, and very unexpectedly, smacked in the back of the head with a projectile. Morgan stopped dead in her tracks. Cold, wet snow began to fall in clumps from her hair and icy cold drips ran down her neck and back. She reached up, unbelievingly, and brushed the clinging splatters from the back of her head. She slowly turned around and just looked at the redhead. “Did you just…”

 

Scully’s expression was a mixture of feigned innocence and smug guilt. And she was already preparing another snowball.

 

Morgan held up an index finger and slowly wagged it her partner. “You don’t want to do that.”

 

“Oh, I’m pretty sure I do,” the redhead replied with an evil glint in her eyes. Just as Morgan opened her mouth to reply Scully let loose with her second snowball, nailing her partner in the ear as she turned away.

 

“Now you’re going to get it!” Morgan shoved the car keys in her jeans pocket and took off chasing Scully, scooping up some snow on the way. She had excellent aim and splattered the collar of Scully’s coat at the back of her neck.

 

An all-out war had begun.

 

**~~~**

 

**Chapter 8**

 

Both women were wet and freezing as they finally made their way inside Scully’s apartment.

 

“We need to get out of these wet clothes. Come on.” Scully led Morgan to her bedroom where she pulled out an oversized sweatshirt and a pair of sweats. “The sweats belonged to my sister so they should fit you. And here are some socks,” she said as she added some athletic socks to the pile. “Just leave your clothes in the bathroom and I’ll put them in the dryer after you change.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

Morgan headed into the bathroom to get out of her wet clothes. When she came out, Scully was already changed and had just started a fire in the fireplace.

 

The redhead looked over her shoulder. “Better?”

 

“Much.”

 

“Well, come and sit in front of the fire and get warmed up.” Scully dropped a blanket around Morgan’s shoulders as she sat on the floor in front of the couch. “I’ll be right back.” She grabbed the wet clothes from the bathroom and put them in the dryer. Then she went to the kitchen and made a couple of mugs of hot chocolate. “Here.” She handed Morgan her hot chocolate, then sat down next to her and wrapped a blanket around her own shoulders. “Hot chocolate and a gas fire. It’s the best I can do since I don’t have a hot tub or a tropical beach handy.”

 

Morgan chuckled. “It’ll do.” She took a sip of her hot chocolate and sighed. “I can’t remember the last time I actually did something just because it was fun or silly.” She looked at her companion. “Thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome.”

 

“Are you always so impulsive and carefree?”

 

Scully almost choked on the sip she’d just taken. She managed to swallow it without making a mess. “Hell no! The last time I did something impulsive was two years ago. I got drunk, got a tattoo and almost got stuffed into a furnace.”

 

“What?”

 

“Long story. Suffice it to say, you hang around headquarters long enough and you’ll hear a few nicknames I’ve been christened with – Blue-eyed Bitch and Ice Queen being the most popular. That and Mrs. Spooky.”

 

“Blue-eyed Bitch and Ice Queen? I don’t see it. I only met you a week ago, but I’d never say you were cold, just professionally dispassionate – something you have to be to do what we do. But Mrs. Spooky – unfortunately that kind of stuff is everywhere. There was a lot of speculation about John and myself, even after Toni and I got together.” She paused as she took another sip of her hot chocolate. “So what prompted today’s impulsiveness?” Morgan was surprised to see Scully’s cheeks suddenly color with embarrassment. “What is it?” she asked.

 

“It’s my birthday,” was the soft reply.

 

Scully wouldn’t look at her, so Morgan bumped her shoulder against her companion’s. “Hey.” She waited until their eyes met. “Happy Birthday.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

“Not that I’m complaining, but why not spend your birthday with your family?”

 

“My brothers are both stationed in California and I talked to Mom earlier today. But the truth is, I spent the day exactly how I wanted to, Jess. And I did so for the first time in a long time, longer than I care to admit.” That there was a hidden depth to her words was not lost on either woman. Scully felt her throat tighten and the backs of her eyes sting as they filled with unshed tears. She wasn’t about to let them fall though. Unfortunately, a rogue tear defied her will and spilled down her cheek. She closed her eyes and clenched her teeth in an effort to make sure it was the only one. Tender fingertips wiped it away for her.

 

“I understand.” Morgan slipped her arm around Scully’s shoulders and gently pulled the redhead closer.

 

Scully resisted at first. She hated being seen as weak. But for some reason she believed Morgan did indeed understand, and her better instinct won out. She accepted the offered shoulder, burying her face against it, and letting the silent tears go as Morgan’s other arm came up and completed the embrace.

 

After a few minutes Scully pulled back, wiping the tears from her face. “Sorry.”

 

“Don’t be. I get the feeling you’ve been holding those in for a while.” She paused. “I also think there’s a whole lot more that need to be let go,” Morgan said gently.

 

Scully shook her head and sniffled as she wiped her face again. “Not tonight.”

 

Morgan nodded in understand. “But keep in mind if you don’t let them out they can build up until you drown.”

 

“How much for the session, Dr Morgan?” Scully quipped defensively.

 

Morgan let out a sigh. “I’ve simply been speaking from personal experience, as one friend to another.” She paused a moment. “But if you would really prefer, I can do the psychologist bit.”

 

“No… I wouldn’t prefer that,” the redhead said quietly.

 

“Good. Because I’d much rather be your friend than your therapist.” Morgan bumped her shoulder against Scully’s. “It’s alright. I’d prefer you to be my friend rather than my pathologist, so it’s only fair,” she said with a small smile. She got the response she was hoping for when Scully smiled.

 

“I should hope so!”

 

The buzzer from the dryer sounded, startling both women.

 

“Well, on that heart-stopping note, I think I shall use your bathroom.”

 

“Down the hall, on the right,” Scully told her as she also stood.

 

“I remember.”

 

“I’ll check your clothes.”

 

After Morgan finished in the bathroom she opened the door and found Scully waiting with her clothes, fresh from the dryer.

 

“Here you go.”

 

“Thanks. I’ll just be a sec.” She retreated into the bathroom and changed into nice and warm clothes. When she came back out Scully was in the kitchen.

 

“Did you want some more hot chocolate, Jess?”

 

“Actually, I think I’ll call it a night.”

 

“It’s still early.”

 

“I know. But I think you might have been a good influence on me today.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“Yeah. I might try to get a good night’s sleep for a change, since it’s back to the grindstone tomorrow morning,” she said with a small smile.

 

“You mean you’re not going back now so you can work this evening?” Scully challenged.

 

“Nope. I’m going to make a couple calls – to friends – and get some sleep.”

 

“Well… in that case I’ll let you go.” Scully smiled. “Let me get my keys so I can drive you back to your hotel.”

 

Morgan was waiting by the door by the time Scully grabbed her keys and got her shoes and coat on. She stopped the redhead as she reached for the doorknob. “Dana, I want you to know I really did have a good time today.” She dropped her eyes, a little embarrassed. “And it’s been a very long time since that’s happened.” She looked up into bright blue eyes. “I know today was your birthday, but you gave me a gift today. Thank you,” she finished softly.

 

Touched, Scully gave the woman a hug. “And you made this one of my best birthdays in a really long time, so thank you, too.”

 

~~~

 

After returning home from taking Morgan to her hotel, Scully turned on some music, put in a load of laundry and sat down to take care of some correspondence. Despite the brief incident of tears, she really was feeling good and had had a wonderful day… with Jess.

 

She had just gotten her laundry from the dryer and started folding it when there was a knock at her door. She looked through the peephole and saw Mulder. He at least looked reasonably sober so she opened the door. Before she could even say hello, he pushed in past her with a six pack in one hand and a pizza box in the other.

 

“Happy Birthday, partner. I bring food and drink,” he said with a grin as he passed her in the doorway and headed to her kitchen. He proceeded to prepare two plates and opened two beers. He then went into the living room and set everything down on her coffee table before plopping down on her couch. “Come and get it, Scully.”

 

Scully continued to fold some of her laundry. “Have at it, Mulder. I’m not hungry.”

 

“But I got your favorite, pepperoni and anchovies.”

 

“No, that’s _your_ favorite. I hate anchovies. Besides, I already ate, Mulder. Jess and I had an early dinner, a very nice dinner in fact.”

 

His mood immediately changed at the mention of Morgan’s name. “How is the Freak?” he sniped.

 

Scully threw down the shirt she had in her hands and glared at him. “She’s just fine, _Spooky_.”

 

He glared at her.

 

“You know what, I don’t like this side of you. Take your pizza and leave.”

 

“You don’t know what she’s capable of! You don’t know what she did!”

 

“That’s where you’re wrong. You see I did some checking of my own. Toni Jeffers may have dumped you but she didn’t do so because of Jess. In fact Toni was quite the player from what I hear – she dated a lot of people.”

 

“So that’s the fiction she’s been telling you?!”

 

“No. That’s what the Lone Gunmen told me. They said Toni had no interest in anything serious with anyone… until Jess.”

 

“Toni’s dead because of her!”

 

Scully shook her head. “No. She’s dead because some mad man murdered her.” He started to say something but she cut him off. “You tell me it’s not my fault Missy was killed in my apartment, in my place.”

 

“Of course it isn’t!”

 

“Then how is it Jess’s fault that Toni was killed – simply because she was home and Jess wasn’t?”

 

“That’s different!”

 

“No, it’s not.”

 

“Morgan was warned to back off of that case! She knew about the threats against her! Toni’s dead because of Morgan’s refusal to back off, because of her god damn pride and drive to close the case!!”

 

“And how many people are dead because of yours?! How many more bodies are going to be sacrificed in the name of your personal quest?!” Scully knew as soon as the words were out of her mouth that things would never be the same between her and Mulder again. Something had snapped, broken, never to be repaired.

 

Mulder glared at her. “You’ll see I’m right. You’ll see I know what I’m talking about when it comes to Morgan.” He marched out, slamming her front door behind him.

 

Scully closed her eyes and let out a deep breath. She threw the pizza away, poured the opened beers down the drain and washed the two dishes. She poured herself a glass of wine and sat on the couch, drawing her legs up under her. Her day had been so good… but it was ending so badly.

 

She felt torn. Over five years of her life had been spent working with Mulder. He had saved her life more than once… but then again, most of those times, her life wouldn’t have needed saving if not for him. The truth was out there, he said. But her truth… was that she couldn’t take it anymore. So when that ‘something’ between her Mulder broke, she felt the loss… but she also felt relief.

 

She had just turned 35 and what did she have to show for it? She knew she was a good agent and a skilled pathologist. She didn’t regret joining the FBI – what was inside her that had prompted her to join in the first place, was still there. Granted, it had gotten a bit buried under the junk of the last few years… but it was still there.

 

But what else did she have? She was missing several weeks of her memory; her sister was dead – murdered in her place; she had cancer – in remission for the time being, but who knew for how long; she had a dead daughter, conceived from her stolen ova; and she was barren. All of which could be tied to a cabal of powerful men that would never have perpetrated any of these things if she wasn’t mixed up with Mulder and his never-ending quest for ‘The Truth.’

 

Oh, and she had a tattoo.

 

She shook her head. How many times had Mulder ditched her? How many times did she have to go chasing after him to save him? How many things did he keep secret from her? He didn’t even tell her things she _more_ than had a right to know! Like the knowledge that her ova had been taken when she’d been abducted. He kept that secret – from _her_! Only her discovery, and subsequent application to adopt Emily, dragged that information out of him.

 

Mulder didn’t want her as a partner when she was assigned. But over time they got past his initial paranoia of her motives, and they became friends.

 

But did real friends treat you the way he treated her?

 

Mulder constantly took her for granted; expected her to be at his beck and call, day and night. He was quick to believe any and every quack that crossed their paths with a ghost or UFO story, but scoffed at her faith. He said he trusted her, but he didn’t even trust her with information about her own body. That particular betrayal though a year old, still burned deep and hot.

 

Scully closed her eyes and counted to ten… then she counted again, taking slow breaths. She didn’t want to delve too deep in that particular well this evening.

 

She opened her eyes and watched the flames of the gas fire. A small smile formed as her thoughts turned to her temporary partner. There were definitely some similarities between Mulder and Morgan. Perhaps the traits they had in common were what made them good profilers. But there were some stark contrasts between the two. Despite the circumstances of the case itself, it had been a pleasant change working with Jess. She finished the wine in her glass and got up from the couch.

 

“Maybe change is just what I need.”

 

**~~~**

 

**Chapter 9**

 

Scully and Morgan arrived at work early in the morning and started reviewing some of the case files that Morgan had requested after she’d run her searches. They read several faxes and printouts of emailed reports, sorting them into piles – one pile for possible Reaper cases and another for the cases they had eliminated. After an hour or so Morgan tossed a folder down in frustration. She got up, walked to the window and looked out. Scully finished what she was reading and looked up at the other woman. Morgan was clearly agitated.

 

“What’s wrong, Jess?”

 

Morgan rubbed her face with her hands before turning around. She shook her head. “We can sit here and read these damn files for weeks, but it’s not going to tell us what we need to know. We don’t even have crime scene pictures.” She sighed. “How are you doing with the autopsy reports?” she asked in a calmer tone.

 

“Well, there are some similarities certainly, as you know. But without the bodies, or good pictures of the wounds and their placement, it’s hard to be sure.”

 

“That settles it. We go.”

 

“Alright. But you have to know redoing autopsies on bodies this old…”

 

“Yeah, I know. But we can at least get access to the original files and photos, and check out some of the crime scene locations.” Morgan walked over to her desk and picked up the phone. She started making travel arrangements.

 

They were on a flight to San Diego, California by noon.

 

~~~

 

The two women spent the next four and half days visiting various cities on the west coast, liaising with the local police and sheriff departments, reading and evaluating case files and looking at crime scene locations. Then they got a phone call.

 

“Morgan.” She stepped away from Scully and the detective she was talking with.

 

“Agent Morgan, it’s Ben Taylor.”

 

“Yes?”

 

“We’ve got another one – Wilmington, DE.”

 

She closed her eyes and sighed. “It’s been 13 days since the last one. He’s still not sticking to any pattern in frequency.”

 

“That’s not all.”

 

“What is it?”

 

“There’s a note… and it’s addressed to you.”

 

“What?!”

 

At Morgan’s exclamation Scully glanced over at her partner with concern.

 

“It was mailed to the office. The envelope was addressed to ‘Reaper Taskforce Leader.’ But the note inside was addressed to you by name.”

 

“What did it say?”

 

“‘You look for me high and low. How far are you willing to go? Are you ready for the Reaper? To find me you must dig deeper.’”

 

“I assume you had forensics check the note and envelope out.”

 

“Too many hands on the envelope for prints to do any good. And no prints on the note. Both the envelope and paper are too common to trace.”

 

“Alright. We’ll get a flight to Philadelphia as soon as possible. Obviously you can’t leave the body at the scene in the meantime, so make sure they take a lot of photos of the scene and the body before they move it.”

 

“Already got them working on it.”

 

“Good. And send the note to the Philadelphia field office. I want to see it. I’ll call you with our flight information so someone can pick us up.”

 

“You got it. Talk to you later, Morgan.”

 

“Bye.” Morgan put her phone away and rubbed her temples.

 

Scully finished up with the detective and approached her partner. “What’s going on, Jess?”

 

“We’ve got another one.”

 

“Damn.”

 

“Yeah. We’ve got to catch the next flight to Philadelphia. Let’s go.”

 

~~~

 

On the flight from Portland, OR to Philadelphia, PA, Morgan was lost in thought. The note really threw her, for more than one reason. Most obviously because it had been addressed to her personally. She hadn’t been on the press’s radar so there hadn’t been any TV or newspaper reports that mentioned her. So how did the Reaper even know she was working the case? And after what had happened with Toni… having a serial killer know who she was, that she was hunting him, brought up some bad memories.

 

Then there was the note itself. It simply made no sense. The wording was banal and seemed… forced. Not something she expected from the mind of the killer she had profiled. In fact, sending a note at all just didn’t appear to fit with the person who committed so many murders without leaving any useful forensic evidence. The kind of person who would plant a hair from a previous victim on another victim just wasn’t the kind to write such a note. It lacked… intellectual elegance.

 

It was 9:00 at night when they landed in Philadelphia. An Agent Erik Bowman was waiting for them as they came off the plane.

 

“Agent Morgan, Agent Scully?” the young man approached them. He looked barely old enough to shave and was obviously fresh out of the Bureau academy.

 

“Yes?”

 

“I’m Agent Bowman, Erik. I have a car to drive you to Wilmington.”

 

“Good. Let’s go.”

 

When they got to the car Bowman scurried to put the senior agents’ bags in the trunk. Scully and Morgan exchanged an amused look. He even opened the passenger side car doors for them. Morgan got into the backseat leaving the front for Scully. Bowman hurried around to the driver’s side. He started the car, allowing it to warm up. He pulled a legal size envelope from a valise and passed it back to Morgan.

 

“Assistant Director Taylor sent this for you, Agent Morgan.”

 

“Thank you.” She opened the envelope and took out the contents. She looked at the note that had been addressed and sent to her. Morgan stared at the block printed message, trying to make sense of it.

 

“Jess? Jess!”

 

“Huh? What?”

 

“Agent Bowman asked if you wanted to go by the field office before heading to the crime scene.”

 

“No, no,” she answered distractedly.

 

Bowman put the car in gear and they were on their way. For the entire hour’s drive, Morgan sat in the dark of the backseat, staring at the note. Her thoughts raced, between the current case and the past.

 

~~~

 

Scully had to prompt Morgan out of her mental wanderings again when they arrived at the crime scene. Sensing something was wrong, other than a new victim, Scully kept a concerned eye on her partner as they entered the house. It was because she was watching her partner that Scully caught the involuntary breath Morgan sucked in with a slight hiss. And something… happened with her eyes… didn’t it?

 

“Are you alright, Jess?”

 

“I’m fine. Let’s get to it.” Morgan moved past Scully, pulling on her gloves.

 

Scully arched an eyebrow as her partner passed, but she didn’t voice her doubts. They had a job to do.

 

~~~

 

Due to the late hour, it was decided Scully would do the autopsy in the morning. Even though it was after midnight when they got checked into a motel it felt earlier since they had started their day on the west coast. Scully changed and immediately knocked on their adjoining door.

 

“It’s unlocked,” came from the other side.

 

Scully opened the door. She stood in the doorway leaning against the jamb with her arms crossed. Morgan was sitting in one of the chairs, facing out the window. Her feet were propped up on the table, crossed at the ankles. Scully waited silently for an entire minute. Finally she spoke.

 

“Are you going to tell me what’s going on, Jess?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

Scully shook her head and uncrossed her arms. She walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, close to Morgan’s chair, but still to her back. “Look, I’ve only known you for two weeks, but we’ve spent a hell of a lot of time together during these past two weeks, on and off duty. You’ve not been yourself since this morning. What’s wrong?”

 

Morgan took a deep breath and slowly let it out. “Maybe I’ve been doing this too long.”

 

“Why do you say that?”

 

“Because I’m confused.”

 

“About what?”

 

Morgan didn’t say anything, but after a moment she got up and retrieved the envelope from her briefcase. She handed it to the redhead. Scully opened the envelope and pulled out the note while her partner began to slowly pace. She read the note and frowned.

 

“How did he know you were working the case?”

 

“I don’t know. But that’s not what I’m confused about.”

 

Scully reached out and gently grabbed Morgan’s arm as her pacing brought her near. “Sit down here and talk to me, Jess.” Morgan sat down next to Scully on the bed with a sigh. “What are you confused about?”

 

“The note itself. It just doesn’t make any sense to me. The profile I did… he just wouldn’t do this. And if he did, it sure as hell would be more elegant. It doesn’t fit.” She sighed again and shook her head. “Unless I’m really off with my profile. In which case, I don’t know where to go from here.”

 

“Well, we start with the body tomorrow morning.”

 

“I’m not holding my breath that we’ll find anything new.”

 

“Then we continue what we were doing.”

 

“But that’s just it. I don’t know if what we were doing is the right thing to be doing. If my profile is wrong then…”

 

“Then what, Jess? Then you’re wrong?”

 

Morgan gave Scully a look. “Don’t you get it? If I’m wrong… then people die.”

 

“That’s a risk we all accept when we put on the badge. Lives depend on the decisions we make and the actions we take. Jess, you’re an excellent profiler and investigator, but everybody makes mistakes – we’re human. All anyone can do is do their best.”

 

Morgan still looked full of doubt.

 

“Come on, let’s go.” Scully stood and pulled the other woman up as well.

 

“Go?”

 

“To get something to eat.”

 

“At 1:00 in the morning?”

 

“You skipped lunch and didn’t eat dinner on the plane either.”

 

“I think I’ll just go to bed.”

 

An auburn eyebrow arched disbelievingly. “As tightly wound up as you are? I don’t think so. You need to eat something and relax a bit.” She gently pushed Morgan towards the door. “Let’s go.”

 

“What did I tell you about being bossy?”

 

“And what did I tell you about me being right?” Scully retorted.

 

Morgan shook her head and opened the door.

 

~~~

 

First thing in the morning, Scully and Morgan went to the morgue. Needing to focus her mind on something other than the note and crime scene photos, Morgan also changed into scrubs and planned to assist Scully.

 

Per the FBI’s request, the body had been bagged at the scene and then left alone. So the two agents removed the body bag from the cooler. Scully unzipped the bag. They carefully removed the bag and then began their examination, starting with her clothes.

 

When Morgan took one of the hands in her own to scrape under the nails she paused. She lifted the hand and sniffed at the wrist. She then reached across the body and did the same with the other wrist. Scully saw her actions and raised an eyebrow in question. Before Scully could give voice to her question Morgan spoke.

 

“Dana, could you please toss me the evidence bag with her shirt, please?”

 

Scully grabbed the bag and tossed it to her partner.

 

Morgan took the shirt out and sniffed the material at the collar. She handed the shirt to the redhead. “Do you smell that?”

 

Scully sniffed the collar, but the scent wasn’t as apparent to her less sensitive senses. “Perfume of some kind?”

 

“Mm hmm. It’s Estée by Estée Lauder; fragrance spray, $20-$25 a bottle depending on where she bought it. I knew someone who wouldn’t wear anything else.” Morgan bent down and sniffed again, this time at the victim’s breastbone and then her knees. “And she was looking forward to a romantic night.” She took hold of a wrist and brought it up, bending the elbow and sniffing the victim’s wrist once again. “And her date brought her a gift.”

 

Scully was confused. “What?”

 

“Take a sniff.”

 

Scully bent down and sniffed the proffered wrist. She frowned. “It smells different.”

 

Morgan nodded. “Joy – at about $400 an ounce.” She gently placed the arm back down on the table. “I’ll have someone run a check on purchases. No telling when or where he bought it, but it’s worth a try.”

 

Scully nodded in agreement.

 

~~~

 

**Chapter 10**

 

After finishing up the autopsy Scully and Morgan went to lunch. They had to decide what their next move was going to be. They agreed that the best thing to do was head back to DC, so after lunch they packed up and drove out to the Philadelphia airport.

 

Back in Washington they returned to the Hoover building. At the end of the day they went their separate ways, Scully to her apartment and Morgan to her hotel room. But there was a surprise waiting for Morgan.

 

Morgan opened the door to her room and knew instantly that something was wrong. She didn’t need to look to know someone had been in her room while she’d been out of town, she could smell it – the blood. She dropped her bag and pulled her weapon. Not bothering to turn the light on she inched into the room, all her senses on high alert. Only after satisfying herself there was no one present did Morgan put her weapon away. She stood and stared at the words on the wall, words written in blood.

 

ROSES ARE RED, VIOLETS ARE BLUE.

YOU DON'T SEE ME, BUT I SEE YOU!

 

Morgan pulled out her phone and called AD Ben Taylor. “Yes, it’s Morgan. I need a forensics team to come to my hotel room… Yeah, someone’s been here; left a message on the wall in blood… Alright. See you soon.” She hung up. She then called down to the front desk. She requested the on-duty manager come up right away. Morgan then left the room and waited in the hallway.

 

When the manager arrived Morgan explained that someone had been in her room. She wanted a list of all the employees who had access and who had been responsible for cleaning rooms on her floor that day. They were still talking when Ben Taylor arrived with some agents and technicians in tow.

 

An agent was sent down with the manager to get employee names, and talk to on-duty personnel. Morgan let the others into her room. The technicians got to work, taking pictures, dusting for prints, taking samples of the blood. Taylor asked Morgan if anything else in the room was disturbed or missing.

 

She went in and looked around. It didn’t look like anything was missing, but her things had definitely been gone through. Morgan and Taylor went back into the hallway.

 

“I don’t like that this guy knows you’re working the case and now obviously knows where you’re staying. He’s making this personal.”

 

Morgan’s eyes flashed. “You think I do?! It’s my things he went through!” she snapped uncharacteristically. She lowered her head and pinched the bridge of her nose. “Sorry.” She took a deep breath and let it out. Morgan looked at Taylor again. “But the on the up side, this could be a blessing in disguise.”

 

“How the hell do you figure that?”

 

“If he’s fixated on me, maybe he won’t go after another woman. Or maybe he’ll get sloppy.” She gestured towards the room door. “This goes beyond leaving misleading clues and sending us on wild goose chases. Leaving a message written in blood on my wall is a blatant ‘fuck you.’ It’s not at all subtle or nuanced. He could finally be so damn arrogant and full of himself he’ll be making some mistakes.”

 

“Or he could come after you.”

 

“Possibly,” she conceded.

 

At that moment Scully arrived. She was still in her car when Taylor had called her as soon as he’d gotten off the phone with Morgan. Heavy traffic had delayed her arrival at the hotel. “Are you alright, Jess?”

 

Morgan turned and saw her partner. She nodded. “Yeah. Just had a nice little present waiting for me when I got here.” Morgan nodded at the open door to the room. “Go on and take a look.”

 

Scully went into the hotel room and stopped when she saw the writing on the wall. She shook her head and stepped back out, out of the way of the people processing the room.

 

~~~

 

It had taken some convincing, but finally Scully, with the help of Taylor, convinced Morgan to go home with her for the night. Even though Morgan had been quiet on the way to her apartment, it was obvious to Scully that the woman was wound up tighter than a spring. She understood all too well the feeling of invasion and violation that came from someone breaking in and going through her things.

 

Once they arrived at Scully’s they went inside. Scully told Morgan to make herself at home as she went into her bedroom to change clothes. She checked her messages on the answering machine when she came back out. Morgan came out of the bathroom after having changed clothes as well.

 

“I don’t feel like cooking tonight but we can have something delivered. So what do you feel like having for dinner?”

 

“It doesn’t matter. Whatever you want is fine by me.”

 

Scully grabbed the menu from a Chinese place and joined Morgan on the couch. They made their selections and Scully called it in. 30 minutes later they were eating. After dinner they cleaned up and Scully opened a bottle of wine.

 

“Okay, Jess, what are you thinking? What’s going on with this guy?”

 

Morgan sighed. “As I told Taylor, he’s gone beyond leaving misleading clues. That message was a ‘fuck you.’”

 

“Not very subtle.”

 

“Nope. Hopefully it means he’ll be making some mistakes.”

 

“He knows who you are and where you were staying.”

 

“As far as him knowing I’m working the case, there are enough people who know that it could have gotten out without anyone realizing it. Something as simple as my name coming up in a conversation about the case. It’s even possible where I was staying got out the same way. Or someone could have hacked into a computer somewhere.”

 

“Possibly.” Scully paused. “But what I really want to know is how the hell did he know you would be there tonight? I mean he had to have done it today, after housecleaning had already been through, or else they would have seen it. And there was no point in taking the risk of being seen if you weren’t going to be there tonight. Because if you weren’t there, then the hotel could have possibly cleaned it up without you ever knowing.”

 

“They would have called the police,” Morgan pointed out.

 

Scully raised an eyebrow. “That would have been the proper thing to do. But you and I both know that’s not always what’s done. There’s a real possibility someone at the hotel could have decided to cover it up, avoid any bad publicity. We didn’t decide to come back to DC until we were at lunch today. We could have gone back out west. So I ask you: How did he know you were going to be there?”

 

Somehow Morgan wasn’t surprised Scully caught that little tidbit. She was, after all, an excellent investigator. But no one else had thought to ask that particular question. She looked into those intelligent blue eyes. “I don’t know, Dana.”

 

~~~

 

After both women had taken a shower and changed into pajamas, Scully encouraged Morgan to have some wine. She got her talking – about anything but the case. She already knew Morgan well enough that she would not stop thinking about the case and what had happened unless she was distracted from it. Finally Scully saw Morgan’s eyes, and then head, begin to droop.

 

Scully grabbed Morgan’s hand and stood up. “Come on. No sleeping on the couch this time.”

 

Morgan’s head snapped up and she opened her eyes. “S’ry,” she mumbled and then yawned.

 

Scully urged her partner up from the couch and guided her to the bedroom. She got Morgan settled in one side of the bed then crawled in the other. She, too, was soon asleep.

 

~~~

 

_She’d had a long day and was looking forward to getting home. Actually it had been a long month. And what she wanted more than anything was to go home, take hot shower, and crawl in bed with her other half. She needed to feel Toni’s arms around her. She had told Toni she’d be home by 6:00, but then they got a possible lead on the killer they were after. And Jessica was the best interviewer of witnesses and suspects. Even the jerks who resented her presence in the division came to her for the really tough interrogations._

 

_Anyway, after the interview of the reluctant witness she was finally able to call it a night at 10:30. Jessica had to stop and get gas on the way home. When she went inside to pay for it, she bought a small stuffed bear on impulse. She smiled at the little five-inch bear as she started the car and pulled away. Toni had a secret collection of the cute stuffed animals that she’d kill to keep a secret from her fellow FBI agents. It didn’t fit with her tough as nails, no nonsense image. Jessica’s smile widened. Settling down with one person for the last four and half years didn’t fit with Toni’s reputation either. It was the last thing anyone thought Toni would ever do. But that’s how long Jessica and Toni had been together._

 

_Jessica parked the car and picked up the little bear with a smile. “Come on, buddy, let’s go make Toni smile.”_

 

_She rode the elevator up to their floor, and had her keys out before she got the door. With a heartfelt smile she unlocked the door and stepped inside, turning on the light in the hallway… and stopped. There was blood on the wall and floor. Her heart dropped like a stone. “Toni… Toni!” she called. She rushed into the living room. “TONI!!”_

 

_Jessica dropped to her knees and pulled the lifeless, bloody body of her lover into her arms. The stuffed bear forgotten in a pool of blood. “NOOO!!!”_

 

“NOOO!!!” Morgan cried out and sat up in the bed. Tears rolled down her face and her whole body trembled.

 

Scully sat up next to her and put her arm around the trembling woman’s shoulders. “Shhh, it was just a dream. It’s okay, Jess.”

 

Morgan slumped, leaning into Scully, and broke down crying. Scully wrapped her other arm around Jess and held her close as she cried, her own heart hurting for her friend.

 

After a few minutes Morgan quieted. She wiped her face as she pulled out of Scully’s embrace. “Excuse me.” She got out of bed, left the bedroom and went into the bathroom.

 

Morgan washed her face. She stared in the mirror and saw the shadows in her eyes. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Morgan stood there a few moments before turning off the light and returning to the bedroom. She silently slipped back into bed, lying on her back. After several seconds she finally spoke. “Sorry.”

 

Scully shifted to lie on her side, facing Morgan. She put her hand on the woman’s shoulder. “You don’t have anything to apologize for, Jess.” She paused. “Do you want to talk about it?”

 

“Not really.”

 

“I’m here if you ever do.”

 

~~~

 

Morgan woke up sometime later. She was on her right side… and Scully was spooning her from behind. Scully’s left arm was around her waist and her other arm under her neck. It felt so good to be held. She could feel Dana’s soft breath on her neck. Suddenly, parts of her body were wide awake and begging for attention – attention they weren’t going to get. She tensed, trying to get some control over her body and its reaction to the press of Dana’s breasts against her back.

 

In her sleep Scully felt Morgan tense up. She tightened her arm around Jess and murmured in her sleep. “It’s okay… just a dream…”

 

~~~

 

Scully woke up before the alarm was scheduled to go off. She was very surprised to find herself curled around the sleeping form of her partner – she was anything but a cuddler. However, she definitely liked the way Morgan felt in her arms. She really wouldn’t mind waking up like that on a regular basis. That thought brought her up short. What was she thinking?

 

Scully carefully eased her arm from around Morgan’s waist and then carefully withdrew her arm from under her neck. She laid on her back staring at the ceiling. She thought back over the last couple of weeks and how she’d felt drawn to the enigmatic agent. She thought about how much she liked spending time with Jess, both on duty and off.

 

She enjoyed their working relationship. They worked well together and so easily. There was no constant bickering and fighting; there was mutual respect and consideration. She felt treated as a true equal – it was so different from what she was used to. Of course, the only partner she’d had up until then was Mulder, and God knew what an insensitive, selfish bastard he was.

 

And she thoroughly enjoyed the time they spent together off duty. In fact, Dana had actually gone out of her way to spend time with Jess off duty. She found her funny, charming, smart, compassionate and beautiful. It was no wonder she was so attracted to Jess.

 

“Oh shit,” she whispered.

 

~~~


	3. Chapters 11-15

**Chapter 11**

 

When Scully and Morgan arrived at work there was a message waiting for Morgan. She picked up the note from her desk.

 

“The Director wants to see me. I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

 

“There’s something I need to take care of this morning. If I’m not here when you get back I should be back soon.”

 

“Alright.” Jess left to go meet with the Director.

 

Meanwhile, Scully opened her laptop and typed up a short letter. She printed it out and left to go see a certain Assistant Director.

 

~~~

 

“Good morning, Jessica. Have a seat.”

 

“Good morning, sir.”

 

“Have a seat.”

 

Morgan sat in one of the chairs in front of the Director’s desk.

 

“So, why did I have to find out about what happened in your hotel room last night by reading about it in a report?” he asked frowning. “Don’t you think it’s important for me to know that some killer is stalking you?”

 

“There’s no evidence that he’s actually stalking me, Lou. He just broke into my hotel room.”

 

“And wrote a note on your wall in blood.”

 

“I know. I was there.”

 

He shot her a look. “Alright. Tell me what you’re thinking. What’s going on with this guy?”

 

~~~

 

“Agent Scully, have a seat.”

 

“Thank you for seeing me on such short notice, sir.”

 

“What can I do for you?”

 

Scully handed Kersh her letter. “I wanted to give you this.”

 

He took the short letter and quickly read it. He looked up at her. “Are you sure about this?”

 

“Yes, sir, I am.”

 

“You realize I can’t act on this until after your current assignment to the taskforce.”

 

“I know.”

 

“I respect your work, Agent Scully. While I will miss your skills and insights in the field, I have no doubt you will make an outstanding contribution at Quantico. I will forward your request for transfer with my endorsement.”

 

“Thank you, Assistant Director.”

 

“May I ask, Agent Scully, would it make a difference if I were to assign you a new partner?”

 

“No, sir, it wouldn’t.”

 

“Very well.”

 

~~~

 

Morgan was reading a case file when Scully returned. She looked up and quirked a dark eyebrow. “What’s got you smiling?”

 

“You know that feeling you get when you finally do something that you’ve put off too long? And you wonder why you didn’t do it sooner?”

 

Morgan smiled. “Yeah. Accomplishment mixed with relief with a touch of amazement.”

 

“That’s it exactly,” Scully replied with a smile. “So, what did the Director want?”

 

“He wanted to know about last night and my thoughts about it.” She picked up a folder and tossed it towards Scully at the other end of the work table. “Forensics report.”

 

The redhead opened the folder and scanned the report. “No prints – not even yours or any employees. He wiped everything down.” She paused. “Bovine blood. So he didn’t use blood from any of the victims.”

 

“No. I’m not sure what the significance of cow’s blood is, other than it’s fairly easy to obtain.”

 

“What are you working on?”

 

“I’m going through the interviews of all the friends and family of each of the victims.”

 

“What are you looking for?”

 

“Anything.” Morgan sighed. “Anything that could be a lead that might have been overlooked or dismissed as not important.”

 

Scully reached toward the pile of case files on the table and grabbed one. She opened it up and started reading.

 

The women spent all day reading the case files. Each one that Scully read she put into a pile. Morgan did the same. Then they switched piles. It was after dinner time when they got through the files.

 

Morgan tossed the last file down on the table in disgust and frustration. She closed her eyes and rubbed them with the heels of her hands. “Well that was a damn waste of time.”

 

Scully stood up. “Come on, Jess. Time to get out of here.”

 

“I’ve got to be missing something!”

 

“Let’s go, get something to eat, have a couple drinks, get a good night’s sleep and come at this fresh in the morning.”

 

Morgan looked at the redhead, debating her next move – do as Scully suggested, or stay and try to find something in the files. Her eyes were burning and her head hurt. And she and Scully had already been through all of the case files. “Alright,” she sighed.

 

~~~

 

Morgan followed Scully in her rental car. They made a stop to pick up some barbeque chicken for dinner, and then headed to Scully’s apartment.

 

Morgan was holding the bag of food as Scully unlocked her door. As soon as the door opened a few inches Morgan knew something was wrong. She smelled it – the blood. Before Scully knew what was happening, Morgan grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the door, moving her aside and against the corridor wall. The red­head was about to ask what was going on but then she saw Morgan already had her weapon pulled and a finger to her lips indicating to be quiet. Scully pulled her own weapon and started to tell Morgan to follow her, but the other agent was already inside the dark apartment.

 

Morgan’s eyes shifted to black as she entered the apartment. She didn’t see anything until she got into the living room. The blood was still wet. He had been there _very_ recently. She whipped around at a faint sound. She made her way to Scully’s bedroom. She went to the window and saw someone running away from the building.

 

“Call for backup and don’t touch anything!” she yelled to Scully as she opened the window and stepped out onto the fire escape. A leap over the railing and she landed on the snow covered ground two stories below. She took off running in the direction she’d seen the person go.

 

Scully, unable to see in the pitch dark of the apartment, had slowly and carefully made her way to the kitchen where she silently slid a drawer open and retrieved a flashlight. She had no idea where Morgan was or how she could possibly move around her apartment in the dark. She had just turned on the flashlight when she heard Morgan’s yell from her bedroom. She rushed to the bedroom doorway. The only evidence of anyone’s presence was the open window. She looked out the third story window and saw what she thought was Morgan running away from the building.

 

“How the hell did she get down there so fast?” she murmured to herself. Scully pulled out her phone and called for backup, reporting her partner was in pursuit on foot. She then quickly checked the rest of the apartment, making sure no one else was present. In the living room Scully turned on a light and saw the blood on her wall.

 

 SORRY I MISSED YOU YOU

 

Scully opened her cell again and called AD Taylor.

 

~~~

 

Morgan ran, tracking her quarry by following the slight sounds of his footfalls. Just as she closed in, about to finally get a look at him, he got into a car and drove off. Her run brought her out on the other side of the woods and onto another street. The car was already around the corner and accel­erating away. She let out a yell of anger and frustration. She really wanted to hit something, but it wouldn’t accomplish anything. She holstered her weapon and headed back.

 

By the time she got back to Scully’s building, backup had arrived. She told the agents at the front door of the building what she’d seen and where she chased the possible suspect to. Unfortunately, without a description of the suspect, or his car, there wasn’t a lot that could be done. Before going up to Scully’s apartment Morgan made a call.

 

“Sir, it’s me. He was just at Scully’s apartment… No, I didn’t get a good look at him. I chased him, but he had a car waiting… He left another note in blood. Lou, it said, ‘Sorry I missed you’… Yes, I know! You’ve got to pull her off the case… No… Dammit, you _know_ why!… Then put her some­where and put a detail on her… I don’t care what she thinks… Lou–… Alright. Fine.” She hung up and took the stairs up to the third floor.

 

When Morgan entered Scully’s apartment she found Taylor already there. A couple of techs were taking samples and dusting for prints.

 

“Morgan, you alright?” Taylor asked.

 

“Yeah. But he got away. He had a car waiting.”

 

“Did you get a look at him?”

 

“No.”

 

Taylor’s phone rang. He answered it and stepped into the kitchen for some privacy.

 

Morgan turned to her partner where she was staring at the blood on her wall. “I’m sorry, Dana. I couldn’t catch him.”

 

“Not your fault.” She looked at Morgan. “How the hell did you know?”

 

“I smelled it – the blood.”

 

“All I could smell was the barbeque.” She shook her head. “If I hadn’t called in our order on the way, we wouldn’t have gotten here when we did. He would have come and gone without us seeing him. And why–”

 

“Pack a bag, Agent Scully,” Taylor said when he reentered, cutting her off.

 

“Why?”

 

“Because you’re not going to stay here. You and Morgan both are going to a safe house.”

 

“There’s no–”

 

“Orders from the Director,” he stressed. “You don’t have a choice.”

 

It was clear Scully wasn’t happy about it, but she went into her bedroom and started to pack.

 

Morgan turned to Taylor. “I spoke to the Director – I’m the one that requested Scully be taken some­where safe. But there’s no reason for me–”

 

“His orders were explicit. You’re to go too, Morgan. Agents are already at your hotel getting your things and checking you out.”

 

~~~

 

Taylor had arranged for Morgan’s rental car to be returned, so when she and Scully were escorted downstairs they were ushered into a Bureau SUV with darkened windows. As their vehicle pulled away, so did two others that were identical in appearance. The vehicles would head out in three different directions to throw off anyone who might want to follow.

 

Scully wasn’t pleased about the situation, but it was obvious to her that Morgan was even more upset by it. However, she didn’t press her to talk about in the car, with the other agents present. She simply observed her partner.

 

Once they arrived at the safe house, Scully and Morgan were taken inside. Morgan’s things from her hotel room were already there. There were agents unobtrusively stationed outside in the area around the house. Scully and Morgan would at least have the inside of the house to themselves without other agents under foot.

 

Scully dropped her bag in one of the bedrooms. After changing clothes she went to the kitchen. She was looking in the refrigerator for something to drink when Morgan joined her. “There’s not much to choose from – there’s milk, coke and orange juice. What’s your pleasure?”

 

“Vodka.”

 

Scully turned and looked at her partner. “Not that I wouldn’t mind a drink myself, but that’s not one of the choices.”

 

Morgan smirked and set a bottle on the table.

 

An auburn eyebrow arched. “Where–”

 

“My stuff from the hotel.”

 

“I thought wine was your drink of choice.”

 

“It is if I want to enjoy a drink. Vodka is for getting drunk.”

 

“And you intend to get drunk?”

 

“I’m seriously considering it.”

 

“Well, they say it’s best not to drink alone, so pour one for me,” Scully said as she turned and put their delayed meal in the microwave. Once the barbeque chicken was done heating up she set the plate on the table and joined Morgan.

 

~~~

 

After finishing their meal, and a few shots, Scully pinned her partner with a pointed look. “Alright, Jess, spill.”

 

“What?”

 

“Something is bothering you – and I know it’s more than just the case. So what is it?”

 

Morgan sighed. “The note on your wall.”

 

“What about it?”

 

“The timing for one thing. You said it yourself – if you hadn’t called in our dinner order, he would have been in and out without a trace. We got to your place before he expected us to.”

 

Scully thought about it a few moments. “Are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

 

“He knew we stopped, but expected us to take longer than we did.”

 

“He followed us,” Scully realized.

 

Morgan simply nodded and poured herself another shot. She offered to pour Dana another, but Scully shook her head. She was trying to think, put some of the pieces together. After a few moments she spoke again.

 

“Why would he write ‘Sorry I missed you,’ when he didn’t intend to be there?”

 

“Because the son of a bitch is baiting me.”

 

“What do you mean, Jess?”

 

Morgan downed the shot she’d poured. “‘Sorry I missed you.’ It’s the exact same thing Devon Conrad wrote on our wall – in Toni’s blood.”

 

**~~~**

 

**Chapter 12**

 

Scully was stunned by Morgan’s revelation. It certainly explained Jess’s wanting to get drunk. But it also raised questions. Not the least of which was: What was the connection between Devon Conrad and the current case?

 

“So what do you want to do?” Scully asked.

 

“You mean besides getting drunk?” Morgan paused, shaking her head. “It’s not a matter of what I _want_ to do, but what needs to be done.” She rubbed her face with her hands before continuing. “We need to go see Conrad and find out what he can tell us about our friend.” Morgan got up, headed into her bedroom and closed the door.

 

~~~

 

When Scully got up in the morning she found Morgan already up and sipping some tea. “How do you feel?”

 

“If you’re asking if I have a hangover, I’m fine. If you’re asking if I’m looking forward to today… absolutely not.” She let out a sigh. “I found some tea in the cupboard so I made a pot. There’s some instant coffee if you prefer.”

 

Scully made a face at the mention of ‘instant’. “Tea sounds fine.” She gave Morgan’s shoulder a gentle squeeze as she passed her. Scully poured herself a cup of tea and sat down.

 

“I already called Red Onion.”

 

“Red Onion?”

 

“Yeah. The super-max prison that opened last year. We have an appointment to see Conrad. Warden Garrett said he has a file of correspondence Conrad’s received since he’s been in prison, and recordings of his phone calls.”

 

“When do you want to leave?”

 

“Whenever you’re ready. There’s a helicopter waiting at Quantico to fly us out there.”

 

“I only need a couple minutes.”

 

“No rush.”

 

~~~

 

Warden Garrett had sent someone to pick Scully and Morgan up when their helicopter landed. Upon entering the prison they had to surrender their weapons and lock them up in small lockers. A guard took them to the warden’s office.

 

Warden Garrett stood as the two agents entered his office. “Agent Morgan, Agent Scully, welcome to Red Onion. I’m Warden Garrett.” They shook hands. “I have a room set up with the items you requested. Copies of all incoming and outgoing correspondence and recordings of phone calls of Devon Conrad.”

 

“Thank you for all your assistance, Warden. It’s greatly appreciated,” Morgan said.

 

“It’s not a problem, Agent Morgan. There’s not nearly as much as one might think. Since Conrad was transferred here last year, he’s been in solitary. And I understand he was in solitary at Keen Mountain. If you’re ready to meet with him I’ll have him moved to an interview room.”

 

“Actually, I’d prefer to go through the correspondence first. Just in case there’s anything that we need to ask him about.”

 

“Certainly. Sgt. Morris will take you to check that out. Just let him know when you’re ready to have Conrad moved for visitation. And if there’s anything else you need don’t hesitate to let me know.”

 

“What about a log of his visitors?”

 

“He hasn’t had any visitors since he’s been here.”

 

“Alright. Thank you, Warden.”

 

Sgt. Morris took Scully and Morgan to the room where they would review Conrad’s contacts with the outside world.

 

Both agents slipped their coats and jackets off as they sat down at the work table. Morgan opened the box and took out a tape player, a number of cassettes, and some file folders. Just as the war­den had indicated, it was less than she expected. She paused, just looking at everything.

 

“What do you want to start with?” Scully asked gently.

 

“Let’s start with the letters.” She opened a file folder labeled incoming.

 

They worked their way through all the incoming and outgoing letters. There hadn’t been anything unusual in any of the letters. Then Scully put a tape in the player and started it. As soon as Con­rad’s voice sounded on the tape, Morgan stood up and walked away from the table. She leaned against a wall with her arms crossed and her head down. Scully kept an eye on her. Even though Morgan didn’t move while the tape played, Scully could practically feel the tension in her growing. Morgan remained still as a statue as Scully played the rest of the tapes. Finally she finished.

 

“That’s it, Jess. That was the last tape.”

 

Morgan didn’t respond.

 

Scully got up and walked over to her. She placed a hand on Morgan’s shoulder. “Are you alright?” When Morgan finally lifted her head, Scully could see the answer in her grey eyes.

 

“I’m sorry…” Morgan swallowed and took a steadying breath. “I don’t think I can…”

 

“It’s alright, Jess. You don’t have to. I’ll talk to him.”

 

“Sorry.”

 

“It’s okay. You wait here, Jess.”

 

Scully walked back to the table, put her jacket on and opened the door. She told Sgt Morris she was ready to see Devon Conrad. When he questioned her about Morgan, she simply told him that it didn’t take both of them to interview Conrad, and that Morgan was staying with the correspon­dence.

 

~~~

 

Scully watched on a security monitor as guards brought Devon Conrad into the private visitation room. Conrad was 6’2” and had the physique of someone who had nothing to do but exercise while locked up in a cell 23 of 24 hours a day. Blonde stubble, white teeth, neatly trimmed hair and a square jaw combined to give him a rugged if not handsome appearance that would have seemed appro­priate for a lumberjack or construction worker. But the overall effect was betrayed by his green eyes. There was no missing the evil behind them.

 

The guards locked his shackled legs to an eyebolt in the concrete floor and locked the chain of his handcuffs to a bolt in the table, which in turn was also bolted to the floor. One guard stationed himself in the corner of the room and the other came to let her know it was alright to enter.

 

Scully entered the interview room and took her seat at the opposite end of the table. “Mr. Conrad, I’m Special Agent Scully with the FBI. I have some questions to ask you.”

 

~~~

 

Morgan was sitting at the table glancing over the letters Conrad had received one more time when the door opened. It was Sgt. Morris.

 

“Agent Morgan?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Conrad is refusing to speak to your partner. He says he’ll only discuss the matter with you.”

 

She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and let it out. She really didn’t want to talk to the man who murdered her lover. But… she couldn’t put herself before the victims of the current case. Preventing more deaths was the goal.

 

Morris, noting the tight expression on Morgan’s face broke the silence. “I’ll tell them to just put Conrad back in his cell.”

 

Morgan opened her eyes. “No. I’ll talk to him.”

 

~~~

 

Scully moved to stand next to Morgan where she was watching Conrad on the security monitor. She placed a warm hand on her partner’s back. “You don’t have to do this, Jess.”

 

“Yes, I do. We have to find out what he knows.”

 

“We didn’t find anything in the letters or phone calls. Chances are he doesn’t know anything.”

 

“There’s still a chance he does. And that message on your wall is just too much of a coincidence not to be connected in some way.” Morgan schooled her features into an impassive mask and went to the door. The guard let her into the room.

 

Scully watched, worried about her partner.

 

“Hello, Devon.”

 

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t Agent Morgan.” He smiled a feral sneer. “Or should I say, Doctor? Heard you quit the Bureau.” He grinned with satisfaction. “Couldn’t take it… after I took that bitch from you.”

 

“How do you like your new accommodations?”

 

“You should have heard her, Doc. She squealed like a little girl… and then she begged for more! She died cursing your name.”

 

Morgan simply stared at him, refusing to rise to the bait.

 

“It’s really a shame you weren’t there to join us. Sorry I missed you.”

 

“Me too,” she replied flatly, thinking of what she’d have done to him if she’d been home that night. “As a matter of fact, that’s why I’m here.”

 

“Do tell.”

 

“It seems someone else is sorry he missed me. Even copied your message to me in blood on a wall.”

 

“Hmm, I must have a fan.”

 

“Perhaps. But he doesn’t have your… flair. He used cow’s blood.”

 

“Then he’s a pussy.”

 

“By any chance, Devon, do you happen to know who your fan is?”

 

“Maybe… maybe not. What if I do? What will it get me?”

 

“Nothing. You’re here because while your lawyer is going through the appeals process you still haven’t learned how to play nice with others, Devon. There’s no way you’re getting out of super-max. And, once your appeals are exhausted, they’re going to strap you down, stick a needle in your arm and kill you. Nothing is going to change that, Devon.”

 

“But you’ll be there – I’ll haunt you even after my death.”

 

“Dream on, lover boy. I won’t waste another second of my time or thoughts on you once I walk out that door. If there’s anything you have to say to me this is your only shot, so make it good. If you know anything tell me, because a little bit of my time is all it’s going to get you.”

 

They sat there, staring at each other for a several seconds in dead silence, neither one flinching.

 

Morgan stood up. “Alright, I’m out of here.”

 

“Wait!”

 

She paused and looked at him. “What?”

 

“I’ve got something to tell you.”

 

Morgan waited a few seconds. “What is it, Devon?”

 

“I’ll tell you… but not with anyone else listening,” he said with a nod at the guard in the corner of the room and another at the camera in the room.

 

“You know that’s not how things go, Conrad. It’s not going to happen,” the guard responded.

 

“Why don’t we see what Doc has to say about it?” Conrad looked at Morgan, waiting.

 

Morgan crossed her arms, still keeping her face impassive. Without looking away from Conrad she addressed the guard. “It’s alright, you can go.”

 

“I can’t do that, ma’am.”

 

She looked up and glared at the guard. “Yes, you can. Now get out.” Her tone left no doubt that her order was expected to be followed.

 

The look in her eyes was enough to get the guard to back down. He silently stepped out of the room. Morgan then looked directly into the camera. “Turn the camera off, Agent Scully.”

 

~~~

 

Scully watched with concern as the guard left the room. But she told herself that Conrad was chained to both the table and the floor. He couldn’t hurt Jess. But then Morgan looked directly into the camera, as if she was looking right into her eyes, and told her to turn off the camera. Scully hesitated a moment but then reached for the switch as she watched Morgan close the distance between herself and Conrad. She was only a couple feet from him. “Be careful, Jess,” Scully whispered to herself.

 

“Don’t do it, Agent Scully,” said Sgt. Morris.

 

“I trust my partner’s judgment.” She turned the camera off.

 

A few minutes later Scully turned as Morgan entered the observation room. “Are you–”

 

“Let’s get out of here, Dana, head back to Quantico.”

 

“Alright.”

 

Morgan was silent as they checked out of the prison, rode back to where the helicopter was waiting, and on the flight back. She didn’t say a word until the pilot informed them that they were going to be landing at Reagan National airport instead of Quantico.

 

“Why?” Morgan asked.

 

“Don’t know, ma’am. Just the orders I received. Your ride will be waiting for you there.”

 

When the helicopter landed AD Ben Taylor was waiting for them. “How did it go?”

 

Morgan shook her head. “He didn’t know anything.”

 

~~~

 

Once Scully and Morgan got into the Bureau SUV and left the airport, Scully broke the silence in the vehicle. “So, Conrad didn’t have anything to say?”

 

Morgan let out a sigh. “He had plenty to say… just nothing about our case.”

 

Scully’s response was cut off by her phone ringing.

 

While Scully talked on the phone, Morgan thought about Conrad.

 

_After the camera was turned off Conrad finally told Morgan what he had to say. It had nothing to do with the case – just his foul mouth and his sick fantasies. She let him have his say, keeping her face expressionless. Conrad sat grin­ning up at her, so pleased with himself. She finally moved to stand behind him. She put her hands on his shoulders, bent down and whispered in his ear._

 

_“You are so lucky you’re locked up in here, Devon.”_

 

_“Why?”_

 

_“Because you’re safe.”_

 

_He turned his head to look at her… He froze, not knowing what to think. What he saw scared him. Morgan’s features had completely shifted; eyes fathomless black and cold, canines elongated and sharply pointed. But beyond the actually physical changes it was the aura of power and control that shook him to the core. He tried to stand, but the hands on his shoulders dug into his trapezius muscles and painfully held him in place._

 

_“In here, you’re safe… from me.” She let go of his shoulders and walked out the door. She heard him yell before the door shut behind her._

 

_“Guard! Get me out of here!!”_

 

“What do you say, Jess?”

 

Scully’s voice suddenly pulled Morgan back to the present. “Hmm?”

 

“About dinner?”

 

“Whatever you want.”

 

Scully put her phone back to her ear. “Sure, Mom. See you soon.”

 

**~~~**

 

**Chapter 13**

 

“Mom, this is Jess Morgan. Jess, this is my mother, Margaret Scully.”

 

“Maggie, please,” Maggie said as they shook hands.

 

“It’s nice to meet you, Maggie.”

 

“Well, come on in and make yourselves comfortable. Dinner will be ready in a little bit.”

 

The three sat down in the living room.

 

“So, Dana tells me that you’re an FBI agent like she is.”

 

“Yes, ma’am.”

 

“What do you do? Or are you not allowed to say?”

 

Morgan smiled. “I’m a psychologist, a profiler.”

 

“And what does that mean you do?”

 

Scully arched an eyebrow. Her mother knew what a profiler was and what they did – Mulder had told her.

 

“My job is to analyze a crime – the victim, the crime itself, the circumstances, the physical evidence, etc. – and based on all of that come up with a psychological profile of the suspect.”

 

“That sounds like difficult work.”

 

“It can be.”

 

“Jess is the best, Mom. She works cases all over the country, and reports directly to the Director.”

 

“So what’s brought you here?”

 

“A case.”

 

“We can’t really talk about, Mom.”

 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to pry,” Maggie said. A buzzer sounded in the kitchen. “The roast is done. I need to get it out of the oven.”

 

“I’ll help you, Mom.”

 

“Could I use your bathroom, Maggie?”

 

“Sure, Jess. It’s down the hall on the left.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

Scully went into the kitchen with her mother. She set the table as Maggie got the roast out of the oven.

 

“Fox called me last night.”

 

Scully looked at her mother. “Why?”

 

“He wanted to know if you were staying here, and if not where you might be.” Maggie took in the expression on her daughter’s face. “Dana, what’s going on? Why doesn’t Fox know where you’re staying?”

 

“I’m very angry with Mulder right now. He’s been way out of line lately. He was suspended for a month for assaulting another agent. He’s been downright childish, selfish and hateful.”

 

Maggie was surprised. “Could he have had a good reason for what he did?” she asked tentatively.

 

“You’ve met Jess; do _you_ think he could possibly have a good reason for physically assaulting her?”

 

Margaret’s eyes widened.

 

“The answer, Mom, is _no_. He was dead wrong. They were going to take his badge, but Jess asked the Director not to. He’s damn lucky. He could be sitting in jail for what he did. Jess is a good person and an outstanding agent. I’ve been assigned as her partner for the case we’re working. I like working with her, it’s a nice change.”

 

“What will happen with Fox? Will you work with him when he comes back?”

 

Scully let out a sigh. “No.” She paused. “When this case is over… I’ve put in a request for transfer, Mom.”

 

“Oh? Where to?”

 

“Back to Quantico… at least until I figure some things out.”

 

“But you’ve always seemed so dedicated to the work you and Fox do. Are you sure a transfer is what you really want?” Maggie asked, even though she was secretly pleased to think of her daughter in a safer posting at Quantico.

 

Dana nodded. “Yes. I need a change, Mom.”

 

Morgan came into the kitchen. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

 

“Oh, no. Everything’s ready. Let’s have a seat.”

 

Dinner was good and all three women seemed to relax and enjoy the meal and conversation. Maggie had drawn Jess out, asking probing questions. Morgan wasn’t used to the way a parent could keep asking questions and not stop until told to do so, and Morgan wasn’t about to be rude and tell her partner’s mother to stop. She answered every question Maggie put to her, being too polite to do otherwise.

 

~~~

 

“Maggie, I want to thank you for the delicious meal and good conversation. It’s been a very nice evening. I’m glad I got the chance to meet you.”

 

Maggie smiled. “It’s been my pleasure, Jess. You should make my daughter bring you again.”

 

“Take care, Mom. I’ll be in touch,” Dana said as they hugged.

 

“Be safe. Both of you.” Maggie then surprised Morgan by pulling her into a firm hug.

 

Scully saw her partner’s shocked expression and stifled a small snicker. As she and Morgan walked to the car she smiled. “That meant she likes you.”

 

“I got that,” Morgan replied, still sounding a little surprised. They got into the car.

 

“Sorry about the inquisition during dinner. Mom could teach a class or two on how to interrogate someone.”

 

Morgan chuckled. “It’s alright. I like her. And she’s obviously proud of you.” She smiled. “I also see where you get your strength and determination from.”

 

Scully smiled. “My mother would call it stubbornness, and say I got it from my father.” She glanced at Morgan. “Where do you get yours from?”

 

“What? Strength and determination… or stubbornness?” Morgan asked with a smirk.

 

“Either… both?”

 

“I would say my grandfather.” She took a deep breath and slowly let it out. “He was the only relative that ever really gave a damn; he made a difference in my life. He was an infinitely patient, but demanding, teacher.”

 

“What did he teach?”

 

“Oh he wasn’t a teacher by profession. I just mean he taught me – a lot. ‘With power and privilege comes responsibility.’ He taught me what each of those things – power, privilege, responsibility – are, and how they directly related to me. His were the most important lessons, the most valuable. There’s no telling how I would have ended up if not for his understanding and support.”

 

Scully didn’t miss the reverent tone in Morgan’s voice. “He was very special to you.”

 

Morgan nodded. “Yeah, he was. I miss him.”

 

~~~

 

Scully and Morgan talked all the way back to DC. They talked about anything but the case. Back at the safe house they both changed into more comfortable clothes and sat on the couch watching some TV.

 

Actually Scully watched Morgan more than she did the TV. She could tell that Jess was much more relaxed than she had been after their visit with Conrad. She smiled as she thought about how her mother had gotten her partner to open up. And Morgan had completely charmed her mother. It was ironic that a person without experience dealing with her own parents could so easily, and with­out guile, thor­oughly charm and entertain someone else’s mother. Somehow it pleased Dana that her mother had taken such a strong liking to the other woman.

 

Morgan was surprised to find herself feeling peaceful and at ease. Usually, at this point in a case she was tense and antsy. And even though it had been difficult to see and deal with Conrad she wasn’t as upset as she had been earlier.

 

“Jess?”

 

Morgan looked at the redhead. “What?”

 

“Are you alright? I mean, I know today was difficult for you.”

 

She nodded. “Surprisingly, I’m fine. Actually, I was just thinking about today, about Conrad.”

 

“He definitely tried to get to you.”

 

“Yeah. You know, I’ve put him out of my mind, for the most part, for some time now. At least until this case. It was hard to listen to his voice today, and then to actually meet with him face to face; but something’s different since I talked to him.” She paused before she continued, trying to ex­press what she was thinking and feeling. “I know I told him I wouldn’t waste another second thinking about him – which was not exactly accurate. But at some point while I was talking with him, he lost some of his power over me.” She let out a rueful huff. “Or rather, I took some of that power back from him, since people only have that kind of power when we allow it.” She took a slow breath. Her eyes focused back on Scully. “It’s surprising.” She smiled. “And then having dinner with your mother and spending some with her was great. It was just what I needed. What I want to know, Dana, is how do you seem to know what I need?” she finished up with an arched eye­brow.

 

Scully smiled. “Great minds think alike?” she offered humorously. She then turned serious. “I don’t know. It’s not like I know with certainty. It’s not until afterwards, when you tell me, that I know for sure I’ve said or done the right thing. Maybe it’s instinct.”

 

Morgan chuckled. “Then I say you should definitely trust your instincts.”

 

“Actually I think you’re right. I’ve been ignoring my own instincts about some things for a while now. I’ve just recently started listening to them again.”

 

“Good. I’ve watched you work – you have good instincts.”

 

The unexpected compliment almost embarrassed Scully. She smiled demurely. “Thanks. I appreciate that.”

 

Morgan shrugged, “I just call them as I see them.”

 

Scully decided it was time to come clean. “Jess, there’s something I need to tell you.” She received only a curious quirk of an eyebrow. She pressed on. “After the way Mulder acted and the com­pletely different version of things he had from what you told me, I… I did a little checking.” She was afraid Morgan would be angry about her going behind her back. She was surprised when Jess gave her a small smile.

 

“That was the wise thing to do.”

 

Scully was clearly surprised by Morgan’s reaction.

 

“After all, Mul­der’s your partner and has been for several years. And you don’t know me from Adam. Better to find out for yourself than to take anything for granted. Especially since we’re working together.”

 

“I don’t want you to think it was because I thought you mis­led me or anything, because I didn’t. It was more a matter of confirming my own suspicions about Mul­der’s actions.”

 

“It’s alright, Dana, really. I’m certainly not upset with you, and there’s nothing wrong with you checking the facts on your own. That… trait is part of what makes you such a good investigator and pathologist.”

 

“I called some friends who have known Mulder longer than I have and spoke to them.” She paused. “In fact, they said they knew you as well.”

 

“Oh? Who?”

 

“The Lone Gunmen.” Scully watched as Morgan drifted in memory for a moment before she smiled.

 

“How are they? I haven’t seen them in a very a long time.”

 

“They’re good. They expressly wanted me to tell you hello, and tell you that they’d really like to see you again.”

 

Morgan thoughtfully nodded slow­ly. “I suppose I really should touch base with them sometime. They were always good guys.” She let out a sigh. “I really haven’t been in touch with people from that part of my life for a long time.”

 

“You’ve been constantly on the move for three years, Jess. Aren’t you getting a little tired of it? Don’t you want to slow down?”

 

“You sound like the Director. He keeps pushing for me to take a position at Quantico.”

 

“You certainly have a lot to offer as an instructor.”

 

“Thank you.” She paused. “I promised the Director I’d give it some serious thought after this case. It might be nice to stay in one place for a while, actually have a place of my own again.”

 

~~~

 

Finally it was time for Scully and Morgan to go to bed. They walked down the hallway together, stopping at Dana’s room.

 

“Thanks again, Dana… for everything.”

 

“You’re welcome.”

 

They gave each other a hug. On impulse, Scully turned her head and kissed Morgan’s cheek. When they pulled back their eyes met and held. Before she could stop herself, Scully brought her hand up and tenderly cupped Morgan’s cheek, caressing the spot she’d kissed with her thumb. Then she leaned in and pressed her lips to Morgan’s. Her heart trip hammered when the lips against hers responded. It was a gentle melding of lips and breath as they stood there, loosely embraced. It was so much better than she’d imagined or dreamt. All too soon it ended. Their eyes once again met.

 

“Good night,” Morgan said softly.

 

“Good night,” Scully breathed. And then she was standing in her doorway alone. She closed the bed­room door and leaned her head against it, her eyes closed. “Oh, God…” she whispered. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Her pulse was still racing as she turned and moved to sit on the side of her bed. She lowered her head and took a couple deep breaths as she replayed the scene in the doorway in her mind. Soon her body started to feel phantom caresses of a lover. Her eyes snapped open and she laid back on the bed. She grabbed one of the pillows and curled up around it.

 

~~~

 

When their lips parted and their eyes met, Morgan knew she was in trouble. They both said good night and then she retreated. She walked away from Scully’s bedroom resolutely. Once in her bedroom she rested against the closed door and sighed. “Bloody hell.” No one had stirred her like Scully did in years.

 

That the woman with red hair and blue jeweled eyes was beautiful had never been a question. But Morgan had long ago set such considerations aside. She was, in fact, quite pleased with their working relationship. She hadn’t worked so well with a partner since Casper. Or course, she had pretty much refused to work with a partner since she had rejoined the Bureau at the Director’s request. In fact, she’d made working on her own a prerequisite of her return. Morgan would usually come in to work a case, cooperating with the agents assigned to it. But she never actually part­nered up with any of them… until this time.

 

Scully had turned out to be one the best agents Morgan had ever worked with. And she was with­out doubt the best pathologist she’d ever seen. And somehow, Scully had also gotten Morgan to drop some of her shields and get closer than she was used to. And now, one kiss, one exquisitely soft kiss, and her heart raced as if she’d run a marathon.

 

Morgan took a deep breath, let it out and went to bed.

 

**~~~**

 

**Chapter 14**

 

Scully lay in bed, unable to sleep. Part of her was berating herself for doing something so stupid! How could she have kissed Jess?! Here she had been enjoying working with the other agent, and laying the foundation of a friendship… and she had to go and ruin it by kissing her.

 

But then the other part of her… The other part replayed the kiss over and over in her mind. Jess’s lips were so soft and warm. And it was hands down the best first kiss she’d ever had! The way Jess had so gently kissed her back… perhaps she hadn’t ruined anything.

 

And though the obsidian eyes in her dreams didn’t match Jess’s grey ones, she now knew those dream eyes belonged to the woman she’d kissed. Her dreams… perhaps she would dream of her again tonight… She held the other pillow tight against her body, imaging it was Jess she was curled around, as she had been two nights ago.

 

~~~

 

Morgan tossed and turned. She couldn’t get comfortable… or rather, she couldn’t quiet her mind, her imagination. Every time she closed her eyes she saw beautiful sapphire blue eyes. Morgan had hardly even looked at another woman since Toni. Oh, she’d bedded a couple, but they’d never ‘touched’ her. She never gave them a second thought afterwards. However, Dana… well, Dana was different. For reasons she couldn’t fathom, Morgan had let Dana get close. She had spent time with the redhead away from work. She cared about Dana.

 

She took a deep breath and slowly let it out. Her heart did a little flip as their kiss replayed in her mind. It had been exquisite. So soft and gentle… yet no less arousing for its tenderness. Morgan could have stood there and kissed Dana for hours. Even though Dana had initiated the kiss, Morgan was fearful of how it would change things. They’d had such a good working relationship. Scully was one of the best agents she’d ever worked with. And they had connected personally, becoming friends. Was all of that going to be ruined? Morgan sighed and turned over onto her other side again, in a vain attempt to get comfortable.

 

~~~

 

In the dark, a hand snaked out and grabbed offending noisemaker. “Yeah,” she answered laconi­cally. Listening to voice on the other end, Morgan was suddenly wide awake. She sat up and turned on the light on the nightstand. “Where?” She found a pen and something to write on. “Left on Melvin Ave… left on Wardour Dr. Got it… Right. See you soon.” Morgan hung up her phone. “Damn.” She rubbed her face with her hands and then stood up.

 

Morgan walked down the hall to Scully’s door. She knocked. “Dana?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Get dressed – we’ve got another one.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Both women quickly dressed.

 

“Where to?” Scully asked as she started the car.

 

“Annapolis. Taylor said to take the Rowe Ave exit off 50. Then left onto Melvin Ave, following it until it ends, then left on Wardour.”

 

“I know it. That’s almost at the Naval Academy.” She glanced at Morgan. “Both my brothers went to the Academy.”

 

~~~

 

They made good time and arrived at the house in question in a little over 30 minutes. The sky was just beginning to lighten, though sunrise was still a bit off.

 

“Nice neighborhood,” Morgan observed.

 

“Very. These houses are all seven figures.”

 

They got out of the car and approached the front door of the house. A couple police officers were standing outside the door. Morgan and Scully flashed their badges. One of the officers opened the door for them. Once inside they were directed to a room on the second floor. They removed their overcoats, slipped on gloves and stepped into the bedroom.

 

~~~

 

Scully left the house with the body, taking it to Quantico. Morgan stayed behind and spoke with the distraught parents of the Reaper’s newest victim, Andrea Nicks.

 

“Can you tell me if Andrea was seeing anyone?”

 

“Andrea was too busy with her studies to date,” Mr. Nicks replied.

 

“Actually, she did tell me she’d met someone,” Mrs. Nicks said.

 

“When?” her husband asked, sounding upset.

 

Mrs. Nicks wiped her cheeks. “She said they met about a month ago. I think she said his name was Joe, or John… I’m not sure.”

 

“What did she tell you about him, Mrs. Nicks?”

 

“Not much. Just that they’d met and she liked him.”

 

“Did she meet him in school? Is he a student?”

 

“Oh, no. She did say he had his own business… on the internet or something like that. She really didn’t say much about him.”

 

“Why didn’t I know about this guy?!” Mr. Nicks exclaimed.

 

“Jeff… I don’t think it was serious. And besides, Andrea is– was 22 years old, a grown woman.” Mrs. Nicks broke down and couldn’t continue.

 

Mr. Nicks took his wife and went to a friend’s house.

 

~~~

 

After going through the house and the victim’s personal effects, Morgan left the house and drove to the home of the victim’s sister and brother-in-law, Linda and Gary Everson. Mr. Everson was out of town for work, but Linda was the one Morgan wanted to talk to anyway.

 

“I’m very sorry for your loss, Mrs. Everson. I appreciate you meeting with me.”

 

“Linda. I just can’t believe Andrea’s dead.”

 

“Your mother said Andrea mentioned someone she’d met, someone named Joe or John. Did she say anything to you about this guy?”

 

“Do you think he’s the one who killed her?”

 

“I don’t know, but we have to talk to all Andrea’s acquaintances, friends and family. The more we know about her, the better chance we have of finding who killed her.”

 

“His name was Joel; I don’t know his last name.”

 

“What did she tell you about him?”

 

“Not much. She said he had some online business. And that she really liked him.”

 

“Did she say what the name of the business was?”

 

“No. I’m sorry I don’t know more.”

 

“It’s alright, Linda. I checked your sister’s things but I didn’t find her cell phone. Do you know where it might be?”

 

“Oh. Yeah. She left it here by accident yesterday. She was watching my daughter for an hour or so while I ran some errands. I’ll get it for you.”

 

“Please.”

 

Linda got up and left the room. She returned moments later with the phone. “Here you go.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

~~~

 

Scully looked up when Morgan entered the autopsy bay. “Hey. I’m just finishing up.”

 

“Anything new?”

 

“Unfortunately no. What about you? How did it go with the parents?”

 

“Neither of them have any idea who would want to hurt Andrea. The mother did say that Andrea mentioned a new guy; someone she’d met about a month ago.”

 

Scully finished the last stitch, pulled her gloves off with a snap and stepped away from the table. “Did you get his name?”

 

“Mrs. Nicks thought it might be Joe or John. But I spoke to Andrea’s sister and she said his name was Joel. She didn’t know his last name though. Still, I’m going to have someone check the name against the purchase list for Joy perfume. It’s a long shot, but…” She shrugged her shoulders. “I also got Andrea’s phone. When we get back to headquarters I’ll have the techs dump everything on it and we can start talking to all her contacts. Maybe she confided in a friend about this new guy. Supposedly he has some kind of internet business.” She sighed. “It’s not a lot to go on.”

 

“It’s somewhere to start,” Scully pointed out. “And it’s more than we’ve had with some of the other victims.”

 

~~~

 

When Scully and Morgan got back to the Hoover building, a folder was waiting on Morgan’s desk. She picked it up and opened it.

 

“We’ve got the LUDs for the Nicks’ home phone and the line in Andrea’s room. Let me run her cell phone down to the techs and have them dump it. It should only take a couple minutes.”

 

“Alright. Meet me in the cafeteria.”

 

Morgan, already halfway out the door, stopped and looked back at Scully.

 

“Don’t even try it, Jess,” Scully warned, but with a touch of amusement in her eyes. “Just be there.”

 

Morgan didn’t say anything. She simply continued on her way. Once she was in the elevator, she shook her head and chuckled.

 

~~~

 

After lunch in the cafeteria, Scully and Morgan started sifting through the information from Andrea’s cell phone. She had kept just about everything in her phone – text and voice message, contacts, schedules. They determined the most promising leads to follow. Everything else would be checked out by other agents on the taskforce.

 

They spent the rest of the day interviewing Andrea’s closest friends. None of whom knew any more about Joel than what the agents already knew. The more they investigated, the more interested they became in this mysterious new man in Andrea’s life. No one had met him. No one had seen him. No one knew the name of his alleged internet business. No one knew his last name. No one knew where he lived. No one knew how old he was. No one knew anything.

 

It was well after dinner time when they decided to call it a day.

 

Morgan sighed as she settled behind the steering wheel of the car. “It’s been a long day. What do you say we go out for dinner? No takeout, no pizza. A real nice dinner – my treat.”

 

Scully smiled. “Alright. What did you have in mind?”

 

“How do you feel about steak?”

 

“Sounds good.”

 

~~~

 

Scully and Morgan were seated at a table by one of the windows. After the waiter took their orders Scully kept staring out the window.

 

“Something interesting out there?” Morgan asked.

 

Scully frowned. Concern colored her voice when she replied. “I’m not sure, but I think someone’s been following us.”

 

“If you’re referring to the dark green Taurus, you’re right.”

 

Scully snapped her eyes back to her partner. “What–”

 

“Security detail. The Director assigned a team to you.”

 

Scully’s eyes flashed in anger. “What the hell for?” she ground out slowly.

 

Morgan took a slow breath as she nervously fingered her fork. “Because I asked him to, Dana.” Scully started to say something, but Morgan continued, cutting her off. “You have to understand – the last time a serial killer made things personal… Toni was killed because of me.” She looked up, finally meeting Scully’s gaze. “Your apartment was broken into and the same message written on your wall that was written on mine in Toni’s blood. This guy knows who you are, Dana, where you live. I can’t take the risk that he’ll go after you. I’m _not_ going to let someone else get killed be­cause of me.” She swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. “I couldn’t bear it,” she finished in a shaky whisper.

 

Scully’s ire had been set off by the knowledge that Morgan had gone behind her back and had a security detail put on her. But as she watched and listened to Jess, Scully found her anger dissipat­ing and understanding taking its place. When Morgan finished, she reached across the table and placed her hand over Jess’s. “It’s okay, Jess. I understand. If our places were reversed I’d do the same thing.” She was glad to see the shadows behind Morgan’s eyes fade.

 

The waiter arrived with their salads.

 

**~~~**

 

**Chapter 15**

 

Dinner was pleasant and very filling. Both Scully and Morgan felt quite relaxed and satiated as they drove back to the safe house. It was rather late when they arrived. They took turns showering and getting ready for bed.

 

Morgan was in the kitchen getting some ice water when Scully came out of the bathroom and entered the kitchen still drying her hair with a towel.

 

“Would you like some ice water?”

 

“Please.”

 

Morgan dropped some ice cubes into a second glass and filled it with water. She turned and handed the glass to her partner. Scully draped the towel around her neck and took the glass from Morgan. Morgan watched as Scully closed her eyes and took a long drink.

 

Before she could stop herself, Jess reached out and gently brushed aside a few strands of hair that had caught on Dana’s eye­lashes. Scully opened her eyes. Bright blue gazed into sparkling grey. Suddenly the air seemed a bit thin, both women feeling a little lightheaded. Neither one con­sciously moved… yet they were inexorably drawn together. Lips softly met, breath shared.

 

Morgan slid her hand into damp hair and cupped the back of Scully head. The brunette sucked in a silent gasp as a tongue slid along her lower lip.

 

Scully softly sighed as she was granted entrance. Their tongues met and danced. Their kiss deep­ened, yet remained gentle. Dana thoroughly explored Morgan’s mouth, and also welcomed Jess’s exploration. She felt Morgan’s arm tighten slightly around her waist as her knees started to give, her own arms tightening around the brunette as well.

 

After several minutes their kisses transformed to soft brushes of lips and quiet sighs. Their lips finally parted. Foreheads rested against each other, hearts pounded as lungs tried to replenish oxygen levels.

 

“Dana…” Morgan breathed.

 

Scully pulled back as she opened her eyes. She couldn’t believe how this woman moved her. She’d actually gone weak in the knees – something that had _never_ happened to her before. “Come to bed with me, Jess.”

 

Morgan’s eyes flew open and her heart stopped. She was literally speechless… but Scully saw the flash of trepidation in her grey eyes.

 

“To sleep. I simply want to be near you tonight.” Scully received a mute nod in response. She stepped out of Morgan’s arms, took her hand and, turning off lights on the way, led the way to her bedroom.

 

In bed, Dana laid on her side, snuggled up to Jess after she settled on her back. They shared a pillow and held each other as they drifted to sleep.

 

~~~

 

When Morgan woke in the morning, she was on her left side, spooning Dana from behind. One arm was under her neck and her right was wrapped around the redhead. Her right hand was clasped in Scully’s and held to her chest. She could feel her bedmate’s steady heartbeat and slow breaths. She closed her eyes and inhaled, noting the slight aroma of almonds in the red hair and, beneath that, the scent of the woman herself.

 

Scully woke. She reveled in the feeling of being held; the curves of the body pressed against her back. She tightened her hand around the one she was holding to her chest.

 

“Good morning,” Jess said softly.

 

Dana smiled. “Mm, good morning.” She pressed back into Morgan and felt her embrace tighten.

 

They both started a little bit when the alarm clock went off. Without speaking, both women got out of bed. Morgan wordlessly left Scully’s bedroom and retreated to her own.

 

~~~

 

Scully looked at the small duffle Morgan brought out to the living room. “You planning on going somewhere?”

 

“Thought I’d use the gym at work. I haven’t been for a run in weeks and haven’t had a workout in over ten days. I feel off if I go too long without working out.”

 

Scully thought it sounded like a good idea. It had been even longer since she’d had a workout or a run. She quirked a brow. “Mind if I join you?”

 

“Not at all.”

 

Scully went to her bedroom and retrieved some clothes for a workout.

 

~~~

 

After getting to work early and getting in a decent workout, Scully and Morgan headed to the locker room and showers. Both women made a conscious decision to avoid undressing and dressing in the same area. There was a tension between them, but it wasn’t necessarily a bad tension. However they had yet to talk about the previous night, or the kisses.

 

Scully wasn’t sure how to start the conversation she knew they’d eventually have to have. What she _did_ know was that Jess was the best kisser she’d ever known; that it felt so good, so _right_ , to hold Jess and to be held by her; that she wanted to see where things could go; that she wanted Jess.

 

Morgan wasn’t the first woman she’d been attracted to, or even kissed, but it had been many years since that night of alcohol and experimentation with her college roommate. And though she’d met some women she’d been attracted to over the years, the attraction wasn’t enough to prompt her into acting on it. But Jess… Jess was different.

 

~~~

 

Morgan was confused. She was more than just attracted to Dana – she was quite taken with the woman. However, she lived a very nomadic life; working all over the country, never staying in one place more than a few days or weeks. It was just the kind of life that suited her – no ties, no complications, no personal ‘risks.’

 

But Dana was different. She was smart, beautiful, talented, bossy… and an even better kisser than Toni had been. The night before, spent in Dana’s arms and holding Dana in hers, was the single best night’s sleep she’d had in six years.

 

~~~

 

As Morgan and Scully left the gym to head up to Morgan’s office, her phone rang. “Morgan… Good, good. I’ll be there in a minute.” She hung up. “The techs have finished with the footage from the security cameras of the houses on Andrea’s street,” she told her partner.

 

They stopped by and picked up the CD-ROM. In her office, Morgan booted up the computer and slid the disc in. Scully pulled her chair up next to Morgan’s so they both could watch the footage.

 

“I was hoping that someone’s security camera caught an unaccounted for vehicle.”

 

“You mean Joel’s.”

 

Morgan nodded. “Or the Reaper – if they’re not one in the same.”

 

“That’s if either ever drove to Andrea’s house,” Scully pointed out.

 

“Well, he had to get in and out of the house with her body, so he had to transport it there some­how.”

 

“Don’t forget those houses all had private piers as well. He could have just as easily used a boat instead of a car.”

 

Morgan sighed. “I know, Dana. A couple of the houses had cameras on the piers as well. I know we won’t be able to see everything, but we still have to try.”

 

“Of course we do, Jess,” Scully gently replied.

 

They spent several hours carefully watching the security footage, taking note of all vehicles they spotted and comparing them to the vehicles of the residents of the area. No car was unaccounted for, and no boats were taped coming or going from the piers they could see. So much for catching the Joel and/or the Reaper coming or leaving the area.

 

Before they left for the day, AD Ben Taylor called a meeting in the bullpen.

 

“Listen up, everyone; I’m calling in everyone on the taskforce to a meeting tomorrow. I know it’s Sun­day, but I want everyone here, regardless of what shift you’re assigned. So everyone be here at 1:00 tomorrow.” Taylor went back into his office.

 

Scully looked at her partner. “I wonder what that’s all about.”

 

“He probably just wants everyone to check in and report on where they are in the investigation. Maybe pool some ideas.”

 

~~~

 

At the safe house, after taking a shower and changing into jeans and a t-shirt, Morgan settled down on the couch with her laptop. She unplugged the house phone and connected the line to her computer. She was checking her email when Scully came out of her bedroom in similar dress.

 

“There aren’t a lot of choices, but there is enough stuff here that I can make some dinner,” Scully said as she entered the living room. “I can make us some spaghetti if you like, Jess.”

 

“Hmm? Oh. Whatever you want is fine with me.”

 

“Or we can do takeout.”

 

“That’s fine…” Morgan replied absently.

 

Scully reached out and put her hand on Morgan’s shoulder. “Jess.”

 

Morgan looked up at the redhead. “What?”

 

“Tell me, if I didn’t fix something or order some takeout, would you even notice missing dinner?” she asked.

 

“Probably not.”

 

Scully shook her head and gave her partner a small, affectionate smile. “You really should take better care of yourself.”

 

Morgan shrugged. “I just don’t think about eating sometimes when I’m working.”

 

“And you’re always working. You don’t even take a day off unless the Director orders you to.”

 

“It’s not like I can afford to just take time off when I’m a working a case,” the brunette said a little curtly. “Too much rides on my work, too many lives!”

 

It was with sudden insight that Scully realized the motivation behind Jess’s relentless drive. She sat down in the corner of the couch next to Jess, facing her with one leg tucked under. “Jess… please.”

 

The tone of her voice made Morgan look at the redhead. The understanding and compassionate look in her blue eyes pierced her armor effortlessly. With a silent sigh Morgan closed her laptop and set it on the coffee table. She sat quietly, waiting, knowing Scully had more to say.

 

“Jess, you can’t take personal responsibility for every crime. It’s not your fault that people are victimized every day. You didn’t create the killers, rapists and molesters. They are not your fault – and neither is Toni’s death. It’s not your fault Conrad killed Toni.”

 

The lump in Morgan’s throat was so large it hurt. Her eyes burned with unshed tears. “There were threats… I should have quit the case…”

 

Scully took the chance of asking a question to which she wasn’t absolutely certain about the answer. But given her observations of her partner she was confident it was worth the risk. “Did Toni know about the threats?”

 

Morgan took a slow breath before responding. “Yes,” she said softly.

 

“Who were the threats against, you or her?”

 

“Me.”

 

“And what did she have to say about them?” Scully asked gently.

 

“She said… to not let the bastard win, to catch him and put him behind bars.”

 

Scully let Morgan think about that for several seconds. Finally she broke the silence, speaking softly but clearly. “Jess, no matter how many perpetrators you put away or how many lives you save, it can’t change what happened.”

 

“Don’t you think I know that?” A couple tears finally escaped and rolled down her cheeks.

 

“Intellectually, yes. Yet you keep assuming a burden that’s not yours to bear in an effort to find absolution for something that’s not your fault.” She paused. “Somehow I don’t think that’s what Toni would have wanted.”

 

Scully watched as Morgan closed her eyes and a few more tears rolled down her cheeks. She reached out and put her arms around Morgan. Morgan turned her face into Scully’s shoulder and finally let the tears go.

 

Scully leaned back into the corner of the couch, pulling Morgan with her, holding her close. “Let it go… it’s not your fault…” She dropped a kiss on the top of Morgan’s head as she continued to hold the quietly crying woman.

 

Morgan drifted to sleep after a few minutes. Scully gently ran her fingers through silky, dark hair. After about five minutes she felt the woman in her arms begin to stir. She let go of Morgan as the brunette sat up.

 

“Sorry about that.”

 

“Don’t be. You were there for me when I needed a shoulder. It’s what friends are for.”

 

Morgan took a deep breath and let it out. Having regained her equilibrium she came to a decision. “Friends, Dana? Is that what we are?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Do you kiss all your friends the way you kissed me last night?” She paused for half a beat. “Because I don’t.”

 

**~~~**


	4. Chapters 16-20

**Chapter 16**

 

Caught off guard by the turn of the conversation, Scully took a steadying breath of her own before replying. “Yes, we’re friends.” She paused. “But I also think there’s something else between us,” she finished softly.

 

Morgan closed her eyes a couple moments. The she suddenly stood up and walked across the room before turning around to face Scully. “I don’t… I don’t know if that’s a good thing.”

 

“Wh–”

 

“I’m not a good bet. And you deserve better, Dana.”

 

A fine auburn eyebrow arched. “Better than what, Jess? An intelligent, compassionate, beautiful woman?”

 

Morgan dropped her gaze, looked away. “There are things you don’t know about me… and baggage.”

 

Not entirely sure of the source of her current boldness, Scully got and up and walked over to stand in front of Morgan. “Of course there are things I don’t know about you – there are things you don’t know about me. And everyone has their own set of baggage. But the process of discovery is part of the allure.” She reached up, gently lifting Morgan’s chin until their eyes met. “I’m not one to act rashly, without thought. If anything, I tend to over think things. But something has drawn me to you from the beginning.” Scully caressed the brunette’s cheek. “You said to trust my instincts; my instincts are telling me to take a chance.” Dana closed the distance between them and kissed Jess.

 

Morgan’s eyes drifted shut and a soft moan escaped her throat. She parted her lips to allow Dana’s gentle exploration. Of their own accord her arms wrapped around the petite woman and held her close. Her pulse raced.

 

Scully melted into Morgan’s embrace as Jess’s arms tightened around her. She felt wonderfully dizzy. When Jess deepened the kiss Dana felt the world spin. She moaned into the sensuously passionate kiss. A lack of oxygen finally ended the kiss. They gazed into each other’s eyes as they caught their breath.

 

Morgan swallowed before speaking. “Dana–”

 

Scully lightly placed a finger over Jess’s lips, cutting her off. “What do your instincts tell you?”

 

Morgan looked into sapphire blue eyes, feeling her heart clutch in her chest. At first blush, the feelings Dana brought out in Morgan scared her, made her want to run. But at the same time, a part of her felt like a drowning woman being thrown a life preserver, a second chance at life. It was confusing. What should she do?

 

Dana waited patiently, but nervously, for Jess to come to a decision. She could see the inner struggle in Morgan’s grey eyes. And she could actually feel it in the tensing of the woman’s body. She honestly had no idea what Jess would do – take a chance, or retreat.

 

Finally, Morgan’s internal debate came to an end.

 

Scully’s pulse raced as Morgan claimed her lips with her own. It was a breath-stealing, mind-numbing kiss.

 

The sudden ringing of a cell phone startled both women, causing them to jump and break the kiss.

 

With a steadying breath Morgan let go of Scully and walked over to retrieve her phone from the coffee table. “Morgan… Alright, thanks… Tomorrow… Bye.” She hung up and glanced over at the redhead. They shared a small, embarrassed smile. “That was Agent Beckley – they came up dry with the Joy purchase list.” She shrugged. “I didn’t expect them to find anything. It’s not enough to go on and we have no idea where or how long ago he bought it.”

 

Scully nodded in agreement. “I’m, uh… I’m going to go ahead and make some dinner.”

 

“Alright.” Morgan sat down on the couch and grabbed her laptop from the coffee table. Once she was sure Scully was no longer in the living room, she laid her head back on the back of the sofa and let out a long breath. She could feel her pulse still racing. It was amazing at how much Dana affected her.

 

When Scully went into the kitchen she placed her hands on the edge of the counter and dropped her head. Her heart was still pounding. After a few seconds she got busy making dinner.

 

~~~

 

After dinner, Morgan convinced Scully to let her do the dishes. She needed the mundane task, and the time it gave her alone, to once again think about what was happening between her and Dana. She was second guessing herself, her decision to give in to her feelings. She had purposefully and deliberately distanced herself from people for a long time; not getting close and not allowing others close to her. It was practically instinctive now.

 

But Morgan didn’t used to be that way. She had withdrawn somewhat after she and Casper had taken Neil Croskey down; after she almost died. Only her partner ever really knew what she was feeling.

 

But then Toni took an interest in her. She had looked up to Toni Jeffers ‘the agent.’ Jeffers was a no nonsense, take no prisoners kind of agent. She faced life completely on her own terms. Toni didn’t give a damn what anyone thought about her or her choices. And she left a trail of broken hearts a mile wide in her wake. Toni never misled anyone about her intentions, but every­one just seemed to fall for the 5’9”, athletic, 30-year-old brunette. Her dark brown eyes, easy smile and confident attitude won her many admirers.

 

Which was precisely why it had taken Toni some real effort to woo Morgan. Jess knew Toni’s rep­utation, and found it hard to believe the woman was seriously interested in her. Once she finally broke down and accepted a date with the older woman, Morgan started hearing the whispers and speculation about how long it would be before she joined the ranks of the brokenhearted. But Toni had surprised everyone; once she and Jess started dating, she never looked at another man or woman. Because of Toni, Jess knew what happiness was.

 

Morgan hadn’t been happy since Toni was killed… And in truth, she didn’t try to be.

 

But then, out of the blue, there was Dana Scully. The petite, blue-eyed redhead was very different from Toni. But she also had that same no nonsense attitude about work.

 

Morgan smiled as she started drying the dishes. Dana did something that no one else had done in years – she made Morgan smile and laugh. She reminded Jess she still had the capacity to be happy. And that, that is what finally made up Jess’s mind. She decided, regardless of how tem­porary it might be, she was going to try to be happy again.

 

~~~

 

When Scully left Morgan in the kitchen washing dishes, she retreated to the living room. She felt unsettled and little antsy. She felt a little like a coward because of the way she had escaped to the kitchen after their kiss had been interrupted by Morgan’s cell phone. She shook her head at herself. One minute she was uncharacteristically coming on to the woman, urging her to take a chance; the next she was hiding out in the kitchen.

 

If kissing Jess, and waking in her arms felt so damn right, why did she then retreat and hide from the woman? What was making her so nervous? It had nothing to do with the fact that Morgan was a woman – she’d been down that road before, albeit 15 years ago. There was no denying she found Jess attractive and had been drawn to her from the beginning. Scully was impressed with Morgan as an agent. She was an excellent investigator and easy to work with. And she really _liked_ Jess as a person. She was smart, funny, and compassionate; she had a beautiful smile and sparkling eyes; and she made Scully smile and laugh. They had spent a lot of time together on and off duty. And Scully recognized, and felt, the gift of the normally reserved woman opening up to her.

 

That brought Scully’s thoughts to a pause. _She_ was usually reserved, but had found her­self open­ing up to Morgan in an uncharacteristic way. Scully had been experiencing a few things lately that were uncharacteristic – she was enjoying work again; she had finally told Mulder off; she had requested a transfer; she had been bold and forward with Morgan; she preferred time spent with Jess over time spent alone; she was feeling peaceful and happy; she was feeling… like herself again.

 

She was feeling like ‘Dana’ again. The Dana before ‘Scully’; the person before the troubles and worries of the job, the deaths, and the monsters all chased her into hiding and locking herself away where no one could see or touch or hear her.

 

Before Mulder. Mulder and his spirit-leeching paranoia and obsession. It was only with the distance of time and space, and the perspective of hindsight, that Dana saw how soul-sickening and de­structive her partnership with Mulder had been. Like the cancer that almost killed her, it had me­tas­t­asized and pervaded every aspect of her life, choking her, smothering her, hurting her, draining her, maiming her… almost killing her.

 

Scully closed her eyes and smiled. She was starting a new and fresh chapter in her life. And regard­less of what may or may not develop between her and Jess, she was going to be happy again.

 

~~~

 

Still smiling, Morgan finished the dishes, retrieved a cold soda from the refrigerator and went into the living room. Scully was standing at a window, looking out the small gap in the drapes. She walked up and stood directly behind the redhead.

 

“Here,” she said softly, reaching around Scully and holding the cold bottle of soda in front of her.

 

“Thank you.” Scully opened it and took a drink. She leaned back against the warm body behind her. She felt Jess’s hand come to rest on her waist.

 

Morgan loved the way Dana’s body felt leaning back against her own. She closed her eyes and inhaled the woman’s scent. After several seconds of silence, she spoke. “Just so you know, Dana, there’s no pressure, no expectations, and certainly no judgments.”

 

Scully smiled at Jess’s thoughtfulness. She put the lid back on the bottle and set it down on the window sill. She then turned and faced the brunette. Still smiling, Scully gently took Morgan’s face in her hands and guided her mouth to her own for a sensuous kiss. With her lips millimeters from Morgan’s, she spoke. “I may be nervous, but I know what I want.”

 

Morgan smiled. “Unless you tell me ‘no,’ I’m going to take you to bed and make love to you.”

 

Scully felt her heart skip a couple beats at Morgan’s softly spoken words. “Yes…” she breathed before their lips met again.

 

**~~~**

 

**Chapter 17**

 

Taking Dana’s hand in hers and turning off lights on the way, Jess silently led the redhead to Dana’s bedroom. In the bedroom she turned on only the light on the nightstand. She then pulled Dana into her arms and kissed her.

 

While they kissed, Dana slipped her hands under the hem of Jess’s t-shirt. She slid her hands up the smooth skin of her back. Soon she trailed her hands back down; she grabbed the hem of the shirt and pulled it up and off of her, breaking their kiss only as long as it took to get the material out of the way. Before she could wrap her arms around Jess again, she felt hands raising and removing her own t-shirt. Bras were quickly shed as well. They came together, each relishing the feel of skin against skin.

 

Jess trailed kisses down her throat to her pulse point. Dana let out a quiet moan as she felt lips and tongue lightly tease. Jess felt the redhead’s pulse quicken against her tongue causing her to softly moan as well. Dana, once again, went weak in the knees. When Dana’s knees started to give out Jess tightened her arms around the redhead and moved them to the bed.

 

Dana laid back on the bed, welcoming the brunette into her arms… and heart. Jess’s lips and touch filled her veins with molten heat, and gave her the chills. She gasped when Jess took her nipple into the moist warmth of her mouth. She sank her fingers in silky hair and arched up into Jess as she sucked.

 

Jess kissed her way back up to Dana’s mouth. She shifted so they were on their sides. She ran her right hand down Dana’s side, over her hip and grasped her butt. She then slid her hand down the back of the redhead’s thigh, pulling it up over her own. She moved her thigh between Dana’s, against her center. Dana moaned in response to the pressure.

 

Dana surged up and pushed Jess onto her back. She took the brunette’s hands in her own and pinned them to the mattress on either side of Jess’s head. She nibbled on an earlobe before trailing kisses down her neck and throat. She let go of the brunette’s hands and palmed her breasts, teasing her erect nipples. Dana kissed her way down and took a hard nipple in her mouth. She reveled in the moans and whimpers coming from Jess.

 

Jess buried her hands in red tresses, pulling Dana up from her breast and reclaiming her mouth. As they kissed passionately she slipped a hand between them and unsnapped and unzipped Dana’s jeans. She then ran both hands down Dana’s back, slipping them under the waist of her jeans. Jess pushed the redhead’s jeans and panties down over her butt. She then rolled so that she was lying on top of Dana again. Four hands worked to remove Dana’s jeans and underwear. Jess’s quickly followed.

 

Their bodies fit together like puzzle pieces. Hands and lips and tongues explored. Dana held tight onto Jess – almost as if she was afraid the brunette would disappear if she let go. Of course, she always did whenever Dana would awaken from her dreams. A part of her was afraid she was dreaming even now, and would soon waken to find she was alone in bed, having only dreamt this.

 

“Does this feel like a dream?” Jess whispered in her ear as she gently pressed a couple fingers inside her.

 

“Oh, God…” Dana moaned in pleasure. She realized from Jess’s words she must have actually given voice to some of her inner thoughts.

 

Jess placed a soft kiss on her cheek before moving down to her throat. She felt Dana’s inner muscles tightened around her fingers. “Oh, Dana…” she sighed before gently nipping her pulse.

 

Their breathing grew heavier and the heat between them intensified, melting the two into one. “Jess…” Dana cried out again, then murmured something incoherent. She came with another cry, tightening her arms around the brunette.

 

Jess laid on her side holding Dana as she lay on her back and struggled to slow both her breathing and heart rate. She brushed a light kiss on Dana’s jaw near her ear. “Thank you,” whispered Jess.

 

“For what?” Dana asked a bit confused. “You–”

 

Jess tenderly touched her fingertip to the redhead’s lips. Dana rolled her head to the side to look at her. Jess spoke softly but clearly, “Thank you for being so open and vulnerable with me. That’s a gift.”

 

Dana was deeply moved by her words, and especially by the sincerity she clearly heard in her voice and saw in her eyes. She reached up and caressed Jess’s cheek, then kissed her. She shifted onto her side, once again entwining her body with Jess’s. She wanted to make Jess feel as good as the brunette had made her feel. She took control of their kiss, once again gently explor­ing Jess’s lips and mouth.

 

As Dana kissed Jess her hand trailed down. Her fingers slid easily between wet folds. Jess reacted immediately – she gasped and arched into her touch. It didn’t seem more than a few seconds before she cried out from her orgasm. Dana could actually feel Jess’s clit twitching under her fingertips. She was blown away by the sight, sound and feel of Jess coming – because of her. It was the most erotic thing she had ever experienced.

 

Once Jess caught her breath she pulled Dana into a searing kiss. She surprised her by swiftly rolling her over onto her back. She could feel Dana’s wetness against her thigh. They both moaned into the kiss as they rocked against the thigh they each had trapped between their own.

 

Low groans, quick gasps, loud moans, passionate kisses, questing tongues, grasping hands, arch­ing backs, thrusting hips, and straining muscles brought them to the edge until they both cried out in powerful orgasms within moments of each other.

 

Jess rested her forehead on Dana’s shoulder as she fought to slow her breathing. Dana rested a hand on the back of her head as she, too, panted heavily. Neither one could speak yet. After a few moments Jess rolled off of Dana and collapsed bonelessly next to her on her back. Dana grabbed the covers, pulling them up and covering both of them as she snuggled against her side. She laid her head on the brunette’s shoulder and sighed contentedly as Jess held her in her arms.

 

~~~

 

Jess took a deep breath as she woke up. A small smile graced her lips as she enjoyed the warmth and curves of the body she was snugged up against. She was on her left side, spooning Dana. Her right hand was cupping the redhead’s breast. She began to lightly knead and caress the breast in her hand, teasing the nipple. She felt the nipple harden and a quiet sigh escape Dana even before she woke.

 

Dana woke up feeling wonderful… and aroused. Jess was spooning her from behind and her skilled fingers were playing her hardening nipple. There seemed to be a direct link between her stimulated nipple and her clit. She was already wet. “Mmmm… that feels good,” she breathed.

 

Jess kissed her shoulder. “I can’t seem to keep my hands off of you,” she replied softly.

 

“Good.” Dana turned her head, seeking Jess’s lips. She let out a moan as they kissed. She brought her right hand up and covered the one on her breast, intertwining her fingers with Jess’s. She then pushed the brunette’s hand down, slowly, and through the patch of auburn curls between her thighs.

 

Jess shifted, gently pulling the redhead onto her back. Her fingers, laced with Dana’s slid down through auburn curls and discovered her arousal. “Mmmm, you’re wet…”

 

The two hands, fingers still intertwined, caressed Dana’s slick folds, teasing her opening, stroking her clit. She was close to coming. Her left hand was buried in silky hair, holding the dark head to her breast where Jess suckled. Her breath was ragged. She was going to… Dana’s moan turned to whimper when Jess pulled their coupled hands away. She was _so_ close! “Oh, God… please… don’t stop…”

 

Jess raised her head and looked down at the flushed woman. “Shhh… I’m not done.” She then brought their interlaced fingers to her mouth, took each one into her mouth in turn, and slowly licked and sucked it clean.

 

When the brunette took Dana’s finger, wet with her own arousal, into her mouth, her blue eyes flew open. She felt Jess’s tongue deftly slide over each finger in turn. Dana thought she could come from the sight and sensation alone.

 

Fingers clean, Jess shifted to lie on top of Dana. She claimed her mouth in a passionate kiss, sharing with Dana the hint of taste still on her tongue. She took her time, kissing and caressing Dana; slowly but methodically lavishing loving attention on every part of her body.

 

Dana had never felt so completely and thoroughly aroused; every nerve in her body was alight with delicious fire. Her knees drew up and parted of their own accord as Jess’s mouth and tongue neared her center. Her hips were already rocking as she felt Jess kiss and lick and tease the insides of her thighs. She almost came the moment she felt a velvety tongue slip between her lips. It felt so good. She was going to come, but she didn’t want to… not yet; she wanted it to last. But then Jess circled her clit with her tongue, then closed her lips around it and sucked. She came explo­sively. She didn’t recognize the inarticulate cry as her own.

 

As Dana laid there gasping for air, Jess remained where she was, placing light kisses around her center and along the insides of her thighs. She loved the way Dana tasted, and she wanted more. With gentle caresses and light kisses she soothed the redhead, calmed her body. A hand came down and fingers loosely entangled in her hair. She raised her eyes and looked up into bright, sparkling blue. She held Dana’s gaze as she once again took her into her mouth.

 

Dana’s head slammed back into her pillow and her whole body undulated under Jess’s skillful ministra­tion. She was quickly building to another orgasm, this one even more intense. She fisted both her hands in the dark hair of the head between her thighs. Jess slipped a couple fingers inside her and sucked on her clit. She came hard and loud. Fireworks went off behind her eyelids as she cata­pulted into pure ecstasy.

 

Jess was gently cradling Dana when she came back to earth. She slid her hand to the back of the brunette’s head and pulled her in for kiss. She hummed at the taste of herself on Jess’s lips and tongue; but what she really wanted was to taste Jess. She pushed Jess onto her back, kissing and licking her way down her body, stopping for a while at her full breasts.

 

Jess was already more than aroused from making love to Dana. Her body was aflame with desire. God, she felt so alive. In awakening her passion she was finding herself again – the woman behind the determined agent.

 

Dana reveled in every moan, whimper and gasp of pleasure she elicited from Jess as she caressed, kissed, kneaded, licked, squeezed and suckled. She settled herself between Jess’s thighs. She tenderly caressed her, opening her. As a doctor, a pathologist, she was quite familiar with human anatomy. She had examined a number of female bodies and done sexual assault kits. But a dead body was nothing like a live woman at the height of arousal. “So beautiful,” she breathed before lowering her head taking Jess in her mouth. She hummed in delight at the taste.

 

Jess was not going to last long, especially with the way Dana was licking and sucking her. She felt her heart racing, she gasped raggedly for air. When she felt Dana push two fingers inside her she cried out as she came, her body on overload.

 

Feeling her warm channel squeeze and spasm around her fingers as Jess came was almost enough to make Dana come again. When Jess’s muscles started to relax Dana moved up and took the brunette into her arms. She rolled them onto their sides, holding Jess to her, kissing her forehead. Despite the risen sun, they both drifted to sleep.

 

**~~~**

 

**Chapter 18**

 

When Dana opened her eyes she found herself still holding Jess, her head on her shoulder. She smiled. Making love with Jess had been absolutely wonderful. Fantastic, in fact. But it was a new day, and there was still work to be done. With that thought, her head snapped up and she looked over at the clock radio. Damn! It was after 10:00! They were late to work, _very_ late.

 

“Calm down, Dana,” came Jess’s soft voice. “We don’t actually have to be in until 1:00.”

 

Dana dropped her head back onto her pillow.

 

The brunette removed her head from Dana’s shoulder and laid it on the pillow a few inches from hers. She brought her hand up from Dana’s waist and gently caressed her cheek. She gazed into sap­phire blue eyes and smiled. “Good morning,” she whispered just before leaning in and brushing a light kiss on Dana’s lips.

 

The redhead smiled at the tender kiss. “Good morning,” she replied even before opening her eyes again. She shifted onto her side so they were facing each other. She tightened her arm around Jess’s shoulders and slid her left arm around her waist. It felt so good to hold Jess’s naked body to her own. “This is nice.”

 

Jess smiled. “Yeah, it is.”

 

The two lay in each other’s arms for a while, simply enjoying the comfort and peacefulness. But then it was time to get up.

 

After parting and preparing for their day, the women put on their clothes, badges and guns, transforming themselves into FBI agents. But despite the armor of their professional personas, there remained a shared warmth in their eyes.

 

~~~

 

The 1:00 meeting AD Taylor had called was indeed meant to bring everyone up to date with the investigation. There was some round tabling and exchanges of ideas.

 

During a discussion of the possible earlier crimes Morgan had ‘traced’ by regressing the Reaper’s M.O., her cell phone rang. She answered it. “Morgan.”

 

Scully saw Morgan’s face become cold and hard as she discreetly left the bullpen and went into her office, closing the door. When she was able to slip away from the discussion, Scully went to the closed door. With a tap announcing her presence she opened the door and joined her partner. Morgan was on the desk phone ordering a trace.

 

Morgan hung up and looked at her partner. “I just received a phone call.”

 

“From the Reaper?” Morgan’s expression was answer enough. “How did he get your cell phone number?”

 

“I don’t know. I’m having them trace the call. I doubt it will trace back to him di­rectly, but it may at least give us an idea of where he’s calling from.”

 

“What did he say?”

 

Morgan sighed. “Basically he said I didn’t have what it took to catch him; that I should just give up and go away.” She paused. “Especially if I didn’t want anything to happen to my partner,” she added with a clouded look.

 

“You’re not going to back off, are you?” Scully asked somewhat confrontationally.

 

Morgan took a slow breath before responding. “I don’t want to. I want to get this bastard.” She paused half a beat before continuing. “But it might not be a bad idea if you did, Dana. He–”

 

“ _No_.” Scully’s eyes flashed with anger. “I’m not about to tuck tail and run because of this son of a bitch. I’ve been through too much in that last few years to be scared off by some vague threat,” she bristled. Looking at the shadows in Morgan’s grey eyes, Scully consciously relaxed her body and softened her tone. “I understand your concern, Jess, but I’m not easily intimidated. I would never have been able to last over five years in the X-Files if I was. Stopping people like this are part and parcel of why I’m an agent.”

 

Morgan took a deep breath and slowly let it out. She wanted nothing more than to order the beautiful redhead off the case. She had tried to get her reassigned when the bastard broke into Scully’s apartment, but the Director had overridden her. Whether anything more than the night they’d shared developed between them, Morgan cared about Scully – a lot. She couldn’t stand the idea of her getting hurt. “I can’t make you quit, but I need you to promise me you’ll be careful, Dana, and not take any unnecessary risks.”

 

Scully could see what the situation was costing Morgan. She wasn’t about to walk away from the case, or Jess, but she didn’t have to make things harder for her partner. “Alright.”

 

Scully’s prompt and easy agreement to be careful eased some of the tension in Morgan. The phone on her desk rang. “Morgan… Alright… Thanks anyway.” She hung up as she wrote something on a notepad. “The phone he used to call me was a prepaid cell phone. There’s no way to trace it to him. But we have the name of the service provider. We may be able to get them to triangulate a general location; find out where he is.”

 

“Sounds good.”

 

“Let me tell Taylor and then we can go get a warrant.”

 

~~~

 

After getting the warrant, Morgan and Scully went to the cell phone service provider. They were assisted by a technician named Alan Stillwell. Alan was able to tell them that the cell phone in question had only recently been activated, and the call Morgan received was initiated from somewhere in downtown Washington.

 

Morgan shook her head. “He could have been standing on the corner right outside headquarters,” she said with some disgust.

 

“Well, we knew he was in the area since he was in my apartment four days ago and Andrea was killed two days ago.”

 

“Yeah. And if he holds true to his M.O., it means he’ll soon be anywhere _but_ here.” She turned back to Alan. “Can you tell where he is now?”

 

“No, ma’am. He doesn’t have the phone turned on so there’s no way to locate it.”

 

Morgan pulled out one of her cards. “Listen, if he makes another phone call I want you to call me on my cell.”

 

“Actually, it would probably be best if he called me, Jess, since you may be the one he’s on the phone with.”

 

Morgan nodded. “Good point.”

 

Scully gave her card to Alan.

 

“I’ll make sure someone keeps an eye on this account when I’m not here.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

~~~

 

Scully and Morgan returned to headquarters. Several hours later they eventually called it a day. They picked up some dinner on the way back to the house.

 

After changing into more comfortable clothes, and cleaning up dinner dishes, both women settled down in the living room. Morgan was working on her laptop, reviewing and reworking her profile of the UNSUB from scratch.

 

Scully, after updating her own case notes, settled into a chair adjacent the couch with a book. She didn’t get much reading done, because she spent most of the time unobtrusively watching her partner. She could just about hear the gears turning inside the brunette’s mind as she struggled to reconcile her instincts with the facts of their case.

 

Morgan was disturbed about the recent behavior of the UNSUB. Everything in her said her original profile was spot on; she felt it in her bones. But the killer she profiled just didn’t jive with the recent sophomoric taunting. Breaking into her hotel room, breaking into Scully’s apartment, calling her… it just didn’t make sense. The behavior was… contrived, and nothing like the earlier elegant misdirection he’d accomplished.

 

Morgan reviewed the dates and places of each of the murders – finding no pattern. The murders were spread out geographically and varied in time between the crimes. Sometimes he’d go over a month before killing again, yet he’d also killed on consecutive days as well. The last interval be­tween killings was four days; the interval before that, 13 days. In light of recent events Morgan wasn’t as confident in her ‘regression’ of his M.O. The killings on the west coast and in the Midwest could have nothing to do with the Reaper, although her instinct said they were. Other agents were following those possible leads now.

 

As Scully watched, she knew that her partner’s current focus wasn’t the result of an inability to let things go, but from an honest and healthy reevaluation of the facts. And God knew these kinds of cases were usually only solved as a result of hard, disciplined work… or dumb luck. And relying on dumb luck was not something any good agent would do. Of course, no one would turn down a little luck if it happened to cross their path.

 

~~~

 

Morgan rubbed her face and let out a slow breath. She looked over at the chair Scully had settled into with a book, and smiled. The redhead’s paperback book was on the floor, having dropped there when she fell asleep. Morgan took the opportunity to openly observe the woman who’d surprised her so. Dana was a beautiful woman, inside as well as outside.

 

“Dana?”

 

Scully didn’t react at all to Morgan’s voice.

 

Jess looked at her watch and saw how late it was. “No wonder you fell asleep.” She smiled, “You’re going to regret falling asleep in that chair if you stay there all night,” she said softly.

 

She stood up and moved to stand next to the chair. She started to wake Dana, but stopped herself. Instead she gently slipped her arms under the sleeping woman and lifted. Dana’s only reaction was to roll her head onto Jess’s shoulder. She carried her precious cargo into Dana’s bedroom and carefully laid her on the bed. She pulled the covers over her and bent to drop a tender kiss on her temple. “Good night, beautiful.”

 

~~~

 

When Scully woke up in the morning, she was surprised to find herself in bed – she didn’t remem­ber moving from the chair in the living room. She was also surprised to find she was still in her jeans and t-shirt. She must have really been tired to not remember going to bed, and not changing into her pajamas when she did. She grabbed her stuff and headed to the bathroom for a shower.

 

Clean, fully awake, and dressed, she went into the living room. Somehow, Scully wasn’t surprised to find Morgan still on the couch – apparently having worked through the night. She almost started to chide her partner, but stopped. Morgan was an excellent agent, an outstanding profiler – the Director wouldn’t turn to her on the really bad cases if that wasn’t true – and she was a grown woman. Morgan didn’t need Scully to tell her what she should and shouldn’t do to accomplish what she needed to accomplish.

 

The redhead went into the kitchen and made some hot tea. After pouring two cups, she returned to the living room. She set one of the cups down on the coffee table and took a seat in the chair she’d occupied the evening before. “How is it going?” she asked gently.

 

The brunette looked up, not having noticed Scully’s movements or presence until then. “It’s frus­trating, but it’s going.” She picked up the cup the tea and took a sip. “Thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome.”

 

“Did you sleep well?” she asked with a small smile.

 

“Mm hmm. I must have really been out of it last night. I don’t even remember going to bed, and I slept in my clothes.”

 

Morgan hid her amused smile by taking another sip of tea. She put the cup down. “Well, I’ll get ready. I won’t be long.”

 

~~~

 

Scully and Morgan hadn’t even gotten out of the driveway when the brunette’s phone rang.

 

“Morgan… What?…” She closed her eyes and sighed. “Yeah, thanks.” She hung up. “We need to go back in and pack a bag.”

 

“Not another one?”

 

“Yeah. Miami.”

 

~~~

 

**Chapter 19**

 

Arriving in Miami around 2:00 (after an hour’s layover in Atlanta), Scully and Morgan rented a car and drove to local field office. They met with Agent Roger Colson. While Scully went to perform the autopsy, Morgan went to the crime scene.

 

Even though Morgan suspected she wouldn’t find any relevant clues, she took her time and carefully examined the scene. She went through each room of the victim’s apartment carefully noting everything. She then left to meet up with Scully.

 

Scully was in the middle of the autopsy when Morgan arrived.

 

“How is it going, Dana?”

 

“So far, nothing we haven’t seen before. But I’m only about halfway done.”

 

Morgan nodded and sat on a stool next to a counter. She opened her briefcase up and took out a notepad. She began writing.

 

“What about you? Did you find anything at the scene; any sign of lover boy?”

 

“No sign of him, but he wouldn’t have been romancing Elizabeth Timmons.”

 

Scully looked up and across the bay at her partner. “Oh? Why do you say that?”

 

“Elizabeth was gay, so our guy wouldn’t have gotten anywhere romancing her.” At her partner’s raised eyebrow, Morgan explained. “There was a single lambda earring in her jewelry box, a Playboy under the corner of her mattress, and the second pillow on her bed smelled of a perfume different from any of her own.”

 

Scully smiled to herself; Morgan was exceptionally observant and intuitive. She continued the autopsy as Morgan concentrated on her notepad.

 

~~~

 

It was after 8:00 by the time Scully and Morgan got to their hotel rooms. After changing into casual clothes, Scully knocked on the door adjoining Morgan’s room.

 

“Come in.”

 

“What do you want to do for dinner, Jess?”

 

“We can go out to get something. I want to check out a club tonight anyway. I found a match­book in Elizabeth’s car. Maybe we can find someone who saw something – like a new guy hanging around her.”

 

“But you said she was gay.”

 

Morgan smirked. “That doesn’t mean she didn’t have male friends. And it’s a club for men and women.”

 

~~~

 

Since they were going out, Scully decided to change clothes again, into something a little dressier than her old jeans and well-worn t-shirt. She chose a pair of black slacks, a blue button-down shirt, a black vest (to hide the weapon at the small of her back), and of course high heels. When she returned to Morgan’s room, she was a bit surprised at her partner’s outfit for the night – pleasantly surprised.

 

Morgan was dressed in a pair of form-fitting black leather pants, a crisp white oxford shirt with the sleeves rolled up past her forearms, and a pair of black boots. At first blush one would think Jess’s outfit more than a bit ‘butch.’ But as Scully took in her partner’s presence and move­ments as she moved around her room, Dana realized there was no mistaking how graceful and feminine Morgan was. And she definitely liked the way the leather pants fit the brunette’s ass.

 

She licked her suddenly dry lips before speaking. “Where’s your weapon?”

 

Morgan smirked. “I have my backup weapon inside my boot.”

 

~~~

 

After dinner Scully and Morgan went to the Crystal Club. It was a large club, with three dance floors and five bars, and was very popular with both men and women. There was also a significant attendance by straight people even though the Crystal Club was a gay bar.

 

The two agents made their way to one of the bars. Morgan ordered a ginger ale for herself and a club soda for Scully. They then split and unobtrusively began to question the employees of the club, showing them a picture of the victim, Elizabeth Timmons.

 

When Scully spoke to a bartender at the second bar a patron overheard their conversation and spoke up. “Are you talking about Beth?”

 

Scully showed the picture to the patron.

 

“Yeah, I know her.”

 

“What about anyone she was spending time with?”

 

The woman shook her head. “I didn’t know her well – I just saw her around a lot. But not here. She hung out at the Black Diamond.”

 

“The Black Diamond?”

 

“Yeah, it’s strictly a women’s bar, in Ft Lauderdale.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

Scully passed the information onto her partner when they met back up.

 

“I talked to a couple of people who recognized her as well. They also said the place she frequented was the Black Diamond. Our guy obviously wouldn’t have been seen there since it’s a women’s bar, but we might find someone who knew her well.”

 

“You want to go now?”

 

Morgan shook her head. “No. It’s not open on Monday nights.” She paused. “So… you want a real drink?” she asked with a small smile.

 

Scully returned her smile. “Sure.”

 

“What do you want?”

 

“Rum and coke.”

 

“With lime?”

 

“Please.”

 

Morgan flagged down a bartender. “Disaronno sour, and a rum and coke, please.”

 

“Bacardi?”

 

“Do you have Charbay?”

 

The bartender smiled in approval. “Yes.” He retrieved the bottle of premium light rum and fixed their drinks.

 

Scully and Morgan picked up their drinks.

 

“Cheers,” Scully said with a light tap of her glass against Morgan’s before taking a sip.

 

“Cheers.”

 

“Mm, this is good.”

 

~~~

 

After a couple drinks, both women had completely relaxed from the ‘work day’ and were enjoying the music.

 

Jess tapped Dana on the shoulder. “How about a dance?” she asked with a smile. The full smile she received was enough to speed up her pulse. She took Dana’s hand in her own and led her out onto one of the dance floors.

 

Less than a minute later the song changed to a slow ballad.

 

Gazing into sparkling grey eyes, Dana felt Jess’s arms slide around her waist and gently pull her close. She slipped her own arms around the brunette’s neck, the fingers of her right hand tenderly teasing the hair at the nape of Jess’s neck. They moved to the gentle rhythm of the music, the people and world around them slowly fading from their awareness. The air stilled. And then their lips met in a light brush, barely felt. Then again. Jess’s tongue gently teased Dana’s lips so she parted them to grant her entrance. Dana was sure her heart was beating loud enough to be heard over the music.

 

When the music changed once again to a more rapid beat, the two made their way off the dance floor and out the door. The inside of the car was silent on the drive back to their hotel, though Jess held Dana’s hand in her own, resting it on her thigh.

 

At the hotel, Jess unlocked the door to her room and Dana pushed her inside, kicking the door shut behind her. She immediately started pulling on the brunette’s shirt, untucking it from her leather pants, as their mouths met in a passionate kiss. She slid her hand up under the shirt, finding Jess’s bra clasp and unhooking it.

 

Both shirts and bras quickly landed on the floor and the women landed on the bed. Four hands worked at removing leather pants as both toed off their footwear. The holster from Morgan’s leg and the one at the small of Scully’s back clunked to the floor. Dana pinned Jess’s body to the bed with her own, exploring with hands, lips and tongue. She rejoiced at the cries that escaped Jess when she came. Dana kissed, licked and nipped her way back up her lover’s body until claiming Jess’s mouth in a deep kiss, sharing her taste with her.

 

Jess maneuvered her hands between them and undid Dana’s pants. Once they were gone she rolled the redhead over and proceeded to worship her, relinquishing her place between Dana’s thighs only after the redhead begged her to. She moved up and laid her head over Dana’s heart; closing her eyes and quickly falling asleep to the sound of her lover’s heartbeat.

 

Dana gently carded her fingers through dark, silky hair. She noted Jess’s even breaths, indi­cating she’d fallen asleep. It was no wonder really; Jess had been going two days without any sleep the night before. Dana tightened her arms around her lover and kissed the top of her head. “Where have you been all my life?” she whispered softly. She closed her eyes and drifted to sleep, utterly at peace.

 

Outside, in a dark sedan parked across the street, a lone figure sat in the dark.

 

~~~

 

Dana was awakened by a kiss. She opened her eyes and gazed up into the smiling face of her lover, Jess. “Mm, morning.”

 

“Good morning, beautiful,” the brunette replied, her smile widening. She leaned down and kissed the redhead again.

 

Dana smiled. “Yes, it is good.” She then took note of Jess’s state of dress. She was in a pair of shorts and a tank top. “What are you up to?”

 

“I’m going for a run. It’s been weeks since I’ve been running and the weather here in Miami is great. You’re welcome to join me if you want to.”

 

Dana smirked. “In all honesty – nope. You go on though. I’ll just stay right here.”

 

“Alright. I’ll be back. I have my cell if something comes up.” Another kiss and then Jess stood up and left.

 

Dana stretched and then relaxed back into the mattress. Her eyes drifted shut and she replayed the night before. The way Jess looked in those leather pants; the way the muscles of her butt and thighs flexed beneath the butter-soft material; the way their bodies moved together on the dance floor; the scent of the woman – leather and vanilla; the feel of her hand being held by Jess on the way back to the hotel; the heat of their kisses once inside; the ambrosial taste of her; being wor­shiped by Jess…

 

Her pulse was racing, her respirations and temperature were elevated. She let out a quiet gasp as her fingers slid through damp curls and she discovered how wet she was. She drew her knees up and then spread them. She imagined the soft touch of her fingers was the velvet of Jess’s very talented and tireless tongue. Her other hand kneaded her breast and pinched her erect nipple.

 

“Oh, Jess… yesss…”

 

Her body bowed and her muscles locked at she came with a loud groan. Dana rolled onto her side, grabbing and clutching Jess’s pillow to her. She breathed in her lover’s scent and fell back asleep, a smile gracing her lips.

 

~~~

 

Morgan ran. It felt so good to stretch and push her muscles. Workouts in a gym felt good, but running seemed to calm her. She was smiling; thinking about the night before and her partner. There had been a palpable shift in the air when she and Scully consciously decided to end the work day and have a couple drinks to relax at the Crystal Club. Agent Morgan and Agent Scully said goodbye and the rest of the night was spent with Jess and Dana. Dana had felt so good in her arms as they danced. And their lovemaking had been passionate.

 

Jess felt privileged to see Dana so open and unreserved. The professionally dispassionate agent belied the passionate woman within. And Dana was a good influence on Jess. She didn’t let her ignore her physical needs, such as food and sleep, too much. And she brought a kind of balance to her emotions. Somehow, despite the frustration and disappointment with the case, Dana’s pres­ence had lifted Jess’s dark mood. The persistently tough and serious agent was smiling, and _laughing_.

 

Jess was falling for Dana. It scared her… and excited her. A smiled graced her lips as she continued to run.

 

~~~

 

He was glad he’d stayed the night. He was rewarded with the site of Morgan leaving the hotel and going for a run. He very, very carefully followed her in the car, parking and driving ahead of her as needed to remain inconspicuous. He fingered the gun, with silencer attached, in his lap. He could take her down so easily. She’d never see it coming. So much for the highly vaunted Special Agent Jessica Morgan.

 

He hefted the weapon, held it in his right hand, ready to shoot. He watched in the rearview mirror as she approached. She had a stupid smile on her face. Well, he could wipe that smile away in a just a few more seconds.

 

~~~

 

**Chapter 20**

 

Scully woke up and looked at the clock. She frowned. Morgan had left over two hours ago and had not yet returned. Scully got up and retrieved her cell phone. She dialed Morgan’s phone but all she got was her voicemail. Why wasn’t Jess answering her phone? Scully gathered her clothes and went through the adjoining doorway to her own room. She started a pot of coffee and took a quick shower. Once dressed, she tried Morgan’s cell again but there was still no answer.

 

Scully frowned. Morgan probably just decided on a long run – after all, she said it had been weeks since she’d been running. She probably just lost track of the time. That happened to Scully some­times when she ran. But that didn’t settle the worry skittering along her nerves. And it didn’t ex­plain why her partner didn’t answer her phone. She jumped when her cell rang.

 

“Scully.”

 

“Agent Scully? This is Nurse Lisa Jackson. I’m calling from Miami Memorial to let you know that your partner, Agent Morgan, is here in the ER.”

 

Scully’s heart dropped to her feet. “What happened?”

 

~~~

 

Everything had happened so fast. As far as Morgan was concerned, the ambulance couldn’t get there soon enough – there was too much blood covering her hands as she tried to staunch the flow. Finally the ambulance arrived. Morgan explained what had happened as the EMTs quickly and efficiently worked.

 

In the back of the ambulance Jess closed her eyes and took a few slow even breaths, trying to slow her heart rate. The ride to the hospital seemed to take forever. The ER was a typical scene of controlled chaos. It wasn’t first time she’d been in such a scene.

 

“Agent Morgan?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Hi. I’m Detective Singer with Miami-Dade PD. Can you tell me what happened?”

 

“Everything happened so quickly. I was on a run when I heard a loud screech which made me look, just in time to see the truck and the car collide. I don’t know who had the right of way or who was at fault, but it was a bad accident. It took me a couple seconds to react. I ran over and checked on the driver of the truck. He was conscious but a bit woozy. I helped him out because of the perva­sive smell of gasoline. Once I had him sitting down someone else came over and stayed with him. That’s when I went to the car. The driver was unconscious. It was a struggle to get the door open. When I got to him it was obvious the wound in his leg would be fatal if the bleeding wasn’t con­trolled. I got him out of the car and applied pressure. I got a bystander to give me his belt so I could place a tourniquet. When I fumbled with my phone someone said they’d already called 9-1-1 and requested an ambulance.”

 

“And your arm?” Singer asked with a gesture at the blood-soaked bandaging on her arm.

 

Morgan shook her head. “I caught it on some twisted metal getting the driver out of the car.” She shrugged. “Nothing to worry about; I heal quickly. Why did MDPD send a detective to ask about a traffic accident?”

 

Det. Singer smiled. “I got the call as an accident with an injured federal officer.”

 

“Ah.”

 

“Well, I’m glad to see you’re going to be alright, Agent Morgan.”

 

“Thank you. I just hope the driver of the car will be okay.” She reached for her phone, but the nurse stopped her.

 

“I’m sorry, Agent Morgan, but you can’t use your cell phone in the ER. And you need to leave it off.”

 

Morgan nodded in acknowledgement. “Alright. But is there any way I can call my partner? I’ve been gone longer than expected and she doesn’t know what happened.”

 

“If you give me her number I’ll give her a call and let her know you’re here.”

 

Morgan gave the nurse, Lisa, Scully’s name and cell number.

 

The curtain was pulled aside and a grey-haired doctor approached. “I’m Dr. Lev Weiss.”

 

“Agent Jessica Morgan.”

 

“Well, let’s take a look at your arm.”

 

~~~

 

Scully parked in the ER parking lot. Upon entering she flashed her credentials and asked about her partner. A nurse took her back to where Morgan was sitting on a gurney. Her arm was bandaged and there was quite a bit of blood on her tank top. “Jess?”

 

Morgan turned. She gave her partner a small smile. “Hey, Dana.”

 

“Are you alright?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“What happened?”

 

“I was on my run and witnessed a collision. Had to pull one of the driver’s out and start first aid.” She paused. “I just hope he makes it.”

 

Dr. Weiss returned at that moment. “He will – thanks to your quick thinking. If you hadn’t used a tourniquet he would have bled out from the injury to his femoral artery. Good job, Agent Morgan.”

 

Jess simply nodded.

 

“Here’s your paperwork and a prescription for antibiotics.”

 

“Thank you.” Jess signed her discharge papers.

 

~~~

 

He watched as Scully walked from her car to the ER entrance. With her red hair, she was hard to miss. He wasn’t happy. He’d been ready to pull the trigger but the loud screeching of brakes caused him to look. The next thing he knew Morgan was pulling the drivers out of their vehicles and there were just too many people around.

 

But he could be a patient man.

 

He perked up when Scully exited the ER with Morgan. The redhead appeared to be steadying Morgan. Scully helped Morgan into the passenger side of the car before getting in the driver’s seat. He saw the redhead lean over and kiss Morgan.

 

Suddenly he was glad he hadn’t killed her… yet.

 

~~~

 

Morgan swayed slightly when she stood up. Scully grabbed her arm.

 

“Are you alright?”

 

“Yeah.” She took shook her head. “Just a touch woozy. They gave me an injection.”

 

“Well, let’s get you back to the hotel.” Scully kept her hand on the small of Morgan’s back, making sure she didn’t get too dizzy. After getting Morgan into the car she got in the driver’s side. Before starting the car, Dana looked over at her partner. “I was worried about you.”

 

Jess looked at Dana. “Sorry. I meant to get back at a reasonable time.”

 

Dana reached up and cupped Jess’s cheek. “It’s alright. I’m just glad you’re okay.” She leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on the brunette’s lips. Jess was smiling when she pulled back. Dana ran her thumb across Jess’s lips before leaning back into her seat. “Rest.”

 

The brunette closed her eyes and rested her head against the window.

 

At the hotel Dana got Jess stripped and back into bed. She was out like a light. Scully then ran out to a pharmacy and got her antibiotic prescription filled. With her mind on her lover, Scully didn’t notice the dark sedan that followed her.

 

~~~

 

When Morgan woke up she saw her partner sitting in the chair, reading her notepad. “So what do you think?”

 

Scully looked up at the sound of Morgan’s voice and smiled. “Hey. How do you feel?”

 

“Alright. Sorry I conked out on you.”

 

“Don’t be. Drugs will do that,” she said with an amused smile.

 

“So, what do you think?” Morgan asked again with a nod at the notepad.

 

“Actually, I’m a little confused. You seem to be describing two different people in this profile.”

 

Morgan sighed. “I know. Or at least two very different facets of the guy.”

 

“Do you think he’s got a split personality?”

 

“I don’t want to go that far at this point. It’s obviously not unheard of – but it’s extremely rare in serial killers. Though I can’t rule it out. I’ve seen these kinds of behaviors before, just not in the same suspect at the same time.”

 

“If he does have a split personality, would he be aware of it?”

 

“It’s possible that a personality is aware of the other or others. It’s also possible this bastard is just smart and is playing with us. Either way, I’m getting very tired of investigating the deaths of young women.” She sat up, the sheet falling to reveal her naked form. “I’m going to take a shower and get dressed. Then we can go.” She stood up, grabbed some things from a suitcase and went into the bathroom.

 

Scully had been unable to take her eyes off the lovely form of her partner when she sat up and then walked to the bathroom. She knew that form, intimately… and wanted to explore it some more. Her phone interrupted her thoughts.

 

“Scully.”

 

“Agent Scully? This Alan Stillwell. Do you remember me?”

 

“Yes, I do, Alan. What can I do for you?”

 

“I was checking on that phone number you and Agent Morgan wanted us to monitor. I didn’t catch it in progress, but there was a call placed from that number about an hour ago.”

 

“Where was it?”

 

“Miami, Florida. I’m sorry I didn’t catch in progress, but we really don’t have the resources to monitor the usage 24 hours a day.”

 

“That’s alright, Alan. We appreciate any assistance you can give us. Thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome.”

 

She ended the call.

 

Morgan was back in the room following her shower. She was wrapped in a typically short hotel towel. God, the more Dana saw of Jess, the more time she spent with her, the more she wanted her! She wasn’t able to find her voice until after Morgan had pulled on a pair of slacks and slipped into a button-down shirt. She finally broke the silence.

 

“Alan Stillwell called while you were in the shower.”

 

Morgan looked at her as she buttoned her shirt. “The guy from the cell phone company. What’d he have to say?”

 

“There was a call placed from that phone, about an hour ago. He said it originated from here in Miami.”

 

Morgan nodded. “That’s not surprising.”

 

“Alan said he’d call if anything else showed up. He’s checking the account regularly, but they don’t have the resources to monitor it 24 hours a day.”

 

Having finished dressing, Morgan indicated she was ready to get on with their work day. But Scully insisted they eat first. So they left and had brunch.

 

~~~

 

The two agents spent the rest of the morning and all afternoon speaking with, and interview­ing, family and friends of Elizabeth Timmons. None of her family seemed to have a clue that Elizabeth was gay. Only one of the half dozen or so friends they spoke with seemed aware, and she didn’t know any specifics – just that she suspected. She’d never actually talked to Elizabeth about it, waiting until Elizabeth herself brought it up, which hadn’t happened yet.

 

At dinner, Scully and Morgan discussed their day.

 

“Well, it doesn’t appear Elizabeth had come out yet. There’s a whole part of this young woman’s life that her family and friends don’t even know about.”

 

Scully frowned. “That must have been sad, and lonely, for her.”

 

Morgan nodded. “Unfortunately, it’s a reality for many gays and lesbians. Hopefully we’ll find someone at the Black Diamond tonight who knew her and may be able to provide us with a lead.”

 

Scully looked at Morgan, debating about asking the question. Jess must have noticed her expres­sion.

 

“What is it, Dana?”

 

“I guess I was just wondering… Did your family know about you?”

 

Jess smiled. “I was 15 when I came out, so my parents were already gone, but my grandfather knew.” Amusement lit up her eyes. “At my graduation from Oxford he talked to a lot of young women, trying to set me up.” She chuckled. “He wasn’t successful, but the old bugger did end up with a quite a few phone numbers for himself.”

 

Dana smiled at the amusement and affection in her lover’s tone. “He sounds like a special man.”

 

“He was.” Jess nodded. “He would’ve liked you,” she added with a smile. “What about you? Does your family know?”

 

“No. The only person I said anything to was my sister, Missy. She was openly bisexual but it was _not_ discussed in my family – which is military and very Catholic.” She paused. “Although, I think my mother might have suspected something happened between my college roommate and I,” she added in a thoughtful tone.

 

The brunette nodded in understanding.

 

Dana focused her gaze back on her lover. She wanted to make sure the woman across from her knew exactly where she stood. “Even though I haven’t slept with a woman in a long time, I’m not confused or experimenting with you, Jess.”

 

Jess smiled. “Dana, I may not have known you for very long, but I do know you’re an intelligent and strong-willed woman; and I doubt anyone would accuse you of not knowing what you want, or of acting capriciously.” Her smile morphed into a mischievous smirk and a spark lit her grey eyes. “And it was obvious it wasn’t your first time with a woman when we made love.”

 

Scully blushed, but smiled softly.

 

~~~


	5. Chapters 21-25

**Chapter 21**

 

After dinner, Scully and Morgan returned to the hotel to change clothes before going out to the Black Diamond club.

 

“What are you going to wear tonight, Jess?”

 

“Probably just a pair of jeans and a shirt.”

 

“Why don’t you wear your leather pants again tonight?” she suggested lightly.

 

A dark eyebrow quirked.

 

She smiled demurely, “I like the way they look.”

 

Jess smiled, pleased. “Alright. I’ll wear them. But…”

 

“But what?”

 

Grey eyes sparkled. “But I expect you to return the favor at some point.”

 

“But I don’t have a pair of leather pants.”

 

“You can do something about that.” With a smirk Jess gently pushed Dana into her own room to get ready. “See you in a few.”

 

~~~

 

Dressed pretty much as they had been the previous night, the two agents drove north to Ft Lauderdale.

 

At the Black Diamond they were stopped at the door by the rather large and muscular middle-aged door­woman. “Cops. What can I do for you?” she asked challengingly.

 

Morgan smiled. “Feds, actually.” She flashed her badge. “We’re not here to bother anyone. Just to ask about this young lady.” She showed the picture of Elizabeth to the woman. “We’re told she frequented this club.”

 

The woman looked at the photo. “What’d she do?”

 

“Nothing. She was killed. We’re investigating her murder.”

 

“Oh, hell. Her name was Beth, and she was a good kid.”

 

“Do you know if she was seeing anyone particular? Someone who could tell us more about her?”

 

The doorwoman nodded. “You’ll want to speak to Kate. Ask for her at the bar.”

 

“Thank you…”

 

“Marge.”

 

“Thank you, Marge.” Morgan pulled out her wallet to pay the cover charge but Marge waved it away. “Don’t worry about it – just find whoever killed Beth.”

 

“We intend to.”

 

Morgan and Scully entered the bar. They were somewhat surprised at the interior. There was a long hardwood bar on the right side of the room. On the left was a very large stone hearth fire­place – with a fire burning in it. Large stuffed leather arm chairs were arranged in a semicircle facing the fireplace, set in pairs, with a small round table for drinks for each pair. In the back left corner was a baby grand piano, currently sitting idle. There were over 20 women present. The two agents walked up to the bar.

 

“Welcome to the Black Diamond. What can I get for you, ladies?” the green-eyed blonde behind the bar asked.

 

“We need to speak to Kate. Could you direct us to her, please?” Scully asked.

 

“Can I tell her what it’s in regard to?”

 

Dana flashed her badge. “It’s a personal matter.”

 

The blonde nodded. “Alright. I’ll get her.”

 

The blonde picked up the phone behind the bar and made a quick call.

 

A couple of minutes later, a door in the back right corner, on the right hand wall, opened, admit­ting an attractive brunette and sounds of typically loud dance music and revelry of a club. The brunette was 5’8”, brown-eyed, svelte and had an air of authority. She looked to be in her late 20’s. She approached the agents. “I’m Kate Rossini. What can I do for you, Officers?”

 

“I’m FBI Special Agent Dana Scully and this is my partner Special Agent Jessica Morgan. Is there somewhere we can speak privately?” Scully asked.

 

“Sure, come on back to my office.” Kate led the way through a locked door in the back wall. It emptied into a long corridor. They passed a small, unused kitchen on the right. Kate’s office was on the left. “Have a seat.” She sat down behind her desk. “Now, what can I do for you?”

 

Morgan handed the picture of Elizabeth to her. Neither agent missed the quiet intake of air.

 

“Beth. What’s happened?”

 

“I’m afraid Beth was killed two nights ago. We’re investigating her murder,” Scully said gently.

 

Kate closed her eyes and her chin began to tremble. A few tears escaped from the corners of her eyes. “Beth and I…” she couldn’t continue.

 

Morgan stood up and walked around the desk. She crouched next the Kate and placed her hand over the shaky one in Kate’s lap. “I understand, Kate. If you can’t do this right now, it’s alright. I know what you’re feeling – I’ve been there. I promise you that Agent Scully and I are dedicated to finding and catching whoever did this. But we need your help. We can come back tomorrow if you prefer.”

 

Rossini swallowed and opened her eyes. She looked down into the grey eyes of Agent Morgan, seeing genuine concern and understanding in them. She wiped away her tears even though more followed. “What do you need?” she asked softly.

 

Morgan gave her woman’s hand a gentle squeeze before letting go and moving back to her chair. “What can you tell us about Elizabeth’s social circle? Had she made any new friends recently?”

 

“Not that I know of. We didn’t get to spend as much time together as I’d like. And she was in the closet. She said her family wouldn’t understand, and she wasn’t ready to tell them.”

 

“That can be hard on a relationship.”

 

“She was worth it.”

 

“How did you meet?”

 

“Here, at the bar. One of my bartenders was out sick so I was working on the other side.”

 

“The other side?” Scully asked.

 

“The other side of the bar is the club side – DJ, dancing, pool tables – your typical bar scene. She looked a little overwhelmed sitting at the bar, sipping her drink. We struck up a conversation, and when one of my other bartenders made it in, Beth and I continued our talk in the wine bar. We started having nice talks every time she came to the Black Diamond. We became friends… even­tually lovers.”

 

“Weren’t you concerned you hadn’t heard from her for a couple days?”

 

“No. I usually don’t during the week. She was very driven and committed to her studies. She was close to getting her PhD in Molecular Biology. We limited our time together to the weekends, at least until spring break. We were going to go on vacation together.”

 

“Alright. Thank you,” Morgan said. “If you think of anything, anything at all that might help us, do not hesitate to call either of us.” She stood and handed Kate her card, Scully followed suit.

 

Kate nodded.

 

Scully started to say something, but Morgan silently urged her out of the office. She looked at her partner. “Why did you stop me from saying anything?” she asked, not upset, but curious.

 

“Because you were about to ask her if she was alright. She’s not,” she said without reproof and with the certainty of experience.

 

They arrived back in the wine bar. “Do you want to stay and have a drink?” Scully asked.

 

“No.” Morgan wanted to get out of the bar. But she did recognize the desire in her partner, and in herself, to bring the work day to an end and transition to some personal time. “But I wouldn’t mind going for a walk.” She smiled. “I understand they have some beautiful beaches here.”

 

“That’s right, you have a thing for tropical beaches,” Scully replied with a smile. “A walk sounds nice.”

 

When they stepped out of the bar Morgan approached Marge again. “I think it would be a good idea if someone made sure Kate got home safe tonight; maybe stay with her so she’s not alone.”

 

Marge nodded. “I’ll see to it.”

 

Morgan gave her a nod and then turned back to Scully. They got in the car and drove back to Miami. Morgan pulled the car into a parking lot at a small beach. They got out of the car and, holding hands, walked along the beach.

 

“Are you alright in your heels walking in this sand?” Jess asked.

 

Scully chuckled. “I can walk anywhere in heels.”

 

There was a clear sky and a three-quarter moon above, so there was plenty of light.

 

“So… you like tropical beaches and walks in the moonlight,” Dana said lightly.

 

Jess laughed. “Sorry – I don’t mean to be such a cliché.”

 

Dana squeezed her hand and stopped, pulling the brunette to a stop as well. Jess turned to face her. She reached up with her other hand and brushed some hair back from Jess’s face. “I don’t mind cliché, especially where you and moonlight are concerned.” She pressed her lips to her lover’s and sighed as Jess responded. They held each other loosely and kissed gently, savoring the soft­ness and emotional connection.

 

After a few minutes, Jess pulled back, her heart pounding and legs feeling a bit rubbery. “I need… I think I need to sit down.” She sat down in the sand, facing the ocean.

 

Dana knelt down next to her lover. “Are you alright?”

 

Jess smiled. “Yeah. You just kind of blew me away.” She reached up, cupped Dana’s cheek, and pulled her into a deep kiss. Wrapping her arms around Dana she pulled the redhead to her as she laid back in the sand.

 

~~~

 

Sometime later, the two women were sitting up watching the waves. Dana was sitting between Jess’s legs, leaning back against her. She rested her hands over the arms wrapped about her waist.

 

They talked; sharing some of their histories with each other. Finding more and more things they held in common: enjoyment of moonlight and beaches; medical school experiences; a love of seafood, etc. Dana spoke of her relationship with her father and his lack of support for her decision to join the Bureau. Jess spoke of her relationship with her grandfather and the immense feeling of loss at his passing. And they talked about the last five or six years of work subsuming and oblit­erating everything else in their lives… resulting in a loss of a part of themselves.

 

Eventually they rose and walked back to the car, arm in arm.

 

In Dana’s hotel room, they undressed each other and came together under the sheets, connecting on more than just a physical level.

 

Dana lifted her head from Jess’s chest and gazed down into shining grey eyes. “Jess…”

 

“What?” the brunette prompted when Dana didn’t continue.

 

How much could she risk of herself? She gazed into her lover’s eyes and found the answer. “I’m falling for you.”

 

A soft smile graced Jess’s lips. She reached up, brushed back some of Dana’s red hair and caressed her cheek. “I’ve already fallen for you.”

 

Dana’s felt her heart swell and tears filled her eyes. She kissed Jess, gently, thoroughly. Laying her head on her lover’s shoulder, Dana closed her eyes. Finally she knew what real hap­piness felt like. She slept peacefully in her lover’s arms.

 

~~~

 

A phone was ringing. She’d let the answering machine get it… no, it was a cell phone. She’d let voicemail get it. She growled when her human pillow shifted out from under her. She opened her eyes and blearily saw her lover retrieve the offending noisemaker.

 

“Morgan.”

 

It was amazing how the woman could visibly transform into Agent Morgan, even naked. Scully sat up, holding the sheet to herself.

 

Morgan sat in the chair. “Why?… I see… Tell me, why now?…” Her jaw tightened and she flashed a glance at Scully. “You know I can’t do that… Why not this morning?… Where?… I’ll find it.” She hung up and dialed the airport, making reservations on the 4:20 flight to Atlanta that afternoon.

 

“We’re going to Atlanta?” Scully asked.

 

Morgan sighed. “The son of a bitch wants to talk. Wants me to meet him at a bar in Atlanta – Doc’s Saloon.”

 

An auburn eyebrow arched. “Sounds like a fine establishment,” she said sarcastically.

 

Morgan let out a huff. “Probably a biker bar.” She rubbed her hands over her face. “What time is it?”

 

Scully looked at the clock radio. “4:23. Come back to bed and get some more sleep.”

 

It was so tempting to crawl back under the covers and snuggle with Dana, but she needed to prepare for what the day would bring. Morgan moved and sat on the side of the bed. She leaned in and kissed her lover. “I’d love to, but I have some work I need to do.” She kissed Dana again before standing. “Get some more sleep. It’s probably going to be a long day.” She picked up her stuff and went into her own room.

 

~~~

 

**Chapter 22**

 

When Morgan retreated to her own room, she slipped on a robe and booted up her laptop. She wanted to do some research on a number of things. She needed to find out where Doc’s Saloon was and if possible find out what kind of establishment it was. She also wanted to research devices that could distort and disguise a person’s voice. The voice on the phone didn’t sound electronic per se, but it did sound as if it had been altered somehow. She typed an email letting AD Taylor and the Director know about the contact she’d had with the UNSUB. And she placed a couple phone calls.

 

Doc’s Saloon wasn’t a biker bar, but from the history of police calls to the location, it was definitely a rough place.

 

Morgan found a number of devices that could be used to alter the voice, but they were rather cheap and would have been obvious in their use. And she didn’t find any that were specifically for use with a cell phone. What she was looking for could have been a very high end specialized piece of equipment – perhaps even custom built.

 

She also called the cell phone company and verified the call she’d received had been placed from Atlanta. She had an uneasy feeling.

 

She and Scully were going to spend the day at the University of Miami speaking with Elizabeth’s teachers and fellow students. Then they were going to fly up to Atlanta.

 

Having completed the tasks she’d set for herself, Morgan rubbed her face and put her laptop aside. She looked at the clock. It was about 40 minutes before Scully’s alarm would go off. Or… she could wake Dana up herself. She smiled. It was amazing how the redhead had changed her in a little over three weeks. Before this case she wouldn’t even have considered setting work aside for a few minutes just to spend some personal time with someone. She shook her head – it was time to act, not think.

 

Morgan got up and returned to Dana’s room. She stood next to the bed for a few moments, just gazing down at the beautiful woman. She looked so peaceful. Morgan shed her robe and slipped into the bed next to her partner… next to her lover.

 

Jess tenderly brushed some hair back from Dana’s face. She lowered her head and kissed soft lips.

 

Dana smiled into the kiss that awakened her. She moved her arms up around the shoulders of the one kissing her, pulling her close. Jess was smiling when Dana opened her eyes and looked up into her shining grey eyes. “Good morning.”

 

“Good morning.” Jess ducked her head and started nuzzling the redhead’s throat and neck.

 

“Mm, is it time to get up?”

 

“Not yet. I hope you don’t mind me waking you a little early,” the brunette replied softly. She latched onto Dana’s pulse point, teasing it with her lips and tongue.

 

Dana’s breath caught in her throat as gentle hands caressed and fondled her. “Not… at all.”

 

~~~

 

Content and satisfied, the two women were simply holding one another in quiet lassitude when alarm clock finally announced it was time to get up. So they parted to shower and dress in their respective rooms.

 

Morgan was closing up her briefcase when Scully entered her room. “Ready to go?” Morgan asked.

 

Scully nodded. But she set her things down next to the door and turned to the brunette. “Just one thing…”

 

“What?”

 

Scully leaned in and lightly kissed her partner. “Thank you for my wakeup call, Agent Morgan,” she said with a soft smile. She was rewarded with a beautiful smile.

 

“You’re welcome, Agent Scully.” Playfulness shone in grey eyes. “Just trying to be a good partner.”

 

They shared another kiss and smile, then went to check out of the hotel.

 

~~~

 

Scully and Morgan spent all morning and a good portion of the afternoon at the University of Miami. They interviewed Elizabeth’s fellow students and her professors. They were both frustrated and disappointed as they left for the airport. No one knew of any new person in the victim’s life. No one stood out; no one didn’t belong.

 

Morgan sat down in her airplane seat with a sigh.

 

Scully settled next to her. She patted her partner’s arm. “We will catch him, Jess.”

 

Morgan nodded. “I know. I’m just afraid of how many more women will die before we do.”

 

Scully was going to express her concerns about the alleged meeting in Atlanta, but Morgan closed her eyes and was soon napping.

 

~~~

 

In Atlanta they rented a car and checked into a hotel. It was over dinner Scully finally confronted her partner.

 

“Just what exactly are your plans for this meeting tonight?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I mean, just what exactly are we going to do? What if he doesn’t show up? What if he _does_? What kind of backup are we going to have?”

 

Morgan put down her plastic fork and pushed the remnants of her meal away. She wasn’t looking forward to this conversation. It was, in fact, the reason she’d suggested takeout to begin with, rather than dinner at a restaurant. “Not we, me.”

 

“What?” Scully asked with arch brow, not sure she’d heard correctly.

 

“ _We_ are not going. I am.”

 

Morgan knew the Scully would be angry, but she wasn’t quite prepared for the full wrath of the redhead. She sat silently as the livid woman gave vent to her anger. The truth was she’d be just as angry if their places were reversed, but there was no way she could let Scully go to the bar. Finally Scully wound down.

 

“Well?! Are you going to say something?” Scully demanded from across the room where she’d been pacing.

 

“He said he wouldn’t show if I didn’t go alone.” Before Scully could go off again, Morgan continued. “And he said he kill you on sight, Dana. It’s not a vague threat anymore. It’s an explicit threat against your life.”

 

“I’m _not_ quitting this case!”

 

“I’m not asking you to.”

 

Morgan’s quiet response took some of the wind out of Scully’s sails. She sat down on the end of the bed.

 

“I am asking you to trust me.”

 

Scully ran a hand across her eyes and tried to rein in her ire. She reminded herself that Morgan wasn’t Mulder, she wasn’t an unreasonable person. Morgan had always been profes­sional and respectful of her; the least she could do was hear her partner out. “Alright, talk to me, Jess.”

 

Morgan nodded. “Okay. First off, please remember that this isn’t my first time to the rodeo. I’m an experienced agent and have a history of dealing with these cases.”

 

Scully nodded.

 

“I’m going to Doc’s Saloon tonight, but I won’t be alone – and neither will you.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I placed a call early this morning to a local detective that I’ve worked with before. He’s going to be at the bar.” She looked at her watch, “In fact he should already be there. And his partner will be with you.”

 

“With me?”

 

“I’m not naïve enough to discount the possibility this is just a ruse to get me out of the way so he can come after you, Dana.”

 

“Or it could be an attempt to isolate you so he can kill you, Jess.”

 

Morgan nodded. “That is a possibility, although I honestly don’t think it’s the most likely.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“None of his threats have been directed at me, only you.” She paused. “Dana, I know you don’t like it, but you have to let me go without you.”

 

“Damn it, Jess. You made me promise to be careful and not take unnecessary risks.” She stood up, walked back over to the small table and knelt next to her partner… her lover. She took the bru­nette’s hand in her own. “I need you to make me the same promise, Jess. I don’t want anything to happen to you. Please do not take any unnecessary risks.”

 

Morgan looked down into bright blue eyes full of earnestness and naked emotion. She gently caressed Scully’s cheek. “I promise.” She then bent down and kissed her and with her hands on Dana’s shoulders, Jess stood up, pulling the redhead up with her.

 

Scully pulled out of the kiss. Sapphire blue gazed into sparkling grey. “What time do you have to leave?”

 

Morgan glanced at the clock. “Bobby’s partner should be here in a couple hours. I won’t leave until he gets here.”

 

“Good.” Scully claimed Morgan’s lips with her own.

 

The next thing Jess knew, she was on the bed with Dana pinning her down.

 

~~~

 

Morgan looked through the peephole when there was a knock on her hotel room door.

 

“Agent Morgan? It’s Detective Gene Franco, Bobby Marinelli’s partner.” He held his shield up.

 

Morgan opened the door. “Come on in, Detective.”

 

“Just call me Frank,” he replied as they shook hands.

 

Morgan introduced the detective to her partner. She then grabbed her weapon and slipped it into the holster at the small of her back.

 

“Bobby’s been at Doc’s for about two hours. He said a couple fights had already broken the last time he checked in with me, so keep your eyes open, Agent Morgan.”

 

“Will do.” She turned to Scully. “I’ll see you later.” And then she was gone.

 

~~~

 

As Morgan walked into Doc’s Saloon all of her senses were on high alert. She knew what a risk she was taking, but she honestly didn’t think the Reaper would try to kill her. Even his previous inva­sion into her hotel room had been timed to ensure she wasn’t present. And he’d apparently fol­lowed her, as evidenced by the break in at Scully’s apartment, giving him ample opportunity to kill her. No, she didn’t think he want to kill her.

 

She’d dealt with his kind before. They wanted a foil to parry against, test and demonstrate their superiority. She had been that foil on more than one occasion.

 

But she wasn’t dumb enough to dismiss the possibility of a trap, for herself… or Scully. So when she’d been told to come to Atlanta, she’d called an old contact there. Bobby Marinelli was a detec­tive on the Atlanta P.D.’s night shift. He was a good detective and had several years’ experience in both undercover work and the in the homicide division. And in a worst case scenario, he was someone she knew could more than handle himself and back her up.

 

Morgan spotted Bobby almost immediately. His 5’9”, lanky frame, unshaven and unkempt appear­ance belied the sharp intelligence and unexpected strength of the man. The brown-eyed man was doing a good impression of a sleepy drunk, conveniently sitting in a spot that allowed his field of vision to cover the entire room. Neither one acknowledged the other.

 

Morgan went to the bar and ordered a Jack Daniels. She didn’t care for the amber liquid, but Doc’s wasn’t a place one ordered ginger ale, and she could nurse the whiskey for quite some time.

 

Morgan had been sitting at a table for over an hour. She’d had to fend off some unwanted advances and had been called quite a few choice names. Finally a man sat down at her table who wasn’t trying to hit on her. He looked her up and down before speaking.

 

“You’re Morgan.”

 

“And you’re not the person who called me,” she said with instinctive certainty.

 

He smirked. “No. But I was sent by him.”

 

She arched an eyebrow. “I was told be here to meet with _him_.”

 

“There’s something he wants me to give you.”

 

“What?”

 

He looked around. “Not here.”

 

“Well, I’m not about to go anywhere with you.”

 

“You misunderstand – I just mean not right here.” He jerked a thumb toward the back of the bar. “There’s a room in the back, more private.”

 

Morgan weighed her options. The man in front of her was large – at least six foot and 225 pounds. And he was not fat. But she also knew that she could take him if it came down to it. She gave a slight nod. “Alright.” As she stood she made an inconspicuous gesture with her hand, signaling Bobby to stay put but keep his eyes open. She didn’t have to look to know Bobby caught her signal. She followed ‘the hulk’ to the back of the bar.

 

~~~

 

**Chapter 23**

 

As soon as Morgan stepped through the door, a heavy object came down on the back of her head. When she came to, she was tied to a wooden chair with her hands tied behind the back of the chair. Her feet were also tied to the legs of the chair. Suddenly cold water was thrown in her face. She sputtered a little and raised her head. She was rewarded with a fist to her left cheek.

 

She tasted blood where the inside of her cheek was cut. And she was dizzy.

 

“Hey! I said not to do anything until she woke up!”

 

“She is awake.”

 

Footsteps marked the approached of a second man. “Well, well. What have we here?”

 

Morgan glared the second man.

 

“You are a feisty one, aren’t you? Well, that’s why we’re here.”

 

“I’m gonna love teaching you a lesson or two, bitch,” smirked ‘the hulk’ just before he smashed the side of her face again.

 

Morgan spit some blood on his shoes. She then looked back up at the second man. He was clearly the brains of the duo, but that also made him the more dangerous. “Look… if I’m supposed to be learning something here, wouldn’t it better if I knew what the hell the lesson was?”

 

She received a blow to the opposite cheek for her impertinence.

 

“Gag her.” The second man walked away as ‘the hulk’ gagged her.

 

Even with Morgan’s strength, it was difficult to break the bindings on her hands without good leverage. But since it was obvious these two wanted to beat her rather than kill her, she knew she could last long enough for Bobby to realize something was wrong.

 

~~~

 

Bobby was a patient man. Too many undercover cases taught him that to act too soon could blow someone’s cover. But his instincts were telling him it was time to check on Morgan; she’d been gone too long.

 

Unfortunately, as soon as he made his decision to go check on her, a bar fight broke out – in sec­onds it encompassed the entire place. He jumped right in – in an attempt to work his way to the back. He also got his phone out and hit the memory dial for his partner.

 

“Frank, got a problem here. Send some ba–” His call was cut short when someone smashed a particularly heavy liquor bottle over his head, knocking him out.

 

~~~

 

Scully had waited exactly ten minutes after Morgan left. She then tucked her weapon in the small of her back, slipped on her blazer and headed to the door.

 

“Um, Agent Scully? Where are you going?”

 

She gave Det. Franco a determined look. “To back up my partner. You can either stay here or come with me.” She opened the door and walked out of the hotel room.

 

Det. Franco was on her heels doing his best to stop her, but finally saw there was no way to sway the redhead from her course of action. He indicated he’d drive his car so she didn’t have to hail a cab. He did get her to agree to wear one of the Kevlar vests in his trunk and to his plan to park a certain distance from the bar so that they weren’t obvious in the parking lot. He assured Scully that his partner would call him if there was a problem he felt he and Morgan couldn’t handle.

 

They’d been sitting in the car for a quite a long time when Frank’s phone rang. “Franco… Bobby?… Bobby?” He slapped his phone shut.

 

“What’s going on?” Scully demanded.

 

Instead of answering her directly, he picked up the mike to his radio and called in, requesting backup. Since he wasn’t starting the car and getting them there, Scully started to open her door to get out and cover the two blocks on foot. Frank caught hold of her arm barely in time to keep her in the car as he turned the key in the ignition. Quickly pulling up short of the front door of the bar they both jumped out of the car.

 

Frank reached to open the door, but before he could a body came crashing out of a painted over window. Scully and Frank exchanged a look and headed inside with determination. What greeted them was one of the biggest and roughest melee’s either had ever encountered. When Frank spotted his partner unconscious on the floor he pushed and shoved their way to him. Scully knelt down next to Bobby and checked him out. He was alive and his pulse was strong. But he had a bleeding wound on the back of his head.

 

“He should be alright. He’s bleeding but it’s not a bad wound. Head wounds always bleed a lot.”

 

Frank took off his over shirt, folded it up and pressed it against Bobby’s head wound. Scully stood up to try to find her partner.

 

“Where’s Jess?”

 

Bobby came to. “Back…”

 

“What?” Frank asked.

 

“Morgan… back room…”

 

Scully tried to work her way to the back of the bar, but the fighting around her threatened to engulf her as well. She found an overturned chair, set it upright, stood on top of it and fired three quick shots into the ceiling. The noise level dropped dramatically and nearly every head in the place turned toward her. “Everyone settle down, sit down and shut up!!” Several objections started but she fired another shot. “Now!!”

 

The battlers, for the most part, obeyed. She looked at Bobby and Frank who indicated they would take charge of the room. She quickly made her way to the back of the bar. She was not, even in the most remote way, prepared for what she found when she entered the back room.

 

~~~

 

Morgan realized that something had gone very wrong. Bobby wasn’t coming. It was solely up to her to deal with the situation she was in. Despite the blows she’d taken to her face and body, she contin­ued to try to break the bindings holding her arms and hands behind the back of the chair. Finally they gave. Morgan didn’t waste any time. She surged up, surprising both men. Her features shifted in an instant. She kicked her legs free as she ripped off her gag. A very hard and well placed punch knocked out the ‘brains’ of the duo. That left the hulk.

 

The change in Morgan’s features may have stunned Jerry (the hulk), but he quickly recovered while she focused her rage on his partner. After knocking Bill out, she turned back to him. He met her with a fist to her face. But it wasn’t enough to stop her. She lunged at him. Jerry met her lunge, grabbing one of her arms and yanking it behind her with all his strength. They both heard the pop when it dislocated.

 

Morgan let out a yell when her arm was twisted and her shoulder dislocated. It also caused her already high adrenalin levels to spike even higher. With a roar she spun, landed a punch to his jaw which she followed up with physically shoving him into the wall with her own body. She grabbed his throat with her right hand, lifted and squeezed. Suddenly the door flew open.

 

~~~

 

Scully froze as she took in the appearance of her partner. Morgan’s face was bruised; she had blood running down her face from the corner of her left eye and below her broken nose; her left arm hung useless at her side; and her wrists were chafed raw from being tied up. All that was a shock, but wasn’t what gave her pause.

 

What rooted Scully to the spot were Morgan’s black eyes and fangs! And she was holding a 225 pound man a couple of inches off the floor with one hand around his throat!

 

While the newly arrived redhead distracted Morgan, Jerry saw his chance and took it. He broke the grip Morgan had on his throat and threw as hard a right as he could to her body, following it up with a left to her head.

 

All three heard the snap of ribs breaking and the forceful expulsion of air from her lungs. The blow to her head stunned her. Morgan dropped to her knees. As Jerry raised a broken chair leg, prepar­ing to bring it down on her head, Scully was finally spurred into action.

 

“F.B.I. Freeze!”

 

He didn’t.

 

A shot rang out.

 

The bullet struck Jerry in the chest knocking him back… but he didn’t go down. With a yell he still attempted to attack Morgan. A second bullet ended his life.

 

Morgan was on the floor. Scully moved toward her. Pain was clearly written in her features. It was with grey eyes she looked up at her partner. Before she could say anything Bobby and Frank appeared in the room.

 

“Fuck!” growled Bobby while Frank stepped out and called for a couple of the EMTs that had just arrived. Bobby knelt next to Morgan while Scully checked on the unconscious man on the floor. “Take it easy, Morgan. You’re going to be okay.”

 

Scully sat down on a couple of stacked boxes. She simply didn’t know what to think or say. Did she really see what she thought she did? Could Jess really be a monster in disguise? What did it mean?

 

~~~

 

Once Morgan was able to catch her breath and answer the EMTs’ questions, she was helped up from the floor and, at her own insistence, walked out of the back room, through the bar and out to one of the ambulances.

 

Bobby went with her, still holding a cloth to back of his head. “I’m sorry, Morgan. I got blindsided.”

 

Morgan sat on the gurney in the back of the ambulance and the EMT began to check her out more closely and prepared her for transport.

 

“It’s not your fault.”

 

“Did you find out what you needed to?”

 

She let out a sigh. “The guy I’m after wasn’t here, but apparently I was being taught a lesson, punished.”

 

“For what?”

 

“They wouldn’t say.” She winced a bit when the EMT gently examined her nose. “I still have to question the second one in the morning.”

 

“Sorry, Agent Morgan. I’m going to put you on some oxygen and start an I.V. Then we’ll get you both to the hospital.”

 

~~~

 

At the hospital Morgan was quickly examined and x-rayed. She was given a muscle relaxant and pain medication before her shoulder was manipulated back into place.

 

As soon as Bobby got a few stitches in the back of his head, he joined Morgan. “You look like shit,” he said with a smile.

 

“Thanks a lot.” Morgan looked around making sure no one was currently paying attention or listening to them. “She saw me, Bobby,” she said softly.

 

He sat on the gurney next to her feet with a sigh. “I’m sorry. If I’d been more careful it wouldn’t have happened.”

 

“It’s not your fault. I knew I was taking a risk agreeing to the meeting. And she agreed to let me go without her.”

 

“Frank said she waited ten minutes before leaving the hotel. He couldn’t stop her so they parked a couple blocks down the road.”

 

She shook her head. “I should have known. It’s not like her to back off.”

 

“So now what?”

 

“I’ll continue to work the case and move on when it’s over.”

 

Bobby placed on a hand on her leg and gave it a supportive squeeze.

 

~~~

 

When Scully finally arrived at the hospital she once again flashed her credentials. She inquired about the condition of Morgan, but didn’t go back to see her. She took a seat in the waiting room.

 

Frank on the other hand, went back to check on his partner. He, of course, found Bobby with Morgan. After making sure they were both going to be okay, he left and returned to the precinct to help process the three dozen, or so, people arrested at the bar.

 

Scully sat in the ER waiting room, trying to sort out her thoughts and feelings. What the hell had she seen? What was Jess? What did it mean for their partnership?

 

What did it mean for them on personal level?

 

~~~

 

**Chapter 24**

 

Morgan had to fight with the attending physician, but she vehemently refused to be admitted into the hospital for observation.

 

“Agent Morgan, you have a concussion, your ribs are broken and your shoulder was dislocated–”

 

“All of which you can’t do a damn thing about at this point.”

 

“Agent–”

 

“I’m a doctor – I know you can’t make me stay. And I’m not going to. So go get the damn paper­work I need to sign so I can get out of here.”

 

The paperwork was brought and she signed herself out A.M.A. (against medical advice).

 

~~~

 

Scully stood up when Bobby and Morgan both came out. “They’re not keeping you overnight?”

 

“I’m fine.”

 

Morgan’s reply received a highly arched eyebrow in response. Scully clearly didn’t believe her. The brunette continued on her way out the door.

 

Scully exchanged a look with Bobby, but then they followed.

 

“Det. Franco brought me in your car,” Scully informed Bobby. “It’s over here.” She took the lead.

 

Bobby helped Morgan into the back seat and then got in the front with Scully. “We need to make a stop on the way back to the hotel,” he informed the redhead.

 

Scully nodded and Bobby pulled out of the parking lot. When he pulled the car into a parking space Morgan looked at where they were.

 

“What are we doing here?”

 

“You know why we’re here,” replied Bobby.

 

“Forget it, Bobby. I just want to go back to the hotel.”

 

Scully turned slightly and looked at her partner, and noted the irritated expression on her face.

 

Bobby turned around to look at Morgan. “I didn’t say anything about want. This about need, Morgan, and you damn well know it,” he snapped, not giving an inch.

 

Morgan glared at him. “I don’t–”

 

“I know.”

 

When she didn’t reply he opened the door and got out of the car.

 

Scully watched Morgan. The brunette was obviously not pleased. In fact, she seemed downright sulky; something she hadn’t seen in Jess before. She was uncomfortable with the heavy silence in the car, but she didn’t know how to break it. She didn’t know what to say to Morgan. Hell, she didn’t know what to think.

 

Morgan, on the other hand, did know what to think. She knew as soon as Scully had seen her at the bar that it was over. Dana had seen something Toni never had; she’d seen her other half. She closed her eyes and mourned what was apparently not to be.

 

Bobby returned to the car after only a few short minutes. He lightly tossed a small brown paper bag to Morgan in the backseat. They exchanged a look before he turned back. “Now we can go to the hotel.”

 

~~~

 

At the hotel, Bobby helped Morgan up to her room. Scully watched silently as Morgan stiffly walked into the bathroom with the paper bag in her hand and closed the door. She was clearly in pain.

 

In the bathroom Morgan opened the bag and took out the plastic container within. She removed the lid and drank the still warm blood. She looked in the mirror at her own visage, obsidian eyes looking back at her, mocking her. The half of her heritage that had saved her life… had just lost her the chance of being happy again.

 

When Morgan came out of the bathroom she threw the paper bag, with the empty container in it, at Bobby. He caught it and, with a nod, left without a word.

 

Morgan began to unbutton her shirt with her right hand. She carefully shrugged it off, exposing her bound left arm and ribs. She then undid her jeans and managed to push them down and off. She didn’t bother with pajamas as she moved to the bed. Scully was transfixed by the visible damage, the bruising, on Morgan’s body; evidence of the brutality she’d withstood. She startled a little at the sound of her partner’s voice.

 

“If you don’t mind, turn off the light on your way out, please. I’ll be sleeping in late.” Morgan was lying under the sheet, her eyes already closed.

 

Silently, Scully turned off the light and retreated through the connecting door to her own room, locking it behind herself.

 

The snick of the lock as Dana turned it was as loud as a jail cell door slamming into place, locking her heart away. It was the first time the adjoining door between their rooms had been locked. A single tear escaped and rolled down the side of her face and into her ear.

 

Scully tossed and turned the rest of the night. Sleeping poorly, and having disturbing dreams. She dreamt of eyes black as night and sharp fangs… and blood. She dreamt of monsters and Mulder and being caught in quicksand, unable to escape. She dreamt of eyes sparkling grey and full of warmth and understanding. She dreamt of happiness and passionate lovemaking.

 

~~~

 

Since it was after 3:00am by the time they got done at the hospital and back to the hotel, it was a little after 10:00 when Scully woke. She awoke to find herself clutching the second pillow to herself and wondering why it wasn’t Jess she was holding. Jess…

 

Everything from the night before came flooding into her mind, including the dreams. She didn’t know what she had seen meant, but she knew she had to find out.

 

Scully got up, showered and dressed. Having braced herself for the coming conversation, she unlocked the adjoining door and stepped quietly into her partner’s room. She was not prepared for what waited for her.

 

Nothing.

 

Jess was gone… as was her luggage. Scully was absolutely livid! She never thought Jess would ditch her like Mulder had done countless times. “FUCK!” She whirled around to leave the room, but something caught her eye. There was a folded, white piece of paper taped to the door adjoining their rooms. It had her name on it. She took it down and opened it. It was definitely Jess’s handwriting.

 

Dana,

 

I’ve cleared it with the Director – there’s no need for you to continue this case with me or to stay on the taskforce. You’re free to do as you please and have your choice of assignments in any division, at any location you want. Good luck with whatever you choose.

 

With my highest regards,

Special Agent Jessica Morgan

 

Scully stalked back into her own room, the note crumpled in her fist. She was so angry she was having trouble thinking clearly. She closed her eyes and counted to ten, trying to calm herself down. She pulled out her cell phone and called Jess. Not surprisingly Scully got her voicemail. She was too angry to leave a message though. Scully went to her nightstand and picked up the busi­ness card Det. Bobby Marinelli had given her. She dialed his number.

 

“Marinelli.” He sounded half asleep.

 

“Det. Marinelli, it’s Agent Scully. I need to speak with you.”

 

“Umm… alright.” He gave her directions to his place.

 

~~~

 

Scully knocked on the detective’s door. The door opened and she stepped into a rather dark apart­ment. All the windows were covered by blinds and heavy drapery. The only light in the living room came from a lamp standing next to the couch.

 

“Come on in, Agent Scully.”

 

“Thank you. I appreciate you meeting with me.”

 

“Would you like something to drink? Coffee?”

 

“Coffee would be great.”

 

“Come on into the kitchen.” Bobby led Scully into the kitchen and started a pot of coffee as she took a seat at the kitchen table. He sat down across from her. “Now, what can I do for you?”

 

“How long have you known Jess?”

 

“Let’s see, the Stevenson case was in ‘91, so almost eight years.” He gave her a hard look. “Is something wrong?”

 

“I’m trying to figure out what’s going on; what’s happened.” She took a breath and let it out. “What was that all about in the car last night between you and Jess? What was in that paper bag?”

 

“I think that’s something you should ask her. It’s not my place to tell you.”

 

“I would, except she’s gone!” Scully snapped.

 

Bobby sighed. “I didn’t expect that… but it’s still not my place to tell you.”

 

“What _can_ you tell me?”

 

“I can tell you that Morgan is the best damn cop I’ve ever seen. She has great instincts and really cares about the job, the cases, the victims. I’d work with her anytime, anywhere. She’s already saved my life once, back in ‘91.” He got up and poured two cups of the freshly made coffee. He set a cup down in front Scully before retaking his seat. “Morgan is as good a person as they come. I was pleased she called me for help. Although in the end, I didn’t turn out to be much help,” he added regretfully. He lightly touched a hand to the back of his head. “I got blindsided.”

 

“It can happen to anyone.”

 

“You said Morgan was gone. Did she indicate where she went?”

 

“No. She was gone when I got up – just left me a note saying it wasn’t necessary for me to con­tinue to work with her, that I was free to do whatever I wanted.”

 

“And what if what you want is to continue to work with her?” He paused for a couple of beats. “Or, do you?”

 

Scully looked down into her cup of coffee, feeling a little ashamed. “I don’t know,” she said softly. “I need to know what’s going on before I can determine that.”

 

“Then you need to talk to Morgan.”

 

“Yeah. But she left.”

 

Bobby let out a snort. “Well I can tell you she didn’t walk out on the case. And I don’t imagine it would be all that hard for you as an F.B.I. agent to find her.”

 

After a few seconds of silence, Scully put her cup on the table and thanked Bobby for his time. She then left.

 

Bobby poured the remnants of the coffee down the drain. He opened the refrigerator, pulled out a container of blood and put in the microwave to warm it up. “What in the hell are you up to, Morgan?” After the microwave dinged, he took out the blood and started to drink it. It would be hours before the sun set and it was safe for him go out, but he could make a call. He dialed Morgan’s number.

 

“Hello, Bobby. Isn’t it a bit sunny out for a creature of the night like you?” she quipped.

 

“Up yours, half-breed. What the hell did you do, Morgan?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I mean, you disappeared without telling your partner where you were going.”

 

“I told you, she saw me, Bobby.”

 

“So?”

 

“So it was best for me to continue working the case without her. I gave her a glowing and well deserved review, and made sure she has her pick of assignments.”

 

“What if she still wants to work with you?”

 

“I highly doubt that.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because most people don’t take it too well when someone they’ve gotten involved with has deceived them. And I can tell you that Dana is not a woman who takes kindly to being lied to or misled.”

 

“Involved w– You mean– Damn, Morgan.”

 

“Yeah, well…”

 

“So, where are you now?”

 

“Why?” she asked suspiciously.

 

“Keep your knickers on. Scully was just here asking questions about you.”

 

Morgan sighed. “What did you tell her?”

 

“Well, I didn’t tell her you’re a half-breed. But you need to sit down and have a talk with the woman. You owe her that, Morgan.”

 

~~~

 

Scully placed a few phone calls. Morgan had returned to Miami. She didn’t know why, or where the brunette would be staying, but she decided to go and see if she could get the woman to talk to her.

 

~~~

 

**Chapter 25**

 

After Morgan heard Scully lock the door between their rooms she made a decision. She knew she couldn’t bear the rejection. She had opened up to someone for the first time in years, but she’d ruined it. It wasn’t Dana’s fault. Jess was the one who had deceived her, who didn’t tell her about herself.

 

But then, how does one go about telling someone her kind of secret? Not even her parents knew – only her grandfather had known. He was the one who explained to her what was going on when she realized she was different from everyone else. He was the one who explained to her what she was, who she was, and what she needed to do.

 

Her family gave her privilege, her heritage that gave her power… and it was her grand­father who taught her the responsibilities required of her. And one of those responsibilities was to not inflict herself on an innocent person. Actions had consequences. So, she set the alarm to wake her at 6:30 to make some calls and travel arrangements.

 

~~~

 

Morgan was feeling better physically when she got up in the morning. But she really should have had more time to recover. Although her ribs were no longer broken they were still very sore. At least her shoulder only had a twinge in it. And there was only faint bruising remaining on her face. Another pint of blood and some more sleep and she’d be good as new.

 

She made her phone calls and then went down to the precinct to interview the brains of last night’s escapade. Bill Simon was little more than a low level criminal. Her interrogation of the man pro­duced only the confession that he’d been hired, by phone, to ‘teach some uppity bitch’ a lesson. He’d received a picture of her and $3000 in an envelope with no postage in his mailbox. For a mere $500 he hired Jerry Brunson to do the actually beating – because he didn’t like to get his hands dirty, and because Jerry enjoyed beating women so much.

 

Not expecting to find anything more from this lead, she turned over the follow up to the locals. Morgan then caught the 9:45 flight back down to Miami. Once there, she rented a car. Since she was on her own dime, she’d made a reservation at the Loews luxury hotel that had opened only two and half months earlier.

 

A discreet symbol on the concierge desk (visible only to those of a certain breed), let her know that she wouldn’t have to leave the hotel to obtain the pint of blood she needed. She placed her order and retired to her room. Not ten minutes after arriving in her room there was a knock on the door. She took delivery of her order. Even though it wasn’t even 1:00 in the after­noon, she drank the warm, thick liquid and then went to bed.

 

~~~

 

Morgan got up at 6:00 feeling pretty good. She changed into some shorts and a tank top, and went for a long run. She enjoyed the run. Back at the hotel at 7:30 she showered and changed. She went to dinner and then drove up to Ft Lauderdale.

 

Morgan was on downtime for a couple days because of what had happened. She hadn’t told the Director just how badly she’d been hurt since she knew she’d be fully recovered in a short time. Unusual for her though, she was actually going out for the evening just to be herself and relax. She had liked the Black Diamond wine bar when she and Scully went there during the investigation. So, on this Thursday night, she headed to the Black Diamond.

 

Marge, the doorwoman, recognized Morgan. “Good evening, Agent Morgan.”

 

Morgan smiled. “Good evening, Marge. And tonight it’s just Jess.”

 

“Any luck with finding Beth’s killer?”

 

“I can’t discuss the case, but don’t worry, we will get him.”

 

Marge nodded. She waved Morgan’s money away when she tried to pay the cover charge. “I told you, no charge for you.”

 

“I’m not working tonight, Marge.”

 

“Just go in. Kate wouldn’t want me to charge you.”

 

“How is Kate?”

 

Marge sighed. “Hurting. But she’s a strong woman, she’ll be okay.”

 

“She’s not in, is she?”

 

“No. Although she would have been if we hadn’t all threatened to walk out on her if she came in.”

 

Morgan nodded. “She’ll need some time to mourn, but she’ll also need to keep busy. Don’t be too hard on her if she needs to work.”

 

The older woman recognized the sound of experience of in the agent’s voice. “Don’t worry; we’ll take good care of Kate. Have a nice evening, Jess.”

 

“Thank you, Marge.”

 

Morgan entered the bar. There was a different bartender on duty and there were only eight cus­tomers present. She went to the bar, ordered a glass of wine and took a seat in one of the leather arm chairs.

 

After a couple of glasses of wine, Morgan wandered to the back corner of the bar, to the baby grand piano. While at Oxford she worked part time at a quiet little pub called The Squire. She had played the piano there. It had been a much more innocent time in her life. It had been a long time since Morgan sat down to play the piano, because no matter how she tried, her emotions always came out in the music. If she was angry, so was the music; if she was happy, so was the music; if she was melancholy, so was the music. She placed her fingers on the keys, caressing them, but not yet applying any pressure.

 

“Go on.”

 

Morgan looked up at the softly spoken words.

 

“Go on and play something,” Marge gently encouraged her.

 

“Taking a break?”

 

“No. I was just filling in for Barb who was running late. I’m not actually working tonight.” Marge sat on one of the stools placed around the piano. “So, play something,” she said with a smile.

 

Morgan let out a slow breath, caressed the keys a moment, and started to play. Her eyes drifted shut as the melancholy notes mingled, formed a coherent union, and wrapped themselves around her. Morgan wasn’t sure how long the music had carried her, but when she opened her eyes again, there were five or six other women also sitting on the stools around the piano. She felt her face color and she dropped her gaze as she let her hands fall away from the ivory.

 

“No, don’t stop.”

 

“That was beautiful!”

 

“Please, play some more.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Play some more.”

 

Morgan looked at Marge who was smiling.

 

“I think you’d better play some more before they get rowdy,” Marge said with a smirk.

 

Morgan played the baby grand piano for over two hours. The women commented on the beauty of the music, though not the melancholy woven within it. Finally she took a break. She grabbed the latest glass of wine that had been purchased for her and moved back to one of the leather arm chairs. Marge sat in its companion, sipping a mineral water.

 

“You play beautifully, Jess. But I have to ask, why so blue?”

 

Morgan sighed. “Just things catching up with me, I guess.”

 

“Things?”

 

Morgan had had enough wine to loosen her tongue more than usual. “I’m tired of investigating the murders of young women; tired of crawling around in the minds of the sick and evil bastards that rape, murder and molest; tired of trying to catch monsters after they’ve wreaked havoc in the lives of innocents…” she trailed off. “Tired of being afraid and alone… and of not being happy,” she added softly.

 

Marge placed her hand on Morgan’s forearm and gave it a squeeze. “I can’t imagine a beautiful woman like you ever having to be alone… if she didn’t want to be.”

 

“I don’t want to be… not anymore…” She took another sip of wine. “I miss her,” she said, thinking of both Toni and Dana.

 

“What happened?”

 

Morgan’s mind played out the scene of Toni’s murder… and the locking of the door by Dana. Right at that precise moment, she wasn’t sure which hurt more. She let out a sigh. “Bad things hap­pened.”

 

Marge didn’t press Morgan for more detail, but she did keep her company throughout the evening.

 

Around 2:00 Morgan decided it was time to go. She had long since surrendered the keys to her rental car. She turned to Marge. “Time to call a cab.”

 

Marge smirked. “Where are you staying?”

 

“The Loews.”

 

Marge stood up and offered a hand to Morgan. “Come on. I’ll drive you.” She helped Morgan up, who wavered just slightly. The bartender tossed Morgan’s keys to Marge when she asked for them. Marge got the tipsy agent into the passenger’s seat of the car and then got behind the wheel.

 

“How old are you, Jess?”

 

Morgan, who had been gazing out the window didn’t catch the question. “What?”

 

“I asked how old you are.”

 

“Ah. Just turned 33 a couple weeks ago.”

 

“Then regardless of what’s happened in your life, you’re still young enough to set yourself on the path you want to follow.”

 

Morgan frowned. “You sound as if you think you’re too old to do that for yourself.”

 

Marge chuckled. “It gets a little hard when you’re in your 50’s.”

 

“50’s? I’d have thought 40, 42 tops.”

 

“Thanks. And I’m not complaining about my life. I don’t have many regrets.”

 

~~~

 

When they arrived at the Loews Marge insisted on seeing Morgan up to her room.

 

“I’m not that drunk, you know,” said Morgan.

 

“I know,” Marge replied with a smile. “Besides, I wouldn’t mind a look at Miami’s new luxury hotel. I hear it’s pretty posh.”

 

“The suite I have is definitely nice. It has a great big claw foot tub and a separate marble shower,” the agent said as they walked inside.

 

“Suite? And the feds pay to put you up in a place like this?”

 

“No. I’m here on my own dime.”

 

When they neared the door to Morgan’s suite, she heard something… from inside. She froze in­stantly, and tried to concentrate through the effect of the wine. “Marge,” she said softly, “move to the side of the door and don’t make a sound.” She reached down and retrieved her backup weapon from her boot.

 

Marge’s eyes got large. “What’s going on?” she whispered.

 

“I don’t know yet. But stay put,” Morgan cringed at the snick of the electronic lock releasing. As quietly as possible she slipped into the dark interior, her eyes shifting so she could see.

 

“We need to talk.”

 

Morgan spun around and aimed her gun at the source of the voice. She quickly pulled up though. “Bloody _hell_ , Dana! I could have shot you!”

 

Scully turned on the lamp on the table next to the end of the couch she was sitting on. “Nice room.”

 

“It’s okay, Marge,” Morgan called out. “Come on in.”

 

The older woman peeked around the door and then entered. “Everything alright?”

 

“Yeah.” Morgan replaced her weapon in the holster inside her boot. “Everything’s fine. Marge, you remember Agent Scully? Agent Scully, this Marge Grayson, from the Black Diamond.”

 

“I remember.”

 

“Hi.”

 

“Well… I’ll be on my way, Jess. If you need anything while you’re in town, you have my number.”

 

“Wait.” Morgan walked out into the hallway with Marge. She insisted on giving the woman money for the long cab ride back to Ft Lauderdale. “It’s the least I can do, Marge. Thanks for everything tonight.”

 

~~~

 

Scully had been surprised to see Marge, the doorwoman, enter Morgan’s suite. But then a lot of things were surprising her where the brunette was concerned. She could hear them speaking quietly just outside the suite in the hallway, but couldn’t hear what they were saying. Finally Morgan came back in.

 

“We need to talk, Jess.”

 

“Perhaps. But not tonight.” She continued, cutting Scully off, “Because I’ve had either too much to drink, or not nearly enough, to do this tonight.” She closed her eyes. Morgan took the keycard out of her back pocket and dropped it on the desk. “You’re welcome to the room. I’ll see you in the morning.” With that she turned for the door.

 

“Jess, wait!” Scully got up and moved a couple steps towards her.

 

Morgan looked over her shoulder. “What?” she replied a little snappishly.

 

Scully wasn’t sure what to say. When she didn’t speak, Morgan continued to the door. “I need… I need to know what’s going on, Jess. I saw… what I saw…” she trailed off, at a loss.

 

Morgan turned back around and looked at her. “What you saw was _this_!” Her features transformed. Eyes shifted to fathomless obsidian, fangs elongated, and an aura of power radiated from her. She took a step toward Scully and stopped when the redhead took an instinctive step backwards, away from her. She shook her head. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” With that she turned and walked out of the suite.

 

Morgan went downstairs to the main desk and checked into another room. Once in the new room, she stripped naked and crawled into bed.

 

~~~

 

Scully stood, without moving, for a full minute after Morgan’s exit. She couldn’t believe the trans­formation that had taken place right before her eyes. Jess’s sparkling grey eyes changed to the black eyes from her dreams; her canines elongated into sharp fangs; and the very air about her became charged with power.

 

Scully saw it. She watched it happen. But ever the scientist, her mind struggled to find a rational explanation. Even transformed, Scully couldn’t miss the hurt in her partner’s eyes when she took an involuntary step back from her. Or the melancholy that settled around the brunette like a cloak as she turned and left.

 

And that hurt.

 

Finally Scully went into the bedroom. She retrieved a t-shirt from Jess’s suitcase, bringing it to her face and inhaling her scent. She stripped, put on the t-shirt and crawled into bed.

 

~~~


	6. Chapters 26-30

**Chapter 26**

 

When Scully had finished talking with Det. Bobby Marinelli, she returned to the hotel and placed some phone calls in an effort to find out where Morgan had gone.

 

Scully called headquarters and spoke to AD Ben Taylor and then the Director himself. The Director congratulated her on the glowing review she’d received from Jess. He then asked what assign­ment she wanted. When she expressed her desire to stay on the taskforce he expressed his con­cern over the threat against her life. Scully reassured him she didn’t want to leave the case and he finally agreed. However, since he wasn’t aware of any issues between the two agents, he didn’t tell Scully where Morgan was; and she felt it was best not to ask him.

 

Scully ended up calling the Lone Gunmen and asking them the favor of trying to track her down.

 

_“But I thought you were working a case with Jessica,” Frohike said._

 

_“I am. It’s just… well, we’ve had a bit of a misunderstanding. When I got up this morning she was gone. She left a note, but it didn’t say where she went.”_

 

_“You mean she ditched you like Mulder always does?” Langly asked incredulously._

 

_“That doesn’t sound like Jessica,” Byers added._

 

_“Look, I know you guys care about her. So can you help me out?”_

 

_“What do you need, Scully?” Frohike asked._

 

_“Can you check her credit cards maybe, and see if there’s any activity on them that would tell me where she’s at?”_

 

_She waited for them to work their computer magic._

 

_“The only thing we can find was that she took a flight from Atlanta to Miami,” Byers told her._

 

_“No idea where she’s staying?”_

 

_“I’m afraid not.”_

 

_“Wait a minute, let me check something,” Frohike yelled in the background. He worked on the computer for a couple minutes. He then cleared the screen and the cache so no one would know what he’d done. He took the phone from Byers. “Guys, I need to talk to Scully privately.” He waited until the other two left before continuing. “Uh, Scully?”_

 

_“Yes?”_

 

_“I have to know – is Jessica in some kind of trouble?”_

 

_“No, she’s not.” She sighed. “Something happened last night, Frohike, and I didn’t handle it well. She left before I could talk to her about it. She left a note that said I didn’t have to work with her anymore.”_

 

_“So she thinks you’re mad at her.”_

 

_“Something like that.”_

 

_“Are you?”_

 

_“I’m more confused than anything. Which is why I need to find her and talk to her.”_

 

_Frohike hesitated. He didn’t want to do anything to betray Jessica. If she didn’t want anything to do with Scully… But he knew Scully and knew she was a good and honest person. “Is it personal or work related?” he asked._

 

_Scully bit her lower lip as she considered her answer. “Both, Frohike… but mostly personal, I think.”_

 

_After a pause, he spoke again. “Hopefully she won’t kill me for this.”_

 

_“What?”_

 

_“She’s staying at the Loews hotel in Miami, but not under Jessica Morgan.”_

 

_Scully could hear the hesitancy in Frohike’s voice. “What name is she using?”_

 

_“Lady Essington,” he replied softly. “You cannot tell anyone about that, Scully. I’m breaking a long held confidence by telling you that. Swear to me you won’t tell anyone, Scully.”_

 

_Confused by Frohike’s words Scully nonetheless promised. “I promise. I won’t tell anyone.”_

 

And now, she was lying in bed, in Jess’s room, unable to sleep and still not sure what was going on. She saw Jess change, right before her eyes. But her rational, scientific mind was having trouble wrapping itself around what appeared to be the obvious explanation.

 

She thought back to the case she and Mulder worked in Chaney, TX the year before. Mulder had been convinced Ronnie Strickland was a vampire – he even put a stake through his heart. They never had any proof he actually was a vampire since he had fake fangs and his body disappeared. Although Scully thought she might have seen Sheriff Harwell’s eyes glow, she had been drugged and couldn’t rely on her memories of that night. And she couldn’t go by anything Mulder said since he’d been drugged as well.

 

She didn’t believe in the existence of vampires… but what other explana­tion was there for what she’d seen?

 

She rolled over again, pounding her pillow in a vain attempt to relax enough to sleep.

 

~~~

 

When Morgan woke up in the morning she wasn’t looking forward to the day. She had been thrown by Scully’s presence in her hotel room, especially since she’d used the Essington account to pay for it. Very few people knew about her familial ties and it wasn’t in her personnel file at the Bureau. She’d made it a requisite of her joining the Bureau that certain information about her not be in the files. She rubbed her hands over her face and shook her head. But then, Scully was an excellent investi­gator and she really shouldn’t put anything past the woman.

 

Morgan then realized that she didn’t have a change of clothes with her. Her bag was in the suite she’d left Scully in. She didn’t want to go walking through the hotel hallways just in one of the provided robes, so she put on her clothes from the night before.

 

Time to face the music.

 

~~~

 

When Scully heard the knock on the door she looked through the peephole. Tugging on the bottom of the t-shirt in an effort to cover herself more effectively, she turned the doorknob. As soon as the door was open she retreated to the bathroom to get one of the robes.

 

Morgan entered, and didn’t miss seeing Scully retreat into the bedroom. Nor did she fail to recog­nize her own t-shirt on the petite redhead. She quirked an eyebrow when Scully came back out, securing the robe around herself. “Where’s your stuff?”

 

Scully blushed. “In the car.”

 

Morgan picked up the phone and called down to the concierge desk. She requested they send someone up to get Scully’s car keys and then retrieve her luggage from the car. In three minutes flat there was a knock on the door. Scully tossed the keys to Morgan who opened the door and gave them to the bellhop.

 

“The car is…” Morgan turned back to look at Scully.

 

“A dark blue Mercury Sable,” the redhead provided.

 

“Not a problem. I’ll take care of it, Lady Essington.”

 

“Thank you.” Morgan closed the door. She sighed when she turned around again. She gestured toward the bedroom. “Would you mind if I got a change of clothes so I can go take a shower. I feel grungy in last night’s clothes.”

 

“No. Of course not.”

 

Morgan walked into the bedroom and got some stuff from her bag. When she returned to the living room and headed for the door, Scully stopped her.

 

“You don’t have to leave, Jess. You can take your shower here; this is your room after all.”

 

Morgan visibly hesitated.

 

“It’s not like you’ll use all the hot water,” Scully quipped, trying to lighten the heaviness in the air between them. “Go on, Jess, take your shower.”

 

With a silent sigh, Morgan returned to the bedroom and entered the bathroom.

 

Scully sat down on the couch when she heard the shower start. She felt nervous and confused… and angry. She wanted answers, but didn’t know what she was going to do with them once she got them. She went to the door when there was a knock. Answering the door she found the bellhop with her bags. “Wait a moment,” she said as she moved to get her purse so she could tip him.

 

“No need, ma’am. Have a good day.” He left, closing the door behind him.

 

Scully took her bags into the bedroom. She didn’t notice the shower had stopped, so she was sur­prised when Morgan came out of the bathroom, wrapped in towel and started to dress. She stood silently, unable to move. She couldn’t take her eyes off of Morgan. Gone were any traces of the beating she’d taken. Even the gash on her left arm that she’d gotten rescuing the driver from the accident was gone. She was in perfect condition.

 

Scully shook her head. “Sorry,” she murmured when she realized she’d been staring.

 

Morgan simply finished dressing and retreated to the living room.

 

Scully took a long shower. She was putting off the coming conversation and she knew it. She was the one that demanded they talk, but was afraid of what the outcome may be. Finally, she turned off the water, stepped out and dried herself. Morgan was nowhere in sight when she en­tered the bedroom. She quickly dressed and went out to the living room. She was afraid Morgan had once again disappeared, but then she spotted her out on the balcony. She took only two steps toward the balcony before Morgan turned around and looked at her through the open sliding glass door.

 

“So, what did you want to talk about?” Morgan asked flatly.

 

Scully’s jaw dropped. “What did I– How the hell can you even asked me that?” she snapped. “You _know_ what we need to talk about!”

 

With a sigh, Morgan came back inside. She walked over to the mini-bar and took out a cold bottle of water. She spoke after taking a drink. “I’m just not sure what you want to accomplish, Dana. I can’t change what’s happened or who I am.”

 

“Well, for one, you could tell me why the hell you ditched me yesterday in Atlanta! I expect that kind of bullshit from Mulder, but not from you. I expected better from you! I expected some con­sideration from you!”

 

“Consideration? Why the hell do you think I left? I left out of consideration for you!”

 

“I don’t count being unceremoniously dropped from the case consideration. An impersonal note from you and it’s a done deal? I don’t think so!”

 

“I didn’t just get you dropped from the case. I got you your choice of assignment – anywhere in the damn country! I did what I thought was best for you.”

 

“Any assignment except working on the task force to stop this killer! And who are you to decide what’s best for me? Don’t you think that should be up to me?!”

 

“What the bloody hell do you want from me?!”

 

“I want to know what the hell is going on and I want to know what you are!”

 

Morgan turned away, flinching at the ‘what’ in Scully’s demand. She’d expected it… but it hurt more than she anticipated. Her eyes watered until she reined in her feelings and erected another wall around her heart. Her face was an expressionless mask when she turned back around. “Come on, Dana. You’re a smart woman. Do you really need me to spell it out for you? I’m a bona fide X-File! I’m half vampire!”

 

“But vampires aren’t real.”

 

“HA!” Morgan barked bitterly. “Then I guess I don’t exist!” she snapped as her features shifted.

 

Scully recoiled, taking a step backwards.

 

“And _that’s_ why I left! You’re afraid of me.”

 

“I’m not afraid of you!”

 

Morgan marched toward Scully, following her as she retreated until her back hit the wall. Morgan planted her hands on the wall, boxing Scully in. She glared at the redhead before dipping her head and sniffing the side of the redhead’s neck before raising her head and looking into her eyes again. “Perhaps you should be, after all, I do need blood now and then,” she growled. Then she forcefully shoved herself back from the wall and Scully, turning and walking away. Her features were back to normal when she turned back around. There was bitterness in her voice when she spoke, “Don’t worry, I’ve never taken human blood and I’m not about to start with you.”

 

Scully eyes flared with anger. “Then what the hell was that about?!”

 

“Making a point. You can’t help but recoil from me. Fear, revulsion, disgust; it doesn’t matter why. Forcing us to work together won’t do either of us any good. Being partners was only temporary anyway.”

 

“Well, for your information, I spoke to the Director – I’m still on the taskforce. I’m not a quitter!”

 

“So you’re still on the taskforce. Great. Last I heard they were headquartered in DC. I suggest you join them!”

 

“And what about us?”

 

“What about us? It was great while it lasted.”

 

Scully was felt hurt and betrayed by Morgan’s dismissive words. But she was more angry than anything. So angry she simply saw red. She turned and stalked into the bedroom, grabbed her bags and marched out of the suite, slamming the door behind her.

 

Scully drove to the airport and caught the first flight she could find back to DC.

 

~~~

 

Morgan stood still, breathing heavily as Scully walked out and slammed the door. Her breaths soon turned to quiet sobs. She dropped to her knees and cried. It hurt so much… but it would have been worse, would have hurt more, to have to work beside Scully and see the revulsion in the redhead’s eyes.

 

~~~

 

**Chapter 27**

 

On the plane, Scully laid her head back and closed her eyes. She fought to hold back her tears; tears of anger, tears of frustration, and tears of a breaking heart. What had she been trying to accomplish by confronting Morgan? Get the brunette to admit she was something other than human? Well, she’d accomplished that. Get Morgan to tell her why she ditched her? That, too, was accomplished. Determine where they stood personally? Well, she got that answer as well, didn’t she?

 

But then what did she expect?

 

Morgan had warned her that she wasn’t a good bet. But Scully had still pressed, encouraging Morgan to take a chance on what she felt between them.

 

Scully drifted to sleep even as her thoughts of Jess continued.

 

~~~

 

Morgan allowed herself fifteen minutes to mourn. After that, she clamped down on her feelings, erected walls around her heart and focused on the job. Just as she had done for the last six years. “What’s done is done. Back to work, Morgan,” she told herself out loud.

 

She retrieved her laptop and opened up some files. Unless something new turned up in the case, she was going to return to DC the next day. In the meantime, even though she was on downtime, she would immerse herself anew in the case files.

 

~~~

 

Since it was still early afternoon when Scully landed at Reagan National Airport she reported back to the Hoover building. At the end of the day she drove to the safe house. When she closed the door behind herself, it struck her just how empty the place felt. She went to her room and changed. Then she started a load of laundry. After she was done with the laundry and ate a lonely dinner for one, she decided to retire for the night.

 

Without thinking about it, she bypassed her bedroom and went into the bedroom Morgan had used. She came to an abrupt halt when she realized just how empty the room was – all of Morgan’s things were gone. Someone had packed up and removed her stuff. She pulled the covers back and laid down, pulling the covers up and clutching the second pillow to herself. She could just make out the faint scent of Jess. Silent tears soaked into the pillow as she drifted to sleep.

 

Outside, a dark sedan drove past the house and turned at the corner. It parked three blocks away. A lone figure made his way back in the shadows. He watched the house from the cover of a hedge.

 

~~~

 

Morgan was surprised when her hotel phone rang. She wasn’t expecting any calls, certainly not on the hotel phone. “Morgan.”

 

“Good evening, Jess. It’s Marge.”

 

“Hey, Marge. What’s up?”

 

“I was wondering what your dinner plans were.”

 

“Uh, I was just going to order something from room service.”

 

“It’s Friday night and you’re in Miami. I can think of much better places to have dinner than your hotel room. I’ll pick you up in an hour.”

 

Marge hung up before Jess could respond but she didn’t miss the good humor in the older woman’s voice. And, Marge did have a point. She’d probably benefit from a nice dinner out, knowing she’d likely not bother with dinner if she stayed in her room.

 

Morgan was ready when Marge arrived.

 

~~~

 

“How much longer are you going to be in Miami?” Marge asked over after dinner drinks.

 

“Actually, I’m going back to DC tomorrow.”

 

“So, does that mean you’re giving up on Beth’s case?”

 

“No! Of course not.” She paused. “This is the only case I’m working. But the answers aren’t to be found here in Miami.”

 

Marge took a few moments to think about Morgan’s response. “Beth’s case is related to another,” she concluded thoughtfully.

 

“I really can’t discuss it with you, Marge, but rest assured I’m doing everything I can to find the person who killed Beth.”

 

Marge nodded. “Fair enough.” She took a sip of her drink. “So, where’s your partner, that cute little redhead?”

 

Only Morgan’s years of experience allowed her to keep her features schooled in an impassive mask. “Agent Scully and I were only temporary partners. She’s from another division.”

 

Marge smirked. “I wasn’t talking about your work, _Agent Morgan_. I saw the way you two looked at each other. There’s more than just work between the two of you,” she finished with confidence.

 

“I’m not sure what you think you saw, Marge, but Agent Scully and I are not together,” Morgan replied evenly.

 

It was obvious Marge didn’t believe her.

 

~~~

 

It was after midnight when Jess got back to her hotel room. Marge hadn’t pressed her any further about Scully, but the redhead hadn’t been far from her thoughts all night. Once she was back in her room alone, she packed, showered and went to bed. She was awake for a long time before finally drifting to sleep.

 

Morgan dreamed of sparkling, blue eyes and silky, red hair; soft kisses and passionate lovemaking. And she dreamed of gunshots and blood pooling… and the ghostly pale face of Dana.

 

Morgan came awake with a yell. “NOOO!” She was struggling for breath and covered in a cold sweat. After a several gasping breaths, she looked at the clock radio on the nightstand: 4:37. After that dream there was no way she was going to get anymore sleep. She placed her feet on the floor and stood up. Might as well start the day.

 

Morgan called the airport and rearranged her flight to an earlier one. A quick shower, a change of clothes and she was good to go.

 

She landed in DC at 10:15 and went directly to headquarters. She received a few nods from the agents present in the bullpen as she passed through to her office. When she entered her office, she found her luggage, which had been at the safe house, in the corner. She would worry about where she’d stay later. She picked up a couple folders on her desk and started to read.

 

It was after 1:00 when a figure appeared in her office doorway. “Welcome back.”

 

Morgan looked up and saw AD Ben Taylor as he entered. “Thanks.”

 

“I understand your ‘meeting’ didn’t go so well.” He paused for a beat as he sat down. “Agent Scully told me things got a little out of hand. You could have been really hurt, Morgan, or killed.”

 

“It was a calculated risk, one worth taking. Besides, killing me wasn’t the point. Teaching me a lesson was.”

 

Taylor reserved his judgment on the matter. “So what was the lesson?”

 

She shook her head. “They didn’t say, but I suspect it was to demonstrate that our guy can get to anyone he wants to, whenever he wants.”

 

“What did you find out about the men who attacked you?”

 

“Bill Simon was contacted by phone and hired for $3000 to ‘teach me a lesson.’ He received pay­ment via his mailbox, though the envelope containing the money and a picture of me wasn’t sent through the mail. He in turn hired Jerry Brunson, the dead guy, for $500. Brunson had a penchant for, and a history of, beating up women. He had a record of domestic abuse and assaults. But he wasn’t very imaginative. He was a follower.”

 

“What about the guy in custody?”

 

“Bill Simon is small time. A few cons, receiving stolen goods and the like. Anything that made him money without getting his hands too dirty. Of the two he was the brains of the outfit, but that’s not really saying much. And, unfortunately, since he had no direct contact with our guy, he’s pretty much a dead end. I did order the money he had left from the $3000 be checked for prints and see if the serial numbers could be traced. I’m not holding my breath.”

 

“So, care to tell me why I received a call from the Director telling me Agent Scully was off the taskforce and then another one telling me she was back on? Or why she came back to DC before you did?”

 

Morgan carefully measured her words and tone. “A direct, explicit threat was made against her life. Given the circumstances I felt it was best not to risk her further by having her continue working the case. The Director agreed. It’s my understanding that Agent Scully expressed a strong desire to remain on the taskforce, though, until we catch this guy. However, I do not see the need for her to accompany me in the field, especially considering the threat against her. So she returned. Since I was on enforced downtime, I chose to delay my return until today.”

 

Taylor had been in the Bureau more than long enough to recognized Bureau-ese double speak. Something had happened between the two agents, possibly a major disagreement of some sort. He had no idea what, but with the glowing review Morgan had submitted on Scully, he suspected it wasn’t anything he’d get Morgan to reveal. It was obvious she considered it a closed matter. “I see,” he grunted. He stood up. “Well, we’re getting some new blood. Six more agents have been assigned. They’ll be here Monday. If nothing takes you out of town, I’d like you to bring them up to speed.”

 

“Alright.”

 

~~~

 

Morgan worked in her office until late evening. She then left and checked into a hotel, using the Essington account to prevent anyone from tracking her.

 

Sunday passed with Morgan holed up in her office as well. As a result, she didn’t see Scully until she walked in Monday morning.

 

Scully was sitting at a desk and talking on the phone. Morgan simply entered her office and closed the door. After a few minutes she reappeared, only to head into Taylor’s office.

 

Scully felt her stomach tighten and her breath catch a little when Morgan arrived that morning. She hadn’t seen the bru­nette agent since she’d walked out on her in Miami Friday morning. Though she had dreamt of her extensively. She had spent the weekend trying to reconcile her feelings about the beautiful agent.

 

Though a skeptic, she had seen enough working the X-Files to know that there were extraordinary people and things in the world; people and things that defied logical explanation. As a scientist, she had always been driven to find answers and explanations. So even though she’d been coming to terms with the reality of what Morgan was, she had a lot of questions and wanted answers. And the fact that she had allowed Morgan to get close to her, that she’d opened her heart and took such a risk on a personal level, intensified that desire for answers.

 

Scully hadn’t opened up her heart in longer than she cared to remember. It was just her luck when she’d finally taken a chance and risked her heart that she came face to face with one of those extra­ordinary things she’d been investigating for the past five and half years.

 

She needed to talk to Jess again. Scully couldn’t take her eyes off of Morgan when she exited Taylor’s office and headed to the elevators.

 

~~~

 

Morgan’s desk phone rang. It was Taylor, who asked her to come to his office. Once there, they discussed the imminent arrival of the six new agents. When the call came that the new agents had arrived, she headed to the elevators and went down to meet with agents and escort them up to the taskforce bullpen.

 

Once she brought the new arrivals up, she gathered them in a corner of the bullpen, and, with visual aid of the white boards with pictures and facts of the victims, brought the group up to speed. Most of the agents already present joined the group of new agents to listen to Morgan’s briefing. She covered everything that had happened in the case, including her encounter at Doc’s Saloon in Atlanta. Morgan then took some questions, answering them to the best of her ability.

 

“Each of you were added to the taskforce because of your individual abilities. I _want_ to hear your ideas, thoughts, theories. You are the ones with the fresh eyes. If you have questions or ideas my door is open, and if I’m not available AD Taylor is.” With a nod Morgan dismissed the assembled group. She turned and started toward her office.

 

“Agent Morgan.”

 

She turned back to the agent who called her name. “In my office.” Once they both entered her office she closed the door and turned to him. A smile lit up her face. “God, it’s good to see you, John.”

 

They hugged and held each other closely.

 

“It’s been a long time, Jessica. Too long.”

 

They let go and kissed before fully parting and sitting in the chairs at the work table.

 

~~~

 

**Chapter 28**

 

“So how long have you been back with the Bureau?” John asked.

 

“About three years.”

 

His green eyes widened.

 

“I’m sorry I haven’t been in touch with you, John.” She paused half a beat. “I haven’t been in touch with anyone from back then. And I’m never in one place too long since I work on a case by case basis for the Director.”

 

“Where did you go, Jessica? It was like you dropped off the face of the earth after we arrested Conrad.”

 

She let out a sigh. “I went back to England, stayed at my grandfather’s place and basically had an emotional meltdown,” she said with a rueful half-smirk. “Finally, with the help of an old friend, I got off my ass and decided to go to medical school.”

 

“Really? So you’re a doctor now?”

 

“I’ve never practiced. Before graduation the Director came to me and asked me to come back to the Bureau. It took some serious negotiating, but I eventually agreed. So instead of taking a residency I came back to the Bureau. Been hopping all over the country ever since.” She got up and retrieved a couple of bottles of cold water from the small refrigerator. “So what about you, John? How are Jennie and Jeremy?” she asked as she retook her seat and handed him one of the bottles.

 

“Uh, Jennie and I finally divorced.”

 

“Oh, John, I didn’t know. I’m sorry.”

 

The sandy-haired man shrugged. “You know things were rocky between us for a long time. She had a hard time dealing with the job.” His green eyes twinkled when he smiled, “I’ve got Jeremy’s latest school picture.” He pulled out his wallet and handed it to his former partner.

 

“My God! He’s gotten so big!”

 

“Well, he was only five years old the last time you saw him. He’s 11 now.”

 

“He looks like he’s 14.”

 

“And he’s as tall as a 14 year old. He keeps growing the way he has been and he’ll be taller than me in no time.”

 

Morgan shook her head. “I remember holding him the day he was born.” She smiled at her good friend and former partner. “I also remember the look on your face when you finally got to the hospital and walked into Jennie’s room. It’s the first time I saw you cry… The only other time was when Toni was killed.”

 

“You know I loved Toni, Jessica. You two were family. I’ve really missed you.”

 

She nodded. “I’ve missed you, too. So, where have you been keeping yourself?”

 

“San Diego. I took a posting there, working narcotics, after you left. And I was supposed to report to the Cyber Crime Division in Norfolk today, but I was tapped for this taskforce. They said I wouldn’t start with them until after this case was solved. I heard a couple of the other new agents mention similar stories this morning.”

 

Morgan and Casper were interrupted by a knock on her door. She got up and answered it. One of the mailroom interns was standing there with a bouquet of flowers in a vase.

 

“This arrived for you, Agent Morgan. It’s been cleared by security.”

 

Morgan carefully took the vase so as not to leave any undue fingerprints on it. “Thank you.” The intern left as Morgan set the flowers on her desk.

 

John Casper smiled. “So whose heart have you captured and sent you flowers?”

 

She frowned. “I don’t know.” But she had a suspicion. She pulled out some gloves and put them on before removing the attached envelope. She carefully lifted the flap of the envelope and removed the card within.

 

_Roses are red, violets are blue._

_I enjoyed Atlanta. How about you?_

 

With a scowl, Morgan dropped the envelope and note into an evidence bag. She walked to the door and called for Taylor who was talking to an agent in the bullpen. He knew something was wrong as soon as he saw her face. He walked into her office.

 

Morgan handed him the note. “He’s toying with us again. This just arrived with these flowers,” she said with a nod at the vase on her desk. “I highly doubt he wrote the note, the handwriting is feminine. But we may be able to trace something through the florist.” She wrote down the florist information from the card stock on a piece of paper and handed it to Taylor. “I’ll take the note and flowers down to the lab so they can check for fingerprints.”

 

“Alright.” Taylor followed her out of the office. “Barker, Scully, check this out,” he instructed as he handed the information to Scully.

 

“Yes, sir.” Scully felt a frisson of anxiety as she watched Morgan carry a vase of flowers and an evidence bag in gloved hands to the elevators.

 

Taylor turned to Casper who was also watching Morgan walk away. “I understand you used to be partners with Morgan.”

 

“For six years.”

 

The assistant director nodded. “Then you won’t mind keeping an eye on her. This son of a bitch has made things personal with her. Since there seems to be some friction between her and Scully, you’re her backup, Casper.”

 

“Yes, sir.” Casper clenched his jaw in consternation. He’d been there the last time a suspect made things personal with Jessica. It had nearly destroyed her. And despite not hearing from her during the last six years, he still cared about her just as much as ever.

 

~~~

 

Casper was waiting for Morgan when she returned to her office. She opened a file and pulled out pictures of the messages written in blood on her wall and Scully’s wall. Along with those she set a photocopy of the note from the flowers on the table. “So tell me, what do you think about this guy, John? Because I’ve been struggling with the profile.”

 

Casper took his time looking over the notes. “Let me see your profile.”

 

She gave him a printout of her original profile, and the revised profile after the notes and phone calls started.

 

Casper carefully read the profiles. When he was done he looked up at her. “He’s definitely changed the rules of the game. But I don’t know why the sudden taunting. You’re right, it does not fit with your original profile. Of course, that may be the very reason for it – an effort to throw you off your game.” He paused. “What kind of flowers did he send you?”

 

“According to one of the lab techs they were rhododendrons.”

 

Casper went to the computer on Morgan’s desk and did a quick online search. He turned back to her. “The symbolization of rhododendrons is ‘beware’ or ‘caution.’”

 

Morgan let out a snort. “Like hiring a couple guys to beat me up and teach me a lesson isn’t enough of a warning?”

 

The two agents spent the day discussing and dissecting the case. Morgan enjoyed the easy give and take she and her old partner always had. John Casper was a great agent, and she loved him like a big brother. He had been her partner, dearest friend, and staunchest ally back when they were both in the Violent Crimes Unit.

 

But the truth was she missed Scully. But she couldn’t dwell on what she couldn’t have.

 

~~~

 

Scully and Agent Barker tracked down the florist shop that delivered the flowers to Morgan. They spoke to the owner and verified that the order had been placed in person by someone who’d paid cash. They went to the shop to obtain the security camera video tape. Back at headquarters they reviewed the tape. The person who’d placed the order was just a teenager, probably not even out of high school yet – obviously not the Reaper himself.

 

On a hunch, Scully called the cell phone company to see if any more calls had been placed on the account they were interested in. But Alan Stillwell verified there hadn’t been any more activity on the account since the call placed from Atlanta several days earlier.

 

She sat at the desk and stared at the closed door of Morgan’s office. One new addition to the task­force had been in there all day with the brunette. And, quite frankly, it hurt that it wasn’t her in there. Being closed out by Morgan hurt more than all the times Mulder ditched her, because Mulder would always turn around and need her to do something for him later. It was inevitable. And like a fool, she’d jump to his rescue or to do his bidding, yet again. It was a repetitious pattern.

 

But with Morgan… she knew Jess wouldn’t turn around and play with her like a yo-yo the way Mulder did. If they were going to talk about things again, it was going to be up to her to initiate the discussion. Scully had done a lot of thinking since leaving Miami. Just as the thought of remaining Mulder’s partner had become overwhelmingly unbearable, so had the thought of not clearing the air with Jess.

 

~~~

 

Morgan and Casper finally decided to call it a day. He was going to get checked into his hotel, and then they were going to meet for dinner. She opened the door and they both stepped out of the office.

 

“Thanks for your help, John.”

 

“My pleasure. I’ll see you later, Jessica.”

 

They shared an easy smile, then he turned and left. Morgan turned to reenter her office.

 

Scully decided to take the bull by the horns. She stood and approached Morgan. “Jess.”

 

Morgan looked over her shoulder.

 

“Would you have dinner with me?”

 

“I already have plans,” she replied and retreated into her office, closing the door.

 

Scully was angry at Morgan’s dismissive attitude. So much for it being easy. She silently counted to ten, took a deep breath and pushed open Morgan’s office door without knocking. She quickly closed it behind herself and spoke before the brunette could react to her intrusion. “Look, I get that you don’t want to work with me, but I’ll be damned if I’ll let you simply dismiss me as if nothing ever happened between us. I thought we were friends, Jess,” she said accusatorily.

 

Morgan sat at her desk, trying to get a hold of her emotions. She responded when she was sure she could keep her voice steady. “I’m not dismissing you. I _do_ have plans tonight. I’m meeting John for dinner. It’s been six years since I’ve seen him – we have a lot to catch up on.”

 

“John Casper? Your old partner?”

 

“Yes. I may be a number of things, but I’m not a liar.” She stood and picked up her briefcase and coat. “Now, I have to go and meet John. I’ll see you tomorrow.” She left. Alone in the elevator she punched the wall. She knew damn well she had lied to Scully in Miami when she’d said, ‘It was fun while it lasted,’ insinuating that what was between them was nothing more than a cheap thrill. Seeing Dana everyday was going to be hell.

 

~~~

 

Morgan and Casper met at a restaurant they used to frequent several years earlier. They spent a pleasant night talking and filling each other in about the last six years. Morgan’s phone chirped. She reached down and pulled it off her waist. She had a text message.

 

I have him in my sights. If you let on it’s me i’ll kill him.

 

Morgan kept her face impassive.

 

“What is it, Jessica? Something about the case?”

 

“Uh, no. Just a friend,” she replied, looking around. Another chirp.

 

Don’t try to look for me. Excuse yourself so we can talk.

 

Morgan looked up at her companion. “John, could you excuse me, please? I need to make a personal phone call.”

 

“Sure.”

 

Morgan got up from the table and as soon as she stepped into the hallway leading to the bathrooms, her phone rang. “What do you want?” she growled.

 

“Did you like the flowers?”

 

“I repeat, what do you want?”

 

“I see you aren’t too much worse for wear after Atlanta.”

 

“You didn’t hire very competent people. One is dead and the other is in custody. I would have expected better from you. I would think someone like you could find someone actually capable of carrying out simple orders.”

 

“Don’t test me!”

 

“Or what? You’ll have someone try to beat me up again?”

 

“Or I could decide to take your dinner companion out right now!”

 

“You aren’t that stupid.”

 

“Perhaps you’re right. I could always pay a visit to the lovely Agent Scully. After all, she must lonely in the house all by herself.”

 

“What house?” she asked, dread filling her.

 

“Even you are _that_ stupid. I’m talking about the house at 703 Tribeca Ave. The house Agent Scully is in. The house I can see… right now. She looks quite lovely in her blue silk pajamas.”

 

“You s–” She was cut off when he hung up on her. Morgan slammed her phone shut and marched back into the dining room. “John, we have to go. Now.”

 

Casper recognized her tone of voice and didn’t question her. They rushed out to her car. Morgan wanted to drive since she knew where the house was.

 

“Call Taylor and tell him we may have a problem. Have him contact Scully and the agents watching the safe house. Tell them our UNSUB might be there.”

 

As Morgan sped through the streets of DC, Casper called AD Taylor. They were almost at the house when his phone rang. He wasn’t on the phone long.

 

“Taylor says all he gets is Scully’s voicemail and the house phone is busy.”

 

“What about the agents watching the house?”

 

“No answer, from any of them. He said backup’s on the way.”

 

“Fuck! We’re almost there.”

 

~~~

 

**Chapter 29**

 

Morgan brought the car to a stop a block from the house. She saw the first vehicle that contained an agent on watch. Morgan and Casper both got out of the car with weapons already drawn. She was the first to reach the car. One look told her the agent was down. She opened the door and checked his pulse.

 

He was alive, but unconscious.

 

“He’s out cold.”

 

“Where are the others?” Casper asked.

 

“Another car, closer to the house. Then there are two agents in the house behind the safe house.”

 

“Check the other car, I’ll check on the others.”

 

With a nod they split to their individual tasks. Morgan quickly moved through the shadows and found the second car. That agent, too, was unconscious. All her senses were on high alert, but she didn’t see or hear anything suspicious.

 

She knew she had to get to Dana to make sure she was alright. Morgan stealthily made her way to the house. She felt exposed on the porch at the front door, so she planned on limiting her time there. She gripped the doorknob and, using her strength, forced it to turn despite being locked. She cringed at the noise, but quickly slipped inside.

 

Morgan left the foyer and entered the lit living room. Scully was sitting on the couch, laptop on her lap, head laid back – asleep, unconscious or dead. She silently moved to the couch and was re­lieved to note the redhead was breathing. “Dana,” she prompted softly. She reached out and placed a gentle hand on Scully’s shoulder. “Dana.”

 

“What?!” Scully exclaimed as she abruptly woke.

 

“Are you alright?”

 

“What are you doing here?”

 

“Taylor couldn’t get a hold of you. The house phone was busy and you didn’t answer your cell.”

 

“My battery died; it’s charging. And I was online,” she replied powering down her computer and disconnecting the phone line.”

 

Morgan’s head snapped up when she heard something at the back door. “Stay here, and stay away from the windows,” she ordered as she crept further into the house and to the back door. Casper was the only thing she saw there. She unlocked the door and let him in.

 

“Both agents in the house are unconscious, but their pulses are strong. I called Taylor and told him to send a couple ambulances to check them out,” he reported as they headed back to the living room. “How’s Agent Scully?”

 

“She was asleep on the couch.”

 

“What the hell is going on?” Scully demanded when Morgan returned with Casper.

 

“I received a call,” Morgan replied as she moved to a window and carefully peeked out.

 

Before Scully could ask more questions, Casper spoke. “The agents in the house in the back and the two out front in the cars are all unconscious.”

 

“What?!”

 

Morgan turned to look at Scully and moved from the window. “I received a text message and then a call while John and I were talking after dinner. First he led me to believe he was at our location. But then he made it clear that he knew where the safe house was and that you were here alone.” She looked pointedly at Scully’s blue pajamas. “He complimented you on your… attire. We called Taylor and he said he couldn’t get a hold of you or the agents on watch–” Morgan was cut off by some­thing she saw – a targeting laser moving along the wall towards Scully. “Look out!!” She threw herself at Scully, knocking her down as the window broke and quiet impacts of silenced rounds hit various items in the room.

 

Casper was the first to move. “Stay here! I’ll check it out.”

 

“John! He’s using a targeting laser!” Morgan warned as he headed out the back of the house in an attempt to circle around the shooter.

 

Scully started to get up but was forcibly held in place by Morgan. “Stay down,” she growled.

 

“Damn it, Jess, let me up!”

 

“No. Not until it’s clear.”

 

Sirens were soon heard and police cars with flashing lights skidded to a halt in front of the house. Unmarked F.B.I. cars were right behind them. Morgan still wouldn’t let Scully move until AD Taylor entered through the front door. “Morgan! Casper!”

 

“In here,” responded Morgan.

 

Taylor stepped into the living room. “Where’s Scully?”

 

Morgan let Scully up from where she was on the floor behind the sofa.

 

“Here, sir.”

 

“Are you alright?”

 

“Yes. I’m fine.”

 

“Where’s Casper?”

 

Morgan answered, “He went after the shooter.” She continued before he said anything more. “The agents out front are unconscious. And from the sweet odor, I’d say he used chloroform on them. Casper checked on the ones in the house. They’re also unconscious, but I don’t know how they were knocked out.”

 

More sirens could be heard and Taylor looked outside. “The ambulances are here now. They can check the agents out.” He pinned Scully with a look that said she had no choice. “Go pack. You’re being moved.”

 

Scully didn’t like it, but under the circumstances… She retreated to her bedroom and started to pack. She also changed out of her pajamas.

 

~~~

 

Casper returned and entered through the front door. “Sorry, Jessica, I didn’t find him.”

 

She shook her head. “I don’t think anyone could have. He obviously put planning into this. His phone call to me, chloroform for the agents out front, whatever he used on the agents in the back, silencer for his weapon, laser sight… it’s all part of his plan.”

 

“Well, thank God he missed,” Casper replied.

 

Morgan frowned. “That may have been part of the plan as well.”

 

“What do you mean?” Taylor asked.

 

“He could have taken Scully out while she was asleep on the couch – he’d already taken care of the lookouts. But he texted me and called me. He told us where he was and that Scully was vulnerable. He gave us the time to get here.”

 

“Then maybe he was actually after you instead of me,” Scully remarked as she returned to the living room with her packed bags.

 

The brunette sighed. “A possibility, but I doubt it. He’s had more than ample opportunity to kill me. Even when he hired a couple thugs it was to beat me up, to just deliver a message, not to kill me. He also used the threat of killing John to control my actions at the restaurant. No, I don’t think he wants to kill me. But hurt me? By hurting someone I care about? Yeah.”

 

Casper gave his old partner a concerned look. “He knows your buttons and is pushing them, Jessica.”

 

She shot him a perturbed look that made it clear he wasn’t telling her anything she didn’t already know.

 

“Well, either way, we need to get you two out of here.” Taylor glanced at Casper. “Actually, I’d say the three of you.”

 

“What?!”

 

“This guy has successfully murdered at least 30 women that we know of; he’s been leading the Bureau on wild goose chases; he leaves clues that mean nothing and doesn’t leave clues that do; he took out four trained agents tonight. And now you are the second agent he’s directly threat­ened, Casper.” He glared at Morgan and spoke before she could object. “And you are the one he’s seen fit to… spar with. So, I want the three of you somewhere safe – even if I have to plant you in a conference room in headquarters with sleeping bags!”

 

Morgan closed her eyes in frustration. She knew the director, and knew that one word from Taylor and he’d back up Taylor’s orders. She ran a hand over her face and let out a sigh. “Alright. But we don’t have to stay at headquarters. I’ll make arrangements. I just need to make a couple phone calls.” She took out her phone and left the living room to give herself some privacy.

 

“MacRusso.”

 

“Hey, Mac. It’s me.”

 

“What’s up, Jess?”

 

“I need you to take care of a couple things for me.”

 

“That’s why you pay me. Shoot.”

 

Morgan told her lawyer, Lindsey MacRusso, what she needed and then ended the call.

 

Taylor made a couple of calls of his own, coming up with a way to get the three agents out of the house and to whatever location Morgan made arrangements for without being recognized, in case the Reaper was still haunting the area.

 

Morgan rejoined the others in the living room. “I’ve made some arrangements. I expect a call back shortly letting me know everything has been taken care of.”

 

Taylor nodded. “It’ll be a little bit before you can leave anyway.”

 

~~~

 

“So, tell me, where will you be staying?” the AD asked.

 

“I don’t–” Morgan was cut off by her phone ringing. “Morgan… Alright. Thanks, Mac.” She hung up. “Sorry,” she said in apology for the interruption. “I don’t think it’s a good idea to say where we’ll be. But it is very secure. There’s no way he’ll be able to get anywhere near us without us knowing. All we really need to do is get out of here without being followed.”

 

At that moment two more agents arrived, both female, brunette and wearing blonde wigs.

 

“I think I can help with that,” Taylor replied with a pleased smirk.

 

The blonde wigs were removed and given to Scully and Morgan. A third wig, a red one, was produced and one of the recent arrivals put it on.

 

“You may want to exchange clothes to better sell this,” Taylor said.

 

With a nod, Morgan indicated for her decoy to follow her back to one of the bedrooms. Scully led the other decoy to the bedroom she’d used. Once clothes were swapped, the four women returned to the living room. Wigs in place they all checked each other out. Casper traded coats with a male agent as well.

 

“Well, it won’t pass close inspection, but it should be enough to throw someone off the trail long enough for you to get away,” Taylor pronounced. “Okay, you know what to do,” he said addressing the decoys.

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

The three decoys, and a fourth agent to drive, exited the house. They were noisier than necessary and obvious in their intentions to head to F.B.I. headquarters, the Hoover building.

 

Quite a bit later, after the ambulances, police cruisers and extra agents left, Morgan, Scully, Casper and AD Taylor silently slipped away unnoticed.

 

“Okay, Morgan, where to?” Taylor asked in the car.

 

“The airport – Dulles, cargo hangars.”

 

~~~

 

It was after 1:00 a.m. when the private chartered jet took off, with Scully, Morgan and Casper on board. About two and a half hours later the jet landed in Key West. As soon as they exited the jet they were taken to the helipad where a helicopter waited to take them the final leg of their jour­ney. Only 25 miles and a short ride later the helicopter landed on the private island of Pecuniary Key. A man was waiting for them when they disembarked.

 

“Lady Essington?”

 

Morgan stepped forward. “Yes.”

 

He held his hand out. “I’m Greg Titan. Lindsey MacRusso called me.”

 

“Thank you for making the arrangements so quickly.”

 

“My pleasure. Since you rode the helicopter out here I brought the boat so it’s here for you use. Likewise, a car is parked on the lot on Summerland Key. Here are the keys to the car, boat and house.” He handed her the items. “I didn’t know what you would and wouldn’t want, but I did stock the kitchen. And here’s my number,” he said giving her a business card. “If you need anything – provisions, the helicopter, anything – call me, day or night.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

He walked to the helicopter and got in. It took off, returning to Key West.

 

Morgan turned and looked at her companions. “Well, let’s take a look at our new accommodations.”

 

~~~

 

**Chapter 30**

 

Scully and Casper exchanged a look and followed Morgan into the three-story house.

 

The building was less than four years old and an unusual shape – two octagonal structures linked together and surrounded by airy verandahs. On the first floor were a large anteroom and a stair­case leading up the actual living quarters. The second floor contained the laundry room and three bed­rooms, each with their own full bathroom. The third floor consisted of the fully equipped gour­met kitchen, a spacious great room with a 14-foot, beamed ceiling and a wet bar, and the dining room which offered a spectacu­lar view of the Atlantic Ocean and surrounding islands. Also, just off the kitchen was a workstation already set up with internet access.

 

It was after 4:00 in the morning and all three agents had been going since early morning of the day before. So, they each retreated into a bedroom and went to sleep.

 

~~~

 

When Scully woke up in the morning she smelled eggs and bacon. She opted for a fast shower. Dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, she joined Morgan and Casper on the third floor. She found Morgan at the stove cooking and Casper sitting out on the verandah.

 

“I know it’s lunchtime, but I opted to cook breakfast. How many eggs do you want?” Morgan asked without turning around.

 

“Two. Scrambled, please.”

 

“Coming right up. There’s some juice in the refrigerator and if you want some coffee it’s in the cupboard above the coffeemaker.”

 

“Thanks.” Scully moved to the counter and opened the cupboard with the coffee in it. She silently started a pot in the coffeemaker. Scully turned, leaning her hip against the counter, and simply watched Morgan as she cooked the late breakfast. “Can I ask you a question, Jess?”

 

“Do I have a choice?” the brunette quipped, her trepidation coloring her voice with irritation.

 

Scully sighed sadly and looked away. “Never mind,” she said softly.

 

Morgan dropped her head and took a slow breath. “No. I’m sorry. What did you want to ask?”

 

“What’s up with the name Essington? I mean, you used it in Miami, and now here. Is it a cover identity?”

 

“No. It’s who she is,” came Casper’s voice from the open doorway to the verandah.

 

“I don’t understand.”

 

“Our Jessica comes from nobility. She is Lady Essington,” he said with an amused smile.

 

Scully saw Morgan blush as she plated everyone’s breakfast and carried the plates out to the ve­randah. She sat down and started buttering her toast. Scully and Casper joined her at the table.

 

“So, your name is really Jessica Essington?”

 

“No. My name is Jessica Morgan… but my grandfather, Geoffrey Morgan, was the Earl of Essington. My mother was Lady Elizabeth Rodier.” She looked at Casper who was grinning like a fool. He had always gotten a kick out it. “Shut up, John.”

 

“What? I didn’t say anything.”

 

“No, but you’re thinking it.”

 

He simply snickered and took a bite of his eggs.

 

“But you said you were Lady Essington, not Lady Morgan,” Scully pointed out.

 

Morgan silently sighed. “As my grandfather’s sole living heir, I inherited his title and estate.”

 

“I thought titles were handed down through male heirs.”

 

“Most are, but not all.”

 

“Well, you are full of surprises, aren’t you?”

 

Morgan wasn’t sure what to make of Scully’s tone of voice, so she simply started eating her breakfast.

 

“So, where exactly are we?” the redhead asked, changing the subject somewhat.

 

“Pecuniary Key. It’s a privately owned island which the owners rent out. The only way here is by helicopter or boat, so there’s no way the Reaper can get here without us knowing it. But we’re only a few minutes from the airport by helicopter; and with our phones and internet access we can still work the case.”

 

~~~

 

After breakfast, Morgan gathered the dishes and returned to the kitchen. Dana followed and volunteered to wash the dishes.

 

“No need. It’s John’s turn.”

 

“What?”

 

“It’s sort of a tradition. Whoever does the dishes gets to cook the next meal. And John said he wanted to cook dinner.”

 

“That’s right! We’re having grilled steaks tonight,” Casper said enthusiastically as he joined them.

 

Morgan turned and pinned him with a look, arching an eyebrow. “You are not grilling my steak, John. I prefer my steak not to be burnt.”

 

“I do not burn steaks. I just prefer them cooked. But you, if you stuck a steak with a fork and it mooed you’d say it was cooked just right.”

 

Morgan’s eyebrow arched higher. “Whatever. You are not cooking my steak, John.” She glanced at Scully. “And if you have any hope of enjoying yours you won’t let him cook your steak either.” With that Morgan turned to go downstairs to her bedroom to change clothes. “I’m going for a swim before getting to work.”

 

~~~

 

It wasn’t a very large pool, but it was enough to let Morgan stretch her muscles. She wasn’t sure how she felt about Scully knowing about her familial background. But since she’d found her in Miami under the name Essington, it wasn’t exactly a complete secret. However, there were few people in the FBI who knew – John, the Director… and now Scully. Toni had known, of course, but not until they’d been together a while.

 

Morgan finished her swim, went back into the house, changed out of her swimsuit and went to the computer workstation off the kitchen. She went online and checked her email and some reports.

 

“Anything interesting?” Casper asked from behind her.

 

“I was right about chloroform being used on the agents in the cars. The agents in the house were knocked out with chloral hydrate. It was found on their pizza, at near overdose level. They were lucky.”

 

“Where did the pizza come from?”

 

“Pizza King. They’re interviewing all the employees who were working last night and looking for the delivery driver.”

 

“Looking for the driver?”

 

“The driver apparently didn’t go home last night. He hasn’t been seen since leaving work.”

 

“Do you think he’s dead?”

 

“It’s possible. But it wouldn’t really fit with the M.O. I think it’s more likely that the delivery person was hired or bribed by our guy, or possibly even duped somehow.”

 

Casper grabbed a chair from the kitchen table and set it next to Morgan’s, facing her. “Jessica.”

 

Morgan heard her old partner’s tone of voice. She looked at him. “What?”

 

He reached out and took one of her hands in his. “It’s been six years, but I still know you, Jessica. What’s wrong?”

 

She frowned, “You mean other than working a case trying to catch a man that’s killed possibly as many as 100 women?”

 

“I’m not talking about work. Or at least, not the case.” He looked into her grey eyes intently. “What’s going on between you and Scully?”

 

She should have expected it – John had been her partner and best friend for years. And despite her lack of communication with him for the last six years, he still knew her better than just about any­one… even if there were a few things he didn’t know. But it didn’t mean she wanted to have this conversation. “Nothing.”

 

“Bullshit nothing. Come on, Jessica, talk to me.”

 

She rubbed her hands over her face and leaned back in the chair with a sigh. “It’s personal, John. Just let it go. Please.”

 

“It’s affecting the job.”

 

She gave him a sharp look and snapped, “Don’t you think I know that?! Why do you think she was at that safe house alone? I tried to walk away.”

 

“From what? The case?”

 

“Of course not.” She paused for a very long moment. “From Dana,” she said in a whisper.

 

“What happened, Jessica?” he asked gently.

 

She couldn’t meet his eyes. “I screwed up, John. Big time. I… I let her get close… too close.”

 

“And?”

 

“And it didn’t work out. What more do you want?” She abruptly stood up, pushing her chair back. “I’m going for a walk.” Morgan left.

 

~~~

 

It was dark out and Morgan hadn’t yet returned to the house. The island was less than 500 feet long and 300 feet wide, so there weren’t exactly a lot of places to hide or get lost. But John also knew from experience that Jessica needed alone time, particularly when sorting out her feelings. He also knew, from experience, that she could retreat into herself too far if left alone too long. While preparing dinner he decided that he would give her until after he and Scully ate dinner… and talked. Then he would retrieve Jessica from her self-imposed isolation.

 

“Only two steaks?”

 

Scully’s voice brought Casper out of his thoughts. He glanced at the grill where two steaks were cooking. “No use grilling Jessica’s if she’s not going to join us.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

Casper nodded to the woods surrounding the house and clearing. “She’s out there somewhere; has been almost all day.” He took one of the steaks off the grill and put it on a plate. He handed the plate to Scully. “Here you go; one steak medium rare.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Go on in. I’ll be right behind you.”

 

Scully went into the house and up to the dining room. She poured iced tea for Casper and herself, and set out the salad and dressing. Casper joined her a few moments later, bringing his steak and aluminum wrapped potatoes for them. The two agents sat down and began their meal.

 

“Mm, this is good.”

 

Casper smiled. “Contrary to what Jessica would have you believe, I do know how to grill a steak with­out burning it.” He chuckled. “But I will admit to charring a few in the past.”

 

After eating the majority of his meal Casper decided to sound out Scully. “So, how long have you been on the taskforce, Agent Scully?”

 

“About a month and a half. And you can call me Dana.”

 

“And you’ve been working with Jessica the entire time?”

 

“No. She joined the taskforce a month ago.”

 

“But you’ve been working closely together.”

 

Scully nodded.

 

“So what happened?”

 

Scully felt uncomfortable. “What do you mean?”

 

Casper pinned her with a look that clearly said he wasn’t going to let it drop. “Something is going on between you and Jessica, and I know it’s personal. Normally I wouldn’t poke my nose into it, but it’s got Jessica so twisted up in knots that it’s affecting her ability to do her job.” He pointed his fork at the redhead. “Fix it, Agent Scully.”

 

Scully frowned. “Jess has made it quite clear she doesn’t want to work with me anymore – she had me removed from the case.”

 

“Yet you’re still here,” he pointed out.

 

“I told the Director I wanted to stay on the taskforce.”

 

“So, you didn’t give up and pushed to get what you wanted. Right?”

 

Scully nodded.

 

“Then you should do the same thing with Jessica.” He paused. “That is if you want to work things out,” he said easily. His tone hardened as he continued, “But if you don’t want to work things out with her – leave. Walk away and let Jessica get over whatever it is that happened. Because no matter what happened she doesn’t deserve to be toyed with.” John abruptly got up, placing his plate, glass, and silverware in the sink before going down to his bedroom.

 

Scully was a bit taken aback by Casper’s attitude. It was, after all, Jess that had ditched her and left an impersonal note ending their professional and personal relationship. And she _had_ tried to get Jess to talk to her – more than once. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly while trying to rein in her ire.

 

She then thought about the apparent care and protectiveness Casper had demon­strated for Jess, even after not seeing her in almost six years. Quite frankly it impressed her. Every person Scully talked to who knew Jess expressed how much they respected and cared about her. Well, every­one except Mulder, and, given his behavior, he hardly qualified as rational where Jess was con­cerned.

 

Scully got up and put her own dishes in the sink. She started the water and added some dishwash­ing soap. She absentmindedly washed the dishes as she considered her next move. Almost before she knew it she finished the dishes. As she put the last glass in the drainer she smiled when she realized she was on the hook for their next meal since she did the dishes. Folding the hand towel after drying her hands, she took a deep breath and let it out. It was time.

 

Scully walked down the stairs to the first floor and then outside. She glanced around the area and headed out – to find Jess.

 

Casper smiled as he watched from a second story window.

 

~~~


	7. Chapters 31-35

**Chapter 31**

 

Dana found Jess sitting on the end of the dock. Without waiting for an invitation, she sat down next to her. “You’ve been out here a long time.”

 

“Been thinking.”

 

“Yeah. Same here,” she replied softly. “Look, Jess, you don’t have to talk to me, but I’d appreciate it if you’d hear me out.”

 

The brunette nodded.

 

“I’m sorry for the way I reacted. I was surprised and caught off guard. I’m a scientist; I need to be able to understand things and have them make sense. Finding out you’re… well, it threw me.”

 

“I can see how it would,” she conceded.

 

“Jess, I was thrown off balance, but I was never afraid of you. You may be half vampire, but I know you’re not a monster; I know you’re one of the good guys.”

 

Jess simply nodded.

 

After a few seconds of silence, Dana again spoke. “I want… I want things to be okay between us, Jess. I want to be friends again.”

 

Friends. Could she really be friends with Dana? Maybe. Maybe not. But she could at least be civil to the woman. “I’m sorry for the way I handled things. I shouldn’t have taken off like I did. At the time I felt it was the right thing to do.”

 

“Why?” Dana asked without reproach, not wanting Jess to shut her out now that she was finally talking to her.

 

“Because I knew you wouldn’t be very happy about being lied to and misled – especially since we got so close. I couldn’t imagine you wanting to work with me after that, so I got you released from having to do so.”

 

“What did you lie about?”

 

Jess looked at Dana in disbelief. “It was the lie of omission; I didn’t tell you what I am.” She looked away and back out over the dark water under the almost moonless night.

 

Dana thought about it. “How _do_ you tell someone you’re half vampire?”

 

“As a rule, I don’t.” Jess smirked. “Although, I admit a few perps have seen my other half – it’s helped a few times during interrogations.”

 

Dana had a sudden insight. “That’s why you wanted the camera turned off when you were with Conrad!”

 

Jess smiled. “I confess it was rather satisfying to wipe that arrogant sneer off his face.”

 

Dana couldn’t help but smile at the image of the brutal serial killer suddenly finding himself alone with a pissed off vampire. She let out a chuckle. “I’ll bet.”

 

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Jess decided to open the door a little more, despite her feelings.

 

“I know you have questions, Dana. Ask them.”

 

Dana was silent. She wasn’t sure what to ask first. She had wanted answers, but now that she was getting them she wasn’t so sure.

 

Jess looked at the redhead. Dana had demanded answers, yet now she was silent. It was irritating the already troubled woman. “Ask.”

 

“And how old are you? 75? 100? 200?”

 

“Actually, I’m younger than you. I just turned 33.”

 

“When was your birthday?”

 

“The 23rd.”

 

“That was my birthday! Why didn’t you say anything?”

 

Jess shrugged. After a few seconds she prompted Dana. “I know that’s not the question you really want to ask.”

 

“I’m not sure how to ask, or even if I should.”

 

“Well, I suggest you ask while I’m willing to answer,” she snapped. “This is not an experience I’m particularly looking forward to repeating.”

 

Dana took a deep breath and dived in. “What about blood?”

 

Jess took a slow breath. She knew it was inevitable that she’d be asked about it. “I’ve never taken human blood. And I don’t drink blood unless I need to.”

 

“How often do you need blood?”

 

“Not often, but if I go too long without it I can get rundown and sick. I also need it to heal when I’m injured.”

 

Dana looked at Jess with realization. “That’s what was in the paper bag Det. Marinelli gave you on the way back from the hospital.”

 

Jess nodded. “Yes. It was a pint of pig’s blood.”

 

“You mean you can just go into a drug store and buy a pint of pig’s blood?!”

 

“Only businesses that cater to a certain clientele. And not just pig’s blood.”

 

“A certain clientele?”

 

“Vampires, and half-breeds like me, are in every part of society, Dana. From boardrooms to hospi­tals to law enforcement to skid row. In that sense we aren’t any different from everyone else.”

 

“How did Marinelli know?”

 

She looked at Dana. “Bobby is a vampire.”

 

Dana’s eyes widened. After a few moments she dared another question. “Do I want to know where the blood comes from?”

 

Jess pinned Dana with a hard look. “I don’t know. Do you?”

 

Dana hesitated. Did she really want to know? What would it change? But she was afraid that if she didn’t get the answer now, the opportunity would be forever lost. She gave a small nod.

 

“Cow and pig’s blood obviously come from livestock. Human blood is voluntarily donated. It’s available prepackaged or fresh from a donor.”

 

“By donor you mean…” Dana felt a little queasy.

 

“I mean, there are some humans who volunteer to let vampires feed on them.” Jess shook her head. “Some of them get addicted to it.”

 

“Addicted? Why?”

 

“Because of the way it makes them feel. They say it feels good. Unfortunately, if they get to­gether with an undisciplined or unscrupulous vampire, it can have a deadly cost. But most vam­pires are careful, particularly since feeding directly from a human can have consequences.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“They say human blood is like no other. For some it’s like a drug. For others is can become a physi­cal life and death need which no other kind of blood can satisfy – they can literally starve to death on cow or pig’s blood. And for some, feeding directly from a human can create an unbreakable bond, affecting both human and vampire the rest of their lives. They all say nothing compares to human blood, especially for healing.”

 

“But you’ve never…”

 

“No. I’ve never had human blood.” Jess took a deep breath and let it out. She’d had enough. She’d never discussed these things with anyone than her grandfather. “I’m tired. I’m going to go to bed.” She stood up and walked back up the pier, leaving Dana alone.

 

After Morgan had left Scully sat on the end of the pier for several minutes. She had managed to get some answers from Jess, but she wasn’t sure what it had accomplished. At least Jess was talk­ing to her again, even if it was clear the brunette had been uncomfortable with their conversation. She finally got up and made her way back to the house. After taking a long, hot bath she put on her pajamas and slipped into bed.

 

~~~

 

Morgan woke up early in the morning. Since she’d spent so much of the day before off by herself thinking she got busy working. She used the great room on the third floor. She put up the pictures of the victims and crime scenes on the walls. She also put up pictures of the messages in blood from the Reaper.

 

Morgan settled down with case files, pen and notepad. She’d been too distracted lately. She needed to refocus and find the way back inside the killer’s head.

 

When Scully woke up in the morning she headed up to the third floor and started preparing break­fast. Casper soon joined her. They exchanged a few pleasantries while she fixed breakfast. When it was time to eat Scully called for Morgan to join them. Since Morgan didn’t reply, Scully left the kitchen and went into the great room.

 

Morgan was standing next to a wall, closely peering at crime scene pictures. Case files were scat­tered on and around the coffee table in front of the couch, as were several balled up pieces of paper.

 

“Jess?”

 

Casper appeared by her side.

 

“Jess.”

 

“Leave her be,” he said gently. “It’s best to just let her work when she gets like this.”

 

“She needs to eat. She hasn’t had anything since breakfast yesterday.”

 

“Trust me, she won’t starve; but she may break the case open.” Casper gently pulled Scully back to the kitchen.

 

After Scully and Casper finished breakfast they went into the great room. Even though Casper had spent a day with Morgan going over things he was still new to the case. So he and Scully went through the files as well and discussed details of each victim and crime scene.

 

The day passed uneventfully.

 

As did the next.

 

~~~

 

Morgan’s cell phone woke her up Friday morning, the 19th. “Morgan.”

 

“It’s Taylor.”

 

“What is it?”

 

“We got another one.”

 

Morgan closed her eyes and clenched her jaw. “Where?”

 

“Boston.”

 

“Alright. We’ll be there.” She ended the call and then called for the helicopter to take them to the airport. She then woke the other two agents.

 

By the time the three of them were dressed and ready the helicopter was arriving.

 

They landed in Boston at Logan International Airport at 1:37 in the afternoon. An agent from the local office was waiting for them as they disembarked.

 

“Agent Morgan?”

 

Morgan stepped forward and took the agent’s hand. “Hi. This is Agent Scully and Agent Casper.”

 

“Agent Sean Travis. The ASAC sent me to take you to the crime scene.”

 

“Let’s go.”

 

~~~

 

The crime scene was in a small, but well kept, house in a quiet neighborhood. The victim was Sheila Cousins, a 28-year-old real estate agent. Morgan slowly made her way through the victim’s house. She picked up a framed picture of a striking, green-eyed redhead.

 

“That’s the victim,” Agent Travis said, announcing his presence right behind Morgan.

 

“Where’s her family?”

 

Travis pulled out a note pad. “Parents are in Seattle; they’re flying in and should be here tomor­row. There’s also a twin sister who lives in Montpelier, VT.” He looked at his watch. “In fact, she’s due at the morgue in about half an hour.”

 

Morgan looked at Scully. “Why don’t you go on to the morgue so you can be there when the sister arrives, Dana?”

 

Scully nodded. “Alright.”

 

~~~

 

Less than half an hour into the autopsy Casper showed up at the morgue.

 

“How is it going?” he asked Scully.

 

She looked up. “No surprises so far. Where’s Jess?”

 

“She’s still at the crime scene.” Seeing Scully’s questioning eyebrow he added, “She wanted some time alone to look around and get a feel for the victim’s home.”

 

“You left her there alone?”

 

Casper nodded. “It’s not the first time she’s wanted some time alone to get the feel of a crime scene. And, as she pointed out, the threats haven’t been made against her; they’ve been made against you.”

 

Scully was angry. “But it was her that was set up in Atlanta!” She snapped her gloves off and walked over to retrieve her phone.

 

“She wasn’t hurt though because she arranged for backup. Jessica knows how to handle herself. She’s been working alone for three years.”

 

Scully merely glared at him as she dialed. It was obvious that Jess hadn’t told Casper about the severe beating she’d taken in Atlanta. As the phone rang in her ear she paused in thought. How could Jess tell anyone how severe the beating had been since she showed no signs of it? Scully figured that meant Casper didn’t know about Jess.

 

“Morgan.”

 

“Jess, it’s me. What are you doing?”

 

“Just taking a look around the victim’s place.”

 

“Alone?”

 

“Yes. Why?”

 

“Why?! Jess, you promised me you wouldn’t take any unnecessary risks.”

 

“And I’m not.”

 

“You shouldn’t be there alone. Not after what happened in Atlanta.”

 

“You’re the one that was shot at the other night. Atlanta wasn’t about taking my life; it was about teaching me a lesson. I’m fine, Dana. Don’t go anywhere without John.”

 

Scully’s retort was cut off by Morgan hanging up on her. Scully put her phone down and returned to the autopsy table. She was too angry to attempt even minimal conversation with Casper.

 

~~~

 

**Chapter 32**

 

Morgan went through the victim’s home taking note of small details: family pictures, perfumes on her dresser, frozen dinners in her freezer, appointments in her organizer, etc. She had a feeling something important was to be found, some vital clue… if only she would recognize it. After a couple of hours she finally left Sheila Cousins’ house.

 

A Bureau car had been left for her so she drove to the victim’s place of work. It was a small but clearly upscale real estate office.

 

“May I help you?” the receptionist/office manager asked when Morgan entered.

 

“Yes. I was wondering if I could speak with someone about Sheila Cousins. I’m Special Agent Jessica Morgan with the F.B.I.”

 

“Oh.” The woman was clearly thrown. “I can’t believe she’s dead. Sheila was such a sweet person. Everyone loved her.”

 

“Did you know her well?”

 

“About as well as anyone here, I guess.”

 

“Can I get your name?”

 

“Oh, I’m sorry. I’m Monica Reed.”

 

“Thank you. Was Sheila seeing anyone, Monica, or did she get any personal visitors here?”

 

“I don’t think she was seeing anyone, and Sheila was very, very professional. She only had clients come in to see her. Most of the time, though, she would meet with clients at the properties she was showing.”

 

“Was she a busy agent?”

 

“Oh, yes. Sheila is– was our top agent.” She gestured to some plaques on the wall behind Morgan.

 

Several of the accomplishment plaques had Sheila Cousins’ name engraved on them. “Would it be possible for me to take a look at her desk and computer?”

 

“Of course. Let me show you her office.”

 

Monica led Morgan to Sheila’s office and then left her alone. Sheila Cousins was apparently very organized. Everything seemed to have a place and be in its place. She turned on Sheila’s computer and opened up the calendar and other files. The victim was very meticulous and organized; it appeared that every appointment she ever had with a prospective client was listed and cross-referenced. Almost every minute of each day was accounted for. Some­thing caught her eye. It appeared Sheila had had several meetings with a new client over the last week. Even more inter­esting was that the same name had showed up in her personal calendar at home.

 

Russell Schiff.

 

It had been 11 days since the murder in Miami, so the Reaper had the time to come to Boston and pose as Russell Schiff – if it was him. Either way, Russell Schiff needed to be checked out.

 

~~~

 

“Agents Morgan, Casper, Scully?”

 

“I’m Agent Casper.” He gestured to Scully who was just coming back after having changed back into her clothes after finishing the autopsy. “This is Agent Scully. What can we do for you?”

 

“I’m Agent Lessing. The ASAC sent me to take you to your accommodations for while you’re here in Boston. Where’s Agent Morgan?”

 

“She’s not here right now. She’ll join us later,” Casper answered.

 

The young agent nodded and took Casper and Scully out to the car. Lessing drove them to the Holiday Inn Express on Boston St. Lessing flashed his badge and spoke to the front desk manager. The manager, Melissa O’Rourke, started to check them into the rooms reserved by the local field office.

 

Lessing turned to Casper and Scully and held out the car keys. “Here you go. If you need anything don’t hesitate to call the field office.”

 

“Thank you,” Casper said as he took the car keys from Lessing.

 

“Have good evening, Agent Casper, Agent Scully.” He turned and left.

 

“Agent Scully?” Miss O’Rourke asked.

 

“Yes?”

 

“I have something for you.” She retrieved an envelope and handed it to Scully.

 

“What’s that?” Casper asked.

 

“I don’t know.” Scully opened the envelope and took out the note contained within.

 

_Sorry I missed you. Perhaps we’ll connect in Boston. R._

 

Casper saw the expression on Scully’s face. “What’s wrong?”

 

She turned the note so he could read it.

 

“Damn,” he breathed. “Who the hell knew we were going to be at this hotel?”

 

“Obviously someone at the Boston field office made the arrangements, but it should not have been general knowledge under the circumstances. You and I didn’t even know where we’d be staying.”

 

“Well, somehow our suspect does.” Casper opened his phone and called Morgan. “Jessica, it’s me. We’ve got a problem… The local office made arrangements for us to stay at a hotel. There was a note waiting for Scully when we got here. He knows we’re here… Alright… We’ll wait for your call.” He hung up and looked at Scully. “Jessica didn’t know about the arrangements either. She’s going to make some calls and get back to us. In the meantime, we’re _not_ going to check in here.” He spoke to Miss O’Rourke and canceled their rooms.

 

~~~

 

When Morgan left the real estate office she called the Boston field office and gave them Russell Schiff’s name so they could start checking him out. She made a second call and then drove to Darren Lenihan’s home.

 

Dr. Darren Lenihan was a Psychology professor at Harvard and Morgan had been his T.A. (teaching assistant). She knew of no one better than Dr. Lenihan at delving into a mind, especially a dis­turbed mind. She knocked on his front door and smiled when he answered.

 

“Jessica!”

 

“Hi, Dr. Lenihan.”

 

“Now, now, you know to call me Darren, unless you want me to call you Dr. Morgan,” the grey-haired man said as they shook hands. “Come in, come in.”

 

Morgan followed the older man into the house. They sat down in the living room.

 

“Can I get you something to drink, Jessica?”

 

“No thank you.”

 

“So what can I do for you? You were a bit mysterious on the phone.”

 

“I want to pick your brain,” she replied with a smile.

 

They hadn’t been talking very long when Morgan’s phone rang.

 

“Excuse me.” She opened her phone. It was Casper calling to let her know about the problem at the hotel. She looked at her old professor when she hung up. “The suspect left a note at the hotel the F.B.I. made arrangements with for our stay.”

 

“You’ve got a leak.”

 

She nodded. “ _I_ didn’t even know where we were going to be staying. Please excuse me while I make a couple phone calls.”

 

“Take your time. I’ll put on a pot of tea.” Dr. Lenihan got up and retreated to the kitchen.

 

Morgan called the local field office and asked to speak to the SAC, the Special Agent in Charge. She questioned him about the arrangements. He indicated it was his ASAC who had handled them, so she spoke to the ASAC. Agent Cooper said he’d received a call from AD Taylor about making arrangements for secure accommodations for them. So he contacted the hotel and arranged for Morgan and the other two agents to stay without having to use their names. That was the reason Agent Lessing had taken them to the hotel and spoke with the desk manager.

 

“Well, we won’t be staying at the hotel since our UNSUB already knows about it.”

 

“What can I do to help, Agent Morgan? AD Taylor made it clear you were to be afforded every courtesy and that the safety of you and the other agents was a high priority.”

 

“Just make sure everyone keeps their mouths shut and there aren’t leaks about the case. I’ll make other arrangements for our stay here. Thank you.” Morgan hung up and called Taylor. It was then she discovered he had never contacted the Boston field office. Something was definitely wrong.

 

~~~

 

“Why don’t you stay at my place, Jessica?” Dr. Lenihan proposed.

 

“We wouldn’t want to impose.”

 

“Nonsense. Besides, I’m talking about my condo. I’ve lived here in this house less than a month. The townhouse is unoccupied.”

 

“Where is it?”

 

“It’s on Concord Ave. I bought it when they were built in ‘87. It’s actually Harvard faculty housing. Since I’m retiring after this year I’m putting it up for sale. Consider it yours for however long you’re here in Boston.”

 

“That’s very kind of you, Doc– Darren. Thank you.” Morgan called Casper back and let him know where they’d be staying. He assured her that he would get Scully and himself there without any problems.

 

After Morgan was done with her phone calls, she and Dr. Lenihan continued discussing her profile of the UNSUB.

 

~~~

 

At the hotel Casper and Scully made their way out a service entrance in the back. From there they took a cab to the address Morgan had given them. Just as promised, a key was hidden away in a compartment of a brick, one of several bricks that lined the small walkway to the door. Casper ushered Scully in after unlocking the door. He followed her in.

 

Casper and Scully changed into casual clothes and then sat the kitchen table going over the results of the autopsy and the information they’d received from the local agents about the victim.

 

But Scully wasn’t happy with the situation. She all but slammed a folder down on the table, stood up and started to pace in the kitchen. “Doesn’t it bother you that Jess is out there alone while we’re holed up in this townhouse like a couple of timid mice?”

 

Casper leaned back in his chair. “First off, I trust Jessica – implicitly. She was my partner for six years and she never once let me down. She saved my life more than once because of her excep­tional observa­tional skills and insightfulness. She’s gone above and beyond more times than I can count. She’s more than earned my respect, trust and loyalty. And second, I don’t consider being prudent acting like a timid mouse. There have been direct threats made against you and it’s obvious the Reaper knows you’re here in Boston, as evidenced by the note at the hotel.”

 

“I don’t need to be babysat and coddled!”

 

“Perhaps not. But Jessica does need to know you’re safe. Look at this from her point of view for a minute. Her entire career at the Bureau has been about going after the worst of the worst, the real monsters. She’s taken them on and won a hell of a lot more times than any other profiler. She never let them intimidate her or scare her off. She almost lost her life to one, but even that didn’t stop her. The only thing that got to her was the murder of someone she loved. It broke her and it made her run. She resigned from the Bureau, cut off contact with everyone in her life, and went to medical school. She could have chosen to withdraw completely from life; it’s not as if she ever has to work another day in her life. But even after everything she’d been through, she still wanted to help people and make a difference, so she went to medical school. But instead of becoming a doctor she came back to the Bureau. She’s worked alone ever since; not getting too close to any­one, not allowing anyone close to her, not letting herself care too much about anyone except the victims.” Casper paused and waited until Scully returned his gaze. “Not until you.”

 

Scully started to say something but Casper held up a hand stopping her.

 

“I don’t know exactly what has and hasn’t happened between the two of you, and I don’t need to. But I do know that she let you get close and that she cares a great deal about you. Having some­one hurt, or worse, because of her, or her work, is Jessica’s greatest fear and nightmare. One she’s already had to live through once. It nearly destroyed her. Imagine what it would do to her to have to go through it again.”

 

Scully sat back down with a silent sigh. “I talked to her on the island like you asked, but she still hasn’t been very open with me. I’m beginning to think there isn’t a way to make things right between us.”

 

“I doubt that – it’s obvious she still cares – or else it wouldn’t be affecting her as much as it is.” He paused for a moment. “Let me offer you a piece of unsolicited, friendly advice. When it comes to Jessica, patience and persistence pays off.” At Scully’s confused look Casper continued. “Toni had to ask her out several times before she finally agreed, and several more times before she did so a second time.”

 

~~~

 

**Chapter 33**

 

Scully looked at Casper. “Why are you telling me this?”

 

“I obviously don’t know you very well, but Jessica has good instincts about people. If she let you get close it’s because she saw something special in you. If you want… it’ll be up to you to pursue what you want. Jessica won’t. She will deny what she wants if she believes it’s in the best interest of someone else that she do so.”

 

“So in other words–”

 

“It’s totally up to you. You’re the one who has to decide what you want and whether to pursue it or not.”

 

Scully let out a heavy sigh. Now she just had to decide what it was she really wanted with Jess… if anything. She jumped slightly when Casper’s phone rang.

 

“Casper.”

 

“Hey, John. Have you guys eaten yet?”

 

“No, we haven’t.”

 

“Alright, I’ll pick something up on the way. We’ll be there shortly.”

 

“We?” Casper asked. The only response he got was silence since Morgan had already hung up.

 

~~~

 

The front door opened.

 

“Hey, guys. Food’s here!” Morgan called out. She appeared in the kitchen with a grey-haired man on her heels. “John, Dana, this is Dr. Darren Lenihan. Dr. Lenihan, this is Agent John Casper and Agent Dana Scully. We’re working the case together.”

 

“Please, call me Darren,” Lenihan said as he shook hands with the other agents.

 

Morgan emptied the bags and set out several different selections of Chinese food.

 

“There should be some plates in the cupboard to the right of the sink, Jessica,” Lenihan told her.

 

Soon dishes were filled with food and everyone was enjoying their meal.

 

“Darren’s the one who volunteered this place for us to stay. It’s his condo,” Morgan informed Scully and Casper.

 

“Thank you for your hospitality, Dr. Lenihan,” said Casper.

 

“I told you, call me Darren. I hear Dr. Lenihan and I think I’m in class,” he replied with a smile.

 

“What do you teach?” Scully asked.

 

He looked at Morgan. “You didn’t tell them?”

 

She shook her head.

 

“I teach Psychology here at Harvard. Jessica was my T.A. when she was here.” He grinned. “In a way I was sorry to see her graduate. She was the best T.A. I ever had.”

 

Morgan snorted. “That’s just because you had me grade all the papers from the grad students.”

 

He grinned. “I did enjoy watching them try to argue with you. You were never intimidated and rebutted their arguments point by point.”

 

Morgan shrugged, “Right was right and wrong was wrong.”

 

They finished up dinner and cleared away the dishes.

 

“Now, let me see this note from the hotel,” Lenihan said.

 

Scully arched an eyebrow in question and looked at Morgan.

 

“It’s okay, Dana. I asked for Darren’s help. He taught me everything I know about profiling and there’s no one better at getting inside someone’s mind than he is.”

 

Scully retrieved the note and handed it to the professor.

 

“Well, he didn’t actually write this,” Lenihan said almost immediately. “The handwriting is too neat. He either had someone else write it for him, or someone wrote this while taking a message.”

 

Casper nodded. “We spoke to the desk clerk at the hotel who took the message over the phone. Unfor­tunately, there wasn’t anything else he could tell us.”

 

“What do you think about this message and the others, Doc–” Scully cut herself off at the correc­tive, but lighthearted, look she received. “I mean Darren,” she finished with a smile.

 

“The author of the messages is puerile. He’s selfish, extremely egocentric and not happy unless he’s the center of attention. He’s the kind of person that would say, ‘If I can’t have you, no one can,’ and eventually follow through on that threat.”

 

“How does that fit with the murders?” Casper asked.

 

Lenihan shook his head. “It doesn’t. The killer is sophisticated, a true genius and possibly gifted as a child. He’s meticulous since he doesn’t leave behind clues unless he chooses to. He’s very socially adaptable since he’s engaged women of varying backgrounds and income levels.”

 

Scully jumped in. “Couldn’t he have targeted the women at random and not have any contact with them prior to the actual murder?”

 

“He most likely does pick them at random, but he definitely interacts with them before he kills them. He’s shown familiarity with their residences – meaning he’d been inside their homes at least once. And based on the frequency of the murders and the geographical distance between them, I’d say he earns their trust quite quickly. I’d say he’s quite charming and just about ‘sweeps them off their feet.’ Obviously money isn’t an issue for him. So he’s from money, either his family’s or his own. If he’s working it’s for himself.” Lenihan looked at Morgan. “I shouldn’t be telling you anything that you don’t already know, Jessica. You are exceptionally gifted at profiling, you always have been. I didn’t teach you all that much – you’re a natural.”

 

Morgan sighed. “There’s just something about this one that doesn’t feel right. Something that I can’t figure out.”

 

“How do you reconcile the author of the messages with the killer?” Casper asked.

 

“They are two distinct personalities,” Lenihan said without hesitation.

 

“Are they two different people?”

 

“ _That_ is the question. I don’t know. It very well could be two different people, or simply two differ­ent personalities of one person. I don’t know. And you won’t know until you catch him.”

 

“What does your gut tell you, Darren?” Morgan asked.

 

The professor looked at his former student and felt concern. “He’s made this a personal thing between you. He’s taunting you. Sooner or later he’s going to make you pay, and I’m afraid he knows enough about you to know how to hurt you the most.”

 

~~~

 

After Dr. Lenihan left the townhouse Morgan changed out of her suit. She grabbed her laptop and settled down on the couch in the living room. She was joined by Casper.

 

“I can hear the gears turning in your head, Jessica. What are you thinking?”

 

She sighed. “I’m just wondering what would be the best move.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“This guy has focused on me personally, as his foil to test himself against, and as a target to be played with. It might be a good idea to remove myself from the equation. Walk away and let someone else get this guy.”

 

“What? You’ve never backed down or walked away from a case. Why start now?”

 

“ _Because_ I’ve never backed down or walked away. He may be counting on that. And I really don’t know how much good I’m doing since, as you pointed out, he knows my buttons and is pushing them. I’m not being proactive; I’m only reacting to him.”

 

“Well, you can be proactive without walking away, Jessica.”

 

“How?”

 

“By changing the game; by not waiting to react to him; by making him react to you.” He paused. “When you figure out how to do that, you’ll be that much closer to catching him.”

 

“And what if it’s not just him? What if there are two of them?”

 

“We’ll cross that bridge when we get to it. Just concentrate on what you know. Know what the game is and change it.” With that he patted her leg and left her alone.

 

~~~

 

Morgan stayed up late into the night. As result she fell asleep on the couch. The smell of breakfast cooking woke her up. She went into the kitchen to find Casper making breakfast.

 

“Hey, John,” she said while yawning.

 

“Morning. What time did you finally fall asleep?”

 

“I don’t know. But I feel like I’ve gotten two or three hours of sleep.”

 

“Sit down.” Casper set a plate in front of her and poured some juice.

 

Morgan frowned. “Where the hell did this food come from?”

 

Casper smiled. “I went out and got it at the grocery store.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because I felt like making breakfast.”

 

Morgan looked at him and frowned. “Who the hell are you and where’s the John Casper I know?”

 

He laughed. “After Jennie left me I had to fend for myself. I also like to cook for Jeremy when he’s with me.”

 

Scully soon joined them and they all enjoyed the breakfast Casper cooked.

 

~~~

 

Starting the workday, the three agents drove to the Boston field office. Morgan set Casper and Scully on the trail of Russell Schiff, the name in Sheila Cousins’ work and personal calendars. She then started making some phone calls.

 

Morgan quickly found out that the pizza delivery driver had finally been located. He was a 21-year-old named George Linz. He was found coming back into the country after having spent some time in Mexico. According to his statement, Linz was stopped by someone who flashed a badge and claimed to be an F.B.I. agent, when he exited his vehicle. He demanded to inspect the pizza before Linz delivered it to the agents in the house. Afterwards, the man who stopped him gave him a big tip for his inconvenience.

 

After leaving work that night, Linz stopped at a convenience store and bought some scratch-off lottery tickets. He ended up winning several hundred dollars and, on a lark, decided to take off for some fun in the sun in Mexico. Which he did without telling anyone. Unfortunately, Linz was com­pletely unable to provide a description of the alleged agent that stopped him, because the man had worn a coat with a hood that obscured his face.

 

She then called Alan Stillwell at the cell phone company. She had him check the account records and verify there hadn’t been any further activity on the account since the texts and call she re­ceived the past Monday.

 

Morgan then spent time interviewing the parents and sister of Sheila Cousins. The remainder of her day was spent interviewing her friends and coworkers.

 

~~~

 

It was 3:00 in the morning when her phone woke her. “Morgan.”

 

“How do you like Boston?”

 

Instead of replying, Morgan had decided to follow John’s advice and change the game. She hung up on the caller.

 

He called back. “Don’t do–”

 

She hung up again.

 

The phone rang again. “Listen! I’m not going to play your fucking game so you might as well quit calling,” she said before he could react. She hung up and turned off her phone.

 

~~~

 

Somewhere in Boston, a dark figure stared at his phone in dismay and anger. “You fucking bitch!”

 

~~~

 

**Chapter 34**

 

When Morgan got up in the morning she turned her cell phone on and checked her messages. There were a number of messages from the suspect – all full of angry ranting. Part of her felt pleased she had ruffled his feathers by refusing to talk to him. But the other part of her was con­cerned about what his response would be.

 

Morgan joined Casper and Scully for breakfast.

 

“How are things going with tracking down this Russell Schiff?” she asked.

 

John answered. “He doesn’t have a Massachusetts driver’s license. No address, no accounts, nothing that can be traced to him.”

 

“Have you tried neighboring states?”

 

He nodded. “New York, Vermont, New Hampshire, Connecticut, Rhode Island. I also checked Maine and New Jersey. There’s a Russell Schiff in New York, but he’s 87 years old and has been in a nurs­ing home for four years.”

 

“Is there any reason for us to stay here in Boston?”

 

“I’m afraid not. We can continue to work the case via computer and phone. The local agents are handling any local interviews. They’ll report if they come across anything.”

 

Morgan nodded. “I spoke to Taylor. He’s sending a couple agents to follow up our investigations here.”

 

~~~

 

After breakfast the agents packed up and made their way to the airport. They had an hour and half layover in Atlanta. While waiting for their flight from Atlanta to Key West to board, Morgan turned her cell phone on. She wasn’t surprised to have a couple more messages by the suspect. He was clearly still angry. Then she got to the last message he left. He actually _asked_ her to call him.

 

Morgan moved away a few steps to place the call. “What do you want?” she asked as soon as he answered.

 

“You really shouldn’t ignore me!”

 

She hung up. She wasn’t surprised when her phone almost immediately rang. “What?”

 

“God da–”

 

She again hung up. Once again her phone rang. “If you can’t keep a civil tongue in your head we have nothing to discuss.” She hung up and turned off her phone as she followed Casper and Scully up the jetway to the plane.

 

~~~

 

After landing in Key West the helicopter took the agents back out to Pecuniary Key. After changing into casual clothes, all three agents quietly worked. When Morgan didn’t answer her ringing phone, Scully picked it up from the coffee table.

 

“It’s him.”

 

“I know.”

 

“Aren’t you going to answer it?”

 

“Nope. I already told him at 3:00 this morning, and again while we were in Atlanta, that I wasn’t going to play his game and he needed to keep a civil tongue in his head. He can wait until I’m ready to talk to him.”

 

John looked up and caught her eye. He smiled. “Good girl.”

 

“I don’t understand. Don’t we want to talk to him?” Scully asked.

 

“By refusing to talk to him on his schedule Jessica has changed the game. The suspect is now reacting to her instead of the other way around. She’s taken some of the control away from him.”

 

“But doesn’t that risk he’ll kill sooner rather than later?”

 

Morgan nodded. “It’s a possibility. But as long as he pissed at me, and thinking about me, he’s more likely to make a mistake if he’s emotional. I’ve got to keep him off balance.”

 

It was only an hour later when Scully received a call from the cell phone company. The calls were originating in Boston. For once, they were ahead of him and he was the one playing catch up.

 

~~~

 

Morgan took a break late in the afternoon and went for a walk. She ended up down at the pier again. For the first time in a long time, she felt better about their chances of catching the killer. She always knew they’d eventually catch him, but somehow it felt as if the odds were finally on their side. And all it took was changing the game. She wondered why the hell she hadn’t thought of it herself. She shook her head. Well, what mattered is that someone thought of it. She could feel it in her bones – something in the case was going to break, and soon.

 

It felt so good in the warmth of the sunshine and the water looked so blue, Morgan gave into temptation. She took off her clothes and lowered herself into the water. She began swimming. It felt good to stretch her muscles and push her body. The private key didn’t really have much room to allow for running. And there wasn’t any workout equipment. So swimming was the best way to exer­cise. She felt her body respond positively to the exercise and her mind clear as she concen­trated on her strong strokes.

 

~~~

 

After Scully signed off the internet at the workstation she walked out onto the verandah off the great room. She leaned on her hands on the railing and took a deep breath. She’d almost forgotten how much she enjoyed the water. Even though both of her brothers had followed Captain William Scully Sr. into the Navy, it was Dana who had shared a real love of the sea with her father. It started with her favorite childhood book, Moby Dick. She dubbed him Ahab, and in return he called her Starbuck.

 

Even though the Navy kept her father away for long periods, they were close. Of course, that didn’t mean they didn’t ever have any conflict. Her father did not approve of her decision to join the F.B.I after graduating from medical school. She was glad they had reconciled before he died a few years ago.

 

Scully took another deep breath, taking in the salt air. “I could definitely get used to this.”

 

“The ocean or the private island?”

 

Scully turned to see John Casper standing in the doorway. She smiled. “In truth, both.”

 

Casper stepped out onto the verandah and joined Scully at the railing. “I shouldn’t be surprised Jessica chose this location as a safe house. She’s always like the water.”

 

“She did say a tropical beach was her preference for vacation.”

 

“Yep. Every vacation she took when we were partners was to beach somewhere – the Caribbean, the Mediterranean, the South Pacific. Toni even taught her how to sail and SCUBA dive.”

 

Scully couldn’t help but mentally smirk at the idea of a half-breed vampire who relished the beach and other sunny activities.

 

Casper looked over at Scully. “Jessica took a break a few minutes ago. Why don’t you go see what she’s up to?” he said with a nod to the tree line. He smiled to himself a minute later when Scully silently turned and left. He watched as she exited the house and walked toward the path that led to the pier.

 

~~~

 

When Scully got to the pier she stopped and simply observed the woman who had turned her life upside-down. Morgan was sitting on the end of the pier, knees drawn up and her arms around her knees. Her face was turned upward toward the sun. She looked peaceful.

 

Scully was about to walk out onto the pier when Morgan stood up. She was transfixed as the beau­tiful brunette started undressing. Then Morgan gracefully dove into the water. She should have left and given Morgan her privacy, but she couldn’t take her eyes off her athletic body as it cut through clear, blue water. Dana knew that body intimately, but not as well as she’d like.

 

Watching Jess, without her knowledge, made Dana feel like a voyeur, but she still hid behind a tree as the brunette finished her swim and returned to the pier. She watched as Jess pulled herself up out of the water and then lie down on her back to dry off in the sun. Eventually she pulled herself away and returned to the house.

 

~~~

 

While Morgan was drying in the sun her mind was busy. She was reviewing every detail of the case. Changing the game and making the UNSUB react to her was good thing. But what could she do to take further control?

 

Once she was dry, Morgan put her clothes back on and returned to the house. She ate a quiet, late dinner with Scully and Casper. Then she retreated to her bedroom.

 

~~~

 

Sleep evaded Morgan for hours. She couldn’t shut her brain off. She kept going over all the messages and calls from the suspect. Instead of worrying about how they didn’t fit with the killer’s profile, she focused on just that aspect of his personality. It was his weakness. This facet of the suspect was much more emotional and less rational, though still organized and manipulative. It was only this part of him that she’d been able to throw off balance. The brilliant and cunning part of him had made no mistakes, or at least none that they’d found. But the emotional part of him had made more than one.

 

So, what could she do to take advantage of his weakness? She needed to throw him off his game; she needed to do something unexpected. She reached over and snagged her cell phone from the nightstand. She dialed and left a short message.

 

“Let’s talk. Face to face, no tricks.”

 

After hanging up she was finally able to go to sleep.

 

Surprisingly, Morgan’s phone rang only a couple hours later. “Morgan.”

 

“The warehouse district; one hour.”

 

“No. Tomorrow night.”

 

“Fine,” came the irritated agreement.

 

“What address?”

 

“I’ll contact you when you’re in the area. Midnight – don’t be late.”

 

~~~

 

Morgan was up early. She made herself some breakfast before showering and changing into a business suit. She was sitting at the kitchen table writing a note when Casper came in.

 

“Good morning.”

 

“Good morning.”

 

“Why are you so dressed up this morning?” he asked.

 

“I have to go back to DC – I have a meeting I have to attend. I was just writing you a note to let you know.”

 

The sound of the helicopter could be heard as it approached the island.

 

“Why is the helicopter coming?” Scully asked as she entered the kitchen.

 

“I have to go to DC for a meeting. I’m not sure when I’ll be back.” Morgan handed the piece of paper to Casper. “If you need anything while I’m gone, just call Greg Titan – his number is there.” She smiled. “Want me to pick up anything while I’m in DC?” she asked lightheartedly to keep them from suspecting the truth. “Pizza with everything, maybe?”

 

“Just be careful, Jessica.”

 

“I can’t get in too much trouble at headquarters.” She picked up her briefcase and headed to the stairs. “I’ll see you when I get back.”

 

Scully had an uneasy feeling. “Do you think one of us should go with her?” she asked Casper.

 

“For a meeting? We should probably thank her for not making us go,” he replied with a smirk. They heard the helicopter land and then take off again.

 

~~~

 

Once in DC, Morgan did go to the Hoover building, but only to pick up a vest. She may be willing to meet with the suspect at midnight in the warehouse district, but she wasn’t an idiot.

 

Morgan changed into the clothes she’d packed in her briefcase. After getting something to eat, she headed to the warehouse district. She wanted a chance to look around while it was still afternoon. Besides, he had told her not to be late – he didn’t say anything about her being early.

 

~~~

 

Casper’s cell phone rang around 2:45 that afternoon.

 

“Casper.”

 

“Let me talk to Morgan,” ordered AD Ben Taylor.

 

“What do you mean? She’s not here. She left this morning to go back to DC for a meeting at headquarters.”

 

“What meeting?”

 

Casper felt his stomach tighten with worry. “I don’t know. She simply said she had a meeting. Since she didn’t take any of her bags with her, I assumed she’d be back sometime tonight.”

 

“Well, there was no meeting. No one’s seen or heard from her and I’ve been trying to get a hold of her for a couple hours. We’ve got a possible lead on this Russell Schiff guy from Boston.”

 

“Scully and I will be there as soon as possible.”

 

“Fine. And try to contact Morgan. I want her here.”

 

“Yes, sir.” Casper hung up and went onto the verandah where Scully was working. “We’ve got a problem.”

 

“What?”

 

“No one’s seen or heard from Jessica. According to AD Taylor there was no meeting. Taylor wants us back at headquarters – there’s a possible lead on Russell Schiff.”

 

Scully was up and moving in an instant. “Call for the chopper. I’ll call the airport and get us a flight back,” she said as she opened her phone and entered the house.

 

~~~

 

**Chapter 35**

 

Casper and Scully were able to catch the 4:30 flight to DC via Charlotte, NC. They landed at Reagan National at 8:50 and arrived at the Hoover building 15 minutes later.

 

Taylor met them as they entered the bullpen and brought them up to date on the new lead.

 

“We caught a break. Agents have been interviewing all of Sheila Cousins’ clients and coworkers. She was at an open house a couple days before she was killed. We caught a lucky break because the owners had a nanny cam. It recorded everyone that was in the house that day. By reviewing the footage with Cousins’ clients and the other agents who were there, we’ve been able to put a name to all but three people who were there that day – three men.” He handed them pictures of the men. “These are the men. Based on interviews and information in Cousins’ computer and calendar, we’re pretty sure one of these three is Russell Schiff.”

 

Taylor’s phone suddenly rang. “Taylor… Great… Good job.” He hung up and pointed to the picture Casper was holding. “That guy is Ronald Blaine.” He tapped the one on his desktop. “And this one is David Yoro.”

 

“So that leaves us with this guy,” Scully said, indicating the photo she was holding. “How sure are we this is Schiff?”

 

“Everyone else has been accounted for and, according to Cousins’ own calendar and notes, Schiff was there.”

 

“So, we possibly have a face to put to the crimes.” Scully tacked the photo up on one of the boards with pictures of the victims.

 

“We need to identify this guy. If he is the Reaper I’m sure Russell Schiff is not his real name. We need to find a name to go with this face,” Casper added with a tap to the picture.

 

“Right. We also need to find Morgan. The Director is all over me about her. No one has seen or heard from her. We verified she took a flight from Key West to here. But there’s no record of her renting a car.”

 

“Try running the name Essington,” Scully said.

 

“What?”

 

“Just try it.”

 

“Alright, I’ll have it checked out.”

 

~~~

 

A couple of hours later Taylor told Scully and Morgan that there were no hits on the name Essington. He then returned to his office.

 

Scully pulled her phone out and tried to call Morgan yet again. Just like the previous half dozen times she reached Jess’s voicemail. She hung up her phone and looked at Casper. “Something’s wrong.”

 

“You don’t know that,” Casper said, trying to convince himself more than her.

 

Scully looked at him incredulously. “Jess left the island to supposedly go to a meeting. We know there was no meeting – at least not here. No one has seen her or heard from her since she left the island. And she’s not picking up her phone. We need to find her.”

 

Casper let out a sigh. “How?”

 

Not having an answer Scully shook her head in frustration. After a few moments she thought of something. She opened her phone and called the cell phone company that serviced the suspect’s disposable phone. She spoke to someone and verified there had been a call placed to Morgan’s phone the in the middle of the night and that it originated from DC. She hung up and looked at Casper. “She came here to meet with the suspect. In fact, she called him two hours before he called her. I think she initiated the meeting.” She felt her heart drop to her feet. “Why would she do that?”

 

“Damn it! I told her to change the game, but I didn’t know she’d pull something like this.”

 

“We need to have a trace put on her phone.” Scully turned and walked into Taylor’s office.

 

Taylor had the trace put on Morgan’s phone. Unfortunately they were unable to trace its location because it wasn’t turned on.

 

~~~

 

Morgan looked at her watch. It was almost time. She turned on her phone and waited. She noted the number of messages left, and the incoming call log revealed a Bureau number as well Scully’s and Casper’s. She shook her head. Morgan knew she’d ruffle some feathers handling this the way she did, but she couldn’t risk anything happening to Dana or John.

 

She looked at her watch again. He should be calling her any minute. She didn’t have to wait long.

 

“Morgan… Yeah, I know it… I’ll be there in a few minutes.” She hung up and started walking to her destination.

 

~~~

 

Taylor’s phone rang shortly after midnight. “Taylor… You’re sure?… Alright, thanks.” He hung up and went to his office doorway. “Casper! Scully! Come in here.”

 

The two agents entered Taylor’s office.

 

“They traced Morgan’s cell phone. She’s down in the warehouse district. They’ll try to narrow it down to a specific address if they can, but in the meantime–”

 

“We’re on it!” Casper cut him off as he turned to leave the office. Scully was on his heels.

 

“Wear vests,” Taylor called after them.

 

~~~

 

Scully and Casper slowly drove through warehouse district, looking for any sign of Morgan. They both jumped when Casper’s phone suddenly rang.

 

“Casper.”

 

“They’ve narrowed her location to the 100 block of O Street.”

 

“Got it.” Casper hung up and told Scully the location.

 

“That’s just around the corner.”

 

Casper made the turn and turned off the car’s headlights. He coasted to a stop. They exchanged a look before slipping out of the car and into the night. With weapons drawn, they carefully moved to the nearest warehouse. It was mostly empty, but still took several minutes to verify no one was there. They made their way to the next warehouse.

 

~~~

 

Morgan stuck to the shadows. With the moon less than a quarter full, it wasn’t difficult. Her dark attire, and mood, helped her blend invisibly into the night. She arrived at the address she’d been given. Just as promised, the side door was unlocked. Morgan entered. There were crates piled all over the warehouse, but in the center was a cleared area. As instructed she moved to the center of the cleared area… and waited.

 

Finally she heard a voice. “How do I know you came alone?” She could tell the voice was coming from a radio somewhere in the stacks of crates. It was the same altered voice from the phone calls.

 

“Don’t be an ass,” she snapped with irritation. “You undoubtedly watched my approach to the build­ing, and then you waited several minutes after I arrived to see if anyone followed me. Be­sides, this was your choice of location, so you obviously scouted it out in advance. So let’s say we get on with this.”

 

“What did you want to meet about?”

 

“I was hoping we could come to a resolution.”

 

“A resolution? A resolution to what?”

 

“I want to stop the killing. What will take to get you to stop killing young women?”

 

“What if I told you I don’t know why I kill them?”

 

“I’d say you’re a liar. I’m not here to play games. If that’s all you want to do I’m leaving.” Morgan turned and took a step to the exit.

 

An almost silent shot chipped the concrete a few inches from her feet.

 

“You don’t leave until _I_ say so,” the disembodied voice growled.

 

Morgan let out an exaggerated sigh. “This is tedious. I wanted to meet with you so we could talk and find a way out of this.” She heard a derisive snort.

 

“You think you’re going play head-shrinker with me, _Dr._ Morgan? You think you can _help_ me?” he replied mockingly. “You can’t even help yourself! You certainly couldn’t help Agent Jeffers and you won’t be able to help Agent Scully!”

 

Despite her desire not to, Morgan couldn’t hide her reaction to his baiting. The son of a bitch really did know how to push her buttons. Her hands curled into tight fists, her whole body began to tremble with anger and she clenched her jaw, grinding her teeth. “You sick bastard.”

 

Morgan suddenly burst into motion, running for the stacks of crates, bullets striking the floor in her footsteps, but not nearly as close as they could have been – he was still playing with her.

 

~~~

 

Scully was getting more and more frustrated. The second warehouse she and Casper entered took over 20 minutes to clear. As they exited the building she tried to call Morgan’s cell phone again. “Come on, Jess, pick up!”

 

“Still no answer?” Casper asked.

 

“No. It just goes straight to her voicemail.” She closed her phone.

 

“Come on, there are two more warehouses to check. If we don’t find her we’ll get some more people down here and expand the search area.”

 

They headed into the next building. They found themselves in a maze of stacked crates. They both heard something. With a nod, they split and started working their way through the building along opposite sides. The closer they got the better they could hear.

 

It was Morgan. She was talking to someone. Scully’s heart did a little flip with the knowledge that Morgan was alive. Now she had to make sure Morgan stayed that way.

 

Scully and Casper both moved through the stacks, quietly approaching Morgan’s location.

 

~~~

 

From the sound of Morgan’s voice, Casper figured he was closer to her than Scully was since she was on the other side of the warehouse. He also heard a man’s voice, but not from the same location. It was coming from a radio.

 

A couple more turns in the stacks and he spotted his partner. “Morgan,” he whispered.

 

When Morgan turned her head to look at Casper anger burned in her glare. He was actually taken aback.

 

Morgan suddenly burst into motion, running towards him, bullets striking the floor in her footsteps, but not nearly as close as they could have been – the shooter wasn’t actually trying to hit her.

 

She marched past him, anger rolling off of her in waves.

 

“Morgan, what the hell is going on?” he whispered as he followed her.

 

She ignored him and retrieved a radio hidden in the stacks.

 

~~~

 

Morgan had been able to determine where the radio he was using was located. She glared at Casper then moved through the stacks to the radio. She picked it up. “If you have anything to say to me, come out of the shadows and face me. Or are you too much of coward to face a woman when she knows what you really are?”

 

“And what’s that?”

 

“Scared. Scared to be yourself, so you put on a fake personality like most people put on clothes. A fake personality you know a woman will like. But you don’t do it for her. No. Everything you do is for you, about you. You probably can only come when you masturbate. I bet you don’t even know how to make love to a woman. And you certainly don’t know how to please a woman, how to make her come. But then you don’t care about them enough to even try, do you?”

 

“Stop it!”

 

“Why? Hitting too close to home?” Morgan walked out of the stacks back into the cleared area. “I already know you don’t have sex with your victims. You do terrible things to them but you don’t have sex with them. Is that why you kill them? Be­cause after you sweep them of their feet they want to take things to the next level, they want to have sex? But you can’t, can you? You’re impo­tent when you’re with a woman, aren’t you? How much porn you watch? Jerking off to porn is the only way you can get off, isn’t it?”

 

“Stop!”

 

Morgan smiled. The stress level in his voice was increasing. She was definitely getting to him. “You have your dick in your hand right now, don’t you? You’re trying to get your puny, flaccid dick hard right now – just to prove I’m wrong. But you can’t. You can’t get hard without watching some trashy porno movie. You can’t get it up with a real woman.”

 

“Stop!”

 

“You don’t know what it’s like to be loved by a woman, do you? You don’t know what it’s like to be wanted by a woman, not as yourself. Only by playing a part can you get them interested in you. But you’re all talk and no action. You can’t deliver when it counts. You can’t give of yourself to anyone because you’re too selfish, too self-centered – because you’re an egomaniac.”

 

“That’s not true!”

 

“You’ll never know what it’s like to hold a woman and have her be open and vulnerable and pas­sionate. You’ll never know what it’s like to look into her eyes and see love shining in them just for you. You’ll never know what it’s like to give her so much pleasure she cries out to God. You’ll never know what it’s like to touch her so deeply you touch her soul. You’ll never know what it’s like hear your name on her lips in passion. You’ll never know what it’s like to be loved by her.”

 

“She _will_ love me!!”

 

“No she won’t. She’ll never love you, because you can’t be what she desires, what she needs, what she deserves.”

 

“NOOOOO!”

 

Morgan miscalculated; she’d found his most vulnerable button and pushed it – just a little too hard.

 

Morgan went down, a look of surprise on her face.

 

~~~


	8. Chapters 36-40

**Chapter 36**

 

Scully eased her way through the stacks and towards the sound of Morgan’s voice. Scully could hear the voice of a man, but she couldn’t see him anywhere. His voice sounded like it was coming through a radio. She finally came to an area that had been cleared, and was relieved to see Morgan standing there. Then she heard the man’s voice coming over a radio on the other side of the area.

 

“You think you’re going play head-shrinker with me, _Dr._ Morgan? You think you can _help_ me?” he replied mockingly. “You can’t even help yourself! You certainly couldn’t help Agent Jeffers and you won’t be able to help Agent Scully!”

 

“You sick bastard.”

 

It infuriated Scully to hear the suspect use Toni, and her, against Jess.

 

Morgan suddenly burst into motion, running for the stacks of crates, bullets striking the floor in her footsteps.

 

Scully tried to get a look in the direction the shots had come from without exposing herself. She listened as Morgan continued to talk to the suspect. A frisson of foreboding set her heart racing when Morgan stepped out of the stacks and back into the clear area – back into the field of fire. She also felt proud of how well Morgan was handling the suspect, pushing _his_ buttons and keeping him off balance.

 

“NOOOOO!”

 

“JESS!!”

 

~~~

 

He knew Morgan and the other two had left Boston. That’s why he was back in DC. He was sur­prised she’d called and left the message asking him to call her, espe­cially after she had refused to talk to him. He thought it was the perfect opportunity to go to the next step of his plan. But then she refused to meet him until the next night.

 

No matter. She would be showing up soon. He’d stayed in his spot all through the night, and the next day. No one was going to get anything past him or set him up. He was too smart for that. And that bitch would find out she wasn’t good enough.

 

He looked at his watch. It was time. He turned on his phone and called Morgan. He told her which warehouse to come to, then turned off his phone. He watched her enter, and made her wait sev­eral minutes. He wasn’t stupid. He waited to make sure she really was alone. Finally, he keyed his radio.

 

“How do I know you came alone?”

 

He definitely didn’t like her attitude. When she turned to go he let loose a few shots, letting her know _he_ was in control. She wasn’t going to leave if he didn’t want her to – and he wasn’t done with her yet. He relished her visible reaction to his taunting, to the mention of Jeffers… and Scully. He had the upper hand. This was _his_ game and she was going to have to play by his rules.

 

He was caught just a little off guard when Morgan made a sudden dash for the stacks. He was sure he could take her out, but he didn’t want to – at least not yet. She needed to be taught a few les­sons first. So he simply followed her footsteps with his almost silent shots.

 

After a few moments he heard her voice again, coming directly over his radio. She had obviously found it and was now holding it. That was when she started. First she called him a coward. Then she accused of him not knowing how to love a woman, how to please a woman. How dare she?!

 

“Stop it!” he ordered.

 

She taunted him, even stepped back out into the clearing. He could take her out so easily. The fucking bitch deserved it! He _wasn’t_ impotent! He unzipped his pants and took out his dick. He wasn’t impotent – he’d prove it. He started rubbing himself.

 

“Stop!”

 

He realized he’d closed his eyes. He opened them to see that cunt smiling. Smiling! Fuck! How did she know he was jerking off? How could she know? His dick _wasn’t_ puny. He _could_ get hard without watching porn. Damn it! Why wasn’t he getting hard? He moved his hand faster, squeezing and pulling. She was still smiling.

 

“Stop!”

 

That fucking cunt dared to tell him he couldn’t deliver. Well, he’d show her. He was going to deliver a lesson she’d never forget. Damn, his dick was still limp. He spit on his hand and tried to rub himself faster. Fuck her! He was _not_ an egomaniac.

 

“That’s not true!”

 

He was having trouble keeping his weapon aimed at her as he continued to try to make his dick hard. Tears… must be from the dust. Tears blurred his vision. He closed his eyes and tried to picture his favorite object of lust. He was not impotent! If he could just keep the right pictures in his mind.

 

“… You’ll never know what it’s like to be loved by her.”

 

“She _will_ love me!!”

 

“No she won’t. She’ll never love you, because you can’t be what she desires, what she needs, what she deserves.”

 

“NOOOOO!” He let go of his flaccid dick and wiped the tears from his eyes. He aimed and fired. Fucking bitch!

 

~~~

 

Morgan went down, a look of surprise on her face. Casper heard Scully’s yell, but she was on the far side of the area, too far to get to Morgan. He would have to get Morgan out of there himself. As the shots kept coming Casper moved out from behind a crate and started returning fire in the di­rection he thought the shots were coming from. He didn’t get very far. He was hit in the shoulder. The force of the impact spun him around and he hit his head on a crate on the way down. He was down and out.

 

~~~

 

“JESS!” Scully felt her heart stop. Her partner, the woman she lo– Jess was down, and shots were still being fired. Casper was hit next. A round slammed into his shoulder, spinning him around. He hit his head on the way down and was knocked senseless. Scully shoved a new magazine into her weapon and watched for movement. Finally, she saw it. The suspect was a dark mass, moving his weapon back forth between the fallen bodies of the downed agents. He was waiting for either of them to move to take another shot. Scully couldn’t get a shot at him without fully exposing herself.

 

“Dana…”

 

Scully looked at Morgan. Her eyes were open and she was looking at right at her. “Don’t move, Jess.” She looked back up in the shadows. There was sudden movement from the suspect as he detected motion from Casper. Scully made her move. She stepped from behind cover, fully expos­ing herself, and rapidly fired three times. Her target went down, his weapon dropping from his hands.

 

“Casper! You okay?”

 

“Yeah,” he called back. “I’m hit, but the vest caught it. I got him covered, check Jessica.”

 

Scully rushed to Morgan, dropping to her side. “Jess?” She set her weapon down and ripped open Morgan’s shirt to reveal a bulletproof vest with a bullet imbedded in the place over her heart. But blood was pooling next Morgan. Scully pulled the vest away and found the bullet wound. The bullet had hit her in the side, missing the Kevlar. She pulled her jacket off, folded it up and pressed it against the wound, putting pressure on it. She pulled out her cell and called for help.

 

“9-1-1. What’s your emergency?”

 

“Yes. I’m FBI Agent Dana Scully, badge number JTT0331613. I need two ambulances at 125 O Street. I’ve got two agents down. Repeat, two agents down. Hurry! Send backup.”

 

“Ambulances are their way, Agent Scully. ETA six minutes. Backup ETA three minutes.”

 

Scully hung up. “Jess? Jess!”

 

Morgan’s eyes opened again and she slowly moved her head to look up at Scully. Her eyes were dull. “Cold…” she breathed.

 

“You have to fight, Jess!” Tears ran down Dana’s face. “Help’s coming, it’s almost here. Hang on, Jess… just a few minutes…”

 

“S-Sorry…” Her eyes drifted shut.

 

“JESS! Damn it, FIGHT!” They could hear the sirens closing in on them.

 

Morgan’s eyelids fluttered and then opened. “Too… late…”

 

The problem with being a doctor is being able to tell when someone is dying, and knowing it’s too late for medical intervention. The pool of Morgan’s blood was too big; the rattle in her lungs por­tended her final breaths. Scully leaned down and got in Morgan’s face. “Damn it, Jess, I just found you and I am _not_ going to lose you. You can make it; you can survive if you take my blood.”

 

“No…”

 

“Yes.”

 

“I can’t… told you… consequences…”

 

“I know. Now do it, before it’s too late.” She slipped her hand under Morgan’s head and lifted it, pressing Jess’s face to her throat. “Please! I love you, and I need you.”

 

Dana felt the initial stab of two sharp fangs breaking her skin, but then there was no pain at all. She felt like she was floating. Time slowed. She became very aware of each beat of her heart, the movement of air in and out of her lungs with each breath, the blood flowing through her veins, flowing from her and to the woman she loved. She could sense strength returning to Jess’s body, her heartbeat… and then their hearts beating as one. She had no idea how long it lasted but she knew the instant Jess stopped, because time snapped back to normal. She gently eased her head back down. Dana looked into fathomless obsidian eyes and saw two gleaming fangs between her parted lips, but she saw no monster – only love.

 

“Are you… You’re going to be okay, right?” Scully tenderly brushed Morgan’s hair away from her face.

 

Morgan closed her eyes. “Yes.” When she opened her eyes they were once again grey and held the spark of life within them instead of the flatness of death.

 

Two squad cars screeched to a halt. The police, under Casper’s direction, checked on the suspect. He was alive but unconscious.

 

Only minutes later, Scully was riding in the first ambulance with Morgan, on the way to the hos­pi­tal; never once letting go of her hand.

 

~~~

 

Officer Kyle Noble and his partner cautiously rushed in. They found the three agents in question. The male agent immediately directed them to the suspect’s position. While Casper kept his weapon pointed at the suspect, Noble and his partner made their way up the ladder to the gantry. With weapons drawn, they approached the suspect. They relaxed a little when they determined he was unconscious. Once he was securely cuffed, Noble looked down at the man and shook his head. The bastard had his dick hanging out. Why would the guy have his limp dick hanging out while shooting at F.B.I. agents?

 

~~~

 

When AD Taylor arrived on the scene, Morgan was already on the way to the hospital. Scully had gone with her. He walked up to the second ambulance as the paramedics finished preparing the suspect for transport. He looked down at the unconscious man. “You fucking prick. You’re going to wish you were dead by the time I’m done with you.” Taylor noticed the man’s penis was out. “You sick fuck.” He assigned an agent to ride to the hospital with him. “You make sure he stays cuffed – no matter what. Don’t let him out of your sight, and I want to know about anything he says if he come to.”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

The second ambulance left.

 

Casper was sitting on the back of the third ambulance. His vest had prevented one bullet from penetrating, but another did hit his arm. It wasn’t as bad as it could have been.

 

“What the hell happened?!” Taylor asked.

 

“He shot Morgan. I got clipped when I tried to get to her. Then Scully nailed his ass. She called for backup while I kept him covered until the police got here and took him into custody. Scully went with Morgan in the first ambulance.”

 

“How bad was Morgan hit?”

 

Casper shook his head. “She didn’t look good, sir. She lost a lot of blood.” He paused. “I’m pretty sure she was wearing a vest, so I don’t know where she was hit.” He suddenly winced as the EMT examining his ribs lightly pressed on a particularly tender spot.

 

“You’re going to need x-rays, sir, to make sure you haven’t cracked or broken anything,” said the EMT.

 

“I’m fine.”

 

“You’re going, Casper.” Taylor nodded to the paramedic, “Take him.”

 

~~~

 

Even though Jess had told her she’d be okay, Scully couldn’t help being worried sick as the am­bu­lance rushed to the hospital. Jess had closed her eyes before the ambulance arrived and hadn’t yet opened them again, no matter how hard Scully squeezed her hand.

 

She had seen how well Jess could heal after drinking some blood, but the beating she’d taken in Atlanta wasn’t as serious as the gunshot wound she had in her side. Jess had lost so much blood and the rattle in her breath spoke of lung damage. After what seemed like much too long, the ambulance finally arrived at the hospital. Jess was rushed into a trauma bay and Scully was told to wait in the waiting room. A few minutes later another ambulance arrived, bringing in the shooter.

 

~~~

 

**Chapter 37**

 

“Agent Scully?”

 

Scully was sipping bitter vending machine coffee while pacing, and startled slightly when she heard her name. She turned and looked into the worried face of the Director.

 

“Sir.”

 

“How’s Jessica?”

 

“I don’t know, sir. She was wearing a vest, but a bullet caught her in the side, missing the Kevlar. She lost a lot of blood, but seemed to have a good pulse.”

 

The Director took out his handkerchief. He reached out and dabbed it against the side of Scully’s neck at her collar. “You’re bleeding.”

 

Scully immediately brought her hand up, holding the handkerchief in place as the Director withdrew his hand.

 

“You should have that looked at.”

 

Thinking quickly, she said, “I’m fine, sir. It’s just a nick from debris – probably a chip of cement.” She pulled the handkerchief away and looked at it. “See? Just a couple of drops.” She held it out for the Director take back, but he waved her off.

 

“Keep it.”

 

She buttoned another button on her shirt, closing the collar up a little more.

 

They waited a few more minutes before Dr. Thomas came out to speak with them.

 

“Agent Morgan is being prepped for surgery to remove a bullet. It appears to have entered her side, injuring her lung and damaging her liver. The liver was the source of most of her blood loss. Some­how, the bleeding seems to have lessened on its own, so while it’s a concern, it’s not our greatest concern.”

 

“What is?” Scully asked.

 

“The location of the bullet; it’s lodged against her spine.”

 

Scully’s heart dropped. “Cord damage?”

 

“We don’t know yet – won’t know until afterwards.”

 

“I want your best surgeon working on her,” the Director declared.

 

“You have her. Dr Kerry Kelvin is the best on the coast.”

 

“Good.” He paused for a beat. “What about the gunman?”

 

“He’s on his way to surgery as well, but I wasn’t on the team that worked on him. I’ll have Dr Mendez come and talk to you about him.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

The doctor left.

 

It was only a minute or so before Dr Mendez came out to talk to the Director. “How can I help you?”

 

“Tell me about the shooter.”

 

“He sustained three gunshot wounds – one in his left shoulder and one in his arm. The third bullet hit his head in a grazing strike, creating a gouge about two inches long above his left ear, but not entering the skull. He’s been taken up to surgery.”

 

“Did he say anything?”

 

“He was unconscious when brought in, but he did come to. However, he was combative and uncooperative, so we were forced to sedate him.”

 

“What did he say? Did he tell you his name?”

 

“No. All he did was rant about some woman in very profane terms. Unless there are some unexpected complications, he should be fine.”

 

~~~

 

After talking with the doctors, Scully and the Director went up to the surgical waiting room. After a while, Casper joined them. He’d been seen in the ER and had his left arm bandaged and in a sling.

 

“Any news on Jessica?” he asked.

 

Scully shook her head.

 

He sat next to her and put his right hand over one of hers, giving it a squeeze. “She’s been through much worse and come out okay. She’ll be alright.”

 

Scully wanted to believe that, but she wouldn’t until she saw it for herself. She suspected that Jess hadn’t taken nearly as much blood as she really needed to heal. She stood and walked to the win­dows. She looked out but didn’t really see anything. She closed her eyes and recalled what she felt when Jess bit her. It wasn’t like anything she had expected. The pain had lasted only a moment, a fraction of a second. Then she felt… Well, she began to understand how some people got addicted to it. Even now, just thinking about it, she was feeling the peacefulness – and the arousal – that had filled her during those moments? seconds? minutes?

 

Scully opened her eyes and took a slow, deep breath. She finally knew what she wanted, what she needed. She needed Jess in her life and in her arms. She was in love with Jess. And if Jess occasionally needed blood she would willingly supply it.

 

Scully suddenly gasped as a feeling of… of… There was no word that described what she felt, but she knew something was wrong – with Jess. She knew it with unquestionable certainty. She turned and marched through the doors that led to the surgical floor. With the air of authority and deter­mi­nation that surrounded her no one questioned her presence as she marched to her destination.

 

Scully opened the door to the observation room above an operating room. It was the right one because she could see Jess on the table below. The doctors and nurses were working on her, trying to get her heartbeat back. Finally they got it back. She watched until that indescribable feeling she had was gone, until she knew Jess was stable. Only then did she leave the observation room.

 

~~~

 

Casper was sitting quietly with his head back against the wall and his eyes halfway closed. The painkillers he’d been given had really kicked in.

 

AD Taylor arrived and approached the Director. He had some bad news for him.

 

“WHAT?! Are you sure?”

 

“There’s no doubt; it’s him, sir. We have the disposable phone he used, the gun he used and his wallet. I don’t have ballistics yet, but I’d be surprised if it didn’t match what we took out of the wall at the safe house.”

 

“Son of a bitch! I want that bastard’s ass. Make sure there are guards on him 24/7. As soon as the doctors say it’s safe to move him, I want him locked up. I want you to interrogate him personally. No one else gets near him.”

 

“Yes, sir.” Taylor paused. “Any word on Morgan?”

 

“Not yet. They said the bullet is lodged against her spine.”

 

“Damn.”

 

“Taylor, no mistakes on this. He tried to kill a couple of my agents and he’s screwed with this inves­tigation. I want him put away and no chance he’ll get off.”

 

With a nod, Taylor left.

 

~~~

 

Scully came back to the waiting room and sat down next to Casper.

 

“Any news about Jessica?” he asked.

 

She shook her head. “Anything going on here?”

 

“Taylor came and spoke to the Director. I didn’t hear their conversation, but the Director was really pissed.”

 

It was a long two and half hours later when Morgan’s surgeon came out. “Who’s here for Jessica Morgan?” she asked.

 

All three people in the waiting room stood up, although Casper was a little slower than the others.

 

“We are,” said the Director. He made the introductions.

 

“Does Agent Morgan have any family present?”

 

“She doesn’t have any family. How is she?”

 

“Lucky to be alive. The bullet entered her side, injuring both her liver and her lung. It then lodged in an intervertebral disc.” She shook her head. “The amount of bleeding was remarkably little considering the damage path.”

 

“But you got the bullet out, right?”

 

“Yes.” She handed a small plastic container to him with the retrieved slug in it. “I’m sure you want this.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

Scully couldn’t take it anymore. “What about her spine? Was there any cord damage? And loss of function?” she asked.

 

“Due to the trauma there’s some swelling in the area. We’ve got her on steroidal anti-inflamma­tories to treat it. We won’t know for sure if there will be any loss of function until the inflammation goes down.”

 

“Can we see her?”

 

“She’s in recovery right now. Once they move her to the ICU you can visit her – one at a time. I’ll have someone let you know when you can see her.”

 

“Thank you, Doctor,” said the Director.

 

Dr. Kelvin left the waiting room.

 

The Director looked at Casper. “How are you feeling?”

 

“I’m okay; just a little tired.”

 

“After we see Jessica I want you to go get some sleep.” His tone made it clear it was an order.

 

Casper nodded. The truth was he desperately needed some sleep. It was almost 5:00 in the morning and the medication was making it difficult to stay awake.

 

“What about the suspect? When he comes to we need to interview him,” Scully pointed out.

 

“He will be interrogated, but I’m afraid you can’t be a part of it, Agent Scully.”

 

“Why not? I’ve been working this case with Jess for over a month.”

 

“Because the shooter is Agent Fox Mulder. You’re not to go near him or talk to him, Agent Scully.”

 

“What?!” Scully was shocked. “He can’t be the Reaper.”

 

“He’s not, but he is the shooter.”

 

Casper nodded. “Mulder has hated Jessica for years; ever since we were all in the VCU together.”

 

“I knew he had a problem with Jess, but I never imagined he’d try to kill her,” said Scully.

 

“He’s messed with this investigation as well. He’s had you concentrating on identifying him rather than the real Reaper. Who knows how many of the deaths could have been prevented if he hadn’t had you following false leads,” the Director growled angrily. “He’ll be lucky if I don’t find a way to charge him with at least of couple of the murders as a result.”

 

“Excuse me.”

 

They turned toward the nurse who had entered. She let them know they could see Jessica.

 

The Director went in first. Then Casper.

 

Scully looked at the Director before going in to see Jess. “I’m going to stay with Jess, so she won’t be alone when she wakes up.”

 

He nodded. “Very well.” He gave her his private number. “Call me to let me know how she’s doing.”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

~~~

 

Jess looked so pale, and was still as death. The only movement was the slight rise and fall of her chest as she breathed. She didn’t look like she should. She didn’t have the air of determination and drive that usually clung to her. Also missing were the worry lines that subtly wizened her face. She looked so young and innocent.

 

Dana looked at the readouts on the monitors. Her heart rate and blood pressure should be higher. She moved to the side of Jess’s bed and took her hand into one of her own. She reached up and tenderly brushed some hair from her forehead. “Jess…” A lump in her throat made it hard to speak. She swallowed and tried again. “Jess, I need you to be alright.” A couple of tears spilled and ran down her cheeks. “Come back to me, Jess. I love you.”

 

Dana pulled the chair closer to the bed. She sat down and held onto Jess’s hand, not able to let go of that lifeline.

 

She woke up a couple of hours later as a nurse was checking Jess’s vitals.

 

The nurse smiled at her. “Good morning.”

 

“Morning.”

 

“I’m Ruth.”

 

“Agent Scully – Dana.” She looked at Jess’s face.

 

“She’s hasn’t woken up yet, but all of her vitals have been stable,” Ruth said, trying to reassure Scully.

 

~~~

 

**Chapter 38**

 

He threw the file down on his desk in disgust. He was so angry he could no longer sit. It was only 11:15 in the morning, but he poured himself a bourbon anyway. He glared at Taylor. “How the hell did this guy ever pass the psych evaluation? Flying saucers, the government in a conspiracy with aliens, drilling holes in his head, faking his own suicide? What the hell was going on with this bastard and why was it allowed to go on so damn long?”

 

“I don’t know, sir. According to his file he was a gifted profiler when he was in the Violent Crimes Unit. Then he apparently got all caught up in the X-Files. I’ve never worked with him before. The X-Files division is under AD Skinner.”

 

The Director walked back to his desk and picked up his phone, calling his assistant. “Stacy? Get a hold of AD Skinner. I want to meet with him this afternoon. And get me everything you can on the X-Files Division.” He hung up.

 

~~~

 

It was 3:45 when Dr. Kelvin came to check on Jess. She found Scully asleep in the chair, still holding her hand.

 

The doctor uncovered the end of the bed and Morgan’s feet. She ran the handle of a mallet along the bottom of Jess’s feet to see which way they curled. Kelvin then pushed the covers up further and slipped a hand behind a knee, lifting it slightly. She then tapped below the kneecap with the mallet to test the reflex arc. She repeated with the other knee. Scully woke up while she recovered Jess’s legs and feet.

 

Kelvin smiled. “She has normal reflexes – a very good sign.”

 

“Thank God.”

 

~~~

 

When Casper woke up he looked at the clock. He’d been asleep for over 12 hours. He carefully dressed and left the hotel to go to the hospital. He wanted to see how his old partner was doing. He walked into her hospital room a little after 7:00 in the evening. Scully was still there.

 

“How is she doing?” he asked.

 

“According to the surgeon she has good reflexes, so the swelling around her spine has gone down and she’s not paralyzed.”

 

“Thank goodness.” He gazed at the redhead for a moment. “How are you doing?” He was surprised to see her bright, blue eyes water.

 

“I’m relieved she’s not paralyzed, but I’m worried she hasn’t woken up yet.” She paused. “And I’m angry as hell she went off on her own and got shot in the first place.”

 

“Yet you’re still here,” he pointed out gently.

 

She nodded. “Because, even though I only met her five weeks ago, I’m in love with her.” She wiped at her eyes. “I’m here because I want her in my life.”

 

“You mean that?” came softly from the bed and was accompanied by a light squeeze on Dana’s hand.

 

“Jess!” Dana jumped up and looked at the brunette.

 

Casper moved to the foot of the bed and smiled. “Welcome back, partner.”

 

She tried to swallow. “Thanks.”

 

Scully poured some water into a cup and put a straw into it. She held it so Jess could carefully take a sip. “Just a sip.”

 

“Thank you.” She gazed up into the Dana’s eyes. “Did you mean it? Even after everything… do you really want me in your life?” she asked softly.

 

Dana nodded and took Jess’s hand in her own again. “Yes, I do. I love you.”

 

This time it was Jess’s eyes that watered. “I love you, too.”

 

Dana bent down tenderly kissed Jess’s lips.

 

John cleared his throat while smiling widely. It wasn’t enough to get the women to stop kissing. However, when a second person cleared their throat Dana stood up, blushing.

 

“It’s nice to see you awake, Agent Morgan,” said Dr. Kelvin. “If you’ll excuse us, I need to examine my patient.”

 

“Right. I’ll be going. I’ll stop by tomorrow, Jessica.”

 

“Thanks for being here, John.”

 

“Of course, kiddo.” He turned to go.

 

“I’ll wait outside,” Dana said, giving Jess’s hand a squeeze.

 

Dr. Kelvin nodded, but Jess stopped her.

 

“No. You can stay, Dana.” Jess didn’t let go of her hand.

 

Dana looked at the doctor.

 

“If it’s alright with her it’s alright with me.”

 

~~~

 

When Dana and Jess were once again alone, Dana sat on the edge of the bed. “I love you, Jess… but I am angry with you. You shouldn’t have gone off alone to meet him.”

 

“It was the only way.”

 

“No, it wasn’t. You could have trusted me to have your back.”

 

“It wasn’t a matter of trust, Dana. I do trust you, more than you know.”

 

“Then why?”

 

“Because it was the only way I could be sure you and John were safe… especially you,” she fin­ished softly. “The Reaper never threatened my life, only yours and John’s.” Jess saw something pass behind Dana’s eyes. “What is it?”

 

“It wasn’t the Reaper.”

 

“What?”

 

“The caller… the one who left the messages… he wasn’t the Reaper.”

 

Jess closed her eyes and sighed. “I was afraid of that. His behavior didn’t fit the profile.” She opened her eyes. “Who was he?”

 

Dana looked away, feeling betrayed and heartsick.

 

Jess carefully reached up and, with her hand on Dana’s cheek, turned her head back to look in her eyes. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

 

“It was Mulder. He’s the one behind the break-ins, the messages in blood, the threats, the calls… he did it all. He’s the one who tried to kill you.”

 

Jess gently tugged until Dana leaned down and she could wrap her arms around the redhead. “Oh, Dana, I’m sorry.”

 

Dana finally let a few tears go. “I never knew he could… I knew he could go off the deep end some­times, but I never thought he’d do something like this. I’m so sorry, Jess. I should have–”

 

“Shhh… You don’t have anything to feel guilty about. It’s not your fault, Dana; it’s not your fault.” Jess held Dana until she stopped crying. When Dana sat back up Jess looked into her puffy eyes. “I’m sorry you got pulled into the mess between me and Mulder.”

 

“It’s not your fault either. He’s the one that did this.”

 

“Have you spoken to him?”

 

Dana shook her head. “The Director ordered me to stay away from him. They moved him to prison a few hours ago.”

 

~~~

 

Jess finally convinced Dana to go home and get some sleep in her own bed. After Dana left, Jess made a few phone calls. One to Lindsey MacRusso. She asked Mac to make arrangements for all their stuff on the private key to be transported to DC. John’s things were to be sent to his hotel room, Dana’s things to her apartment, and Jess’s things to her office.

 

Her second call was to a place that made deliveries. She would be alright, but if she didn’t have some more blood her recovery would be too slow. She’d wasted enough time dealing with Mulder; she needed to get back to work and find the Reaper. She made arrangements for a delivery first thing in the morning.

 

Her third call was to the Director. Dana had let him know how Jess was doing, but Jess wanted to talk to him about Mulder.

 

“What going to happen to Mulder?”

 

“He’s going down. And there’s nothing you can say to me that will change my mind this time. I should have had his badge after he assaulted you.”

 

“I told you that was about Toni, Lou. I couldn’t fault him for caring about her.”

 

“Well, I’ve been going over his file and his work on the X-Files. I can’t believe this guy is still with the Bureau. He should have been axed a long time ago. I’m surprised he ever passed the psych test.”

 

“Don’t forget, Mulder has an advanced degree in Psychology. He knows all the right answers to give and he’s very manipulative – always has been. Are you going to have him psychologically evaluated?”

 

“After going over his files I don’t think I have a choice. But I’ll be damned if I let him get off because he’s crazy!”

 

“Calm down, Lou. Remember, sane is a legal term, not a medical one. All they have to demon­strate is that he knows right from wrong.”

 

“I’ll have someone see him tomorrow. And now, you should be getting some rest. You’ve been through a lot, Jessica. You need to take care of yourself.”

 

“What I need is to find who the Reaper is and stop him!”

 

“You’re not getting anywhere near the case until a doctor says you can,” he retorted.

 

“I _am_ a doctor, and no one knows my body and what I’m capable of more than I do.”

 

“Be that as it may, no work without a doctor’s clearance. That’s final.”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

She hung up. She was angry. She was angry at being sidetracked by Mulder’s interference in the investigation; angry with herself for miscalculating and getting shot; and angry with the Reaper for killing so many young women.

 

~~~

 

Scully woke up early the next morning. She got dressed and headed to the hospital. When she arrived, she found out Jess had been moved from the ICU to a private room.

 

The head of Jess’s bed was elevated so she was sitting up when Dana entered her room. Dana walked over and kissed her. “Good morning.”

 

Jess returned her smile. “It is now. Good morning.”

 

“How do you feel?” Dana asked as she sat on the side of the bed.

 

“Not bad considering.”

 

Suddenly there was a knock and a woman stood in the open doorway. “Jessica Morgan?”

 

“Come in.”

 

“You requested a delivery?” she asked somewhat hesitantly with a glance at Scully.

 

“Yes, thank you,” Jess replied, holding out her hand for the brown paper bag.

 

The woman handed over the bag and made her exit.

 

Dana made an educated guess as to what was in the bag. “That’s blood, isn’t it?”

 

Jess dropped her eyes, feeling ashamed. She simply gave a small nod.

 

Dana reached out and gently lifted Jess’s chin with her fingers so she could look her in the eyes. “Hey, you don’t have anything to be ashamed about.” She waited until she sensed Jess relax before continuing. “But I do want to talk to you about it.”

 

Jess felt her stomach do a little flip with the trepidation that suddenly filled her. She gave another small nod and tried to brace herself.

 

Dana took the paper bag and set it on the rolling bed table. She then took Jess’s hand in hers. “First, I have a couple of questions.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“At the warehouse, when you took my blood… you didn’t take as much as you really needed, did you?”

 

“No,” she answered softly.

 

“Why not?” Dana asked gently.

 

“I took what I thought was enough to tide me over until I got to the hospital.”

 

“But it wasn’t enough to guarantee you’d live.”

 

“No.”

 

“I need to know why, Jess. I told you to take my blood because I love you and I didn’t want you to die. So why didn’t you take what you needed?”

 

“You have to understand, Dana, I’ve never had human blood – not even donated blood. My whole life it was drummed into me that I should never take human blood, especially directly. There can be consequences, and I don’t want anything to happen to you.”

 

“From what you told me there are two things that could possibly happen to me. One is that I might become addicted to you… feeding.”

 

Jess nodded.

 

“But that doesn’t mean I _will_. The second was something about a bond that could develop between us?”

 

Jess again nodded.

 

“What did you mean by that?”

 

“Sometimes a bond forms between the vampire and human, a kind of connection… an empathy for each other.”

 

“I don’t see the problem, Jess.”

 

“What?”

 

“You need blood to heal.” She gestured to the paper bag, “And that will not help you as much as my blood will.”

 

“Dana–”

 

“I love you, Jess, which means I want what’s best for you. That pig’s blood isn’t.” Dana cradled Jess’s face in both of her hands, gently pulling her into a kiss. When she felt Jess’s lips part slightly she slipped her tongue into her mouth and gently explored it. Dana broke the kiss then guided Jess’s lips to her neck. “Please, Jess,” she whispered.

 

~~~

 

**Chapter 39**

 

Dana’s eyes closed at the momentary pain that gave way to the peace and arousal that suffused her entire being. A low moan escaped her lips as she felt their hearts beat as one. Time seemed to bend and stretch. Then Jess stopped, and time snapped back into place. Dana felt Jess’s tongue and lips lightly teasing the pulse point at the base of her neck. She sank her fingers in dark, silky hair, then pulled Jess’s head back and claimed her mouth in a deep, passionate kiss. She tasted a faint coppery tang on Jess’s tongue, but it wasn’t unpleasant.

 

When their lips parted Dana gazed into fathomless, obsidian eyes. They exchanged breath as they panted. Dana rested her forehead against Jess’s, closed her eyes and drew in a slow, deep breath.

 

Jess tenderly took Dana’s face in her hands and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek. “I love you, Dana. And when I get out of here, I’ll show you just how much.” She leaned back against the bed, feeling sleepy. “Just give me a few hours of sleep and I’ll be ready to get out of here.” Her eyes drifted shut.

 

Dana stood up. She kissed Jess’s forehead. “I need to go to work, but I’ll be back. Sleep well.” She lowered the head of Jess’s bed.

 

Before leaving, Dana used the bathroom. She was surprised when she checked her appearance in the mirror – the first bite mark was completely gone, and the new bite mark was already well on the way to healing. She simply had two small, inconspicuous marks already scabbed over. Her shirt collar easily hid them.

 

When she stepped back out into the room Dana stopped and gazed at Jess sleeping in the hospital bed. She didn’t know why Jess had come into her life, but she was infinitely grateful. She grabbed the paper bag containing the pig’s blood, which she dropped into a biological waste receptacle on the way out.

 

~~~

 

Scully was surprised when Casper arrived at work about half an hour after she did. She arched an eyebrow at him. “What are you doing here?”

 

“We still have work to do. We need to identify our Mr. Russell Schiff,” he replied and pointed at the picture on one of the boards.

 

“You should be resting; you were shot.”

 

“My arm’s fine. I’m taking Motrin and keeping my arm in the sling. I’m right-handed anyway.”

 

Scully shook her head. “You sound like Jess.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“Yeah. I went by to see her this morning and she said she’d be ready to leave the hospital later today. Then she fell asleep,” she finished with smug amusement.

 

“I wouldn’t bet against her, Dana. She survived an attack by Neil Croskey that would have killed anyone else, and she was out of the hospital in record time.”

 

“She almost died during surgery yesterday, John.”

 

Casper started to argue the point but then stopped when her first sentence sunk in. “What the hell do you mean she almost died during surgery?”

 

Scully closed her eyes a moment as the painful memory played in her mind. “When I went into the surgical area I watched Jess’s surgery from an observation room. They were struggling to get her heart going again. I stayed until they stabilized her.”

 

Casper reached out and gave Scully’s shoulder a squeeze. “She’s alright, Dana.”

 

She nodded.

 

“Casper, Scully, come into my office.”

 

The two agents went into AD Taylor’s office. “I’ve got an assignment for you.” He eyed Casper. “Are you sure you’re up to it, Casper?”

 

“I’m fine, sir. As I told Agent Scully, I’m right-handed anyway.”

 

“Take Barker, Kennedy and Jackson and go to Philadelphia. We may have a lead on this Russell Schiff guy.”

 

Both Casper and Scully perked up.

 

“Scully, you’re to report to the Director. He’s waiting to speak with you.”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

They both left Taylor’s office.

 

“I’ll call and let you know if we come up with anything in Philadelphia.”

 

“Alright.”

 

~~~

 

The Director’s assistant, Stacy, greeted Scully when she arrived. “Good morning. You can go on in, Agent Scully, they’re waiting for you.”

 

“Thank you.” Scully was surprised when she entered and found AD Skinner and a third man with the Director.

 

“Agent Scully, come in. Have a seat.”

 

“Director, Assistant Director,” she greeted them both as she took a seat.

 

“This is Dr. Carl Harkin. He’s the psychiatrist that’s going to be examining Mulder. He and I both want to talk with you to get some background,” the Director explained.

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

~~~

 

Scully’s phone rang around 1:20 in the afternoon. “Scully.”

 

“Agent Scully, this is Dr Harkin.”

 

“What can I do for you, Doctor?”

 

“I’m here at the prison to evaluate Mr. Mulder. He’s been extremely disruptive here and uncoop­erative; however, he says he will cooperate if he can see you. Would you consider coming and talking with him? I’ve already cleared it with the Director, but it is completely up to you.”

 

Scully pinched the bridge of her nose. Did she want to talk to Mulder? It had been almost a month since she’d last seen him on her birthday. For three weeks he had tormented Jess with his notes and messages, he tried to kill Jess, and he shot at _her_ at the safe house. “Alright, Doctor. I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

 

~~~

 

After Scully passed through the rigorous security of the Maryland Correctional Adjustment Center in Baltimore, Dr. Harkin was waiting for her. He took her into the visitation room which was empty. There were a number of visitation stalls which were separated from the prisoners by glass win­dows. They would have to communicate via one of the telephones built into a stall.

 

“I did make arrangements to meet with Mr. Mulder in a private room, but he attacked me. So, they will only allow him visitation this way,” the doctor explained. “He’s been so disruptive they’ve placed him in solitary confinement.”

 

When Mulder was led in, in shackles, Scully was surprised by his appearance. He still had a ban­dage around his head covering the gouge above his left ear, and his left arm was in a sling. He had a cut above one eyebrow, a swollen, black eye, a split lip and visible bruises on his face. The guard pushed him down into the chair on his side of the window.

 

With trepidation Scully picked up on the handset on her side.

 

Mulder gave Scully a cocky smirk as he picked up the phone. “Hey, G-Woman.”

 

“Mulder.”

 

“I haven’t seen or talked to you in almost a month, Scully. Is that all you’ve got to say?”

 

“And you’re a liar. You saw me just fine a week ago Monday when you were taking shots at me!”

 

“I wasn’t shooting at _you_! I was trying to shoot Morgan!”

 

“Why?”

 

“Why? WHY?! I _told_ you working with her could get you killed! I had to show you! I told you she didn’t know how to back off. It was the same way with Toni Jeffers – that’s why she’s dead!”

 

“Mulder, _you_ are the only one who put my life at risk during this case.”

 

“But I would never hurt you, Scully. You’re the only one I trust!”

 

“Bullshit! You don’t trust me. You’ve always kept secrets from me.” She ground her teeth as the years of being lied to, dismissed, deceived, ditched and betrayed boiled over. “You weren’t even honest with me about _me_! You knew what was done to me and you kept it a secret from _me_!! A friend doesn’t betray someone like that.”

 

“But, Scully, I did it for you, to protect you.”

 

“No. You did it for yourself. Everything you do is for and about you! It’s just one more thing you won’t take responsibility for. You believe every crackpot that crosses your path, but you dismiss my beliefs. You ditch me and run off half-cocked. Your actions have directly threatened my career and my life time and time again – but you never think about that. You don’t give a damn about the consequences to others!”

 

“Scully, you don’t understand.”

 

“You’re right, I don’t. I don’t understand at all.”

 

“I love you, Scully!”

 

She couldn’t believe he had the nerve to actually say that after everything he done and put her through. “No, Mulder. You don’t love me; you don’t know meaning of love.” She slammed the re­ceiver down, stood up and walked out. She never wanted to lay eyes on him again.

 

~~~

 

Scully was too upset to drive back to DC, so she drove to her mother’s house.

 

When Maggie opened the door she knew immediately that something was very wrong. “Dana? What’s wrong? Why didn’t you use your key?” Then the tears spilled down her daughter’s face. Maggie reached out, pulled Dana into her arms, and held her. After a minute or so Maggie let go of Dana, slipped her arm around her waist and led her into the living room. They sat down on the couch together.

 

Dana snagged a tissue from the box on the end table and wiped her eyes as she sniffed.

 

“What’s wrong, Dana?” Maggie asked gently.

 

“I just left the state prison… where I visited Mulder.”

 

“What?! Fox is in prison?”

 

“Yes. I told you he’d been suspended for assaulting Jess.”

 

Maggie nodded. “I remember.”

 

“Well, he’s spent the last three weeks interfering with our investigation, and he tried to kill Jess the other night.”

 

Maggie couldn’t believe it. “Are you sure?”

 

“Yes, Mom. He shot Jess and John Casper, another agent. He was arrested at the scene after I shot him.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because he’s a selfish bastard!” she snapped angrily. “Jess almost died in my arms, Mom.” Tears began rolling down her cheeks again. “And they almost lost her during surgery to remove the bullet from where it lodged in her spine.”

 

“Is she okay?” Maggie had really liked the young agent that had come to dinner with her daughter.

 

“She will be, thank God. John’s okay; he was shot in the arm.” Dana shook her head. “I just don’t understand how he can do such hateful things and then turn around and tell me he loves me.”

 

“He what?”

 

“He said he loved me. But he doesn’t know the meaning of the word.”

 

“What’s going to happen to Fox?”

 

“I don’t know, Mom. He shot two agents, made terroristic threats, and interfered with a federal investigation which may have contributed to the deaths of more than one victim.” She wiped her eyes again.

 

“Could he be sick?”

 

Dana shrugged. “I know he doesn’t regret what he did. He was proud of himself today. He’s being evaluated by a psychiatrist, but if he knows right from wrong, it won’t make a difference. That’s all that’s required to be legally sane.” She paused. “I’ve disliked people before, but I’ve never really hated anyone.” She looked at her mother. “Right now I hate him, Mom. I hate him and never want to lay eyes on him again. I hope they lock him up for the rest of his life and throw away the key.”

 

Maggie put her arm around Dana’s shoulders and pulled her close. Dana laid her head on her mother’s shoulder. After several minutes Maggie broke the silence.

 

“Why don’t you stay here tonight?”

 

Dana sat up straight. “I can’t. I have to go back to the hospital to see Jess; I promised her I’d be back tonight. She doesn’t have any family, Mom; no brothers or sisters and her both her parents are gone. She’s all alone.”

 

Maggie put her hand over Dana’s and gave it a squeeze. “Then go be with her. And when she gets out of the hospital bring her here.”

 

Dana looked at her mother in surprise.

 

Maggie smiled. “Everyone needs someone to care about them. I like her and she can stay here while she gets better.”

 

“I’ll make the offer, but don’t be surprised if she doesn’t take you up on it.”

 

“Well, either way, both of you need to come for dinner at the very least.”

 

Dana smiled. “That I can arrange.”

 

“Good.”

 

~~~

 

Scully was halfway back to DC when her phone rang. “Scully.”

 

“Hey, it’s me, John.”

 

“What’s going on? Have you found our Mr. Schiff?”

 

“I’m in Boston. And I think we’ve got a really good lead on this guy. Someone recognized his face but didn’t know from where. What he _did_ remember was that this guy was wearing a brass rat.”

 

“A what?”

 

“A brass rat. It’s a class ring from MIT.”

 

~~~

 

**Chapter 40**

 

When Scully arrived at the hospital that evening she was surprised to find the Lone Gunmen in Jess’s room. They had brought her flowers, candy, and some real food – as opposed to hospital food. Frohike started to give Scully some of his usual overbearing and not very welcome ‘charm.’ Scully was used to it.

 

Suddenly Jess cut Frohike off. “Melvin.”

 

He looked at her.

 

“Be nice.”

 

“Hey, I’m _always_ nice to Scully.” He leered. “I’d be even nicer if she’d let me.”

 

Jess crooked her finger at him and he walked over to her. “From now on, you’re going to show the proper respect and be well-mannered towards Dana at all times. She’s my friend, and I don’t ever want to hear that you haven’t been on your best behavior.” Her grey eyes bored into him. “I shouldn’t have to remind you how to behave towards a lady.”

 

He swallowed and his eyes got wide. “No, ma’am. Of course not.”

 

“Good.”

 

Dana had to fight to contain the smirk she felt while watching Frohike cringe. In all the years she’d known them, Mul­der never once said anything to Frohike about how he behaved towards her. In fact he took perverse pleasure in Frohike’s disrespectful, lecherous behavior towards her. Not that she could­n’t handle herself, but it was nice to have someone stick up for her. Before they left, Frohike apologized sincerely and assured her she’d always be shown the proper respect.

 

Once they were alone Dana chuckled. “How did you do that?”

 

“Melvin’s not a bad guy, but he forgets his manners sometimes. We’ve had a discussion or two about it in the past. He shouldn’t give you any more trouble.”

 

“Not that I can’t handle him… but thanks.”

 

Jess held out her hand. “Come here.”

 

Dana took it in hers and sat on the side of the bed. “How do you feel?”

 

“I’m fine.” They kissed lightly, then Jess leaned back against the elevated head of her bed. “So, what’s going on with the case?”

 

“John and some other agents are following up some leads. He said the suspect was seen wearing a ‘brass rat.’”

 

“He went to MIT,” she said with a smile. “Somehow I’m not surprised. I’m sure Russell Schiff is an alias though.”

 

“Undoubtedly. John’s going to go through the class year books and hopefully find his real name.”

 

Jess frowned. “How?”

 

Dana closed her eyes a moment and nodded. “That’s right, you don’t know.”

 

“Know what?”

 

“We’ve a got a picture of him.”

 

“How?”

 

“Sheila Cousins’ was at an open house a couple of days before she was killed. The owners of the house had a nanny cam and it recorded everyone who was there that day. According to Sheila’s records Schiff was there that day. By inter­viewing her associates, clients and other real estate agents that were there, we’ve identi­fied everyone except one man – Schiff. So hopefully we’ll have his real name tomorrow.”

 

“I need to get out of here,” Jess said as she reached for and hit the nurse call button.

 

“What you need to do, Jess, is rest.”

 

“I’m fine, Dana.”

 

“No, you’re not. Despite the blood you’ve had I know you’re not fully healed – I can see it in your eyes.”

 

The nurse entered. “What can I help you with, Agent Morgan?”

 

“I need to see Dr. Kelvin.”

 

“She left for the day.”

 

“Then get me whoever can discharge me.”

 

“I’m afraid that’s not going to happen tonight. Dr. Kelvin will be in to see you tomorrow.” The nurse left.

 

“Damn it! I should just get dressed and leave.”

 

“Jess, _no_. You almost died – only a day and a half ago. You’ve had major surgery. You need to rest and heal.”

 

Jess was frustrated. “Dana, I’ve healed as much as I can while I’m in here. I can’t heal completely because there’d be too many questions. We’re getting close to this guy; I can feel it. I need to get out of here.”

 

“Do you trust John?”

 

“What?”

 

“Do you trust John?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Do you trust me?”

 

Jess’s expression softened. “Yes, I do.”

 

“Then trust us to work the case.”

 

Jess closed her eyes and took a slow, deep breath. After letting it out she opened her eyes. “I do trust you to work the case. I just–”

 

“You just want to finish what you started,” Dana said with understanding.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“It won’t hurt you to spend another night here in the hospital.” She gave Jess’s hand a squeeze. “I saw Mom today. She said I should bring you to her house when you get out of here. She wants to look after you while you recuperate.” She smiled and continued before Jess said anything. “I told her you’d probably decline the offer. But she insisted we both come to dinner, and I said yes.”

 

Jess gave her a small smile. “I like your mom.”

 

Dana stayed and talked with Jess until the nurse kicked her out for the night. She then went home to her apartment. She took a long, hot shower before crawling into bed. Despite the stress and emotional exhaustion of the day, she had trouble sleeping. She knew Jess was going to be okay, but until she could hold her in her arms it wouldn’t feel real. Also, images of, conversations with, and observations of Mulder raced through her mind. Dana couldn’t help but think she could have done something, said something, to prevent what had happened. Why didn’t she see it coming?

 

~~~

 

Casper and Barker came marching into the bullpen just after 1:00. He walked up to the white board that had Schiff’s picture on it. He grabbed a black marker and wrote something under the picture.

 

_Hugh Kensey_

 

He turned around and faced the bullpen. “We have a name to go with the face!”

 

Taylor came out of his office at the commotion. He looked at the name on the board. “What do we know about him?”

 

“Hugh Kensey was a gifted student. He graduated from MIT with PhDs in Aeronautical Engineer­ing and Mechanical Engineering at the age of 19. He was raised in Manhattan, NY and attended Hunter College Elementary School in Manhattan, then Hunter College High School where he grad­uated at the age of 12.”

 

“So the profile was spot on,” someone commented.

 

“So far, yes.” Casper turned to Taylor. “Kennedy and Jackson are in New York interviewing his family and friends. But from what I understand Kensey hasn’t lived in New York for some time. He’s a trust fund baby. When he turned 21 he got 5 million from a trust fund. At age 30 he re­ceived the remainder of the trust fund – 65 million. He supposedly has property in eight or nine states, including Florida, South Carolina, California, Wyoming and Texas.”

 

~~~

 

Scully could hear the raised voices before she ever opened the door to Jess’s hospital room. She walked in and found Jess arguing with someone – a Dr. Miller according to the man’s nametag. “What the hell is going on here?” she interrupted.

 

“Miss Morgan is–”

 

“Look, just get your attending in here. And it’s _Doctor_ Morgan to you!”

 

The man let out a perturbed huff and left.

 

“Jess, what the hell was that all about?”

 

“That… He doesn’t know a damn thing about… I refuse to deal with incompetents!”

 

“What’s going on?”

 

Jess took a deep breath and calmed herself down. “I need to get out of here, Dana. Staying here is just extending my healing time at this point. There’s nothing more they can do for me here. And I don’t do well cooped up.”

 

The door to the room opened and Dr. Kelvin entered. “I understand you wanted to see me.”

 

“Yes. I want out of here, Doctor.”

 

“You’ve had a major trauma and surgery. It takes time to recover.”

 

“I know that. I also know that it’s not necessary to remain hospitalized beyond a certain point. Run whatever tests you need to, to verify I’m far enough along the road to recovery to be released. Please.”

 

Kelvin thought about it a few moments. She crossed her arms as she moved to the other side of Jess’s bed. “On one condition.”

 

“What?”

 

“That if, in my opinion, the tests indicate you need longer hospitalization you stop arguing and stay put until _I_ say it’s time to release you.”

 

“Deal.”

 

“Alright. I’ll see about getting you in for an MRI. But if they’re too busy, you’ll just have to wait.”

 

“Okay. Thank you.”

 

Kelvin left.

 

Jess looked at Dana. “So, what brings you here this afternoon?”

 

“Since I couldn’t make it here this morning, I wanted to come by and see you while I was out on my lunch break.”

 

Jess smiled and reached for Dana’s hand. “If I’d known I probably would have asked you to bring me something better tasting than hospital food to eat.”

 

Dana squeezed Jess’s hand and returned her smile. “Well, when you do get out of here, I’ll make you a home cooked meal. Okay?”

 

“That sounds wonderful.”

 

~~~

 

Scully returned to the hospital after she got off work. Dr. Kelvin was talking to Jess when she arrived.

 

“Quite frankly I didn’t expect results like this. You heal remarkably fast. I’ve only seen a recovery like this two or three times. But, you are not completely healed and you need to remember that. I’m hesitant to release you without someone to keep an eye on you for at least a couple of days.”

 

“Jess can come home with me,” Dana offered as she moved further into the room and stood at the foot of the bed. “I’m a doctor and I can keep an eye on her.”

 

Kelvin looked at Scully for a few moments in silence but finally relented. “Alright.” She pinned Jess with a stern look. “But you are _not_ cleared to return to field duty, Agent Morgan. Office work only.” She looked at Scully again. “Keep an eye on her, especially in the office. If she pushes too hard too fast, she could end up back in here.”

 

“I will.”

 

Kelvin left to fill out the appropriate paperwork.

 

Dana sat on the side of the bed.

 

“Thanks, Dana. I don’t really have to stay with you. I’ll be fine.”

 

She smiled. “Oh, but you do. I promised you a home cooked meal, remember?” She reached out and caressed the brunette’s cheek. “And it’s for my benefit as much as yours… I’ll feel better with you where I can see you and know you’re okay.”

 

Jess reached up and took Dana’s hand in her own. She kissed her palm and smiled. “I’m all yours.”

 

Jess was soon checked out of the hospital. Before going home, Dana drove by headquarters and retrieved Jess’s main travel bag from her office. On the way to her apartment, Jess asked her to stop at a particular drug store.

 

Dana pulled into a parking slot and turned to Jess. “Is this so you can buy some blood?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“I thought we already discussed this.”

 

Jess reached over and gave Dana’s hand a squeeze. “We did. But it’s too soon for you to give any more blood. I just need some blood and some sleep, and I’ll be completely healed. Okay?”

 

Dana nodded.

 

Jess stiffly got out of the car and went inside. She returned in only a few minutes.

 

~~~

 

While Dana fixed some spaghetti and a fresh salad, Jess changed into some sweats. She drank the blood and threw the container in the trash. She then went out to the living room and stretched out on the couch. It only seemed like a couple of minutes before Dana woke her, telling her dinner was ready.

 

They enjoyed the simple meal. Afterward Dana encouraged Jess to lie down on the couch with her head on her lap. She absently carded her fingers through silky, dark hair as they watched some TV. They decided to turn in early.

 

When they slipped into bed, Dana took Jess into her arms as she laid her head on her right shoulder.

 

“Mmmm, this feels nice,” Jess said softly.

 

“Yes, it does.” Dana kissed her forehead.

 

Both women closed their eyes and drifted to sleep.

 

~~~


	9. Chapters 41-45

**Chapter 41**

 

When Jess woke up she took a long, slow, deep breath. It felt good to be completely healthy again. She had little patience for injury.

 

She listened to the heart beating beneath her ear. She reveled in the feeling of being held by Dana. She was so thankful the redhead had forgiven her. She’d come so close to totally ruining a second chance at happiness. She didn’t have to worry about her secret being discovered by Dana, because she already knew it.

 

Jess drew in another deep breath. The scent of Dana was intoxicating. She moved her head from Dana’s chest to her shoulder. She carefully unbuttoned the buttons of her silk pajama top and slipped her right hand inside to gently cup Dana’s left breast. The redhead made a small noise in the back of her throat, but didn’t waken.

 

Jess began to gently massage the flesh under her palm. She felt Dana’s nipple harden.

 

As Dana slowly woke, she buried her fingers in dark, silky hair and arched up, pushing her breast up into the moist cavern of Jess’s mouth. “Ahhh…” she moaned softly. After another minute or two of exquisite pleasure, she felt Jess’s mouth leave her breast.

 

Jess kissed and licked her way up to Dana’s pulse point, where she suckled and teased. Then she shifted up and claimed her mouth in a deep kiss. Dana’s arms wrapped around her tightly. When the kiss finally broke, Jess kissed her way back down to her breasts. As she kissed and licked down Dana’s torso, she removed her pajama bottoms and panties. Finally, Jess lowered her head and took Dana into her mouth as she wrapped her arms around her thighs.

 

Never having been one to be very vocal, Dana cried out at the sensation of Jess’s velvety tongue. God, no one ever made her feel this good! Jess took her to the precipice, but stretched out her divine torture. Only after approaching the precipice a third time did Jess finally send her flying.

 

Jess moved up and took the gasping woman in her arms. She rolled them onto their sides and kissed Dana’s forehead.

 

Dana laid her head on Jess’s shoulder and melted into her embrace as she recovered from her mind-blowing orgasm. “If I get addicted to anything it’ll be your lovemaking,” she said with a very satisfied smile.

 

Jess smiled and kissed her forehead again. “I’m already addicted to you – you taste so good.”

 

Dana tilted her head back so she could kiss Jess on the lips. Suddenly the alarm clock sounded, startling her. Dana quickly rolled over and slapped her hand down on the offending noisemaker, turning it off, before rolling back into Jess’s embrace. “It’s a good thing I set the alarm early.”

 

Jess chuckled. She pulled back so she could look into Dana’s eyes. She brought her right hand up and gently cupped her cheek before kissing her tenderly. “I’m sorry,” she whispered softly as their lips parted.

 

“For what?”

 

“For being scared, and for pushing you away. I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

 

Dana tightened her left arm around Jess. “What matters is that we’re here now.” She paused. “Just don’t ever do that again. Okay? I can take a lot of things, but not being shut out. Promise me, no matter what, we’ll talk things through.”

 

Jess nodded. “I promise,” she replied softly. She took a breath and slowly let it out. “You know, no one, except my grandfather, has ever known about my other half. Not even Toni or my parents.”

 

“What about Bobby Marinelli?”

 

Jess gazed into Dana’s sapphire blue eyes. “No one that matters,” she said softly. “And I didn’t tell Bobby; he recognized me for what I am, like I recognized him,” she added with a small smile.

 

“Wait a minute. How could your parents not know?”

 

Jess took a deep breath, shifted onto her back and stared at the ceiling. “My mother was on vacation in Europe when she was seduced by a vampire. My grandfather intervened when he realized what was happening. He made sure she got back home to her husband, Philippe Rodier, in Vancouver. He had been too busy with work to take vacation. Anyway, I was born about nine months later. I don’t think either one of them realized,” she finished with a shrug.

 

“But growing up… They didn’t know?”

 

Jess shook her head. “My mother was already gone when I began to notice things. And I had stopped going home for the summer from boarding school. My grandfather was the one I turned to. Even though he lived so far away in England, he came to visit me at school regularly. He explained it all to me. I was seven.”

 

Dana leaned up on her elbow, and with her left hand she gently nudged Jess’s gaze to her meet her own. “You don’t have to carry the secret alone anymore, Jess.” She lowered her mouth to Jess’s and tried to convey her feelings through her kiss.

 

As their kiss heated up, Dana shifted onto Jess, straddling her hips. Her hands palmed the brunette’s breasts through the thin cotton of her tank top. Very quickly that wasn’t enough. She needed to feel Jess’s smooth skin against her own. As soon as she could get Jess’s shirt removed, she kissed her way down until she could take an erect nipple into her mouth. Jess’s skin smelled and tasted so good. Dana moved to her other breast and suckled, replacing her lips with her fingers on the abandoned one.

 

God, Dana lips and tongue was driving her crazy. Jess’s breasts felt heavy and her nipples ached from arousal. She suddenly took Dana’s head between her hands and pulled her up for a deep, passionate kiss, tongues entwining and sliding over each other. Jess broke the kiss and her head slammed back into the pillow as slender, deft fingers slid over her clit.

 

Jess was so wet and responsive… and so damn beautiful at the height of arousal. Dana’s heart clenched painfully, just for a moment, as the thought of how close she’d come to losing Jess ran through her mind. “I love you, Jess,” she murmured as she slipped two fingers inside her slick heat.

 

Jess opened her eyes and gazed up into the eyes of the woman who’d captured her heart, and was now taking command of her body. “I love you, too.” And then Dana curled her fingers inside her; Jess’s eyes snapped shut, her lungs sucked in a gasp and her body arched up into Dana.

 

Dana kissed and nipped her way down Jess’s body until she settled between her well-muscled thighs. Still moving her fingers in and out of Jess, she began to lick and suckle.

 

Jess sank her fingers into soft, red tresses as she writhed and moaned under Dana’s loving attentions. She cried out as her orgasm slammed into her. Dana held on, not stopping. She curled her fingers as she continued to pump in and out of her. Somehow Jess’s orgasm intensified. Fuck! She couldn’t take anymore! She begged Dana to stop.

 

Dana was smiling as she gently withdrew from Jess. That had been incredible! Making Jess come was indescribably satisfying and erotic. As she put her fingers in her mouth to lick them clean, she glanced at the clock. They still had some time before they had to get up. She quickly moved to reset the alarm and then took her limp and blissful lover into her arms.

 

Twenty minutes later the alarm once again sounded, waking both women.

 

“Do we have to get up?”

 

“This time I’m afraid we do,” Dana answered as she turned off the alarm. She got out of bed and smiled as she took in the view of her naked lover. “I’m going to take a shower; you can join me if you want.”

 

Jess opened her eyes and smirked at the redhead. “You, wet and slick under the water… If I do we’ll never get out of here. Go. I’ll wait my turn.”

 

Dana felt Jess’s sparkling, grey eyes on her as she turned and headed to the bathroom. Under the hot water of the shower Dana wondered at how different Jess was from her previous lovers, and not because she was half vampire or a woman. But because of the way Jess made her feel, physically as well as emotionally. She had never been a prude, but she felt so comfortable and uninhibited with Jess; she looked forward to exploring all kinds of pleasures with her. Dana had never truly let go with her previous lovers. She always felt she had to maintain control, over herself and a relationship.

 

As she soaped her body, her left hand unconsciously caressed and teased her nipples. Her eyes closed. God, she felt so free, so happy, so _alive_! A soft moan passed her lips as the fingers of her right hand slid through auburn curls and into wetness having nothing to do with the water.

 

Jess’s eyes snapped open as she sucked in a gasp. She got of bed and stalked into the bathroom. She opened at the door of the shower and took in the sight of Dana. The redhead’s eyes were closed, her lips were parted and a low moan escaped her throat as she pinched one of her nipples and stroked her clit.

 

Jess’s heavy breathing registered before the fact that the shower door was open. She opened her eyes and felt her heart skip a few beats. Jess’s eyes were black, fathomless pools of animalistic arousal. There was a predatory air about Jess, and she was the lucky prey. She almost came on the spot. With an almost silent growl Jess took her in her arms and kissed her, hard. Dana sank her fingers in dark hair and returned the kiss with equal fervor. And then she felt Jess’s fingers enter and fill her. She tore her mouth from the brunette’s and moaned. “Oh, God… Jess… fuck me!”

 

Suddenly she was lifted and pressed against the steam-warmed tiles of the shower wall. She wrapped her legs around Jess’s waist and met her every thrust. Her fingernails left crescent shaped marks on Jess’s back and shoulders. A primal scream was ripped from her throat as she came hard.

 

Jess struggled to rein in the desire to bite Dana – not to feed, but to… Well, she wasn’t really sure. She’d never felt the urge to bite during sex before. When Dana came, screaming her name and sinking her nails into her back, it was enough to make her come as well. She realized Dana was completely out of it. So Jess gently cleaned her, dried her off and carried her into the bedroom.

 

The next thing Dana became aware of was waking up lying on her bed.

 

“Hey.”

 

She opened her eyes at the soft voice. Jess, already dressed for work, sat on the side of the bed next to her. Jess tenderly caressed her cheek.

 

~~~

 

Scully and Morgan were only a few minutes late to the office. When they entered the bullpen, most of the agents present made it a point to ask Morgan how she was and say they were glad to see she was okay.

 

Before she got to the office, Taylor came out of his, with Casper following behind him. “Alright, everyone, listen up. Agent Casper is going to bring us up to date on our investigation into Hugh Kensey.”

 

Morgan looked at Scully. “Who the hell is Hugh Kensey?”

 

“Our Mr. Russell Schiff. We think he’s the Reaper.”

 

~~~

 

**Chapter 42**

 

After Casper briefed everyone on the investigation into Hugh Kensey, Morgan wanted to get after the guy right away. Before she could even formulate a plan Taylor pulled her into his office, closing the door behind her.

 

“Before you say anything, the Director has already given me strict orders. You are on desk duty.”

 

Morgan opened her mouth to protest but Taylor cut her off.

 

“And if you have a problem with that then you just go home. Those are the Director’s exact words,” he said as he crossed his arms. “So, what’s it going to be?”

 

Morgan knew she couldn’t fight it. To prove she was fit for field duty would cause way too many questions. “Fine. I’ll be in my office.”

 

~~~

 

Morgan sat down at her desk and turned on the computer. Something about this Hugh Kensey was nagging at the back of her mind. She proceeded to research everything she could find on him.

 

Morgan jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

 

“Easy, it’s just me, Jessica,” said Casper. “What are you working on?” he asked as he pulled over a chair from the worktable and sat next to Morgan.

 

Morgan let out a sigh. “Just digging into Kensey, seeing what I can find.” She shook her head. “There something…”

 

“What?”

 

“I don’t know. There’s something niggling at the back of my mind, but I can’t put my finger on it.”

 

“I’m sure it’ll come to you; I know how your mind works,” he said with an easy smile.

 

Morgan rubbed her hand over her face and let out a frustrated growl. “I think I’ve been doing this too damn long.”

 

“Why do you say that?”

 

Morgan looked at her old partner. “Mulder – I didn’t see it coming, John; not from him.”

 

“I wish I could say I was surprised by him, but I’m not. Not with the way he was about you and Toni. And you know how he got that summer, um… in ‘89, when he began going on about his sister being abducted by aliens.”

 

“And that’s my point. I should have seen it coming. I should have known it was him.” She pressed the heels of her hands against her eyes. “I’m so tired of these sick bastards and trying to crawl around in their minds. I’m sick of the rapes and murders and molestations of innocent victims. I don’t know how much longer I can do this, John.” She angrily wiped away tears that threatened to spill.

 

Casper reached out and took one of Morgan’s hands in his. “Look at me, Jessica.” He waited until she did. “You are very good at what you do, but you are not the only profiler in the Bureau. It’s not up to you to solve all the crimes. The Bureau survived without you. If doing what you’re doing is too much for you, you should do something else. Organized Crime, Cyber Crimes, White-Collar, Counterterrorism, you name it – any division in the Bureau would be thrilled to get you. Or you’d make a hell of an instructor.”

 

“My thoughts exactly.”

 

Both agents jumped at the voice that came from the doorway.

 

“Sir.”

 

“Director.”

 

“Give us some privacy, please.”

 

“Yes, sir,” Casper said. He stepped out of the office and closed the door behind himself.

 

Morgan looked at the man who had personally asked her to return to the Bureau almost three years ago. He sat on the chair Casper had vacated.

 

“I wanted to come down to see how you were doing being back so quickly after the shooting. But I think we need to talk about more than that, don’t you?” he said kindly. “I know I’m the one that came to you and asked you to come back to the Bureau. And you’ve performed even beyond my expectations.” He paused, gathering his thoughts and choosing his words. “You’re an extraordinary profiler, and you’ve given so much of yourself to Bureau. But don’t push yourself to a burnout. I know what you went through and why you walked away.” He dropped his eyes as he remembered the tragic events. “We all loved Toni.” He looked back up and into her eyes. “Don’t let the work suck the life out of you. You’ve worked the worst of the worst for almost nine years. I think it’s time to ease that load.”

 

The fact that Morgan didn’t disagree with him told the Director just how right he was.

 

“I know I’ve been pushing to get you to Quantico as an instructor, but that’s not your only option. Casper’s right – any division would be thrilled to have you. There are also some SAC positions opening up soon.”

 

Morgan finally spoke. “I appreciate that, Lou. And before this case I would have told you flat out that I didn’t want to do anything else.” She sighed. “But I do think I at least need a break. Let’s talk about it after we get this guy.”

 

“Alright. In the meantime, think about what you’d like to do.” He patted her shoulder as he stood up and then left.

 

~~~

 

“Son of a bitch!”

 

The agents near Morgan’s office looked up in surprise.

 

Morgan came out of the office with a folder in her hand. She marched into AD Taylor’s office and tossed the folder down on the man’s desk. “I knew there was something about this guy. I know this bastard.”

 

“What?”

 

“Hugh Kensey – we were both in Boston when I was at Harvard and he was at MIT. There aren’t but so many 12 and 13 year olds that are in college. Harvard and MIT had some social gatherings for their younger students. I met this guy. We were the same age. His family is old money. He was pimply faced and wore glasses, but this is him.”

 

“Obviously his skin has cleared up and he either switched to contacts or had Lasik. What do you remember about him?”

 

“Brilliant. Of course he’d have to be to enter MIT at age 12. But he was smart in more than just science and engineering. He was actually quite good with people; always seemed to know how to get along with anyone when he chose to be around other people. He was charming even then.”

 

“Did you spend much time around him?”

 

“No. He didn’t really interest me.” Morgan smiled mentally as she remembered just who _did_ interest her at that time. She officially came out about two and half years later when she was 15. “But from what I do remember about him, he’ll have thought out every possibility and devised at least three ways of dealing with those possibilities.” She paused. “John said Kensey has property in eight or nine states.”

 

“Yeah, we’re trying to get search warrants for all his places. I want to hit all of them at the same time so he doesn’t get tipped off.”

 

“Do me a favor and don’t execute them without talking to me. I’m going to try to narrow down our best choices.”

 

“Alright. Let me know what you come up with.”

 

~~~

 

Morgan ruled out Kensey’s apartment on Fifth Ave in New York, his house in Palm Springs, CA, his condo on Hilton Head Island in South Carolina, his condo in South Beach, FL and his small horse ranch outside Dallas. She focused her concentration on his place in the Jackson Hole Valley in Wyoming. About an hour of focused digging led her to believe that wasn’t where they’d find they quarry. Then she stumbled onto something, pretty much by accident.

 

Morgan left her office and headed to seek some help from someone in the White-Collar Crime Division. She spoke to Section Chief Harrison who introduced her to Agent Rodney Michaels.

 

“So, what can I do for you, Agent Morgan?”

 

“Harrison says you’re the best and fastest at sorting through financials and shell companies and such. I’m trying to find a piece of property I think is hidden by a financial Rubik’s cube.”

 

“Let me see what you have.”

 

Morgan handed a file to Michaels.

 

He glanced through it. “Give me a couple hours to dig through this and see what I can come up with.”

 

“Alright. Here’s my number,” she said handing him her card.

 

“I’ll call you as soon as I find something.”

 

~~~

 

When Morgan returned to the bullpen, Scully intercepted her on the way to her office. She gently grabbed Morgan’s arm.

 

“Come on. You haven’t eaten all day; let’s go grab a late lunch.”

 

Part of Morgan wanted to decline, but it was only a small part. She smiled. “Okay.”

 

They decided on a quiet, small restaurant not far from headquarters. They chose a private booth in the back, away from prying eyes.

 

After the waiter left with their orders, Dana looked at Jess. “You sure a salad is all you want to eat?”

 

Jess smiled. “Yeah. I’m not very hungry and it’ll tide me over until dinner.” She smirked and her grey eyes sparkled with mischievousness, “Besides, what I had for breakfast was quite delicious.”

 

Dana felt the heat of her blush color her face. She lowered her gaze with a small, coy smile that also appeared quite satisfied and pleased. Jess’s comment _did_ bring up a topic she wanted to discuss. “About that…”

 

Jess’s expression changed from one of amusement to attentiveness. “What is it, Dana?” she asked gently.

 

Dana looked back up into warm and caring eyes. “What exactly happened this morning? I mean…” She searched for the words.

 

Jess reached out and put her hand over Dana’s on the table. “I know what you mean, Dana.” She took a deep breath and let it out. “I… felt you this morning. In the shower when you… Well, I felt it – viscerally.” She paused for a couple of beats. “I guess we now know I was affected by taking your blood.”

 

Dana turned her hand under Jess’s so she could clasp it. She gave her hand a squeeze and nodded slightly. “I was, too.” At Jess’s questioning look she explained. “When you were in surgery, your heart stopped.” Dana closed her eyes as they watered and a lump formed in her throat. She swallowed around the lump and opened her eyes. “I was in the waiting room and I knew something was wrong. I had to find you. I found the OR you were in and watched from the observation theater. Once they got your heart started and stabilized you, the feeling went away.”

 

Jess squeezed Dana’s hand and was about to say something, but their waiter chose to reappear at that moment with their order.

 

The rest of their lunchtime was spent eating and steering clear of any heavy topics.

 

~~~

 

It was about 4:15 in the afternoon when Morgan’s phone rang.

 

“Morgan.”

 

“Agent Morgan, it’s Rod Michaels. I think I’ve got what you were looking for.”

 

“Great. I’ll be right there.”

 

She rushed out of her office and went to see him.

 

“So what you do have?” Morgan asked when she arrived at Michael’s desk.

 

“This.” He laid out a copy of a deed he’d printed out. “It’s not under his name – it’s been hidden behind a couple shell companies and a holding company. As were these.” He started laying out invoices for Morgan to see. “He’s used a shell game to hide everything related to this property.” He pointed at one invoice, “This is a generator that could supply electricity for a small house.” He pointed to another, “This is for the rental of excavation equipment. And here is a satellite dish. Whatever is there, it appears he’s taken steps to make it self-sufficient; no need for public utilities that could leave a paper trail.”

 

Morgan gathered the papers and put them in the folder she’d given him. “Great work; thank you.”

 

~~~

 

Arriving back in the bullpen, Morgan went in to see Taylor.

 

“I think I know where he’s at… or at least where he spends quite a bit of time.” She handed him the folder. “It’s the only piece of property he’s bothered to hide. I think this is where we need to concentrate our greatest efforts when we execute the search warrants.”

 

Taylor nodded and then walked to the doorway of his office. “Scully! Casper!” he called.

 

Both agents stood and walked over to him.

 

“You two are going to Carbondale, Illinois. Get there tonight, but we need to move on this tomorrow. Morgan’s got the details.”

 

~~~

 

**Chapter 43**

 

Morgan briefed Scully and Casper in her office.

 

“This is the only piece of property he’s tried to hide. But you have to understand something; Kensey is smart, and not just book smart. If this is his sanctuary, then he’ll have thought about all the possible avenues of approach and will have more than one exit strategy. This is the guy of my original profile – he’s dangerous.”

 

Scully called the airport and made arrangements for their flight. While she was occupied with that, John and Jess spoke quietly.

 

“Are you sure you’re up to this, John, with your arm?”

 

“I’m fine. It wasn’t a bad wound and it’s only my left arm. I’ve been good and have been resting it for the last few days. Besides, we’ll have plenty of backup with the locals. Don’t worry; we’ll get this guy, Jessica.”

 

“I should be going, but the Director’s grounded me; put me on desk duty.”

 

“And rightly so. You’re concerned about my arm – but _you_ almost died! Quite frankly, I’d have not let you back to work at all yet.”

 

Morgan nodded, but everything in her chafed at being deskbound.

 

Scully hung up. “Okay. We’re on a 7:00 flight out of Dulles and land at 8:15 local time. We’ll fly into St. Louis and then have a two hour drive to Carbondale.”

 

Casper looked at his watch. “We should get going then.”

 

“Just give me a couple minutes,” Scully said. “I’ll be right back.”

 

When Scully stepped out of the office, Morgan pinned Casper with a hard look. “You make sure nothing happens to her, John. Or else you and I are going to have a problem.”

 

He knew she was deadly serious, but he didn’t take any offense. In fact, he was happy for her. John smiled and pulled her into a one armed hug. “I’ll protect her with my life,” he whispered softly in her ear before kissing her temple.”

 

John’s soft promise touched her heart, suddenly causing tears to sting the backs of her eyes. Damn, her emotions were so out of control! She’d kept tight rein on her emotions for six years. But then she met, and fell for, Dana. Now she had a real chance of being happy again. Hell, she _was_ happy!

 

“Thanks, John.”

 

“You deserve to be happy, Jessica.”

 

Jess pulled back and looked up into his eyes. “I am.”

 

Scully reentered the office as John and Jess let go of each other.

 

With a look at both women, John excused himself. “I’ll uh, I’ll wait by the elevators.” He left, closing the office door behind shut behind him.

 

“Do I want to know what that was about?” Dana asked.

 

Jess smiled. “Just being reminded of why John’s such a good friend.” Her expression changed to a serious one as she moved to stand directly in front of Dana. “The Director won’t let me go with you. And to prove I’m field-ready would cause way too many questions.”

 

Dana nodded in understanding.

 

“Promise me you’ll be careful, Dana.”

 

“I will be.”

 

“This guy is smart; you need to be prepared for the unexpected. Make sure you wear protection, and–”

 

With a smile Dana laid a single finger across Jess’s lips, silencing her. Then she kissed her. Jess’s arms wrapped about her and they deepened the kiss. When oxygen became an urgent need for both of them they broke the kiss, resting their foreheads together a moment.

 

“I hate that I’m not going with you,” Jess breathed as she pulled back. “I know that you can handle yourself, but…”

 

“I know. Now you know how I felt when you took off on your own to the warehouse.”

 

Jess dropped her head, feeling remorseful. “I’m sorry.”

 

Dana cupped the brunette’s cheek and lifted her face. “Like I said, just don’t do it again.”

 

Jess nodded.

 

Dana reached in her pocket and handed Jess her apartment keys. “Stay at my place while I’m gone.” Jess started to object, but she cut her off. “There’s absolutely no reason for you to stay at a hotel, Jess.” She smiled. “And I like the thought of you sleeping in my bed.”

 

Jess smiled. “Call me, when you land; hopefully I’ll have an update and some more information for you.”

 

“I will.”

 

~~~

 

Once Scully and Casper landed in St. Louis they rented a car and headed east on Interstate 64 into Illinois. Scully took out her phone and called Morgan.

 

“Morgan.”

 

“Hey, Jess, it’s me.”

 

“Hey. When you get there, the county sheriff’s office is in Murphysboro, 5 to 10 minutes east of Carbondale. They’ll have jurisdiction in that area. Taylor says if they don’t cooperate or give you hard a time to call him.” She chuckled. “I don’t expect any problems, but you never know with small towns – could be another Bud Calhoun.”

 

Dana laughed, “God, I hope not!” She then heard Jess sigh and correctly interpreted it. “It’ll be alright, Jess. John will watch my back.”

 

“You’re damn right he will!”

 

Dana was surprised by Jess’s vehemence. “And what does that mean?”

 

“It means, since I can’t be there to watch your back, John will.”

 

Dana heard a voice in the background.

 

“Dana? I’ve got to go. We’re trying to coordinate all the search warrants for tomorrow. But give me a call later. Let me know what the locals have to say and hopefully I can tell you what time they want you to go in.”

 

“Alright, I’ll talk to you later, Jess. Bye.”

 

“Bye.”

 

~~~

 

Jess turned the key in the lock. Part of her felt a bit like an intruder, entering Dana’s apartment without her there. But a part of her felt like she was coming home.

 

Home. She hadn’t had a home in a long time. She didn’t count the manor in England she’d inherited from her grandfather, even if that’s where she retreated to when she quit the Bureau. No, this was the first time in six years she felt anything close to ‘home.’

 

Jess had already eaten while at work, so she simply headed to the bedroom to undress. After a long, hot shower, she fell into bed, curled around Dana’s pillow and scent, and fell asleep.

 

~~~

 

“Thank you.”

 

John’s voice broke the comfortable silence in the car, surprising Dana. She looked over at him from the passenger seat. “What for?”

 

John looked at the beautiful redhead. Jess always did have great taste in women! “Thank you for not giving up on Jessica; thanks for loving her and making her happy.”

 

Dana’s heart warmed and she smiled. “My pleasure. Loving her is the easiest thing I’ve ever done.”

 

John pointed out the windshield. “Ah, here we are. There’s the sheriff’s office.” He pulled into the parking lot at 1001 Mulberry St. and parked in front of the two-story, glass-front building. John turned off the car engine and looked at his watch. Almost a quarter to midnight. “Hopefully we won’t be going after him first thing in the morning; it’s going to be a long night.”

 

“Let’s go.”

 

Inside the sheriff’s office they approached a window, behind which sat a woman wearing a blue polo shirt with an embroidered department insignia on the left chest. Scully and Casper both flashed their credentials.

 

“We need to speak with someone in charge, please,” Casper said.

 

“Sgt. Thomas is here, but you’ll want to see the sheriff. I’ll call him.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

~~~

 

Only 15 minutes later Sheriff Ted Shipley pulled into the department parking lot at the back of the building. He entered through the back door and came out to the front to see why the feds were in _his_ county.

 

Shipley took in the appearance of the male agent – six foot, sandy hair, green eyes, early 40’s. But it was the female agent that almost made him do a double take. The petite redhead with bright blue eyes was gorgeous! He was so taken with her that he almost missed what she’d said.

 

“Oh, sure. We can go back to the conference room. Follow me.” He led them through the locked door and down a hallway. They passed the dispatch office, a couple of rooms and a stairway leading up to the second floor. They turned right down another long corridor and entered the second room on the right. The sheriff had called it the conference room, but it obviously doubled as a break room.

 

Once in the conference room, Scully laid out the reason for their presence. As soon as Shipley realized how serious the situation was, he interrupted her.

 

“Before you go any further, Agent Scully, please let me get my people together, so that you don’t have to go over everything twice.”

 

She nodded and he stepped out of the room. Shortly, Scully was addressing the sheriff, his lieutenant, Eric Brown, the on duty sergeant, Noah Thomas, a couple of detectives and a number of uniformed deputies.

 

It was when a map was put up on the wall that Casper and Scully began to recognize how difficult things were going to be.

 

Kensey’s property was a few miles southwest of Murphysboro on a heavily wooded bluff above the Mississippi river. The only access was a road, or rather a dirt road.

 

“You’re not going to get a car up that road,” one of the deputies said.

 

The sheriff nodded in agreement. “We’ll have to use the ATVs.” He looked at the agents. “How sure are you there’s something up there to find? Because I know of only one house up there, and they’re a nice couple.”

 

“According the deed and land plot he owns 12 acres, so he could have a place hundreds of feet back into the woods,” Casper answered.

 

“Look, this guy is smart. He has two PhDs in engineering. We know he rented excavation equipment, purchased a satellite and a large generator that could easily power a small home. He tried to hide the existence of this place and keep it completely off the grid,” Scully pointed out. “We’re executing search warrants of all his properties simultaneously tomorrow. But we believe this is our best bet. This is his refuge and even if he’s not there, we should be able to gather important intelligence and evidence.” She paused for a beat. “But you should also know that if he is there, we have an arrest warrant. We consider him very dangerous. He’s a suspect in the brutal murders of over 30 women, possibly as many as 100. And he has been practically perfect in leaving no clues or forensics. The only clues he’s left behind he left deliberately as red herrings. Do _not_ underestimate this man.”

 

“What time is the warrant to be served?”

 

“3:00.”

 

~~~

 

Casper gave the sheriff a folder with background on the suspect, a couple stills taken from the nanny cam footage, Morgan’s profile and some information on the murders. The sheriff made copies and distributed it to the personnel that would be participating in the operation – with harshly worded warnings of _dire_ consequences for any leaks.

 

The mood in the sheriff’s station was one of excitement. Cases like this didn’t come along but once in a blue moon. However, as the detectives and deputies reviewed the file, the mood transformed into one of simmering anger and quiet determination. They were going after a real monster; a monster that had chosen to make their community his roosting place.

 

Outside the clouds thickened and rain started falling. It was as if Nature herself was reflecting the same mood as those preparing for what was to come.

 

~~~

 

It was after 2:30 in the morning when Scully and Casper checked into their hotel in Carbondale. Scully took a quick shower before putting on her pajamas. She slipped into bed, exhausted. But sleep didn’t come.

 

So much had happened in the last six weeks. For over five and half years she had worked with Mulder. But she had ended that partnership. She had felt guilty about it because she requested the transfer without even telling him. But then she found out what he’d been doing.

 

Dana rolled over and punched her pillow. She should have seen it coming! The man had let a quack drill a hole in his head and give him a dangerous hallucinogen, all to satisfy his fanatical search for the truth. ‘Truth,’ with a capitol T. He almost committed suicide that weekend in Rhode Island.

 

God! Mulder had showed one sign after another of being unstable! But over the years she’d become inured to the signs; what was strange and alarming became normal for him. If she had seen the same behaviors in anyone else, she’d have recommended hospitalization and a thorough psych evaluation.

 

How did her life get so far off track? She’d lost all her friends because she got so wrapped up in work that nothing else mattered. Hell, she’s put the job and Mulder ahead of her own family! Melissa was gone because of… No, she couldn’t go down that road right now. Her eyes watered. Before she was even cognizant of her own actions, she had picked up her cell phone from the nightstand and dialed.

 

Her tears finally broke free and flowed down her cheeks when she heard the sleepy voice on the other end. “Jess?”

 

~~~

 

**Chapter 44**

 

Jess had only been asleep about an hour when her cell phone rang. She reached and snagged it from the nightstand. “Morgan.”

 

“Jess?”

 

Jess came fully awake in a split second. Something was wrong with Dana. “Dana? What’s wrong?” She heard a sniff before Dana answered.

 

“I just…” Why had she called Jess? She knew Jess should have been sleeping – it was almost 4:00 in the morning in DC. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have called.”

 

“No. You did the right thing. Can you tell me what’s wrong?” Jess asked gently.

 

Dana sighed and wiped at her eyes. “I couldn’t sleep. I can’t stop thinking about things.”

 

“What things?”

 

“Mulder, my sister, the last six years, the X-Files, the case, Kensey… everything.”

 

“Talk to me about it,” Jess encouraged.

 

“Honestly, I really don’t want to talk about; I don’t want to _think_ about it.”

 

“Okay. So we’ll talk about something else.”

 

“What?”

 

“Tell me about the last place you went for vacation.”

 

“Vacation? What’s that?”

 

Jess chuckled. “Alright. I won’t give you hard time about not taking vacation since I’m hardly in a position to criticize anyone about that. So tell me about where you would go if you could take a vacation anywhere in the world you wanted?”

 

Dana slid down onto her back. “Hmm, I’m not sure. At one time I would have said Ireland.”

 

“Why?”

 

“My family’s Irish.”

 

“Really? I never would have guessed,” Jess lightly teased.

 

Dana couldn’t help but smile. “Oh, yes. I even inherited an Irish temper to go with my red hair.”

 

“You don’t say.” They both chuckled. “Well, if Ireland isn’t your choice now, what is?”

 

“I think somewhere on the water. I’ve always loved the water.”

 

“Do you like sailing?”

 

“Oh, definitely!”

 

“SCUBA diving?”

 

“I learned one summer when I was a teenager. There was a class on the base through the community center. It’s been many years since I’ve gone on a dive – probably not since my freshman year in college.”

 

“Okay, somewhere on the water. How about the Caribbean? Or the South Pacific?”

 

Dana hummed in thought, “Hmmm, either would be nice.”

 

“Somewhere secluded or around other vacationers?”

 

A smile crept across Dana’s face. “Depends. Am I on this vacation with someone?”

 

“Yes – if you want.”

 

“Then I would say somewhere secluded.”

 

“Done.”

 

“What?”

 

“When we close this case, let’s take a vacation, Dana. You and me, somewhere on a secluded beach.”

 

“That would be wonderful.”

 

“Is that a yes?”

 

“Yes, it’s a yes. I’d love to go on vacation with you.” She yawned twice.

 

“Can you sleep now, Dana?”

 

“Mm hmm…” She was already falling asleep.

 

“Good night, love.”

 

“Night…”

 

Dana slept peacefully through the rest of the night.

 

~~~

 

Rain. It had been raining for hours. And, from the rolling, dark grey clouds it appeared it would be raining for some time to come.

 

Scully sighed to herself as she thought about what one of the deputies had said about their destination. No car would take them up that bluff. ATVs were going to be the mode of transportation. It was going to be a rough, muddy, wet ride. There had been no question about dressing casually.

 

Scully looked over the assembled group. The detectives and deputies from the previous night’s shift had all come in early to execute the operation. She easily picked up on the determined atmosphere, and was infinitely grateful for the serious attitude and lack of territorial posturing. The man they were going after was a monster in every sense of the word. And she had examined and autopsied more than enough young women to be intimately familiar with his ‘work.’

 

A female deputy, Ashlee Stratton according to her nametag, tapped Scully on the shoulder. “Here you go, Agent Scully. Use my spare vest, it’ll fit you better than those,” she said with a nod towards the ones Sgt. Thomas was handing to Casper and a male deputy.

 

“Thanks.” Scully immediately slipped it on and adjusted the straps for a snug fit. Then her phone rang. “Scully.”

 

“Hey, Dana, it’s me.”

 

“What’s up, Jess?”

 

“Got some more information on Kensey. Seems he spent a year in Carbondale teaching at the college there – SIU. Only he used the name Brian Adams. That time corresponds to when he was setting up his place there.”

 

“The place is up on a bluff, Jess, overlooking the Mississippi. Once we turn off the main road the cars will only go to the base of the bluff. From there it’s a gravel and dirt road. And with the rain we’re having it’s going to be muddy. The sheriff has arranged for us to go up on ATVs.”

 

“Damn. He could hear those coming from a distance. You’re not going to have the element of surprise, Dana. If he’s there he’s going to be ready for you.”

 

“Maybe the rain will mask the ATVs.”

 

“Don’t count on it. You know how good he is, so be careful.”

 

“I will, Jess. We’re about to leave so we can get there and be ready on time. I’ll call you later.”

 

“Alright.”

 

~~~

 

It was a caravan that left the sheriff’s office, led by Sheriff Shipley in his department SUV. Riding with him were Sgt. Thomas and Lt. Brown. Casper and Scully followed in their rental car. Behind them were the three patrol cars with a detective and a uniformed deputy in each. Nine locals and two federal officers – all to serve a search warrant and arrest one man.

 

The sheriff pulled off Rt. 3 onto a loose, muddy, gravel road. Less than half a mile later he pulled to the edge of the road and waited as the other vehicles followed suit. Deputy Norwood was already there since he’d driven the truck and trailer that delivered the four red ATVs. He had already unloaded them and one of them already looked pretty muddy.

 

Casper and Scully got out of the car and joined the sheriff. It was raining so hard they were soaked through in seconds.

 

“I checked out the road ahead, Sheriff. Not even your SUV is going to make it up to the bluff. This rain has washed out most of it; it’s nothing but mud,” Andrew Norwood reported.

 

Shipley looked back at the assembled group. They had 12 people and only four ATVs to get everyone up to the suspect’s property. Obviously it was going to take more than one trip. In only a couple minutes, the first group was ready to go. Scully had been assigned to ride with Deputy Stratton.

 

Ashlee Stratton looked over her shoulder as her passenger. “You’re going to want to hold on, Agent Scully.” When Scully placed her hands on Stratton’s waist, the deputy grabbed them and pulled Scully’s arms completely around her waist. “I mean hold on tight. This is going to be a tricky ride.”

 

Despite the cold rain Scully felt a little warmer snugged up behind the 5’7” deputy. And when Stratton started up the muddy road, she felt the ATV slip and slide through the deep mud, causing her to hold on tighter.

 

Once up top of the bluff, the ATVs let off their passengers and then returned to the bottom for the four remaining people. Finally they were all once again assembled. Because no one knew exactly where Kensey’s cabin was they actually passed the entrance of his property twice before someone realized it.

 

Kensey’s ‘driveway’ was little more than a mud footpath. It was mostly grown over, so the ATVs slowly went ahead of those on foot, to widen the path a little bit. Over 500 feet off the road, they finally came to a cabin in a small clearing.

 

“I’ll be damned; I had no idea this was even here,” the sheriff muttered as he signaled for his people to circle the area, sticking inside the tree line so they remained out of sigh.

 

Despite everyone being on alert and moving carefully, one of the detectives missed a tripwire and sprung a trap. A piece of rebar shot up and hit him just to the side of his heart. Had he not been wearing Kevlar, the metal would have easily impaled him. As it was, he went down hard, and had trouble breathing.

 

Scully rushed to him. “Don’t move. Take small, easy breaths.”

 

The sheriff knelt in the mud next to Det. Whitten and supported his head. “You’re going to be alright, Charlie.”

 

Scully pulled open the man’s jacket, shirt and then vest. He had a bruise already starting to blossom on his chest. She carefully checked the area. “I don’t think you’ve broken any ribs, Detective.”

 

“Why can’t he breathe?” Shipley asked as the man still struggled to get a decent amount of air into his lungs.

 

“It knocked the wind out of him and then his chest muscles tightened up from the shock of the impact.” She looked down at the detective. “Relax, Detective; slow, calm, easy breaths.”

 

Slowly the tightness eased around Charlie’s chest and he was able to get more oxygen into his lungs. It hurt too damn much to take a deep breath, but he no longer felt like he was suffocating.

 

“That’s it. Now, you may have cracked a rib and bruised your lung so you’re going to need to be checked out at the hospital.”

 

“Does he need to be evacuated immediately?” the sheriff asked with concern.

 

“No. But he should rest until we do leave.”

 

Charlie nodded. “Go on. I’ll be alright,” he assured the sheriff.

 

“Let’s get you moved somewhere a little drier first,” Scully suggested. She and sheriff helped the detective up and over to sit against a tree.

 

Whitten was still wet and muddy, but some of the rain was at least blocked by the trees. Scully was worried about him being chilled, but before she could say anything, the sheriff called to one of the deputies.

 

“Stratton, get one of the first aid kits.”

 

“On it!” Ashlee replied. She carefully hurried to the nearest ATV, retrieved the first-aid kit and took it to Scully. “Here you go, Agent Scully.”

 

“Thank you.” Scully removed a space blanket from the kit and tore open its packaging. She quickly had it unfolded and with the help of Stratton, got it wrapped around the injured detective.

 

The sheriff keyed his radio. “Okay, people, tighten up. We move in pairs. Watch where you step, and where your partner steps.”

 

~~~

 

Morgan was beside herself. She couldn’t sit, she couldn’t eat, she couldn’t keep her heart from racing, she couldn’t think clearly. Dana and John were out there without her to watch their backs. Jess chafed at being stuck in the office. It went against everything she was to sit back and be passive. She wanted to be out there, catching the sick bastard.

 

It was one thing to come in to a case, profile an UNSUB and then move onto the next case. But to profile the UNSUB and then work the case until its conclusion was another story. She wanted to help! But she was not doing anyone much good at the moment. She couldn’t concentrate enough to dig through Kensey’s past. But she did take each piece of the puzzle agents in the bullpen, and in the field in several states, and wrote them on a list in an effort to get the whole picture.

 

_Dark brown hair and brown eyes, 5’11”, right-handed_

_Graduated from Hunter College High School in ‘78 at age 12_

_Attended MIT – graduated in ‘85 at age 19 with 2 engineering PhDs_

_Worked at Boeing from ‘85-‘87 until he simply quit without notice_

_Nothing for the last half of ‘87 or all of ‘88_

_In ‘89 at age of 23 entered Los Angeles police academy until resigning only one week shy of completing the six-month training program (what happened?)_

_Fall of ‘91 through spring of ‘92 taught at Southern Illinois University in Carbondale using the name of Brian Adams_

_Purchased property in the area December of ‘91 – invoices for equipment rentals and purchases through summer of ‘93 indicate still in area even though no longer teaching_

_‘96 receives balance of trust fund - 65 million. Drops off face of the earth, no sign of Hugh Kensey._

_Used name Joel ?? with Andrea Nicks (Annapolis)_

_Used name Russell Schiff with Sheila Cousins (Boston)_

_Used name Thomas Weeks with Andrea Bishop (Richmond)_

 

Her phone rang. “Morgan… Yes… They’re sure?… Alright, thank you.” She hung up and added another item to her list.

 

_Used name Jerry Tyler with Elizabeth Timmons (Miami)_

 

Kensey seemed to change names and identities as easily as most people changed their clothes. They had five aliases for him already and were probably only scratching the surface. His picture was being shown to the families and friends of all their known victims to see what other names he used. She closed her eyes while trying to focus her thoughts. Then the phone on her desk rang.

 

“Morgan.”

 

“Agent Morgan?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“This is Chief Bud Calhoun from Midway, Georgia. I don’t know if you remember me…”

 

Morgan pinched the bridge of her nose. “I remember you, Chief. What can I do for you?”

 

“It’s about this picture I received.”

 

“What about it?”

 

“I know this guy. His name’s Ben Lufkin. He applied for a job in my department. Unfortunately, we didn’t have the budget to add anyone. He had great credentials – worked for Chicago PD.”

 

Morgan perked up. “Did you check his references, Chief?”

 

“Of course. Spoke to his old lieutenant – Pete Sawyer. Sawyer couldn’t say enough about him. What’s going, Agent? You think this is the guy you’ve been looking for? I did check him out, you know.”

 

“Thanks for calling Chief.” Morgan hung up and added to her list.

 

_Used name Ben Lufkin with Dawn Browning (Midway)_

 

~~~

 

**Chapter 45**

 

With one man already injured, everyone was at an even higher state of alert. They slowly approached the cabin. Scully and Casper went up onto the small porch. Standing to the side of the door, Casper knocked on it with the butt of his gun. “Hugh Kensey! We have a warrant for your arrest and to search these premises!”

 

He knocked a second time, but there was still no response. Scully positioned herself at an angle to the door so she could cover Casper when he kicked it open.

 

It was dark inside; too dark to see if anyone was present or not.

 

~~~

 

Morgan got on the phone and placed some calls to Chicago. She got hold of the field office there and spoke with an Agent Harry Sabine. “Agent Sabine, I need you to get down to Chicago PD and show the picture I just emailed you to a Lt. Pete Sawyer. I need to know if that picture is of the same man that worked for him by the name of Ben Lufkin. And also verify if he spoke to a Chief Bud Calhoun from Midway, George.”

 

“Alright, Agent Morgan. I’ll call you as soon as I get any information.”

 

“You have my cell number.”

 

After ending the call Morgan left her office and went into AD Taylor’s office. “I think we might distribute Kensey’s picture much more widely.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Well, he attended LAPD’s police academy but resigned one week shy of graduation – even though he was top in his class. No explanation was given. He also applied for a job as a cop in a small town in Georgia under a different name, claiming to have worked for Chicago PD.” Before Taylor could ask her, she continued. “I’ve got an agent going to there to talk to someone and show his picture to verify it’s the same guy.”

 

“I know the director wanted to keep a lid on this, which is why we’re executing all the search warrants at the same time.” Taylor looked at his watch, “Which should be in about 20 minutes. Let’s see how things go after that. If necessary we’ll open the investigation up wider, okay?”

 

Morgan nodded. It was always a balancing act trying to figure out how much information to keep confidential and how much to release in a case like this.

 

Taylor frowned. “Why would someone with engineering degrees from MIT want to be a cop?”

 

“I’m not sure that’s what he really wanted.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Well, it could have just been research for him. A way to find out just how cops think and what they look for.” She shrugged. “We won’t know until we find out more or can just ask him.”

 

Morgan walked out of Taylor’s office. She had to get outside and get some air. Dana and the others were about to serve the warrant at Kensey’s cabin. She didn’t know if she wanted him to be there or not. If he wasn’t there Dana and John would be safer, but he’d still be on the loose. If he was there they’d be able to arrest him, but he could hurt them… or worse.

 

She was on the elevator headed down when her cell phone rang. She waited until the doors opened and she stepped out to answer it. The elevators in the Hoover building were notorious for wreaking havoc on reception. “Morgan.”

 

“Jessica? It’s Stacy.”

 

“What can I do for you?”

 

“The Director would like to see you.”

 

“Now?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Okay. I’m on my way.”

 

Morgan closed her phone, hit the up button for the elevator and waited.

 

~~~

 

“You wanted to see me, sir?”

 

“You know Mulder has been evaluated for these last three days.”

 

Morgan nodded.

 

“Dr. Harkin has submitted his report.” The Director held a folder out to Morgan. “Take a look at it and let me know what you think.”

 

Morgan took the folder and opened it up. She didn’t know Dr. Carl Harkin, but had heard a few good things about him. She began to read. She couldn’t help but shake her head at the things Mulder had said and done as she turned the pages. She read a relevant passage out loud. “Axis I diagnosis: Delusional Disorder as evidenced by… Expresses an idea or belief with unusual or force; that idea exerts undue influence on his life; despite his profound conviction there is a quality of secretiveness and suspicion when he is questioned about it; no matter how unlikely these strange things are happening to him, he accepts them unquestioningly; is oversensitive about the belief; any attempt to contradict the belief arouses inappropriately strong irritability and open hostility; he is emotionally overinvested in the idea and it has overwhelmed other elements of his psyche.”

 

She flipped the page and continued. “Axis II diagnosis: Narcissistic Personality Disorder with significant Paranoid tendencies… Subject has grandiose sense of self-importance; is preoccupied with fantasies of ideal love particularly revolving around his partner Agent Scully; believes that he is ‘special’ and unique; has a sense of entitlement; is interpersonally exploitative; and shows arrogant behaviors and attitude. Subject believes that others are exploiting and deceiving him; is preoccupied  
with unjustified doubts about the loyalty and trustworthiness of associates; is extremely reluctant to confide in others because of unwarranted fear that the information will be used maliciously against him; and persistently bears grudges.”

 

With a sigh, Morgan closed the folder. “The bastard is bloody nuts.”

 

The Director sighed. “So should he stay in prison or go to a mental institution?”

 

Morgan let out a rueful huff. “Lou, I’m not exactly dispassionate and unbiased here. He threatened my partner and my previous partner. He drugged four other agents; took shots at Scully; shot me and shot Casper! I’d like to see the asshole put away for fucking life – in either setting.” She stopped to take a deep breath and rein in her anger. “The bottom line is that while he is a very disturbed person, he’s legally sane since he acted with malice and forethought and was able to appreciate the wrongfulness of his act.” She sighed. “However, that said, I can imagine a lawyer trying to argue the insanity defense. A judge and/or jury will undoubtedly have to make that call.”

 

“But you think he’s sane.”

 

“Legally, yes.”

 

“Well, he’s been charged with hindering an investigation, terroristic threats, aggravated assault and attempted murder.”

 

“He’s already been arraigned?

 

“Yes. He was denied bail.”

 

Morgan nodded. “Good.”

 

~~~

 

When Morgan finished with the Director, she headed back to the elevators. A look at her watch told her it was past time for the search warrants to be executed. Well past! Why hadn’t she heard from Dana or John yet? She wanted to call Dana so bad to find out what happened and make sure she was okay. But a call at an inopportune time could get an agent killed. She suddenly understood the urge to smoke.

 

Morgan went out the front doors and all but growled in frustration. She paced back and forth, looking at her watch several times every minute. Still, she jumped when her phone rang.

 

“Morgan.”

 

“Agent Morgan, this is Agent Sabine.”

 

“Yes?”

 

“I spoke to Lt. Sawyer at Chicago PD. The man in the picture is not Ben Lufkin. Lufkin is blonde and has blue eyes.”

 

“Does Sawyer know where Lufkin is?”

 

“That’s just the thing. Lufkin quit the department without notice. Just called in, said he was done, and not coming back in. When he got the chance, Sawyer went to Lufkin’s house to see him and make sure everything was okay, but his house had been cleared out and the neighbors hadn’t seen him or his wife for days. In fact, no one’s seen or heard from either of them, not even their families. Sawyer had actually been relieved to get the call from Chief Calhoun; it was the first anyone had heard anything about Lufkin.”

 

Morgan closed her eyes. The bastard must have killed them. “Alright, Agent Sabine. Thank you for your help.” She hung up the phone. “Fuck!”

 

~~~

 

Casper and Scully very carefully made their way inside the cabin. All their senses were on high alert. Once they determined it was empty of human life they let the sheriff know it was clear.

 

Shipley decided to leave a couple deputies, Ashlee Stratton and Ryan Whitcomb, to keep an eye out and provide backup for the agents in case the suspect showed up. Also, the other two deputies, Justin Travers and Andrew Norwood, would wait at the base of the bluff where the cars were parked. He and the others were going to get Det. Whitten to the hospital. They were then going to brief the day shift about the operation and familiarize them with the information on the suspect. The sheriff was determined to not let the suspect slip through their fingers if he was within his jurisdiction.

 

The weather had worsened outside; lightning and thunder now accompanied the rain. Even so, Scully heard something. She strained to place the sound. It seemed to be coming from _behind_ a wall.

 

“John, come here.”

 

Casper walked over.

 

“Do you hear that?”

 

He listened intently for a few moments. “Sounds like a generator or something.”

 

They began to look for any sign of a door on the wall. Moving aside a tapestry, John found it.

 

“Here.” But the way to open the door was not apparent. There was no doorknob… only almost indiscernible cracks showing where the panel was located.

 

Scully started looking around and knocked something aside on the shelf attached to the wall a couple of feet from the door. Suddenly the panel pulled back, withdrawing from the wall, and then slid aside on the other side of the wall. They exchanged looks.

 

“I thought that kind of shit only happened in movies,” Casper quietly said in an ironic tone. He received a one-shouldered shrug in answer.

 

With weapons and flashlights raised, they carefully entered the room, splitting and moving along opposite sides. Once he was sure it was clear, John found a light switch. They were both taken aback by the contents of the room.

 

In the corner was a generator that was quietly running. There appeared to be a pipe of some kind attached to it that led to a wall and presumably vented the exhaust somewhere outside. Next to the generator was a bank of some kind of batteries. As they watched, a dial indicating the charge level reached the fully charged mark and the generator cut off.

 

Then they turned their attention to a wine rack built into one wall. It was full of what appeared to be wine. Scully pulled on a latex glove and removed a random bottle.

 

“Oh, my god,” she breathed.

 

“What is it?” Casper asked.

 

She read the label to him. “Katherine Horne; Seattle, Washington; June 1990.” Scully held the bottle up so Casper could see the contents – blood. She put it back and pulled a few others at random. “Sonya Copeland; Abilene, Texas; November 1987. Melody Adams; De Soto, Illinois; April 1989. Annie Jensen; Branchville, South Carolina; September 1998.” She paused and stared at the rack. “These are his victims.”

 

Casper was stunned. “There must be close to a hundred of them.”

 

“It looks like they started in 1987. He’s been killing for at least 12 years.”

 

~~~

 

Morgan was back in her office. She was standing at the window staring out at nothing. It had been an hour since the warrants were executed. She still hadn’t heard from Dana or John. She just about jumped out of her skin when her cell phone sounded.

 

“Morgan.”

 

“Jess, it’s me.”

 

Jess audibly let out a breath she felt she’d been holding in for hours. “Thank God! Is everything okay? It’s been an hour since the warrants were served.”

 

Dana felt warmed, and little amused, by her lover’s obvious concern. “We were behind schedule because we ran into some difficulty. It’s nothing but thick mud up here due to the heavy rain that’s been falling since before dawn. And we missed the entrance to the property twice before someone finally saw it.” She let out a small sigh. “He’s not here, Jess, but we did find something.”

 

“What?”

 

Scully told her about the generator and battery setup. Then she told her about the wine rack full of bottles of blood.

 

Jess sat down heavily in a chair at the worktable. “Fuck.”

 

“Hey! What’s going on out there?”

 

“Dana? What’s wrong?” Jess’s heart stopped when the call was suddenly disconnected.

 

~~~


	10. Chapters 46-50

**Chapter 46**

 

Casper and Scully rushed out of the room to see what the commotion was. Deputy Stratton and Deputy Whitcomb were struggling with – well, wrestling with – a mud covered man to the side of the cabin. Ashlee Stratton ended up taking a punch to the jaw before she and Whitcomb got the slippery man cuffed and subdued. Both deputies were covered in mud.

 

“I was looking around the area and found what appeared to be a hidden storm cellar,” Stratton reported to the agents. “Inside was a storage area… and him.”

 

Casper stepped off the small porch and approached the subdued man who was on his knees. He took out a handkerchief and wiped away most of the mud caking his face. Casper turned back to Scully. “It’s him,” he said in a cold, disdainful tone.

 

“Read him his rights,” Scully told the deputies. She didn’t want anything to interfere with the suc­cessful prosecution of the man. She lifted her phone back up to her ear but it was dead. The battery had died. “Shit.” She noticed Stratton was tenderly touching her jaw where she’d been hit. “Come here, Stratton; let me take a look at that.”

 

“I’m fine, Agent Scully.”

 

“I’m a doctor, so why don’t I decide that,” Scully said with just enough authority to get the young woman moving.

 

Ashlee came up on the porch and let Scully check her out.

 

“When we get back, make sure you put some ice on it to keep the swelling from getting too bad. You’ll have quite the bruise, but that’s all.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

Scully stepped back inside with Casper. “John, can I borrow your phone? My battery died while I was on the phone to Jess.”

 

“I’m surprised she hasn’t–” His phone rang, cutting him off.

 

~~~

 

Morgan chastised herself. Dana was a capable agent and John was there to cover her back. She did not need Jess to babysit her. But… Damn it! What the hell was going on and why was Dana’s call disconnected.

 

She held out as long as she could. She called Casper’s phone.

 

~~~

 

John didn’t even answer when he saw who the caller was. With a smile he handed his phone to Dana.

 

Dana opened it. “Jess, it’s me. Everything’s alright,” she assured her lover.

 

“What the hell happened?”

 

“The battery on my phone died.” She smiled, “And we’ve got Kensey in custody,” she said with satisfaction in her voice.

 

“What? I thought you said he wasn’t there.”

 

“One of the deputies found a hidden bunker. He was apparently hiding in with his supplies.” She heard Jess let out a sigh. She could just picture Jess sinking into a chair and a huge weight lifting from her shoulders. “We did it, Jess. We got him,” she said softly.

 

“Yeah. Finally.”

 

Dana didn’t miss the heavy emotion in Jess’s voice. “You okay, Jess?”

 

“Yeah. I’ll go tell Taylor and the Director. I’ll let you know how they want to handle transport.”

 

“Alright. I’ll talk to you later then.”

 

“Bye.”

 

“Bye.”

 

~~~

 

Jess hung up her phone and slumped in her desk chair. A painful lump quickly formed in her throat and the backs of her eyes stung. This had been such a rough case, such an emotional roller coaster. Staying and working the case through had not been her usual routine during the last three years. But knowing Kensey was in custody was so satisfying and such a relief. The release of so much of the tension of the last six weeks was almost painful.

 

Finally, she wiped her moist eyes, stood up and walked out of her office. She walked into AD Ben Taylor’s office. “We got him,” she said without preamble.

 

“What?”

 

“Scully and Casper have Kensey in custody. We got him, Ben.”

 

The big man felt stunned. They had all hoped for it of course, but they had tried to keep their hopes from getting too high. The man was wealthy, a chameleon, and could have so easily escaped to another country – one without extradition. He stood up and came out from behind his desk. He couldn’t keep from giving Morgan a comradely hug, which she returned. He let go of her and gave her a congratulatory slap on the back. “Let’s go tell them,” he said with nod out his doorway and towards the bullpen.

 

It was after 5:00, but their job wasn’t a 9-5 job, so just about everyone from the taskforce not already in the field or due in for the night shift was present.

 

“Ladies, gentlemen! I’d like your attention, please,” Taylor called out. He waited while those on the phone either put the other party on hold or ended their calls. When he had everyone’s attention he turned things over to Morgan. “Agent Morgan has an announcement.”

 

All eyes shifted to her. “Hugh Kensey is in custody! Agents Scully and Casper found him at his property in Illinois.”

 

A collective cheer went up. Taylor allowed it to go on for a few seconds before calming things down. “Alright, people, job well done. But it’s not over yet. We all know we have to dot every ‘I’ and cross every ‘T’. There are still avenues of investigation for us to follow before we complete for the case.”

 

Another cheer went up. Morgan and Taylor headed to the elevators. They were going up to tell the Director the good news.

 

~~~

 

Scully heard the deputies’ raised voices outside when she hung up from talking to Jess. She went back out on the porch. What she saw was the prisoner belly down in the mud. Deputy Stratton had her right knee on Kensey’s back between his shoulder blades, her left shin across his neck, and with a hand on each of his wrists was lifting them up and away from his body to put pressure on his shoulders and discourage further struggling. Meanwhile, Deputy Whitcomb was across Kensey’s legs immobilizing them.

 

“What’s going on?” Scully asked.

 

“Sorry, ma’am, the prisoner is being very uncooperative and combative,” Whitcomb reported. “I’ve contacted Travers and Norwood at the cars below. They’re bringing up the transport shackles.”

 

“We’ve got it under control, ma’am,” added Stratton as she tweaked his arms up a little further and elicited a yelp from Kensey.

 

An auburn eyebrow arched. “I see that,” Scully said with a touch of amusement.

 

~~~

 

Stacy Drexler knew something was up when Taylor and Morgan arrived at the Director’s office. “He’s on a phone call right now. I’ll let him know you’re here as soon as he’s done,” she said.

 

“Thanks, Stacy.”

 

The two took seats in the outer office. About five minutes later, Stacy got up and knocked on the Director’s door before entering his inner office. She came right back out.

 

“He’ll see you now.”

 

Morgan and Taylor walked into the Director’s office.

 

“What can I do for you two?”

 

Taylor smiled. “It’s what we can do for you.”

 

At the Director’s confused look Morgan explained. “We got him, Lou.”

 

His face lit up. “What? Where?”

 

“Casper and Scully found him in Illinois and have him custody.”

 

The Director leaned back in his chair as he let out a deep breath. “How sure are we it’s really him?”

 

“Scully said they found a secret room at his cabin. In it was a wine rack with about a hundred bottles – each labeled with a name and place… and filled with blood.”

 

“Jesus.” He sighed. “Alright, we need everything to be done perfectly.”

 

Taylor nodded. “I already reminded everyone that we need to dot the ‘I’s and cross the ‘T’s. We’re not done until all avenues of the investigation are completed.”

 

“If I may make a suggestion?” Morgan asked.

 

“Of course.”

 

“Fly a forensics team in from St. Louis. Have them take control of the scene. And use one of the Bureau’s jets to go pick him up and fly him back, avoiding a commercial flight.”

 

The Director looked up at Morgan, thinking. He knew what was going through her mind. Using a Bureau jet was a good idea, but he knew what was her next suggestion was going to be. So, he took his time before responding. Finally he spoke. “Alright.” He looked at Taylor. “Make the arrangements for the forensics team.”

 

“Yes, sir.” Taylor left since the Director’s tone had made it clear he was being dismissed. He closed the office door closed behind him.

 

Morgan suspected what the Director wanted to talk about. She sat down in one of the chairs and looked him in the eyes. “I’m fine, Lou.”

 

“Less than five days ago you were shot; two days ago you were still in the hospital.”

 

“So you’re saying I can’t go out on the plane to get him.”

 

He sighed heavily. He felt torn about it. He was the one who had personally approached Jessica and asked her to come back to the Bureau. And he was, of course, the one who assigned her to this case. He also knew her well enough to know how much she’d put into the case. Finally, he spoke.

 

“I’m going to ask you a question, and I trust you to answer honestly.”

 

Morgan frowned. “You know I will, Lou.”

 

He nodded. “I know you’ll be honest with me; I need you to be honest with her _yourself_.” When she nodded he continued. “Are you really up to going out there?”

 

“Yes, I am, Lou.”

 

After a couple of beats he nodded. “Alright. I’ll clear the use of a Gulfstream. I’ll let you know when it’s ready. In the meantime, let Casper and Scully know what’s going on.”

 

“I will.” She stood up and turned to go, but paused at the doorway, turning back. “Thank you, Lou.”

 

~~~

 

Travers and Norwood arrived on one of the ATVs. The four deputies proceeded to place Kensey in the transport shackles, which consisted of a leather belt and chain around his waist, cuffs and leg shackles which were in turn connected to the belt with chains. They then set him down on his ass in the mud, keep­ing him under close guard. With his feet restricted to only about 18 inches of move­ment, he wasn’t going to be going anywhere quickly or gracefully.

 

With the prisoner properly subdued, two of the deputies began shuttling the ATVs back down the bluff since they would be needed by the forensics team to come up. When they were done one ATV remained up top, so that the two deputies that would be staying to secure the area until the team arrived would have a way back down.

 

Casper answered his ringing phone. “Casper… Hey, Jessica… Good, good… Okay, I’ll tell Dana… Anything else?… Okay. Bye.” He stepped into the room where Dana was writing down the name, date and town on each wine bottle label in her notepad. “Jessica called. She said the Director’s approved the use of a Gulfstream to transport Kensey back.”

 

“Good. I really wasn’t looking forward to transporting him on a commercial flight. Did she say when the plane would arrive?”

 

“No, she doesn’t know yet, but I’d be surprised if it’s before morn­ing.” Casper glanced at his watch. “You about ready to head down?”

 

Scully sighed. “Yes. Though I’m not exactly looking forward to trudging down in all that mud.”

 

All of a sudden they noticed the quiet – the rain had stopped.

 

Casper smiled. “Well at least the rain stopped.”

 

~~~

 

Just as the group was about to leave, a helicopter flew overhead. Since St. Louis was only about 75 miles from their location by air, the forensics team was already arriving. The helicopter was going to land in field just across Rt. 3 from the turnoff for Happy Hollow Rd. And since the team was already there, it was decided only one deputy would remain at the cabin – Deputy Norwood.

 

Because of the shackles and the slippery mud, two deputies were going to have to hold onto the prisoner, one on each arm. Which left the third deputy and the agents to cover them. It was going to be a _long_ walk down. So, with Stratton on one arm, and Whitcomb on the other, the group started down.

 

Their progress was slow and slippery as they made their way back. It was over a mile back to the cars. And besides having to deal with the mud there were also lots of large, uneven rocks. Not a single person escaped landing in the mud at least once, or getting scratched or dinged on the rocks. However, it was Stratton and Whitcomb that had it hardest. With the transport shackles, the prisoner often times couldn’t keep his footing. So they ended up picking him up and/or being pulled down with him.

 

In the meantime, the ATVs, carrying the forensics personnel, passed them on their way up.

 

~~~

 

**Chapter 47**

 

It was a motley crew that arrived at the cars at the base of the bluff. The deputies muscled the struggling, though still silent, prisoner into the backseat of one of the department cruisers. Travers grabbed a rain poncho from his trunk and placed it on the driver’s seat of his cruiser to keep from messing it up. Since they were almost as muddy as the prisoner, Stratton and Whitcomb decided to ride back to the department together, so only one of the cruises got messed up. They were so muddy a couple of ponchos wouldn’t make a difference, so they were kind enough to loan their ponchos to Casper and Scully to protect their rental car seats.

 

“Thank you for the poncho,” Scully said.

 

“No problem, ma’am,” replied Stratton.

 

“But why didn’t you wear your rain ponchos today?”

 

Ashlee smiled, “They aren’t safe to wear on the ATVs. They could get caught.”

 

Scully nodded. “I see your point. We’ll follow you back to the office.”

 

~~~

 

Only a couple miles down the road, Casper and Scully exchanged a surprised look when they saw Kensey’s feet suddenly came through the back driver’s side window. The patrol car quickly pulled over onto the side of the road. Casper pulled up behind them. By the time he and Scully got out of their car and approached the patrol car, Deputy Stratton and Deputy Whitcomb had managed to remove the kicking and flailing man from the back seat. Despite getting kicked a couple times, the deputies managed to reconnect the chain to the shackles to the back of the belt and shortened it, effectively hogtieing him and preventing any further kicking. They literally picked him up and put him back in the back seat on his stomach.

 

Both cars were soon on their way down the road again.

 

At the sheriff’s department, the deputies pulled up and into the sally port. The outer door was low­ered and Whitcomb went inside to enlist the aid of a couple of the jailers. The prisoner was taken in; strip-searched and made to shower. Once he was cleared of the mud, he was given a black and white striped jumpsuit. He was then placed in an isolation cell. There he would stay until the feds transported him back to DC.

 

While the jailers got Kensey settled, Casper and Scully took care of the paperwork. That done, they finally headed back to the hotel to get cleaned up and put on clean clothes. They met for a late dinner and then returned to their respective rooms. Scully plugged her dead cell phone in to charge.

 

~~~

 

Dana’s cell phone woke her up.

 

“Scully.”

 

“Hey, it’s me.”

 

Dana smiled. “Hey, Jess.”

 

“Sorry if I woke you.”

 

“No, no. I’m glad you called. Any word on the plane?” she asked taking care of business first.

 

Jess smiled. “You’ll be able to fly back tomorrow.”

 

“Good.”

 

“How was your day?”

 

“Could have been worse. I’m afraid I got mud in places I didn’t know I had places,” she said with some mirth. “I took a shower before dinner and a long bath before going to bed. I’m still not sure I got it all.”

 

“Really? Well, perhaps someone should make sure.”

 

Dana’s eyebrow arched in reflex. “And just who would you recommend for the job?” she said playfully.

 

“Hmm, good question.” Jess’s tone changed from playful to seductive. “I’m available for the job.”

 

Dana’s heart fluttered and she felt warmed. “If only you really were. I wish you were here.”

 

“Dana?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Close your eyes and listen to my voice.” She paused for a beat. “Are your eyes closed, Dana?”

 

Eyes closed, Dana smiled. “Yes, they are,” she answered softly.

 

“Good. Imagine me there; sitting next to you, on the edge of the bed. I reach down and oh so tenderly caress your cheek with the back of my fingers. As your breath slightly quickens, I lean down and place a soft kiss on your other cheek. I take a deep breath, taking in your natural scent. I kiss along your jaw line until I get to your ear. Then I breathe softly into your ear, ‘I love you.’ I pull back to look into your bright, blue eyes, before claiming your lips in a long, slow, deep kiss.” Jess could hear Dana’s breathing change.

 

A small whimper escaped Dana throat as she pictured, and felt, Jess there with her. “God, Jess… I wish you were here!”

 

“Dana?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Open your door.”

 

Dana frowned. “What?”

 

“Get out of bed and open your door.” Jess snapped her phone shut and waited as she heard Dana’s footsteps approach the door.

 

Dana unhooked the chain and opened the door to see Jess standing there with a beautiful, soft smile. She shot her hand out, grabbed Jess by the arm and quickly pulled her inside. Kicking the door shut she shoved Jess up against the wall and kissed her hungrily. Jess dropped her bag and wrapped her arms around Dana, holding her close, as she returned her kiss with equal fervor.

 

After a minute or so, Jess reached down with her left arm and scooped Dana’s legs up. As they continued to kiss she carried Dana to the bed and laid her down on it. She laid down on top of her, but quickly found herself rolled over onto her back as Dana kissed and nuzzled her neck and throat.

 

Dana’s deft hands made quick work of Jess’s clothes. Her pajamas quickly followed them onto the floor. When Jess started to roll Dana over again, the redhead put her hands on Jess’s shoulders and pressed down as she lifted her head to look at her. “Not this time,” she said.

 

The next thing Jess knew was that Dana’s fingers were inside her, moving and stimulating all those special places. She let out a moan which Dana swallowed as she reclaimed her mouth in a passion­ate kiss. Jess was completely lost in the sensations Dana was creating with her hands, lips and tongue. When Dana trailed kisses down to her breasts she sunk her hands in her fiery tresses. Every nerve in her body was alive. She was so close!

 

Dana could tell from the way Jess’s warm channel clenched at her fingers that her lover was close to coming. She settled her full weight on top of Jess and nipped at her earlobe. “That’s it… come for me, Jess… come for me because you’re mine…”

 

Dana’s hotly whispered words, especially her words of possessiveness, were like gasoline on fire. The heat within exploded, drowning out all thoughts, all words, all sounds. She didn’t even hear her own primal cry as her orgasm rocked her to the core.

 

Lying on top of Jess as she came was a like a thrill ride. Her body writhed and bucked, threatening to dislodge Dana. She simply held on and drew out Jess’s orgasm as long as she could. Finally the brunette collapsed into the mattress as her oxygen starved body gasped for air. Dana gently with­drew her fingers, cleaned them with her tongue, and pulled Jess to her as she rolled to the side. She tenderly caressed a cheek as she gazed into the face of her lover… her lover who had fainted.

 

When Jess came to, she settled into Dana’s embrace. There was so much she wanted to say, but her mind had turned to mush. Only one thought made it past the fog of befuddlement. “I love you, Dana,” she whispered. She felt her lover’s arms tighten around her and her lips press a kiss to her forehead.

 

“I love you, too, Jess.”

 

She took a slow, deep breath. “Guess I passed out.” She didn’t mistake the feel of Dana’s lips turning into a smile where they rested against her forehead. As blood flow slowly returned to parts of her brain she pulled back just enough to be able to look at Dana. “Feeling proud of ourselves, are we?”

 

Dana blushed but didn’t contain her smile or the mirth in her eyes. “Actually…”

 

Jess chuckled lightly as she laid her head back on Dana’s shoulder. “You should be… That’s never happened to me before.”

 

Dana answered with a squeeze of her arms. “Well, I guess we’re even then, since it never happened to me before yesterday morning in the shower.”

 

Jess shifted to lean on her elbow and look down at Dana. “Do you have any idea what you do to me?”

 

Dana gazed intently into sparkling grey eyes. “I hope it’s half of what you do to me.” She took Jess’s hand and placed it palm down over her heart, covering it with her own. “I feel alive with you, Jess.”

 

Jess’s insides were flooded with a soul-warming heat. She lowered her head and gently captured Dana’s mouth with her own. She spent the best part of the next hour worshipping her lover.

 

~~~

 

Dana woke and found herself wrapped around and spooning Jess. Yes, she loved being held by Jess, but it felt just as good to hold the younger woman as well. Whether in Jess’s arms, or Jess in hers, being with her was the way things were supposed to be. She knew that with a certainty that came from her soul. “I love you, Jess,” she whispered before placing a kiss on her shoulder.

 

Jess woke up just in time to hear Dana’s softly whispered words. She pressed back against the warm and curvy body behind her. “I love you, too,” she sleepily replied. She felt Dana’s arm tight­en around her. “Is it time to get up yet?”

 

Dana glanced over her shoulder at the clock radio. “Not yet.”

 

“Good. I don’t want to move.”

 

Dana nuzzled her neck.

 

“Mmmm…” Jess smiled.

 

“Do you want to go back to sleep?”

 

Jess let out an amused chuckle. “Like that’s likely to happen – especially with you fondling my breast.”

 

Dana stopped squeezing the breast in her hand. “I can stop.”

 

Jess shifted, turning in Dana’s arms to face her. “Not unless you want to.”

 

Dana looked deep into sparkling grey eyes. “I don’t want to stop. I like touching you,” she replied as her hand traveled down her side and rested on her hip.

 

Jess leaned into Dana. “And I like the way you touch me,” she whispered before their lips met in a kiss. She moaned as Dana’s hands sought out and found all the places that made her melt.

 

~~~

 

When the alarm did go off the two women got up. Dana quirked an eyebrow as she watched Jess pull on her clothes from the night before. Jess smiled when she saw her lover’s expression. “I’m going to go to my room and take a shower.” With a deliberate look at Dana’s state of undress she added, “Because if I don’t, I doubt either of us will be ready on time.” She picked up her bag. “I’ll meet you and John in the restaurant.”

 

Dana returned her smile. “You’re probably right. See you shortly.” She turned and entered the bathroom.

 

~~~

 

John was surprised to see Jessica walk into the restaurant. He stood up as she approached the table and gave her a quick hug before they both sat down. “What are you doing here?”

 

“I came on the transport plane. I thought I might take a crack at Kensey on the way back; see if I can get him to talk.”

 

“He’s been pretty combative and uncooperative.” He paused for a beat. “And does the Director know you’re here?” he asked with a suspicious tone.

 

“That is a good question,” Dana added as she arrived.

 

Jess smiled at both her companions. “Yes, I have the Director’s permission to be here. I just wish the plane could have been ready sooner than it was.”

 

“When do you want to pick up Kensey and fly out?” John asked.

 

“Doesn’t really matter. All you really need to do is drop me and pilots off at the airport on the way so we’re ready for you when you pick up Kensey.”

 

“What airport?”

 

“Southern Illinois. I’m sure you’ve seen the sign. It’s about halfway between here and Murphysboro on Route 13.”

 

“Oh, yeah.”

 

Jess looked up and saw the two pilots enter. She waved them over. She made the introductions all around. Agent Marks and Agent Denison joined them for breakfast.

 

After breakfast all the agents checked out of the hotel and left.

 

~~~

 

**Chapter 48**

 

Kensey changed into the orange jumpsuit of a federal prisoner and was then placed into transport shackles – both of which were provided by the feds. Once Casper took care of all the necessary paperwork, two deputies, with Kensey in the back of the patrol car, followed Casper and Scully to the airport.

 

A strategy had been worked out at breakfast. Even though Kensey had been combative and unco­operative, he had been completely silent, refusing to speak a single word. Morgan was going to try to use their similar backgrounds to break through that silence and to get him talking.

 

Morgan was not on the plane when they arrived. She waited in the terminal, watching. Inside the plane Casper placed Kensey in a seat and secured his seatbelt.

 

Casper turned to Scully. “Any sign of her yet?”

 

“Not yet.”

 

“I still don’t see why we have to wait for her,” he said in an irritated tone.

 

“She’s here at the request of the Director himself.”

 

Casper waved his hand dismissively. “Well if we’ve got to sit around on our asses waiting for her I’m going to have something to drink. You want something?” he asked as he passed her on his way into the small galley.

 

“No thank you.”

 

The co-pilot, Denison, was pouring himself a cup of fresh coffee in galley.

 

Casper stuck his head back out. “There’s fresh coffee if you want it, Scully.”

 

“No thank you.”

 

Casper came back with a glass filled with contents made to look like scotch.

 

Scully gave him a disdainful look. “You know better than that, Casper.”

 

He again waved her off dismissively.

 

Casper gave Kensey a sneer. “Oh, do you want a cup of coffee or a cigarette while we’re waiting?”

 

The pilot, Agent Marks, came back. “She’s here, so we’ll be taking off in just a few minutes.”

 

“Thank you,” Scully replied. She shot a dirty look at Casper who quickly downed his drink.

 

Both Scully and Casper stood when Morgan entered the plane.

 

“Welcome aboard, ma’am. It’s a pleasure having you aboard. I’m Agent Marks, your pilot. Agent Denison is my copilot today. If you need anything, please don’t hesitate to let us know,” the pilot said in greeting before closing the hatch behind her. “If you make yourself comfortable we’ll be taking off in only a few minutes. Unfortunately we do not have a flight attendant for this flight; however, once we are at altitude you make help yourself to the refreshments available in the galley.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

Marks returned to the cockpit. Scully and Casper each stood and introduced themselves and shook her hand in turn.

 

~~~

 

With the plane at altitude Morgan released her seatbelt and approached Kensey. She looked him in the eyes and gave him a nod of respect. “Hugh, it’s good to see you again.”

 

He looked up at her in confusion. “Excuse me?”

 

“You may not remember me, but we met about 20 years ago… at one of the socials MIT and Har­vard held for their younger students. I’m Jessica Morgan – my father was Philippe Rodier.”

 

He frowned in thought for a few moments, but then a look of recognition came over his face. “Oh, yes, the Rodiers of Vancouver. My family owns some stock in Rodier International.”

 

She nodded. “That’s right, and my accountant would be glad to hear that,” she said with small smile.

 

“I remember you. Didn’t you leave Harvard in ‘82 to take a Rhodes scholarship?”

 

She nodded. “I graduated in ‘82. I took the Rhodes scholarship to pursue a degree in Theology and Religious Studies,” she replied, surprised he’d remembered.

 

He cocked his head to the side. “You didn’t come to very many of the socials.”

 

She smiled softly. “No I didn’t.”

 

He smiled roguishly. “As I recall, you were quite taken with a certain Vanessa Turner.”

 

Morgan arched an eyebrow and smirked. “As were you, I believe.”

 

Kensey laughed. “True! Great minds do think alike, don’t they?”

 

After a shared laugh Morgan gestured to a small table toward the back of the cabin. “Let’s sit back here where we can have a little bit of privacy.”

 

Because of the transport shackles, Kensey struggled to undo his seatbelt and to stand.

 

“Hold on, Hugh.” Morgan called to Casper. “Agent Casper, come undo these shackles.”

 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, ma’am.”

 

“I didn’t ask you if it was a good idea, Agent, I gave you an order. Where’s he going to go? We’re on a plane several thousand feet in the air. All three of us are armed. He’ll still be cuffed. There’s no need for the shackles.”

 

“You don’t understand, ma’am. The prisoner has been violent and uncooperative while in custody. He kicked out a window of a sheriff’s patrol car and had to be hobbled as a result.”

 

Morgan looked at Kensey in surprise. “Did you really?”

 

Kensey actually looked a little embarrassed and sheepish. He nodded.

 

She looked him in the eyes. “Will you give me your word you won’t try anything, Hugh?”

 

“I give you my word, Jessica,” he said solemnly.

 

“Alright.” She looked at Casper. “Remove the shackles.”

 

“Ma’am–”

 

“Agent Casper, either remove the shackles or give me the key so that I can. There are no car windows present for the man to kick out, and he has given me his word not to try anything in any event.”

 

Casper put on a show of reluctantly following her orders. That done, Morgan and Kensey moved to the small table, sitting opposite of each other.

 

“Hugh, I’m sure you understand that I need to ask you some questions.”

 

He nodded. “I know.”

 

“Before we get started, would you like something to drink?”

 

“He offered me some coffee, and said I could have a cigarette.”

 

“Well that was rude of him, since you don’t smoke or drink coffee,” she said with smirk. She leaned to the side to look around Kensey. “Casper, get us some tea,” she called out.

 

“There’s some fresh coffee in the galley,” he replied.

 

Morgan stood up and marched over to Casper. “Agent Casper, I don’t know what your problem is, but I’ve had enough of your insolence. And don’t think I haven’t noticed the alcohol on your breath! When we land you will surrender your badge and weapon and consider yourself on suspension until further notice. Now, get your ass in the galley and get us some tea – two cups, hot, and one empty cup, please.”

 

As Casper went into the galley Morgan returned to her seat. “I’m sorry, Hugh. You know how hard it is to find quality help.”

 

He sighed and nodded in agreement.

 

Scully watched everything in silence. Even though they had discussed their strategy that morning at breakfast, she was a little surprised that Kensey had already broken his self-imposed silence to speak to Jess. But she had already established a tentative rapport with him. Having the same socio-economic and education background had certainly been a factor, as had their shared expe­rience of being gifted students.

 

Casper returned with two cups of hot tea and an empty cup.

 

“Is there any lemon?” Morgan asked.

 

“Uh, no.”

 

She exchanged a look of disappointment with Kensey. “Sorry, Hugh.”

 

He shrugged, as if to say he wasn’t surprised. When Morgan carefully placed her teabag in the empty cup between them he gave her a surprised look.

 

“What? You didn’t think I would squeeze the bag did you, releasing the tannic acid into my tea?”

 

He smiled as he removed his own teabag and placed it in the cup. “I shouldn’t have doubted someone of your breeding and intelligence.”

 

Several moments were spent in silence sipping their tea. Morgan knew exactly what she wanted to accomplish. Even though they had a lot of evidence to prove Hugh Kensey was the Reaper, she wanted a confession so he didn’t plead insanity in a trial. Finally she broke the silence.

 

“Did they inform you of your rights, Hugh?”

 

He waved his hand dismissively. “I know my rights.”

 

“Are you willing to talk to me then?”

 

He nodded.

 

Morgan reached into her jacket pocket and withdrew a microcassette recorder. She pushed record and set it on the table. “This is Special Agent Jessica R. Morgan, badge number JTT0330703, inter­viewing Mr. Hugh Kensey. Today is Sunday March 28th, 1999. Mr. Kensey has been advised of his rights and is voluntarily answering questions without the presence of a lawyer.” She looked at him. “Would you please verify that, Hugh, for the record?”

 

“Of course. This is Hugh Kensey; I know my rights and am willing to answer any ques­tions posed to me by Jessica Morgan.” He paused. “But only by her,” he added, then smiled. “How’s that?”

 

“That’s fine, Hugh.” She paused for two or three beats. “When was the first time you killed, Hugh?”

 

“Animal or human?”

 

Not expecting him to be quite so forthcoming, Morgan fought to keep her expression impassive. “Animal.”

 

“When I was seven. I hated the neighbor’s dog. It was an annoying yippy little thing. One day I’d just had enough of its incessant yip yapping. I snapped its neck. There was something so satisfying about it.”

 

“What did you do with the body?”

 

“Tossed it in their back porch,” he replied with a nonchalant shrug.

 

Morgan frowned. “But you grew up in Manhattan, Hugh, on Park Avenue.”

 

“Oh, this was in the summer, in the Hamptons.”

 

“I see. And when was the first the time you killed a human?”

 

Kensey didn’t answer; he appeared lost in thought.

 

“Hugh?”

 

“Do you remember Calvin Thibodeau? You probably met him at one of the socials that first year. Dirty blonde, blue eyes, horn rim glasses, lanky.”

 

Morgan nodded slowly.

 

“When did you see your first dead body, Jessica?”

 

“My mother; I was six.”

 

“But that was the funeral, right?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“When was the first the time you saw a body, before it was made to look ‘pretty?’” he asked using finger quotes.

 

“I was 21.”

 

“Calvin was the first one I saw.”

 

Morgan’s eyes widened. “Are you saying you killed him?”

 

“No. He killed himself; I found him. He hung himself in the lab the night we were suppose to finish our project for Professor Kensington’s class.”

 

“I’m sorry you had to go through that, Hugh.”

 

He shrugged. “No big deal. He was weak; he couldn’t take the pressure.” A second shrug. “I thought it would have been interesting to autopsy the body.”

 

The guy had no feelings whatsoever about the suicide of his lab partner. He really was a psychopath!

 

“When did you start killing, Hugh?”

 

“The first time was in ‘87… it was an accident really. Crystal Norris.”

 

Morgan flipped through the names Scully had written down. “I don’t see that name as one of the ones labeled on the bottles, Hugh.”

 

“No, it’s not. Like I said, it was an accident really. The ones on the bottles were planned.”

 

~~~

 

The flight time to DC – well, Baltimore-Washington International – was an hour and a half. How­ever, at a signal from Morgan, Scully got up and went to the cockpit to tell the pilots to circle until further notice. As long as Kensey was talking, Morgan was going to get all she could from him. And the Gulfstream could stay in the air up to ten hours if necessary.

 

~~~

 

**Chapter 49**

 

For over seven hours Kensey sat and told Morgan about the women he’d murdered. Finally Morgan gave the signal to have the plane land. When they landed Morgan ushered Kensey out of the plane and into the back of the waiting vehicle – without the shackles. He’d given her his word he wouldn’t try anything. And she believed him… at least as long as she was present. She had no doubt that if she wasn’t present that Kensey would be completely uncooperative.

 

As the SUV pulled away from the plane he turned to her. “Just out of curiosity, it was you that figured out about my refuge, wasn’t it?”

 

She shrugged. “It was the only piece of property you tried to hide, Hugh.” She gave him a hard look. “But did you really have rig booby traps. A detective was injured, could have been killed.”

 

He looked surprised. “I haven’t set any of the booby traps in years. Which one tripped?”

 

“A piece of rebar just about impaled him near the heart – would have if he hadn’t been wearing Kevlar.”

 

Kensey shook his head in thought. “That shouldn’t have happened. I swear, Jessica. After the first couple years and no sign of anyone knowing I was up there, I stopped setting the traps. Hell, the only reason I wasn’t inside the cabin when they showed up is because I went to the storage cellar for some soup.”

 

“And what would you have done if you had been in the cabin? I understand you put up quite a fight. And then you kicked out the backseat window of a deputy’s car.”

 

Kensey actually looked sheepish. “I had always thought if I was caught I’d just accept it.” He shrugged. “But after almost 12 years and no one even coming close to catching me I guess it took me by surprise and kind of pissed me off.”

 

“And now?”

 

Kensey shrugged. “I went almost 12 years without anyone even coming close. And I didn’t leave any incriminating evidence behind. Not many can say that.”

 

“No, not many can say that.”

 

“Tell me, Jessica, how long have you been after me?” he asked with genuine curiosity.

 

“I was brought in six weeks ago today.”

 

“Six weeks?”

 

She shrugged. “I might have found you sooner but I was distracted by someone who pretended to be you.”

 

“Really?”

 

“It’s not important.”

 

“Actually, I was thinking six weeks was damn good considering how careful I was. Well done,” he said with a smile.

 

~~~

 

At the Maryland Correctional Adjustment Center Morgan accompanied Kensey as far through the booking process as she was allowed.

 

“Jessica.”

 

She turned back when he called out to her.

 

“It was good to see you again.”

 

“Try to behave, Hugh,” she replied with a nod.

 

He nodded and she left.

 

~~~

 

Dana took one look at Jess when she exited the prison and knew she’d reached her limit. She walked up to Jess and wrapped her arms around her. “It’s over,” she whispered in her ear. She tightened her arms around Jess as she felt the woman sag a little. “Come on, let’s get out of here.”

 

“Where’s John?”

 

“He headed back to the office.” Dana opened the passenger side door for Jess before getting in the driver’s seat. She looked over at Jess before starting the car. “John called Taylor when we landed at the airport. The Director was with him who said to take the morning off.”

 

“Good.”

 

“I thought since we were in Baltimore anyway we could have that dinner with my mom, but I think I’ll call her back and cancel.”

 

Jess reached out and put her hand over Dana’s. “No, don’t cancel, Dana. It’s early and I like your mom.”

 

Dana turned her hand under Jess’s and gave it a squeeze. “Are you sure?”

 

Jess nodded.

 

~~~

 

When Maggie opened her front door she gave her daughter a hug. Then she got a look at her daughter’s new friend. Jess looked like she was about to drop. She pulled the young woman into a warm hug. She exchanged a look with her daughter that clearly expressed her concern.

 

Dana nodded, letting her mother know that while she was concerned about Jess she’d be okay.

 

With her arm around Jess’s waist, Maggie ushered them inside. “You look like you’re ready to drop, Jess. Come in and rest while I finish making dinner.”

 

“I’m fine, Mrs. Scully.”

 

“Now you know better than that! It’s Maggie.”

 

Jess smiled. “Sorry. And I’m just a little tired, Maggie. It’s been a long day.”

 

“Do you need some help with dinner, Mom?”

 

“No, no. You two just make yourself comfortable.” Maggie disappeared into the kitchen.

 

Dana and Jess sat on the couch.

 

“Are you sure you’re alright, Jess?”

 

“Yeah. Kensey was just…” She sighed.

 

“A sick bastard.”

 

She nodded. “A true psychopath. He has absolutely no remorse, no feelings about killing at all. Nothing would have stopped him. And he was perfect, Dana. He didn’t leave any evidence behind. By all rights we shouldn’t have caught him. The only reason we did is because we caught a lucky break with a nanny cam.” She let out a slow breath. “I really do need a break from dealing with these guys.”

 

Suddenly her phone rang.

 

“Morgan… Just a second.” Jess looked at Dana as she stood up. “Would you excuse me, Dana?”

 

“Certainly.”

 

After Jess walked outside to take the call Dana went into the kitchen.

 

“Dana, are you sure Jess is alright?” Maggie asked.

 

“Yes. She’s just had an extremely long day interrogating a psychopathic serial killer for over seven hours straight.”

 

“Oh my.”

 

“Anything I can help you with?”

 

“Nope. The chicken is in the oven; we just need to wait for it to cook.”

 

They walked back out to the living room.

 

“Where’s Jess?”

 

“She stepped outside to take a call.”

 

Just then Jess came back in from outside. “Sorry about that.”

 

“Everything okay?” Dana asked since Jess looked a little shell-shocked.

 

“Yeah. That was the Director. You know he’s been trying to get me to Quantico.”

 

Dana nodded.

 

“Well, he said that wasn’t my only choice. He just offered me my choice of three SAC postings.”

 

“Where?”

 

“Miami, San Francisco and London.”

 

Dana’s eyes widened. All prime postings… and all some distance from DC. “Wow. Those are all choice postings.”

 

“What exactly is a SAC?” Maggie asked.

 

“It’s a Special Agent in Charge. They command a field office,” Dana answered her mother.

 

“And the FBI has field offices overseas?”

 

“Well, actually they’re legal attaché offices within American embassies rather than field offices,” Jess explained.

 

Maggie looked at Jess as she sat down. “Would you want to go overseas?”

 

Jess took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “I think the Director offered me London because he knows I have home there.”

 

“You do?”

 

“It was my grandfather’s.”

 

“Well, it sounds like you have quite a decision to make. Congratulations.”

 

“Thank you, Maggie.”

 

“How soon do you have to give him your decision?” Dana asked.

 

Jess looked at her lover and smiled. “Not until after I get back from vacation.”

 

“Oh, you’re taking a vacation?” Maggie asked.

 

“Yes.” She chuckled. “I think I shocked the Director. I haven’t taken a vacation in years.”

 

“You sound like my daughter.”

 

“Mom.”

 

“Well it’s true,” Maggie quipped.

 

“Actually, I’ve invited Dana to go on vacation with me, Maggie.”

 

Maggie looked at her daughter. “Are you going to go?”

 

Dana felt herself blush. “Yes, I am.”

 

“Good!” Maggie said with a smile. “You’re long overdue for a vacation.”

 

~~~

 

After dinner Dana and Jess drove back to DC. Despite wanting to talk to Jess about what posting she was thinking about taking, Dana recognized Jess’s need to decompress from the very stressful day. So they made the journey in a comfortable and companionable silence.

 

As soon as they entered the apartment Dana reached out and caught Jess’s hand. Jess turned and looked at her.

 

“Why don’t you go and get undressed while I start a hot bath for you?”

 

Jess was touched by the offer. “That would be wonderful. Thank you.”

 

Dana went into the bathroom and started a hot bath, adding some bubble bath to the water, while Jess entered the bedroom and undressed. Jess slipped on a robe and entered the bathroom, a little surprised not to find Dana present. When the water reached the correct level she turned off the water and shed her robe. She let out a sigh as she carefully eased herself down into the large claw foot tub full of steamy water and bubbles. She closed her eyes and laid her head back. After a couple minutes she opened her eyes when she heard Dana’s voice.

 

“Mind if I join you?” Dana was wearing a robe and holding a tray with an opened bottle of wine and two wineglasses.

 

Jess smiled widely. “Not at all.”

 

Dana pulled over a small stand and set the tray on it. She then shed her robe and slipped into the tub behind Jess. After pouring two glasses of wine and handing one to Jess she pulled the brunette back against her, kissing her temple.

 

“Mmmm, this is nice. Thank you.”

 

“You had quite a day.”

 

Jess closed her eyes and allowed herself to fully settle against Dana. “God, to sit there and listen to him recount every one of the murders so dispassionately as if they were nothing…”

 

Dana tightened her arms around Jess. “They weren’t nothing. They were 98 women who were loved and are missed by their families.”

 

“Those are just the ones he planned and took blood from.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“The first one wasn’t planned; a woman named Crystal Norris. He killed her in his office at Boeing. When he got away with it without any questions he quit and started planning and execut­ing murders.”

 

“Well, he was flawless.”

 

“Until Claudia Keenan in Chicago. Kensey was sure he’d been spotted. So he followed Ben Lufkin home. It turned out Lufkin was a cop. He made him call in to work and quit. Then he killed him, his wife and two kids. He cleared out their home making it appear they’d moved. He even had the nerve to use Lufkin’s name and give his lieutenant’s name as a reference to your pal Chief Bud Calhoun in Midway, Georgia. Lt. Sawyer was so relieved to hear from Calhoun that Lufkin was in Georgia that he simply gave a glowing reference without questioning if it was really him.”

 

“Damn.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“And he told you about all of them?”

 

Jess nodded and sighed. “Seems he found me worthy. ‘Someone of proper breeding and intelli­gence,’” she quipped mockingly. She let out a derisive huff. All because my ‘father’ was Philippe Rodier – a misogynistic bastard who could never be described as nice on his best day.”

 

Dana kissed Jess’s temple. “Well, you were certainly a gifted student.”

 

Jess waved her hand dismissively. “There are plenty of people who could excel scholastically if given the same advantages.”

 

“Can I ask you something?”

 

“Sure.”

 

“Why is your name Morgan if your parents’ name was Rodier?”

 

“Ah, that. Elizabeth was a little flighty, and Philippe was a cold-hearted bastard. Sometimes Elizabeth would go off on her own, especially when they traveled on business trips. Often times it was the only way she could get his attention. When he eventually noticed he would send someone after her. He became a little more attentive once he was told she was pregnant with his son. How­ever, on a business trip in the States, Elizabeth once again took off and checked into a hotel under her maiden name. She ended up having some complications and was rushed to the hospital where she was given an emergency c-section. It was the next day before Philippe realized she’d taken off again. When the family lawyer tracked her down he’d told Philippe she’d already given birth. He showed up with a large bouquet of flowers… which he promptly threw in the trash when presented with his _daughter_ instead of the son he expected. Anyway, Elizabeth had been checked into the hospital under her maiden name and that’s what was put on my birth certificate. When Philippe was asked about changing it he said only his son would bear his name.”

 

Dana set her wineglass down and wrapped both her arms around Jess. Her heart ached for her lover. “Oh, Jess. I’m so sorry.”

 

Jess shrugged. “It’s okay. Morgan was my grandfather’s name and he was a good man… a very good man,” she said softly.

 

~~~

 

**Chapter 50**

 

After their relaxing bath Dana and Jess turned in for the night. They curled up together with Dana spooning Jess.

 

“So, which posting do you think you’ll take?” Dana finally asked.

 

Jess smiled as she shifted to roll over and face Dana. “That depends.”

 

“On what?”

 

“On where you’d like to go.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

Jess reached up and caressed Dana’s cheek. “Do you really think I’m going anywhere without you? And in case you need that answer spelled out for you, it’s ‘no.’” She leaned in and captured Dana’s lips in a tender kiss.

 

Dana felt her heart swell at Jess’s quiet but firm declaration. It then skipped a beat when she kissed her.

 

Jess pulled back from the kiss and gazed into crystal blue eyes. “You still have your choice of postings, Dana. I’ll go wherever you want.”

 

“After we came back from the West Coast I had put in a request to go back to Quantico once the case was over.”

 

“Alright, if that’s still what you want, we can go to Quantico.”

 

“I don’t know if that’s what I want. I requested it as a stopgap until I could figure some things out. I don’t know where I’d like to go.”

 

“Well, we don’t have to decide until after vacation. And if we still don’t know by then there’s nothing wrong with Quantico. It might be kind of nice to have regular hours for a change. We certainly don’t have to decide right now.”

 

They drifted to sleep in each other’s arms

 

~~~

 

After sleeping in and some languorous lovemaking Dana and Jess showered and dressed. They went out for brunch and then reported to work. John arrived at the same time so they rode up together in the elevator. When they entered the bullpen all the agents present stood and started to applaud.

 

Jess smiled, moved to stand with the other agents and started to clap as well.

 

They were startled by the voice behind them.

 

“Job well done – by _everyone._ ”

 

Dana and John turned to see the Director standing behind them and smiling.

 

“Taylor, Morgan, Scully, Casper, with me, please.”

 

The four followed the Director to elevators and rode up with him.

 

“Hold my calls, Stacy. And bring us some fresh coffee, please,” he ordered as they passed through his outer office.

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

He indicated for the AD and the agents to take a seat in the sitting area of his office. Everyone took a seat.

 

“Okay, bring me up to date,” the Director ordered.

 

“As you know, Scully and Casper apprehended Kensey in Illinois. On the plane back he freely con­fessed to each and every one of the 98 murders represented by the bottles of blood in his cabin. He also confessed to the murder of Crystal Norris, his first victim, and Chicago police officer Ben Lufkin, his wife and their two children,” Morgan answered.

 

“Is he sane?”

 

“He’s a true psychopath; he has no remorse whatsoever. Even though I got his complete confes­sion on tape I’m afraid it’ll still end up being argued by lawyers and decided by a judge.”

 

There was a knock on the door before Stacy entered with a tray. She brought the pot of fresh coffee to the sitting area and poured a cup for the Director and everyone else, except Morgan. Knowing Morgan didn’t care for coffee, she handed her a mug of hot tea. Each person took care of adding cream and sugar to his or her own preference.

 

“Thank you, Stacy,” the Director said.

 

“You’re welcome, sir.” Stacy closed the door behind herself as she left.

 

The Director looked at Taylor. “And what of the forensics team? What did they find?”

 

“The wine bottles full of blood, obviously, four bottles of Joy perfume, driver licenses for over two dozen identities, empty wine bottles and some trocars with tubing.”

 

Scully’s eyes lit up. “That must be how he took their blood and filled the wine bottles.”

 

Morgan frowned. “But wouldn’t you have found evidence of him having used a trocar during the autopsies?” she asked.

 

“I don’t understand. What is a trocar?” asked Casper.

 

“It’s a device used in the embalming process to drain bodily fluids,” Morgan answered.

 

“That’s not all they’re used for. They’re also used in laparoscopic surgery and small ones are used to place intravenous cannulas. And with the wounds on the victims it would have been very easy to destroy any evidence of its use,” Scully explained.

 

“What about the booby traps he had set up at the cabin?” the Director asked.

 

The one Detective…” Taylor checked his notes, “Whitten was injured by was the only one that was set at the time.”

 

“Kensey did tell me that he hadn’t set any of the traps in years. He said that after the first couple of years there and no sign of anyone knowing he was up there he stopped setting the traps altogether,” Morgan said.

 

“And you believe him?” Casper asked

 

“Actually, I do.”

 

“The forensics team did say it appeared to have actually been a malfunction rather than a deliber­ate act,” Taylor agreed.

 

They continued to discuss the specifics of the case for the next hour or so before the Director called the meeting to an end.

 

“Alright, Casper, you can go ahead and report to Norfolk for your original assignment. Good work.”

 

“Yes, sir. Thank you.” He got up and left since the Director’s tone made it clear he was being dismissed.

 

He then looked at Morgan and Scully. “And I understand you both have put in for a couple weeks of vacation before deciding on your next assignments.” He continued after they nodded. “Your vaca­tion is approved starting next week.

 

“Thank you, sir,” Scully replied.

 

Morgan nodded.

 

“In the meantime,” he paused, “take the rest of the week off. I don’t want to see either of your faces around here until two weeks from next Monday. Now get out of here,” he said with a smile.

 

~~~

 

Outside the Director’s office Dana turned to Jess. “Did he just give us practically another week of vacation?”

 

Jess grinned. “He sure did. And I, for one, plan to make good use of it. Come on, let’s get out of here.”

 

Once they were in Dana’s car Jess turned to her. “You said a secluded beach somewhere. I know of a couple of wonderful places. Let me make some phone calls and we can be there tomorrow. What do you say, Dana?”

 

Dana smiled, unable to resist. “I say yes, of course.”

 

Jess placed her phone calls and received a return phone call. She hung up and smiled at Dana.

 

“It’s all set.”

 

“What?”

 

“A small private villa on the beach in Saint Martin. We fly out of BWI at 7:00 in the morning, change planes in Charlotte and land at 1:15. A car will be waiting to drive us to the villa. Then we’ll fly back the Saturday before we’re due back at work at about 3:30 in the afternoon with a direct flight to Dulles, landing at 7:45.

 

~~~

 

Dana and Jess spent the rest of the afternoon getting ready for their vacation. They packed light knowing they weren’t going to be venturing out often. After an early dinner they showered and turned in since they had to get up and leave so early.

 

Dana laid her head on Jess’s shoulder as they settled. “You know, I’ve never actually gone on vacation with anyone besides my family.”

 

“You haven’t?”

 

“Nope.”

 

“Well I’m very glad you’ve decided to go with me.”

 

Dana pulled back so she could look at Jess. She reached up and caressed her cheek. “I know we’ve only known each other a matter of weeks but I’ve never felt this way about anyone, Jess. I know in my heart that I belong with you.”

 

Jess felt her heart skip a beat and then race. She knew that she and Toni had loved each other but Dana… Dana touched her heart and soul in a way no one ever had.

 

Dana was gazing directly into Jess’s eyes as she continued. “I feel like I was born to love you,” she said softly. She saw sparkling grey shift to fathomless obsidian and back to sparkling grey again. It surprised her – and excited her. But then she saw a hint of concern and reticence in those beautiful eyes. She rolled Jess onto her back, straddling her hips, and took her face in both her hands. “No, Jess. No. Don’t ever hold back; not with me.”

 

“You don’t understand, Dana.”

 

“Yes, I do. I know that you’ve never been able to be completely yourself with anyone. But that’s exactly what I need from you. I need you to not hold back, Jess. I love you – _all_ of you.”

 

Jess held her eyes for a few moments before her eyes once again shifted to black and she raised her head to claim Dana’s lips with her own. She wrapped her arms around Dana and rolled them over, deepening the kiss.

 

Dana broke their kiss only long enough to peel Jess’s tank top off over her head. She then slipped her hands under the waist of her pajamas bottoms and panties and squeezed her ass cheeks. Jess brought her hands up and started unbuttoning Dana’s top. She trailed open-mouthed kisses down the slowly exposed skin until she captured an erect nipple and suckled. Dana let out a quiet moan and arched up into Jess.

 

Jess continued to kiss her way down and slid Dana’s pajama bottoms and underwear off. Dana’s knees raised and parted of their own volition as Jess kissed, licked and nipped her way down her torso. Jess settled between Dana’s thighs and took her in her mouth.

 

Dana’s head slammed back into the pillow and she buried her hands in Jess’s silky tresses. Her body bowed when she felt Jess’s fingers push inside her and stroke that special place. It didn’t take long for her to come. She immediately pulled at Jess, urging her up and wrapping her arms around her. Dana tasted herself on Jess’s lips and tongue as they kissed.

 

Dana’s deft hands made quick work of removing and discarding Jess’s pajama bottoms and pan­t­ies. She ran her foot down the back of Jess’s thigh and calf. Then she slipped a hand in be­tween them, her fingertips sliding through the evidence of her lover’s arousal and zeroing in on her clit.

 

Jess’s back arched and she bucked against Dana’s hand. She kissed her way down and suckled at Dana’s breast, shifting so she was straddling the redhead’s hips. She felt Dana’s fingers slide inside her, making her moan.

 

Dana urged Jess back up from her breast so that she could kiss her again. Jess ran her fingers through silky, red hair. She broke the kiss and pulled back just enough to gaze into sapphire blue eyes. Dana saw something in those obsidian eyes and instinctively knew exactly what her lover feared… and craved. Wrapping her hand around the back of Jess’s neck she pulled her down and whispered hotly in her ear.

 

“I love _all_ of you! Don’t hold back!”

 

She heard what could have been a stifled sob, but then felt the momentary flash of pain that came with the piercing of her skin by Jess’s fangs, instantaneously followed by intense, blinding pleasure that had her convinced she was having an out of body experience. For the first time in her life, she gave herself over completely, body and soul, to another person.

 

For the first time in Jess’s life she completely and totally gave in to her other side… and to another person. She placed her complete and abiding faith and trust in Dana, and her love, to be there to catch her when she fell. When she gave into the urge to bite Dana she didn’t drink her blood… she tasted her soul.

 

Dana cradled Jess in her arms as they slept.

 

~~~

 

The driver of the car handed Jess a message when they landed on the island the next afternoon. She closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead as the driver loaded their bags in the trunk.

 

“What’s wrong, Jess?” Dana asked as they got in the backseat.

 

Jess sighed. “There was a screw up at the prison yesterday afternoon – a violation in security pro­tocol. Kensey tried to kill Mulder; he stabbed him. Kensey’s obviously still in isolation but Mulder was taken to the infirmary.” She paused. “Apparently he wasn’t as hurt as he let on – he escaped last night from the infirmary.” Jess looked at Dana. “We can turn around and head back.”

 

“No. I’ve given up too much of my life to Mulder and his personal quest. No more. He’s a fugitive. Let the Bureau and the Marshal Service worry about him. He’s not my problem anymore.” Dana leaned over and kissed her lover. “My future is with you.”

 

FIN


End file.
